You're still keeping all of us going
by TrishAnu
Summary: Sequel to It's You That Keeps Me Going. Charles and Molly have returned to Bath. Lucinda (Luca) has been born. Romance is still very much alive and kicking between our fave couple, with a few family changes along the way. Please R&R & Enjoy. Special thanks to TG for creating these characters, I've only borrowed them for a while!
1. Chapter 1

You're Still Keeping all of us Going.

Chapter: 1.

 **Charles and Molly are back home in Bath after the vow renewal in Antigua. A few changes have occurred and there's not long to go before they meet their 'Bun in Oven'**.

34 weeks.

Molly had taken to pregnancy like a duck to water; yes she'd felt a little queasy at first but had not really suffered from the dreaded morning sickness, she'd even waited for the so called cravings to appear but they never did! She was definitely one of the lucky ones; her bump was small and neat like her and from the back she still had a definable waist, you wouldn't even know she was pregnant unless she was wearing something tight. She'd only gained 12Ibs in the 7 and a bit months since discovering Mission 'Bun in Oven' had been successful, all in all being pregnant had been a doddle. They'd decided not to find out the sex of the baby wanting it to be a complete surprise. She was approaching the 34 week stage when the constant kicking from the 'bun' was keeping her awake at night resulting in her feeling overwhelmingly tired during the day so much so she felt like she'd been hit by a steam train; she was fit it for nothing, her energy levels had dropped, nodding off whenever she sat down, Charles was due a surprise, her breasts had gone up almost two cup sizes in 5 days. She was now 6ibs heavier and she was missing him like crazy. With her bump being so neat their love-making had continued as before, she had to admit that the only real craving she had was Charles, missing their intimacy was not helping her get a handle on things at all!

Charles had effectively resigned from active service, dropping to the reserves and now training future officers at their nearby barracks in Aldershot. The base was only an hours drive away which meant he was able to be at home most evenings and weekends with the only exception of when he needed to be away on training exercises. This was one of those exceptions; he'd been away for 5 days and was expected home that evening. The training exercise had been a survival course, the lads were expected to romp for miles during the day guided by orienteering maps, tackle a variety of obstacles, be prepared to handle enemy fire whilst living off rations and sleeping in the open air at night. The days had been long and arduous and apart from the nightly calls he managed checking both Molly and their bun (as they affectionately called her bump) were doing ok, he was tired and missing her like mad!

Arriving back at barracks he made a quick call to her _'hey you, how you feeling? Bun ok?_ Molly explained how tired she'd been feeling ' _Not overdoing it are you? '_ He checked,acknowledging the concern in his voice, she huffed _'chance would be a fine thing, the bun is kicking like mad and wearing me out!'_ Taking in her comments he soothed _'well look Molls, I'm just about to grab a shower get changed and I'll be home! Ok?'_ knowing he was on his way brought all her emotions to the surface, tears getting the better of her she softly cried _'can't wait! I've missed you!'_ noticing the hitch in her voice all he now wanted to do was get home, softly he said _'missed you more Molls! Look bugger the shower, I'm leaving now, be home in an hour! Ok! Love you! ' 'Love you back!'_ she added.

Although Charles always says she's a bit of a softy; Molly was not someone who usually gives into teary outbursts; this pregnancy hormone stuff was all so new to her, up until now she'd got away with it; maybe this is how it is from now on she thought! Hoping she hadn't worried him too much, she tried to sit and watch one of those soppy rom/coms on the TV just until he gets back she thought! 15 minutes in and her eyes started to glisten, 30 minutes in the tears started, 45 minutes and she was sobbing. Charles put his key in the lock and called out _'Molls I'm home!'_ He could hear her sobs, worried something was wrong he charged into the lounge as if he was saving her from enemy fire, looking concerned he wrapped his arms around her _'Baby? What's wrong?_ Taking her face in his hands, he confirmed ' _I'm here! Ok baby,_ He smiled, _I'm home!'_ Trying to get her breathing under control Molly laughed _'Chaaarles! Don't worry, nothings wrong! I'm fine',_ before looking down and sheepishly admitting _'I was just watching a film and kinda crying at it!'_ Feeling a little foolish she shrugged _'Dunno! Think I've been hit by the pregnancy hormones or something!'_ He let out a sigh of relief _'Thank god for that! I thought something was wrong with the 'bun'!'_ Charles couldn't help it! He'd been so protective of her since finding out she was pregnant he was beginning to think he'd been affected by the same hormones. Seeing Molly like this was not something he was used to, so far she'd sailed through this pregnancy; just as well I've got some leave due he thought at least I'll be around to make sure she's ok.

Reaching for his face, she whispered _'I'm glad you're home! Coffee?'_ she offered, getting to her feet, Charles eyes focused directly on her breasts, _'Molly,_ He smirked _it's not just the pregnancy hormones that's kicked in I see!'_ he commented biting his bottom lip, before pulling her in between his legs and giving her his best come to bed eyes, _'you're breasts look amazing!_ He said feeling that familiar twitch in his groin ' _are they sore?'_ He asked with mock innocence and hoping the answer was no, Molly smirked back at him _'Sore no! Sensitive yes!'_ Nodding and trying to hide his delight _"I'll just tease them gently then shall I?'_ He whispered, before proceeding to rub his thumbs over them and watching as they responded to his touch _'How you feeling Molls?'_ Leaning down to kiss him _'Horney!'_ she purred, _"Good!_ He winked _I was just thinking that some afternoon delight might be on the agenda!'_ He smirked, Molly softly giggled as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

Basking in the afterglow of their afternoon delight; Molly was snuggled into Charles as he had his hand resting on the 'bun', a small foot kicked out making his hand jump, _'see, told you! The 'buns' been going crazy lately!'_ Resting his face on her bump and dropping kisses he softly said _"hey, little one! Daddy's home, you're supposed to be sleeping bubs! Mummy needs to relax, so no more Irish jigs! Ok!'_ Molly smiled softly at him as she ran her hand through his curls _'lets hope that kind of thing works when the 'buns' screaming its head off in the middle of the night!'_ His eyes twinkled up to her, _'well, if the 'buns' a girl and she's anything like her Mummy! Shouldn't be a problem!'_ He boasted. _'Oi, I'm not that easy!'_ she protested, brown eyes fixed on green and stalking up the bed towards her he hovered over her mouth _'No?'_ He challenged _'well, maybe a bit where you're concerned!'_ she surrendered ' _Uh Huh'_ He moaned as he proceeded to show her she was more than just a bit of a push over where he was concerned.

Molly had kept in touch with Georgie on a weekly basis throughout the pregnancy; Georgie was approx. 3-4 weeks further along than Molly, they'd often compared notes on anything from morning sickness, to how much their bumps were showing, heartburn and even swollen ankles. It appears that Georgie had suffered from everything going, complaining that she felt depressed, was exhausted most of the time and had lost her petite frame very quickly; even likening herself to a Michelin man. The last time they had spoken Georgie had told her she was now relegated to wearing flip flops due to the swelling in her feet, and she missed sex, she had announced. Some things like mentioning her and Charles love life was completely taboo, Molly didn't want to tell her they were as active as ever and run the risk of upsetting her any further, all she could do was to offer her sympathy hearing how much her friend was suffering. It would seem that Molly had been so much luckier than Georgie in all the areas she'd described, but she was still concerned that her friend's grief was overshadowing the joy she had shared in Antigua. Molly had been calling Georgie for a few days but only ever getting her voice mail, she'd left a few messages but had not had any replies; concerned that everything was ok she asked Charles for her parent's number. Charles had only ever contacted Georgie's via her mobile, but not wanting his wife to stress herself he placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head _'Don't worry Molls, I'll make a call and get someone to lift her file! If that doesn't turn anything up I'll call Elvis' parents Eugene and Maria! Okay?'_ _'Okay.'_ She smiled. Charles managed to get Georgie's house number and passed it onto Molly, calling the house Marie answered _'Hi Molls, well the reason she's not got back is because she's in hospital, her blood pressure went sky high so she's there being monitored!'_ Thanking Marie for the info and saying her goodbyes she called Charles _'Georgie's in hospital, she's got high blood pressure! They're trying to control it before the baby arrives!'_ Saying it out loud really upset her, noticing his wife tearing up he moved quickly to pull her into a hug _'Listen baby, she's in the best place! And we'll keep in touch with the family, okay!'_ Molly nodded _'Okay!'_ Wanting to keep her calm, he suggested _'To put your mind at rest, how about we wait a few days, if things haven't improved we'll drive to Manchester over the weekend, as long as it's ok with her family!'_ Smiling at his thoughtfulness she reached up to touch his face _'Do you know you're all kinds of wonderful!'_ she gushed, letting out a snort, he went to open his mouth as if to protest, but seeing the love in her eyes he just held onto her tightly. _'Early night Mrs. James?'_ He whispered into her hair, _'There could even be a back rub in it for you if you're good!'_ Looking up at him she said _'I'm always good!'_ with a smoldering look _'Not just good Mrs. James, you're Perfect!'_


	2. Chapter 2

You're Still Keeping Us All Going.

Chapter: 2. From Worries To Treats.

35 Weeks.

Unable to sleep due to the constant kicking of the 'bun' Molly checked Charles was sleeping soundly before she slipped out of bed; needing to relax she instantly thought about the chamomile tea Elizabeth had sent over for her, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup. While she was sitting there her mind wandered to Georgie. It had been a couple of days since Molly had spoken to Georgie's sister; hearing the news she was in hospital due to her rising blood pressure had got Molly thinking, she had a niggling feeling she was missing something. Playing all their conversations back in her head she fired up her laptop and entered all the symptoms Georgie had told her about. She entered High Blood Pressure, Water Retention and Swollen Extremities in Pregnancy; the prognosis bounced back as Mild Preeclampsia, that's could be it she thought! Reading on further, it stated that the condition may present itself from 34 weeks gestation, well Georgie is roughly 38-39 weeks now and she's had a lot of these symptoms for some time. Closing her laptop her mind continued to whirr, Oh God she thought it also said if the condition worsens and the mother develops severe Preeclampsia it could affect the baby too. Worrying for her friend Molly made the decision to contact Georgie's sister Maria again for an update. Charles padded barefoot into the kitchen looking for his wife, finding her with her head in her hands he looked concerned, kneeling down beside her and draping his arm around her shoulder he asked softly _'Hey baby, you ok? The 'bun' keeping you awake again?'_ Molly both nodded and shook her head, Charles smiled _' which is it Molls, yes or no?"_ resting her head against him she answered _"yes to the 'bun' keeping me awake then I started to think about Georgie!'_ with a knowing look he guessed _'and you started to look up her symptoms!' 'Mmm, Charles it could be serious, it could be Mild Preeclampsia and if it gets worse the baby…oh Charles the baby!'_ overcome with worry she burst into tears, Charles hugged her to try to soothe her worries _' hey…come on Molls, you don't know if it is that yet, how about we call Maria or her Mum in the morning and check how things are, Humm? Things always seem much worse in the middle of the night! And I don't want you getting so worked up, so come on Mrs. Back to bed!'_

Having had a disturbed night Molly was still sleeping at 9:o'clock; not wanting to disturb her he made the call To Georgie's home, _'Hello, is that Mrs. Lane? Hi it's Molly's husband Charles, I know it's early but Molly's been worrying about Georgie most of the night and I wondered if you had any news? Ok right, oh I see, Mmm. is she up for visitors? Of course, I understand, Family. Well if it's ok with you would you mind if Molly and I drive down this weekend? Great. Thanks_ Charles made Molly some tea and took it up to her, as he entered the bedroom she was opening her eyes _"Morning gorgeous, you caught up on some sleep then!'_ she sat up against the headboard to take the tea. _' I've just spoken to Georgies' Mum, she's stable at the moment but the hospital is still concerned that her BP hasn't lowered enough! I asked if we can visit over the weekend. It appears family are visiting Saturday so she asked if we wouldn't mind leaving it till Sunday!' 'Okay, Sunday's good! Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get worked up! I know you worry"_ Charles smiled and stroked her hair _'It's my job to worry about you!'_

Thinking of how to distract Molly from her worries over Georgie, Charles was deep in thought; he was trying to come up with something that would make her focus on herself for once and not her usual habit of putting everyone else's needs above her own. Not knowing the sex of the 'bun' they'd yet to choose the paint for the nursery; that's it! He thought I'll get her to think in 'bun mode' I'll suggest paint samples and if I get a chance to spoil her by buying her something nice, happy days! I'll suggest a trip into town he mused. Just as he was thinking of what he wanted to buy her, a soppy grin appeared on his face; Molly walked into the kitchen carrying her empty cup, she was immediately drawn towards his smiling eyes _'what?'_ she grinned, pulling her gently into his arms _'nothing!_ He crooned _just thinking how I'd like to spoil my wife today!'_ speaking into his chest _'oh yeah! What did you have in mind?'_ Glad she seemed open to the idea of going out _'Fancy a trip into town?'_ She looked up at him _'For?' 'Well, there's the paint for the nursery to get and…_ Letting his thoughts out!... _I was thinking,_ mesmerized by her breasts andlowering his voice _those incredibly sexy breasts of yours need something equally as sexy to dress them in!'_ Thinking practically, Molly answered _' paints a great idea! I was thinking of lemon!_ She said teasingly, with an innocent look on her face she added ' _and I will need maternity bras!_ Charles had matron type bras in his head, a tad disappointed but not beaten _'eventually yes; but for now, just for me baby! How about we look for something a little more ….you know sexy!'_ He pleaded, waggling his eye brows at her _'Charles they do make sexy looking maternity bras now you know, this is 2018 not 1918!'_ Relieved Molly didn't want anything frumpy; he let his imagination run away with him again, visualizing her walking towards him in white lacy knickers that fitted just under her neat bump and a white lacy bra that…'Charles _? Where did you go?_ She laughed, _as if I didn't know!_ She said punching his arm, before hesitantly asking _you think I'm still sexy then?'_ seeking reassurance. _'SEXY?_ He exclaimed. Not believing she even had to ask _Drop,_ kiss _Dead,_ kiss _bloody gorgeous!_ Kiss, he confirmed. _'Molls, I struggle to keep my hands off you!_ He announced in Ernest, ' _you look amazing!_ Then leaning down and kissing each breast _'and these,_ pursing his lips and blowing out air, _are my darling, simply stunning!'_ He smirked, _' come on, lets go and buy you something fabulous!'_

They took the car to the town center in case they found a paint they both liked; Molly found a gift shop that had a section with all sorts of baby things, dragging Charles inside she stated she wanted to get Georgie a gift for both her and the baby. She settled on a memory album; within the pages were tiny pockets to keep things like scan pictures, baby's hospital tag, the first curl even the first tooth, there were pages designated for photos of every stage and milestone that the baby reached, then she saw the pages for the parents photos, she looked at Charles worrying her bottom lip _'Do you think this section is ok? What with Elvis not being here?'_ He kissed her head _'It's fine Molls; he's still the baby's Dad! Georgie will love it, don't worry!'_ Happy with her choice, they asked for it to be gift wrapped and left. They called into the hardware store to look at paint samples, Molly was keen on keeping the nursery neutral but wanted something that looked fresh, they looked through all the Taupe's, coffees and beiges and all the other boring colours as Charles called them before settling on the pale lemon that Molly had wanted all along _'that way,_ she'd said, _once we find out what sex the 'bun' is we can add the accessories later!'_ With Charles promising to make a start on the nursery the next day, they bought the paint and took it back to the car. Charles eagle eyes spotted a new lingerie shop had been opened two doors down from the hardware shop, stopped and motioned with his head that they should enter. The assistant came over to offer her help? Molly explained that she was looking for pretty maternity bras and matching knickers, _'Non of those matron types!'_ she said as they were shown a wide range, Molly chose the ones she wanted to try on. Charles waited outside for what seemed like ages; when Molly popped her head out of the cubicle and beckoned him over, his face broke into a wide grin as he saw the sight before him, Molly stood in front of the mirror in the white lacy matching underwear that she knew he would love. _'What do you think?'_ She asked, still looking in the mirror, moving her head from side to side and turning to see the back view, Charles moved closer and held her arms wide as he scanned her entire body, _'I think,_ he gulped ' _we need to pay for it and get the hell back home!'_ He pulled her into him to plant a scorching kiss on her mouth, Molly could feel the effect the underwear was having on him and giggled, the laughter alerted the assistant to peek into the cubicle to ask how everything was going, ' _Uh hum! We ok in here?'_ Charles and Molly just nodded and blushed a little as Molly hurriedly dressed before they made their way to pay for the underwear, Charles guiltily picked up a couple of more sets to add to the collection trying to suppress his laughter at being caught making out with his wife, they left the shop and both dissolved in fits of laughter. Back home, after everything had been unpacked they were sitting at the kitchen table with their hot drinks when Charles leant in close to her mouth, asking, _'now, where were we Mrs. James? Before we were so rudely interrupted?'_


	3. Chapter 3

You're Still Keeping Us All Going.

Chapter: 3. Sometimes all you need is a hug.

36 Weeks.

Molly woke and smiled; remembering the fashion show she had put on for Charles the previous night, it featured all 5 sets of underwear saving his favorite white lacy set that had generated the heat between them till last. She touched a finger to her mouth to feel her swollen lips; he had almost devoured her with his passionate kisses, not that she was complaining, she turned to say good morning only to be met with an empty space. Wondering where he was, she slipped on her silky robe and moved towards the door; opening it, she could hear whistling coming from the nursery, she crept along the hallway and positioned herself against the frame of the nursery door. All the baby furniture they had bought had been neatly piled in the middle of the room and covered with a dust sheet, Charles had yellow paint in his hair and his curls were all unruly, Charles had almost completed one wall in the pale lemon paint; he was standing back checking there were no patches when he was suddenly aware of her presence, she thought she might make him jump but before she got a chance he swung round and gave her the most shit eating grin, _'Morning gorgeous! Am I a good hubby or what?_ Nodding at him and smiling back _'you are indeed! I love the colour, its, dare I say…. perfect!'_ he moved to stand next to her draping his arm around her shoulder _'yep, I like it too! Wasn't sure at first but as it dries it's much paler!'_ Reaching up to hold his hand that was resting on her shoulder she said _'I think that deserves a coffee! Fancy a break?'_ kissing her head he looked down to her and said _'sounds good, lead the way wifey!'_

Placing his coffee in front of him she stated _'you must have got up early to manage to do that much!'_ sipping at the hot liquid he nodded _'5:30ish, thought I'd let you rest after your amazing fashion show!'_ he winked, Molly huffed out a laugh _'and, I promised you I'd do it! 'Yes, you did, and if you finish today you may even get a repeat performance!'_ pursing his lips and blowing out air he answered _'Best crack on then!'_ he laughed as he left the room. _'Need any help?'_ she called out _'absolutely not, fumes woman, there no good for the 'bun'!'_ he yelled back. Settling back in her seat to drink her tea a text appeared on her phone, _**Georgie on complete bed rest. Still trying to get her blood pressure to come down. Allowed her phone so why don't you give her a call, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you! Grace.**_ _'Charles,_ she called out her breaths sounding erratic, _just got a text from Grace, Georgie's confined to bed! BP still up! But she's got her phone so I'm gonna give her a call, ok?'_ hearing the panic in her voice Charles was already coming down the stairs checking to see if Molly was ok. _'I'll sit with you while you make the call, ok?_ She closed her eyes and nodded _'but first take some deep breaths, you don't want to upset Georgie_ _if you can't hide how worried you are…so come on in.2. .2. !'_ he rubbed circles over her knuckles with every breath she took until she calmed her breathing. _'Ok now?'_ He soothed, _'Take it nice and easy Molly',_ with eyes as wide as saucers she asked him _'What do I say, she'll know I'm worried!'_ Still rubbing her knuckles he softly said _'just_ _keep the conversation light, tell her we're thinking of her and will bring her gift on Sunday!'_ Still seeing the worry in her eyes he moved her onto his lap _"I'll hold you and keep you calm while you make the call, ok!_ _If you need me to take over I'm right beside you!'_ Molly smiled a weak smile, took a few more deep breaths then chickened out deciding to send her friend a text instead, _'in case she's sleeping'_ she said, _'It's fine Molls, you'll know when you're ready! Ok? I'm off to finish that painting, I'm on a promise later remember!_ '

Molly busied herself with making his favorite cottage pie for when Charles had finished the painting, trying to distract her thoughts of how the conversation with Georgie might go. She let her mind wander back to when they first met; and how far they'd come, who'd have thought this under confident, uneducated girl Molly Dawes from East Ham with no prospects would have a life like this. A career in the Army doing something she is 'the nuts' at! Feeling intimidated by this Rupert of an Officer on her first Tour, who wasn't a Rupert at all and who she fell madly in love with, even though she thought she wasn't good enough for him. Then he admitting he'd fallen in love with her, all the secrets they had to keep, then having to save his life. Moving in together because being apart hurt too much, then marrying him not once but twice. Rising up the ranks to Corporal, getting her 'A' levels providing her with the opportunity to get a degree! Molly Dawes the girl turned into Molly James the woman. All of it, everything since I've met him has been down to him, I wonder if he truly knows how wonderful he is, his belief in me, his love for me. Do I tell him enough what he means to me? I've never had to doubt how much he loves me, he shows me every day; and now we're having this baby, he's been so good for me, for us, it blows my mind how much I love him.

An hour after she'd sent the text Georgie's name flashed up on Molly's phone; feeling nervous again, it's now or never she said to herself! Keeping it light as Charles had suggested _'Hi G, how's it going?_ Georgie regaled her with stories of injections, bed rest, fans in the room to keep her cool, being bored out of her skull _'it's just not me Molls!'_ she exclaimed as Molly agreed in all the right places _'is the baby ok?_ Molly asked _'they say baby could get stressed if they can't control my BP, but it's down a little bit!'_ Molly could see the information she'd read online about Preeclampsia in her head ' _Have they said what the reason could be?'_ she asked trying to keep it light and gage if Georgie had any suspicions, then feeling a little relieved when Georgie came right out with it _'Yeah, they're worried it could be mild Preeclampsia!' 'Oh right!'_ Molly said trying to sound as if she hadn't thought of that _'hits anytime after 34 weeks apparently!'_ Not wanting to sound too worried she answered _'so I've heard!'_ Georgie had known Molly for a long time and also knew she was being very careful in what she was saying _'Molly, for Christ's sake what's up with you? You sound like I'm someone you don't even know! Come on Molls talk to me, it's shit being in here!'_ She cried! Which made Molly cry too _"Oh G I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to say. I've been reading online about all the symptoms you've had…I'm so worried about you G, suppose they don't sort it out in time you're due in 10 days…. 10 fucking days G!'_ Molly was sobbing, as was Georgie, the two friends just listening to each other sob, until Molly pulled herself together _'Listen G, Charles and I are coming to see you on Sunday! We've got you and baby a little gift, but if you need me to I'll stay over and make sure you're ok! You know what a tough nut I can be! I won't let them mess you about! Ok?_ Still sniveling Georgie replied _' Thanks Molls, that's so lovely of you but somehow I don't think Charles will be very pleased! Anyhow what with my Mum and Dad, my sisters and my Gran plus Elvis' Mum and Dad, oh and his Nona I don't think there'd be much room!'_ They both burst out laughing! _'I'm sending a massive hug down the airwaves! Get some rest G, and we'll see you on Sunday! Ok? Love you G!'_ Georgie had a big lump in her throat _"Love you too Molls, I'm going before you start me off again, say Hi to Charlie!'_ The two friends ended their call with kisses to each other, Molly got up and walked to look out of the patio doors deep in thought before the silent tears fell for her best friend and the nightmare she was going through!

Molly climbed the stairs slowly and walked towards the nursery, feeling a little melancholy and grateful at the same time. She stood looking around the nursery with its freshly painted walls; watching her husband happy he was creating something for their baby. Sad for her friend, but happy that she had Charles and they were having a much wanted family of their own. She had sailed through her pregnancy so far with hardly any discomfort, whereas Georgie hadn't. Charles Lady Luck had shone her light so brightly on them all those years ago and was still shining down again she mused. I need to hold him and tell him how lucky I feel that he's mine, fighting back the tears for what had evoked so many emotions in her, _'Hey_ She said softly _do you actually know how much I love you?'_ she asked with a frown, _'I'm so lucky you're mine!'_ She said seriously. Charles turned towards her noticing her tears and the pensive look on her face! As his Mum had taught him many years ago, when someone is hurting you just need to be there for them! They'll open up in their own time, knowing you are there will be enough! With a soft look in his eyes for the woman who is his world he silently walked over to her, took her into his arms and held her tight, letting her know he was there 100% by her side. ' _Come on, let's have a lay down, in one way and another it's been a pretty busy day!'_ And they did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

You're Still Keeping All Of Us Going.

Chapter: 4.

37 Weeks.

Molly had felt his protective arms around her most of the night; since she'd been pregnant his chosen way to sleep was one arm draped over her waist so his hand could rest on their 'bun' and his other arm across her pillow so she could nestle under his chin. He'd said it was so he could feel if the 'bun' was kicking her, but she knew it was really about him protecting both her and the baby. She didn't have a problem with that; it made her feel safe, particularly after the emotional stirrings from the day before. Molly had felt a lot of movement the night before, as if her organs were being pushed all over the place, they'd both been aware that this was not the usual kicking sensation, but after a while it had passed and they had managed to get some sleep. Today was her 11th prenatal visit where apart from the usual checks on blood pressure, weight and baby's heart rate they would also check if the baby had moved into the head-down position, although Molly hadn't said anything he knew she was a little anxious that they'd discover the baby was in a breech position. Charles had read up on what to expect if it were to be breech, there would need to be a discussion on turning the baby safely by a procedure known as ECV (external cephalic version) which works more than half the time, but if it doesn't it may be suggested a C section would be required. It was all about keeping her calm today, just in case things got complicated, Molly woke needing a pee! , _'sorry honey I need to get up and have a pee!'_ Moving to let her up he watched as she moved across to the en-suite smiling to himself, that even at 37 weeks pregnant she still had a tiny waist, her bump was so neat it looked as if someone had shoved a football under her clothing. Molly called out _'Charles, come and have a look at this!'_ alarmed something was wrong he flew into the bathroom to be met with Molly and her wide toothy grin _'the 'buns' dropped!'_ she said excitedly with her hands covering her bump, letting out a huge sigh of relief he grinned back before kneeling and reaching forwards with both hands to kiss her bump _'hey little one, its your Daddy! I think you're getting ready to make your entrance into world. Mummy and Daddy can't wait to meet you!'_ Standing in front of her he wrapped her into the tightest of hugs _'looks like its all going to plan, that movement, last night!_ His voice wavering and tears threatening to fall _our 'buns' getting ready Molls!'_

They arrived at the Doctors surgery and took a seat in reception _"I can't wait to stop walking around with bottles of pee in my bag!'_ she said as he laughed at her comments _'yeah well, at least we know its pee, if anyone looked in your bag they might think you've got a drinking habit!'_ she dug him in the arm _'joker!'_ Knowing he was only trying to keep her calm. They were both distracted by a toddler cruising around the furniture, the baby took unsteady steps towards Charles before bumping down on his bottom, Charles instinctively held out his hands to steady him and got a huge grin in return before he started to babble _'Dad, Dad, Dad!' 'Not guilty!'_ Charles said laughingly protesting and holding up his hands, the child's mother picked him up saying _'sorry about that, his Dad does that and its just you're as tall as his him, sorry again!' 'No problem!'_ He smiled blushing a little, he then nudged Molly to try to stop her from giggling, seeing him embarrassed wasn't something she was used too, but payback for the secret booze comment she thought! _'Mrs. Molly James!'_ the receptionist called, _'Doctor will see you now, room 2!'_ Charles and Molly entered the room the BP and weight checks were done; Molly felt he doctor spoke at her and not to her, announcing he was pleased she had only gained 18Ibs throughout her pregnancy made her feel like she'd been a good girl, even feeling he was about to pat her on the head. _' Time to look to see how baby is doing, jump up on the bed!'_ Molly had worn a skirt so she only had to remove her underwear, pulling her skirt up for the examination to take place; Charles had an uncomfortable feeling seeing someone else touching his wife, but checked himself thinking how necessary it all was before proceeding to pick up a leaflet to distract his thoughts. The Doctor told her to get dressed and invited them to take a seat to discuss birth plans; _'the baby is in the head-down position so it looks like a natural birth is on the cards. You mother are very petite, I wouldn't expect you to have an overly large baby, I can guestimate your baby to be around the 6Ib mark'_ he stated, _'has there been much movement from baby?'_ he asked, much movement Molly thought! You try having what feels like a bunch of squaddies doing drills inside you're stomach and see how you feel? She wanted to say but answered politely _'oh yes! Regularly, several times during the day and most nights in fact!'_ She smiled, as he made his notes _'and today? Have you felt the baby move?"_ The visit had gone on and on and Molly was feeling irritated! What's with this guy? She thought! Just as she was about to explode their 'bun' kicked, _'ooh did you see that?_ She asked the Doctor _'I think that's answered your question!'_ she said slightly smugly. Charles knew she hated all this interrogation stuff as she called it, so just rested his arm across her back running his thumb backwards and forwards to let her know he was there. Satisfied that all was going well; the birth plan was in place, baby was in the right position and her health checks were all fine they thanked the doctor and left. There's only the sonogram to go now, she thought! Making their way to the clinic Molly seemed agitated, Charles asked _'so little miss firecracker! Happy now that's over?'_ She stopped dead in her tracks to answer _'he was pissing me off! I was answering but he just followed the script, its like the Mum don't exist!'_ Charles hugged her, then pulled back and laughed _'I could tell you were getting arsey! I thought you were gonna give him a Dawsey special! 'And what's one of them?'_ She asked with a raised eyebrow. _'A proper gobfull!'_ He laughed out loud then pulling her close _'you know how much I love my little gobshite, don't you!_ Molly laughed back _'Yeah I do! She's not been around much lately! Its kinda nice to know she can make an appearance from time to time though!'_ Charles kissed her head saying _'not too much though, Eh?'_

She sonogram was fine; it showed the baby was in the perfect position and had all its fingers and toes as the sonographer said, _'what about the sex?'_ she asked, Charles snorted out a laugh through his nose making Molly giggle, _'that's what got me here in the first place!'_ she answered,both of them laughing out loud. _' The sex of the baby!'_ the sonographer smiled, Charles looked at Molly with question in his eyes, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head _'No thanks!'_ they answered together. Walking back to the car she asked ' _did I just railroad you? I mean you looked as if you wanted to know sex of the 'bun' for a moment back there!_ Charles wrinkled his nose _'Not really, I was just wondering if you did!_ With eyes bright she smiled at him _'Nah! I want the surprise, although we haven't even thought of names yet!'_ Charles started the car before taking her hand to kiss her knuckles _'Lets go out for lunch and we can make a start then!'_ He announced, _'sounds lovely after the morning we've had!'_ she chuckled.

Charles drove to one of their favorite pubs on the outskirts of Bath; it was a sunny day and the place had lovely gardens overlooking a duck pond. They ordered their food and drinks and just sat in comfortable silence watching the ducks meandering about, dipping their heads occasionally to preen their feathers. ' _Its lovely here!'_ Molly said as she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning over to kiss the tip of nose he muttered _'Mmm,_ taking her hand he let out a gentle sigh _won't be too long before we can bring the 'bun' to places like this!'_ he smiled at her, all she could see was the gentle expression on his face as he tenderly said _'I can't wait Molls! I don't care if it's a girl or a boy, I'm just so happy!_ Her look was as gooey as his as she reached up to hold his face _'me too!'_ she whispered, as she touched her finger to his mouth, he kissed it before pulling her onto his lap and rubbing his hand over her bump. They were interrupted from their embrace by the arrival of the food, looking back to the duck pond Charles mentioned that somehow they would need to work Elvis' middle name of Luca into the 'buns' name, _'I was wondering Molls, do you like Luke for a boy and Lucinda for a girl?_ She smiled at him _'I do actually! I love them both! Are we sorted then? Have we got our baby names?_ Leaning down to kiss her on the lips _'We are, Mrs. James! We are!'_


	5. Chapter 5

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 5.

Little Miss Firecracker is in the House.

38 Weeks

Molly and Charles had got back from their leisurely lunch to a teary message left on the answerphone from Georgie, _' Hey Molls its me! I'm shit scared! They found protein in my urine and my blood pressure is still high. I've just been told its preeclampsia_ : _they're going to induce me tomorrow as they say a vaginal delivery is best, but they've warned me if it gets worse they'll probably have to perform a C-section to safeguard the baby. Non of this is what I want, I wanted to go into labor naturally but they explained the high blood pressure could prevent the placenta from getting the proper amount of blood needed which may decrease oxygen flow to the baby._ _So I guess there's no choice! I'll just have to go with what they say for the sake of the baby! Call me back when you get this message!'_ Molly looked at Charles with disbelief, _'that poor cow has had a rotten time, and there's me with not so much as a stretch mark!'_ Cocking his head to one side _"and your point is?' 'I'm just saying, it don't seem fair!'_ Charles considered how to say what he was thinking before he opened his mouth and upset her further _'Listen Molls, I'm sorry Georgie is having such a rough time! God if Elvis was here he'd be pulling his hair out! But…._ I better be careful he thought! I can't say I'm glad it's not her, she'll freak on me! _We have to thank Lady Luck that things are as good as they are for you. Us! Don't we?'_ Molly nodded _'Yeah! I suppose!'_ Inwardly thinking! Phew! That went better than I thought it would. _"Just think though Molls, we get to meet the baby on Sunday, and Georgie should be on the road to recovery by then!'_ raising her eyebrows at him _'on the road to recovery?_ She repeated _are you having a laugh? She could still have the condition even after the birth and if she has a C-section she'll be out of action for at least 6 weeks! A C-section is an operation Charles they cut through your abdominal wall and your uterus. On the road to recovery.'_ She muttered under her breath, leaving him to go into the kitchen. Shit he thought why did I even open my mouth? Leave it there, Charles; don't say another word miss firecracker is well and truly in the building today!

Molly had stuck her head in her laptop, checking that the information Georgie had given her was her only option; she was keeping an eye on the time, thinking she would call after visiting hours when Georgie would be alone and feeling at her most vulnerable. Charles had taken himself up to the nursery to finish the cutting in around the windows and to put all the furniture back in its right place, that should calm her back down he thought! Molly was berating herself for how she reacted to his comments; she let the last hour play out in her head. God what's wrong with me she thought! I need to say I'm sorry! I was out of order, it wasn't his fault he was only showing he cares. These bloody hormones kick in when you least expect them to, and the way that bloody Doctor made me feel didn't help either, holding her head in her hands she began to feel tearful, I've been horrible to him I need to say sorry! Getting up she moved towards the stairs just as Charles was coming down _'Sorry!'_ they both said at the same time, holding his arms wide and stepping down from the last step he inclined his head to her _'come here!'_ Molly hung her head in shame as she walked into his open arms _'you didn't deserve that Charles, I'm so sorry!_ Knowing her reaction to his earlier comments was born out of worry over Georgie, he just muttered into her hair _'its ok Molls, let it go! I was probably being insensitive!'_ When she looked up he saw her tears _'hey! Don't cry baby, I've got something to show you!_ He smiled then led her up the stairs, _'close your eyes!' 'What! 'Just do it Molls, I promise its worth it!'_ She stood with her back to him, before he spoke softly in her ear _'ok! Open!'_ Molly's eyes widened as did her grin, she stepped into the nursery bringing both hands to her open mouth, she turned to him and the tears fell again; only this time they were happy tears _'its lovely, our Luke or Lucinda will just love it!'_ she smiled, he held her tight and said _'so its definitely Luke or Lucinda then?" "Yep! Luke James or Luca to us and it works for Lucinda as well, what about middle names?' 'Oh no!_ He laughed, _I thought we'd cracked the name thing too soon!'_ Turning Charles watch over to see the time she said _'look I won't be long I'm just gonna ring Georgie! Ok?'_ Charles offered to make tea and said he'd be in the next room if she needed him and just in case she got upset.

' _Hi G its Molls! You on your own?_

 _Hiya! Yeah all on my ownsome, until this evening of course!_

 _What's the latest then, are they definitely inducing you?_

 _Yeah, first thing in the morning! She sighed._

 _So how will they do it, and how long will you be in labor?_

 _They offer you a sweep, but I don't really want that, so it'll either be a pessery or gel up there if you know what I mean! Then, joy of joys it could take 24 hours for labor to start._

 _Oh god G! That's so long! Are you ok about everything? You sounded so tearful on you message!_

 _Don't I know it! Plus then you've got to go through labor and give birth and that could be hours as well! Oh and just for good measure a student midwife told me induced labor is usually more painful, something about a lack of hormones. All in all looks like I'm in for a great time, look I'm ok now it's just that when I rang I'd just been told. I wish I could have sex, apparently sex can bring it on, so you'll be all right! She laughed._

 _Oh I'll have to tell Charles that, not that he needs any encouragement in that department!_

 _Yeah. Yeah, stop showing off. Hey Molls can you bring me some magazines oh and some mascara. I would ask my Mum but she's all about 'you can't be thinking about things like that at a time like this Georgie' drives me crazy!_

 _Look G, get some rest and I'll call again tomorrow about the same time. If you don't answer I'll make an educated guess that you're in labor! Love you G and we're both thinking about you all the time!_

 _Love you too Molls, now go on go and have sex with your Charles! At least one of us should enjoy themselves!_

 _Both laughing as they said their goodbyes._

Molly walked into the kitchen to Charles reading his newspaper; she leant on the Island opposite him and pulled down the middle of the paper with her index finger, _'how was that? The conversation I mean!' 'Yeah. It was good! She obviously wants to do it naturally, but with the Preeclampsia they won't let her! She seemed as if she's accepted it for the sake of the baby, and her health as well!_ Charles nodded mindful of his earlier foe par. Moving round to sit on his lap _'Georgie told me something interesting,_ she said as she nibbled his ear and wriggled in his lap, _SEX,_ she breathed into his ear, _is really,_ hovering over his mouth, _good for bringing on natural labor!'_ He moaned into her mouth as he kissed her deeply, pulling back slightly _'and make up sex? '_ He asked hopefully, _'Is really, really good, anytime, anywhere!'_ She smirked! He lifted her from his lap to walk her backwards towards the lounge, nuzzling her neck and running his hands all over her body, with his brown eyes almost black with arousal he settled her on the sofa and proceeded to make everything up to her, over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 6. Getting all our Ducks in a row.

39 Weeks.

After the never-ending need to pee in the middle of the night and a different kind of exhaustion that had overwhelmed her body in the past few days, Molly and Charles were simply chatting about the preparations for the arrival of their 'bun'.

They were having yet another lazy lie-in going through what she needed to pack in her hospital bag when she suddenly turned to him _'Charles,_ she muttered softly _how does a man feel when his wife or girlfriend says she's pregnant?'_ looking down to her he smiled _'you really want to know?'_ snuggling into his chest she answered _'Yeah, I do! But you know, the feelings bit, like how does it actually feel for a man?'_ settling her in between his long legs; so she could rest against him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on their 'bun'.

Speaking in a low and measured voice directly into her ear he began, _'well! I can explain from my perspective for you!'_ Nodding and enjoying their closeness, _'Go on then!'_ She encouraged! ' _There's obviously the elation the excitement and the happiness you're having a baby with someone you love!_ Knowing Molly wanted to understand his point of view he really started sharing his feelings with her, _but there's also a manly thing; where you know everything downstairs is working, as it should!_ He chuckled, _it's like, as you're wife begins to show it sort of confirms you've had sex. Like you can announce 'look at what I did! I'm such a stud!'_ he laughed, then getting more serious he said, _then you worry; about your wife, about the future, about if you'll be a good Dad. Then the emotions play out in your head!_ Kissing her cheek,he softly said, _you feel fear Molls; fear that the one you love could be in potential danger, fear that the baby will be healthy and fear that you can't actually do anything to take the pain of labor away, as much as you would want to!_ Holding her close he confessed _I've cried Molls! On my own I've cried, happy tears, worried tears and I'll probably cry when our 'bun' makes its appearance. But through it all, I absolutely know! Without a shadow of a doubt how very proud of you I am. you've been amazing, are amazing! And that!_ He admitted _after all these years, still makes me feel so in awe! In awe of you and indeed all women that have the ability to create a new life!_ Resting his chin on top of her head he asked, _how was that? My sermon for most new Dad's out there!'_ With a slight niggle in her mind She asked him, _'did you feel all that with Rebecca?'_ He sighed, _'I know I'm Sam's Dad, and I love him to bits! But it was all so different to now, with you! I was 22; I got married to do the right thing, because she deliberately got pregnant to try to keep me away from the Army! It wasn't what I wanted; although I wouldn't change being Sam's Dad for the world, it's like I said to you not long ago, I wish Sam were ours! Now I know what truly being in love is, this almost feels like the first time for me! I want this with you; this just feels so right!_ Feeling slightly taken aback at his confessions she simply said _'wow! That was deep! But at least now I know!'_ She said! _'Know what?_ He asked, before they both chuckled remembering the time when they'd spoken those same words, _'I know how it feels for you now!_ She said as she intertwined her fingers with his, both rubbing 'their bun' together.

Molly was supposed to be having a nap as the exhaustion had hit her again, feeling as if all her motivation to get up and tackle housework; or even go for a walk, had left the building she reached for her laptop to begin try to get her baby brain to kick into gear. Charles was preparing a late lunch, which he'd said he would bring up to her. She needed to actually write the list of things Charles had offered to go and get for her; she needed things for her own bag and one for the baby. They already had the car seat for bringing their baby home, vests and baby grows, a shawl, a little stretchy hat, scratch mittens and tiny little socks but she still needed newborn nappies, cotton wool, barrier creams and a couple of sleep suits. Trusting his choice for the classic over anything trashy she was more than happy to let him do the choosing of the sleep suits. Just as she was nearing the end of the list, her mobile sprang into life! Feeling too tired to answer she let it go to voicemail; she heard the ping indicating a message had been sent, reading the message it was from Georgie: **Molls its me! Instead of inducing me this morning they did it at 5pm yesterday. It's 3:30 and the contractions have started. Shit they hurt! I could be busy for the next 24 to 48 hours so won't be able to chat! I'll get my Mum to let you and Charlie know when the baby is here! Byee.** God, why didn't I answer she thought. Oh well, not a lot we can do other than wait out now! Molly stood at the top of the stairs and called Charles; popping his head over the banister and drying his hands on a tea-towel he looked up and shouted _'Lunch is coming woman! Hold your horses'_ He smiled _'No Charles, Message from Georgie, the contractions have started!'_ With a look of surprise he uttered _'Already?'_ Nodding she continued, _'Yeah! They induced her yesterday afternoon instead of this morning! It's taken 27 hours for labor to start though!'_ She winced _'Now she's got anything between 24 to 48 hours of pain, and she said it hurts like hell!'_ Pulling a face he announced _'I'll be up in a bit!'_ Shortly afterwards he entered the bedroom with a tray containing their lunch, as they began to eat he could see she was only picking at her food. _'You need to eat more than that Molls! Think of the 'bun' he or she must be starving!_ He laughed at his own joke _'I'm just thinking about Georgie!'_ she answered _'I know, but there's not anything we can do but wait for news now, is there? And you've been told to eat little and often, so eat! 'Boss"_ she smirked.

Charles took the list she'd written and set off with an aim of getting everything on it; he arrived at the new Mama and baby shop and immediately went to the customer service desk. _'My wife and I are having our first baby!_ He explained _and I'm gonna need all the help I can get!'_ He charmed. Within 25 minutes he had everything on Molly's list for the baby and a few surprises, just because she's amazing he told the assistant. He ran up the stairs to the nursery and carefully placed all the items in the crib; he stashed Molly's surprises in Sam's room wanting to share a special moment with her before all their focus was on their new baby. Gingerly opening their bedroom door he peaked inside to see if she was awake, _'hey you!'_ She said sleepily, walking towards her, he replied _'hey yourself!'_ he smiled _'did you get some rest?' 'Mm mm!_ She breathed with a sleepy smile _'how was the shopping trip?' 'The boy did good!_ He announced softly as he leant over to stroke her hair and face _'Fancy taking a look?'_ he questioned. Moving her tired limbs she nodded _'why not!_ As he pulled her to her feet he knelt down to rub her bump and speak to the baby, _'hey little one, Daddy's been shopping for you!_ He said tenderly _and he's just about to show Mummy what he's bought!'_ Touched by his show of affection towards their baby, she laughed quietly _'Charles, you're so sentimental!'_ She said, looking down at him _'Daddy's privilege!'_ He stated wrapping an arm around her shoulders _'come on! Lets see what the best dressed baby is wearing these days!'_ They walked into the nursery; Molly picked up the two sleep suits, one white and one lemon and fingered the embroidered ducks on both. Her eyes moist with emotion; she just nodded and smiled, then she picked up the white whicker basket that contained nappies, cotton wool, nipple cream, nipple shields, muslin squares and a whole host of things she'd asked for and some she didn't realise she would need. She turned to him, went to open her mouth to speak but overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness simply dissolved into tears. Holding her tight, he too feeling pretty emotional he tearfully said _'you and our baby will want for nothing Molls!'_ Holding onto each other for a few moments until they gained back some control Charles led her to Sam's room, opening the door he whispered _'these are for you!_ On the bed she found two beautiful cotton jump suits with mandarin collars that buttoned on the slant from the neck to the waist _'for breast feeding!'_ He said, pointing to the other purchases _'ballet pump slippers with rubber soles for non-slip, a memory book because you liked the one we bought for Georgie! And this!'_ He held out a small box that had been gift wrapped, _'Charles? What's this?'_ She swallowed hard! _'Open it!'_ he said, ' _it's for the baby's room!'_ Opening the box she found 3 crystal ducks _'they'll need to go on a shelf! But it's to show that we my darling have got things so right we now have all our ducks in a row!'_


	7. Chapter 7

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 7. We're nearly there!

Almost 40 weeks.

Charles and Sam had arranged to watch a rugby match at the local ground in Bath; not realising it would be near to her due date. Now reluctant to go, he'd arranged for his Mum Elizabeth to visit with Molly on a just in case basis. He had made her promise to keep her legs crossed until he got back but to phone him if anything happened. _'Stop fussing and go!'_ She'd said, _'I've got my very own baby sitter with me, nothings going to happen! Its too soon!'_ She tried to reassure him, but each time he walked down the front steps he returned to either give her a kiss, make sure her phone was charged or any other number of excuses he could come up with. _'Charles, baby, just go, the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back!'_ She offered brightly whilst inwardly rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Elizabeth passed him on the steps ' _Charles, Molly's right sweetheart. Just go please! Anyhow Molly's got her very own cavalry here if anything should happen!'_ Taking the bull by the horns she promptly closed the door smiling sweetly at her son as she did! Both women looked at each other and burst out laughing! _'Phew! I thought he'd never leave Molly dear, how about you and I grab a nice cup of tea!'_

Molly and Elizabeth talked for an age about how recently Charles had been so protective of her he was almost wrapping her in cotton wool, _'He doesn't let me do anything! He cooks, cleans, does the washing; in fact he's being a perfect house husband at the moment!'_ She waggled her eyebrows _'Molly darling let him spoil you! For now anyway, once he's back at work it will all be down to you!'_ Molly laughed at her comment _'you don't know the half of it! He's spoken to Major Beck already to say that after his paternity leave is up, he'll need to leave barracks by 3:30 most days so he can be home by 5o'clock! And get this! He only agreed!'_ Elizabeth looked surprised at Molly's revelation _'how the hell did he pull that off?'_ She asked _'well it appears he's owed a lot of time due to volunteering to work on the weekends etc., whenever I was away on training!' 'Well, the sly old dog, its almost as if he knew it would come in handy! I guess that's where his Officer training comes into play, forward planning!'_ Molly told Elizabeth how difficult things had been for Georgie; cutting a long story short she explained that they were supposed to visit her last Sunday but her long labor had completely drained her and she wasn't up for visitors, so it had been delayed especially since Molly was fast approaching her own due date. _'So she's had the baby then? What did she have?' 'A boy 6Ibs 12ozs, Louis Harte, he's lovely want to see some photos of him?'_ Molly showed her the photos on her phone _'Gorgeous isn't he?_ Elizabeth was stunned at how much like Elvis he was! _'Good Lord he's so like his father! He's got his mouth and his eyes!'_ She exclaimed! _'How sad he's not here to see the little darling!'_ Scrolling across the photos again Molly sighed _'I know! Charles and I both shed a tear over that, I can tell you! She's still not right, you know, but I think its depression not just baby blues! I mean she's lost her fiancé and although she has her own and his family its not the same is it?'_ Elizabeth looked deep in thought before reaching for Molly's hand as she said _'Has it occurred to you that's why Charles is being so protective over you?'_ Molly looked at her mother-in-law with a sad realisation _'That could be it in a nutshell!'_ She proclaimed _'it all fits, he's been like it since G had the baby!'_

Charles phoned Molly at half time; then about 10 minutes before the end of the match and a third time to say he and Sam were walking back to the car and would be home in 25 minutes. Elizabeth laughed with Molly about how her son was acting saying _'don't knock it darling, in this day and age its rare! I'd better not leave until he walks in the door or I'll never hear the end of it!'_ Almost to the time he stated he and Sam walked in the door, his eyes directly on Molly as if asking if everything was ok, Molly returned his gaze with a smile and a simple nod of her head, with an arm outstretch to both of them Elizabeth observed _'you two, it's all in the eyes! You don't have to speak without the other knowing what the question is! Well I must make tracks!'_ She trilled, and with that she left them to it. Sam was eager to see Molly, but looking her up and down and seeing her bump was still neat he asked _'when are you due again Molls?' 'All being well, and on time of course next week!'_ She told him _'Are you sure? Because you don't look like any pregnant lady I've ever seen before!'_ Charles and Molly laughed as she swiped him on the arm _'Just lucky I guess!'_ She boasted. ' _Dad can we get a takeaway?_ ' Molly nudged him ' _sorry, please.' 'Sure, leaflets are in the drawer! On one condition though Sam!'_ Sam looked at him and cockily asked _'and that would be?_ ' he enquired! _'You load the dishwasher after we've eaten!'_ Thinking that was a pretty good deal he replied ' _you've got a deal sir!'_ then mock saluted his Dad as Molly laughed at the pair of them. Over dinner they chatted and Molly asked if he wanted to see Georgie and Elvis' baby, although he was eager at first when he looked at the photos he soon got choked up! Running his finger over the baby's face he looked at both Charles and Molly and quietly said _'He's really like Uncle Elvis isn't he Dad!'_ Charles took the phone from him to look at the screen _'Yeah, little Louis is the spitting image of him!'_ he snorted out a breath, trying to lighten the atmosphere Molly asked Sam _'which one of us do you think our 'bun' will look like then?'_ it seemed to have the desired effect as Sam laughed _"Dad and I of course! Us James men have all the strong genes! Don't we Dad?' 'Well, its true in our case Sam but the 'bun' could look like Molly!'_ Sam very sweetly replied ' _Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing! You're very pretty!'_ He blushed. _'Why Samuel Charles James what a lovely thing to say to you're pregnant step-mother!'_ He just blushed a little more before the three of them fell about laughing.

Rebecca turned up just after 8:30 to collect Sam; and awkwardly asked Molly, (out of politeness) how she was feeling? Sam butted in saying _'Molly looks great doesn't she Mum! Her bump is so tiny! Look.'_ Molly told her that she'd be glad when the baby gets here, thinking it might generate a conversation; Rebecca glared at Sam before she could check herself she commented sharply _"well its hardly because you're carrying any weight is it!_ ' Then proceeded to look flustered at her own remarks, before making her excuses to leave. Looking at each other and shrugging Charles and Molly said goodbye to Sam on the doorstep, then closing the door Charles said _'I'm sure that bloody woman's got a screw loose, maybe she's jealous of my gorgeous wife! What d'ya think? Gorgeous wife?_ Molly just said ' _as a matter of fact its all beyond me! I couldn't give a toss!'_ Charles laughed out loud at her reply, shaking his head _'very nicely put Mrs. James!'_ He nodded in approval.

Later that night Molly was lazily drawing circles on his chest as they lay in bed, although his eyes were closed he wasn't asleep, ' _Charles'_ she crooned ' _I can't sleep!_ Thinking she needed to offer him an excuse before getting to the real reason she couldn't sleep _'Too much running around in my head!_ He reached an arm out to put the bedside lamp on ' _are you uncomfortable'_ he asked knowing that the nearer it got to her due date she'd been experiencing slight back ache _'I could give you a back rub if you like'_ He offered, _'no that's not it'_ she said in a low tone _'are you worried about the birth?_ She shook her head, stroking her hair he asked? ' _What is it? What do you need baby?'_ He said tenderly, turning her eyes up to his she looked at him in that way she has that makes his groin twitch _Oh! You need my special kind of knock out drops do you?'_ Pouting and slowly nodding her head _'and that would settle you down would it?'_ He asked suggestively _'Well far be it for me to deny my pregnant wife any of her cravings!'_ He resignedly replied ' _and tell me Molly how exactly would you like these special knock out drops administered?'_ He teased her, fully aware of his arousal and moving closer towards her mouth as she swept her tongue over her lips so the tip touched his lips she softly described exactly what she wanted _'I want to make love with you Charles! Very slowly and very tenderly!'_ She purred, he was transfixed by her eyes, gulping hard hearing her request ' _it would be my absolute pleasure!_ He managed to say, _just until you're too tired to carry on you understand!' 'Just until then Charles, I understand!'_ She whispered, as their mouths touched and he let out a husky groan.


	8. Chapter 8

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 8. The countdown is on.

Fast approaching the due date.

Throughout her pregnancy Molly had made her preparation for birth exercise routine a matter of priority; she wasn't leaving it all to chance how her Mum had done, oh no! Grunting, panicking, being out of control and calling for every drug available was never the plan! That for her was definitely not the way to go!

She had purchased a Yoga DVD that had a whole section, focused on pregnancy. Deciding early on that keeping supple, practicing how to breathe properly coupled with the relaxation techniques it offered would help her to stay calm during labour. Charles often found her in workout gear in their lounge doing a whole range of stretches and movements; he had to admit to himself that he admired her determination to keep fit during her entire pregnancy, as well as feeling a just a little turned on whenever he watched her get into some of the poses. After doing her exercises; it was normal to find her with her legs raised higher than her head, its to take the pressure of the baby off her pelvis, she'd told him, but for the last few weeks the exhaustion she'd felt had meant she'd done it less and less.

Molly had insisted that placing a rubber sheet under her side of the bed would be a good idea, _'in case my waters break'_ she'd said, but the constant wrinkling and noise it made whenever she moved only added to the broken sleep she was already having. It was the same with the long sleep pillow, it was supposed to help her get into a comfortable position to rest her now much larger bump on, all it did however was irritate the crap out of her as she wrestled with it, which usually meant she sent it flying across the room when it wouldn't stay where she wanted it to. Molly was fed up! Her bump, although still compact had got bigger, there were several times in the day that her movements would trigger her stomach to harden and she would experience a little back pain and a low ache in her pelvis, it only lasted for a few seconds but it was uncomfortable and enough to stop her in her tracks until it passed. Great! She thought! Now I'm getting Braxton Hicks. Everything was getting her down, from the increased size of her bump, the lack of sleep, her loss of motivation to do anything and the fact that whenever she and Charles cuddled she couldn't seem to get close enough to him. Whenever Charles noticed her huffing and puffing in irritation he would just nip upstairs and run her a bath, always returning and kindly announcing _'I've run you a bath sweetheart, why don't you go and grab some Molly time!'_ She would then get emotional and feel guilty that her moods were now so unpredictable, but as usual he was right, the warm water soothed her body and calmed her mind, I need to do things to bring on labour she thought! Her bump was now getting in the way and she wanted it out!

Molly still had three days to go before she reached her due date, and began to read up on everything thing that may help naturally in bringing on labour. Raspberry leaf tea is supposed to increase the contractility of uterine contractions and reduce labour discomfort, she read, eating dates and spicy foods and the good old favourite for both of them, Sex! Maybe I should suggest a takeaway curry and an early night she thought, but then she read on, unprotected sex after your waters have broken, may lead to infection. Making a list of the items, Oh well, she thought! When I order the raspberry tea I'll just have to order condoms as well she smiled. _'Charles_ she called _fancy a curry tonight?'_ Walking into the kitchen he stood behind her to rub her shoulders, he was just about to answer when he saw the site she had up on the screen. Moving in front of her with a slight smirk on his face and a wag of his finger _'don't think I don't know what you're up to!'_ Smirking at her _'What!_ She said with mock innocence _'Molly! Chili, spicy ribs and now curry! Our 'bun' will come_ _when its good and ready!'_ he said _'I was only…!'_ Interrupting her _'you were only, what? Trying to bring on labour? Sweetheart, you haven't even reached you're due date yet!'_ puffing out an exasperated sigh _'I know all that! But I just thought!'_ Interrupting her again _'You just thought you'd interfere with nature!'_ Moving to sit beside her he took hold of her hands making her look at him _'I know how fed up you are! I also know that Georgie's experience of being in labour for 32 hours has freaked you out a bit, but Molly, please! For me_ He said with an imploring smile _let the 'bun' come when it wants to! Look, why don't you give Georgie a ring? Take you're mind off things!'_

Molly made the call to Georgie:

' _Hey G its me! How's it all going?_

 _Oh hiya Molls_ Georgie answered sounding a bit low.

 _How's little Louis doing?_

 _Yeah, he's fine latching on and everything!_

 _What about you though G? You sound knackered!_

 _Trust you to tell it how it is! I am knackered and tearful and…I miss him!_ She cried.

 _Of course you do G! That's natural! But little Louis needs you!_

 _Its ok, I'm here for him, but when he's sleeping all I do is cry for Elvis! I took your advice you know!_

 _Did you? Which bit? You know how I love to gabble!_

 _I wrote Elvis a letter, copied all the scan pictures and a couple of photos after Louis was just born and took the to the grave!_

 _Did you? Well that's lovely! Who took you?_

 _My Dad! He left me at the grave for a while! I put the letter in a bottle and pushed it into the ground! That way I thought he'd get to see his son!_ She choked out.

 _Never forget how brave you're being G! Louis is a very lucky little boy!_

 _I'm trying! Its not easy but I'm trying for his sake. All I see is happy Mums around, but they don't know my story!_

 _No! But they also don't know what a great person you are, do they? All I know G is that you're one of the bravest people I know! Get past that Northern exterior and there's a heart of pure gold!_

 _Molly! Don't you'll set me off again!_

 _I will G cos you need to hear it! I think you're one of the best! And I want you to always remember that! We need to make some plans G! When the 'bun' gets here, our babies need to meet!_

 _That's a definite date!_

 _Sorry Molls, I haven't even asked how you are?_

 _Don't even go there! G. Waiting Out is driving me nuts!_

 _Not long Molls, and you'll get to enjoy the pleasure of sore nipples and sleepless nights too!' I've got to go Louis needs a feed! Oh, and thanks for always being there Molls! Love you!_

 _Love you too G, Kiss Louis for me and tell him his Auntie Molly will give him a hug as soon as she can!'_

Talking to Georgie had made her feel better, she was also happy that Georgie had taken some of her advice to write Elvis a letter and introduce his son to him; she went into the lounge and sat beside him on the sofa _'What does it feel like to always be right?'_ She asked, nudging his arm and looking much brighter than she did earlier _'You kinda get used to it!'_ He chuckled, moving to face her _'why?' 'I've just spoken with G. She's struggling with Elvis being gone! But it made me realize something!'_ cocking his head to one side as if to ask a question _'and that was what?' 'That I'm getting fed up for no reason really! G's gone through so much and she's still got a healthy baby! So the 'bun' will get here when it gets!'_ Leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips _' Indeed!'_

Molly took full advantage of the sudden burst of energy she felt, busying herself packing the hospital bag with her notes attached to leave by the front door; she insisted their phones were charged at all times and there was plenty of fuel in the car. Charles had been instructed to fit the car seat in place and practice taking it in and out again, just so they knew they had it covered. Molly had cooked up a storm making various casseroles and cottage pies to be portioned for the freezer. She'd baked meat pies, some scones and had ordered large bags of croissants and par-baked baguettes to put in the freezer for after the baby had been born. She scrubbed the bathrooms and kitchen and put the final touches to the nursery. Elizabeth had brought over a duck mobile the last time she visited and Charles had fixed it to the crib for her, he even surprised her with fixing up the blackout blinds and matching curtains wanting it all to be perfect as much as she did.

Both flopping down on the sofa after what seemed like another busy day, he pulled her feet up onto his lap so he could massage them for her, _'mmm, that feels so good!'_ she murmured, ' _think I've been on them a bit too much today!'_ agreeing with her _'it has to be said Molls you haven't stopped for the last two days!' 'Yeah well, I just want to know everything's in order for when we bring the 'bun' home! I don't know how long I'll be out of commission for do I?' 'Nope! But you do have a more than capable husband to do things for you though! Don't you?' 'I know that! Maybe it's what they call nesting or something._ Chuckling, she said _'don't even know where it came from really! I mean my Mum and Dad's place looks like a bombs hit it most of the time! Then there's me…'._ Interrupting her _'who can't stand anything out of place!'_ He confirmed _'No! You're right there! Charles_ She frowned feeling a little unsure of things ' _Mmm' 'do you think I'll be ok? As a Mum I mean!'_ Shaking his head and laughing _'Let me get this straight! Do I think you will be ok as a Mum?_ When he saw she needed some kind of reassurance he continued _'without a shadow of a doubt! Yes. Molly, you've practically brought up your siblings from the age of 11 and they all love you. You're a great step-Mum to Sam and he loves you! You're kind, caring, affectionate and always thinking of others! So why oh why would you not be like that with your own child?' 'Dunno, it's just it's a massive thing! I'm gonna be a Mum!'_ She announced _'Molly! Are you even aware that you are the glue that holds us all together?'_ Surprised at his remark, she removed her feet from his lap and repositioned herself so she could snuggle under his arm _'I've never heard you say that before, do you mean it?' 'Of course I do, you're there for each and every one of us! Its what makes you who you are!'_ Feeling chuffed with his answer and opinion of her they just sat in comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 9. Darling, Just hold my hand.

The preparations for leaving the house quickly once labour had finally started had been organized to military precision. The bag with Molly's notes was in its place by the front door, along with the car seat, both of which could be grabbed on their way out. They had a list which was checked on a regular basis and they were now firmly at the waiting out stage. Telephone calls from both sides of their family's were coming in thick and fast, asking if anything had started to happen yet? By way of keeping Molly calm, and also getting a little tired of repeating 'nothing yet!' Charles decided to leave a message on their answerphone, stating everyone would be contacted as soon as there was any news to share and only those calls deemed urgent would get a response. Molly's due date had come and gone and she was now two days overdue; although she was experiencing backache and bouts of painful contractions the pains would pass again leaving her to wonder if she was actually in labour at all. In the past few hours the contractions had begun to feel stronger and lasting longer than before, making Molly decide to call the telephone number located at top of her notes. Speaking to the midwife at their local hospital labour ward, she explained what she was experiencing. It was suggested she was in the latent stage of labour and she would be better off at home where she would be more comfortable; she was advised to keep active to take her mind off the discomfort, to take a warm bath to ease her backache or have her husband give her a back massage. She was allowed to take the recommended dose of paracetamol for pain relief; to practice any breathing or relaxation exercises she had learnt, to rest between contractions and not to forget to eat so as to keep her energy levels up for the birth.

Informing Charles of everything she had been advised,

' _Oh well, it's back to the breathing and waiting out'_ she grimaced! Remembering she'd told him she was going to just let the 'bun' come when it wants to, she quickly smiled before announcing, _'I'll also practice my relaxation techniques!'_

Knowing how determined she was to use her breathing to stay calm and only use gas and air as pain relief, he offered to run her a bath for when she had completed her exercises.

' _That would be lovely!_ She replied _'you could even massage my very achy pregnant back if you like!'_

Giving her a saucy wink and a wicked grin he said,

' _After the back massage, I'm sure there's always other things I could help you with!_ Moving towards her looking directly into her eyes and twiddling with a few strands of her hair, _and it's a highly recommended method to soften the cervix!'_ He added hopefully, pleased with himself for showing her he had listened to the information Georgie had given her.

She placed her index finger to her lips, coyly locking eyes with him,

' _Well this is all about helping me relax I guess!'_

The warm bath and the feel of Charles fingers on her lower back had indeed relaxed her; laying on her side he positioned himself behind her, he moved his hands to gently massage all of his favorite parts of her body, moving her leg up to rest on his thigh before he tenderly made love to her sending her into peaceful slumber as he breathed _'I love you Molly!'_

After an hour of lying with her and watching her Snooze, Charles got up to prepare something for them to eat. Molly began to feel a contraction again, hearing her call out his name he bounded up to their room.

' _God this is a strong one!_ She grunted _just_ _hold my hand please!'_ As she squeezed, she forgot all her breathing techniques. Charles demonstrated how she'd shown him she should be breathing, encouraging her to do the same, she copied his actions as the pain began to subside. Left with sweat on her brow and face he checked she was ok before getting her a damp face cloth from the en-suite.

Blowing out air from her pursed lips, _'Phew! That one had a kick to it'_ She said as she slumped back against the headboard.

' _Maybe I should start to write down how often they are and for how long!'_ He suggested.

' _Yeah, I think you could be right!_ 30 minutes later she was gripped in another strong contraction. This went on for most of the evening and into the night, true to his word Charles jotted down the intervals between contractions and their duration. By 5:30 the following morning her contractions were coming every 10 minutes, Charles made a quick call to relay the information to the midwife who suggested they should start to make their way to the hospital. Molly and Charles managed to take a quick shower, dressed and grabbed everything they needed for their journey to the hospital. Charles was impressed that even through her obvious pain and discomfort Molly was still focused on her breathing and had remained calm. Using the parking spaces reserved for the Maternity Wing they presented to the midwives station and were shown to the delivery suite. Molly's midwife Danielle was a large woman with a gentle air and a friendly smile, she explained that after she was settled she would be checking her blood pressure; pulse and temperature, feeling her tummy to confirm the baby's size and which way round baby was lying. Danielle announced she would be checking the baby's heartbeat and if Molly gave her permission a vaginal examination may take place to determine if the cervix had started to soften or open to get ready for giving birth. Making sure she addressed both Charles and Molly she said _'I'll come by every four hours or so to check how your labour is going! The baby's heartbeat will be monitored more regularly though, probably every 15 minutes. Ok Molly!_ She said cheerily _when I come back we'll look over your birth plan! And if you think of any questions you or your husband want to ask me, we'll have a chat then, ok lovely!"_

Looking around the room Molly spied a birthing ball, a comfy chair, a large bean bag and of course the equipment and the bed. The room had a bathroom attached so at least they felt like they would have the privacy they wanted. Charles had spent ages downloading some of their favourite songs; locating a spare socket to plug in the docking station for their iPod he let the songs play softly in the background. Changing into a large t-shirt she settled on the bed for the checks to take place, just as she laid back her waters broke as she had another contraction; Charles was holding her hand and breathing with her when Danielle came into the room. ' _Molly darling, are you having a contraction now?'_ she asked? Nodding through the pain, Danielle stated _'right and I see your waters have broken! Well, lets get theses checks done, change these sheets and then would you be ok to let me have a look to see what's going on? Its up to you Molly but it does give us a better idea of how things are going!'_ When Molly got her breath back she agreed to the examination. _'Your doing fine Molly! Baby's heart rate is good, your BP, pulse and temperature are fine so we'll just check how ready you are shall we?'_ Molly turned her head to Charles who had pulled the chair next to the bed to be close to her, stroking her hair, she uttered _'the 'buns' on its way Daddy!'_ she said sweetly _'I know darling! I can't wait!'_ He whispered, eyes twinkling at her, Danielle smiled from one to the other and asked, _'It that what you call baby? The 'bun'? What's the story there then?_ Charles snorted out a laugh, looking at Molly for confirmation he could tell her, she nodded. _'It's kinda funny really, but when we were trying to get pregnant,_ Charles blushed I c _alled it operation 'bun in oven!'_ He explained, Danielle threw her head back and laughed out loud _'Priceless! And you've referred to the baby as the bun ever since?'_ Both nodded and grinned at her _'oh I can see I'm going to enjoy you two!_ She smiled _'do we know if it's a girl or a boy?'_ She asked, shaking both their heads Charles looked at Molly tenderly saying _'We wanted it to be a surprise, didn't we?'_ Molly looked at him and said _'absolutely!'_ Danielle said _'well that's just lovely! Too many people spoil the surprise in my opinion! Anyhow Molly, your getting there my love everything is nice and soft and you're approximately 5 to 6 CM dilated! So a way to go yet but its all looking good! You can get up and move around, oh and I don't think I need to say but Charles back rubs and anything Molly needs is your job! Ok! '_ Winking, she left the room.

The next 14 hours had been about sitting; standing, rolling around on the birthing ball, Charles rubbing her back, Molly rocking backwards and forwards whilst leaning over the bed, both of them trying to sleep but Molly constantly needing to pee due to the amount of water she was drinking because the room was so warm. They had just eaten toast and tea when it all changed; her contractions were almost constant and the next time Danielle came into the room after going off shift and returning the following morning with another midwife, they announced it was probably time for Molly to begin the hard part. Molly had been using the gas and air for a while, and although it didn't take the pain away it certainly took the edge off, then all of a sudden she let out an enormous groan, clutching her knees to her chest with the biggest sensation of wanting to push. Danielle was telling her to pant so she wouldn't push too hard. Charles stayed up the pretty end, letting her squeeze his hand until the pain subsided and telling her how amazing she was doing! _'Molly, baby you're brilliant, breathe honey, our buns nearly here! You're amazing!'_ between contractions she managed _'I'm knackered! I know that much! Don't know about amazing!'_ Molly let out a few expletives along the way but did her best to concentrate on her breathing to try to bring about a sense of calm, all was well until she yelled _'I'm not fucking doing this again in a hurry! And you mate are wearing condoms!'_ Charles just nodded,as he continued to talk to her and encourage her all the way, never leaving her side.

Molly was glad she didn't have any pain relief other than the gas and air, she listened to all of Danielle's instructions, not wanting to cope with stitches either from tearing or needing to be cut. Several pushes later the head was born, a few more and the shoulders were out, an hour and a half of hard graft and a very tired Molly produced the final long push which saw their bun make its appearance into the world.

" _What is it?_ Cried Molly? Danielle smiled wildly savouring the moment announcing _'Molly, Charles your surprise is here and you have a beautiful baby girl!' 'Is she ok?'_ They both asked? As the bun let out her first cry, _'she's perfect!_ ' Danielle said placing the baby with her chord attached directly onto Molly's skin, Molly and Charles simply dissolved into happy tears. _'Look what we made!'_ Molly said to him, the tears still falling. _'God Molls! Look at her, she's gorgeous!'_ He sniffed, _'Look at her fingers, her eyelashes,_ Kissing Molly on the lips _She's amazing! Just like someone else I know and love with all my heart!'_ He said the tears still catching in his throat. Danielle moved forward _'Charles_ she said, _can I trouble you to cut your daughter's chord? Then when it's done would you bring your little bundle over to the scales while we sort Molly out?' 'Is that ok with you Molls?_ He asked _I won't drop her darling, I promise!'_ he said as he kissed her again, _'make sure you don't!'_ she grinned. Danielle clamped the chord in two places indicated where he should cut, he jumped when a little blood seeped out thinking he had done something wrong, Danielle kindly placed her hand on his shoulder telling him it was quite natural. He gently lifted their little daughter as if she was the most precious thing in the world and placed her on the scales saying _'its all right sweetheart you'll be back in Mummy's arms in a Mo!'_ 6Ibs 9ozs Danielle announced, before wrapping her up and handing her back to Charles, he sat looking at her in wonder while the other midwife was assisting Molly' in delivering the placenta, that too was weighed and checked as they set about cleaning her up.

Molly seemed oblivious to what was happening to her, she was fully focused on watching Charles literally fall in love with their daughter. Speaking softly to their baby ' _I can't believe you're here little one, I'm your Daddy! We're gonna have such fun, yes we are!_ Giving Molly a soppy look, all he kept repeating was thank you, to Molly, to the midwives and to Lady Luck! Leaning over to Molly to pass the baby to her _'I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I do already! But I was wrong!_ He said softly _'Look what you've given me! She looks so much like you Molls!_ He announced! _Now I've got two beautiful girls in my life!_ Molly could see the emotions building up in his eyes again, _its just so amazing!'_ He looked on as Molly put the baby to her breast, part of her birth plan was to try to breast feed immediately after the birth so Danielle gave her gentle encouragement on how to get her to latch on. _'So Mummy and Daddy have we got a name yet or is she baby girl James?'_ she asked? Molly looked at Charles and he to Molly as they announced together _'Meet Lucinda Camille James!'_

Watching as Molly had Lucinda at her breast again; Charles cocooned his girls in a protective embrace, he placed one arm around his wife's shoulders as his other hand rested on Lucinda's bottom. Wanting to stay in their own happy bubble for as long as possible, Charles winged _'I suppose I should start telling everyone the 'bun', sorry! Our little Lucinda or Luca has arrived! Shouldn't I?'_ He stated reluctantly, _'It might be a good idea! Yeah!'_ Looking for any excuse not to leave the room, he offered _'I'll just wait until she's finished, then I'll change her nappy for you and settle…..' Charles!_ Molly smiled! Softly interrupting him. _We'll both still be here when you get back! You've got us for life! You do know that don't you?'_ Kissing her head before resting temple to temple with her and gazing at their daughter, he gently uttered _'I know! I'm just struggling to leave my girls!'_ Snorting out a soft laugh. But knowing he had to tell everyone he reluctantly walked towards the door, his eyes remaining on Molly cradling their daughter, leaving her with a passing shot _'Suits you Mrs. James!'_

Thinking his heart might burst with pride. _'Hello grandma again!_ He opened _'Charles darling! What's the news? Everything ok?' 'Yeah Mum, better than ok. You and Dad have got a very beautiful baby Grand daughter to spoil!'_ Elizabeth squealed in delight, before letting the tears fill her eyes _'Details Charles, details sweetheart?'_ Taking a deep breath to compose himself; and trying to keep his own emotions in check, he rattled them off _'Lucinda Camille James weighed in at 6Ibs 9ozs,_ Taking a deep breath he carried on excitedly _I can't wait for you to see her Mum, she's gorgeous!_ He enthused before babbling on _and she's so diddy Mum, she fits into both of my big hands with ease. She's got a shock of dark hair._ His bottom lip now threatening to give in to tears, his voice barely audible as he told her _she's so beautiful Mum, looks just like my Molly!'_ Sensing he was on the verge of giving into his emotions, she gently said _'Sweetheart, that's wonderful! And what a relief! How's our girl then?'_ Filled with pride for his wife, he offered one word _'Amazing!_ Then carried on _tired naturally! Beaming, elated, all of the above actually! But hardly surprising, just like everything else she does, she stayed focused and got the job done! I however, was a blubbering wreck!'_ trying to mask his overwhelming emotions he brought the conversation to an end, _'look, I need to ring Sam, so come up when you can! I also need to give Belinda and Dave the news, and let them know that Molly and Lucinda are fine! So I'll see you soon, ok?'_ Leaning back against the wall he sank to the floor, letting his emotions wash over him that his wife and baby daughter were safe and well before making the next call to Sam and ultimately to Belinda, Dave and Nan.


	10. Chapter 10

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 10. In memory of Elvis.

After calling Sam then Belinda, Dave and Nan he made his way back to check on his girls. Molly was just holding her daughter close and visually inspecting all her bits were there, opening the door he smiled _'how's she doing?'_ he asked softly _'come and see for yourself!'_ settling next to her on the bed the new parents just gazed at their baby. _'I got through to my Mum, Sam and Your folks!'_ He told her _'are they all happy?_ She asked, _'Mum squealed_ he chuckled _Your Mum cried, and your Nan! Well she's was all for hiring a car to get here as soon as possible!'_ Molly laughed, _'That's my Nan for you!'_ Letting Molly know what he'd done _'Listen Molls, so your Nan can bring your Mum and Dad with her I've offered to pay for the car hire!'_ Snuggling into him, she smiled at his thoughtfulness _'as long as it's just this once, I'll let you off! Wouldn't want them taking advantage of you!_ Shrugging his shoulders, a soppy expression on his face _'its' a special occasion meeting your grand daughter for the first time, and I'm sure your Nan will make sure she gets a good deal!'_

Elizabeth James was a woman who prided herself on her organizational skills, having dragged Edward out to buy their new grand daughter a basinet, she let herself into Charles and Molly's home instructing Edward to set it up next to Charles and Molly's bed. She then busied herself packing some spare clothes for Charles, knowing he would not want to leave Molly or the baby's side. Choosing to inform Rebecca they were driving over and having firmly in her mind she was not giving her the chance to object, they would collect Sam so the three of them could meet Lucinda together.

Rebecca, met Elizabeth with a look of distain on her face, _'Did Charles ask you to do this?'_ She huffed, Elizabeth smiled sweetly at her _'No dear! But Sam did, he called me last night after he spoke to his Father, he's so excited he made me promise to pick him up!'_ She smirked, Rebecca jerked her head towards Sam _'is this right Sam? Did you call Grandma last night?'_ Standing up to his mother he answered _'yes Mum, I want to meet my little sister, and I knew you wouldn't take me!'_ Rebecca looked a little sheepish at his remarks! Then trying to redeem herself to him she said _'well offer congratulations from me!'_ Rolling his eyes and knowing she meant anything but, he simply said _'Yeah, whatever Mum! Come on Grandma, lets' go!'_

The door opened slowly to the sight of Elizabeth asking _'Room for 3 little visitors?'_ Smiling broadly Charles beckoned them in, _'Mum, Dad and Sam_ placing his arm around Sam's shoulders _'may we introduce the newest member to the James clan!'_ Not even attempting to disguise his happiness, or indeed the pride he felt he continued _'this little lady's official title is Lucinda Camille James, or 'Luca' for short!'_ He smiled towards Molly, Elizabeth looking at her daughter in law _''Luca'? Is that not a boys name?'_ She asked? Molly chuckled, _'it was Elvis' middle name, so to remember him we chose boy and girl names where it could be used!'_ She stated, looking at Charles who approving of her statement leant over to kiss her head. _'Well, Grandmas privilege, can I have a hold of her?"_ Molly passed the baby to Elizabeth who kissed the top of her head _'Hello sweet girl, I'm your Daddy's Mummy, which make me your Grandma._ Holding 'Luca' for Edward to see her he misted up and reached forward to softly stroke her head as Elizabeth continued _and you little angel, are so very beautiful! I have a feeling your Grandpa is about to fall under your spell!'_ Sam was chomping at the bit, _'can I get the next hold Dad and Molly?'_ he asked _'Sit in the chair Sam and I'll pass her to you!'_ Charles suggested _' right baby girl, the next person to give you a cuddle is very important!'_ He said winking at Sam _'this is your big brother Sam, and he'll always look out for you. Ok!'_ Placing the baby in his arms, Molly advising him to support her head he looked at her carefully before astonishing everyone with his first words to her _"Hi 'Luca' I'm Sam your big brother. I've waited so long to be a big brother, all you need to know right now is I will always protect you!"_ Molly, Charles and his parents all gulped, as he continued _'I'll always be there whenever you need me! Ok!'_ Molly held her arm out to Sam for him to move onto the bed with 'Luca', kissing his cheek she said _'you know Sam, 'Luca' is a very lucky girl to have you!'_ his own eyes now moist he leant against her shoulder as he said _'I'm gonna be the best big brother, there is, I promise!'_ Charles ruffled his hair _'then Sam. She couldn't do any better than that!'_

Elizabeth touched Charles' arm, _'Darling, I've brought you some spare clothes. I knew you'd probably want to stay here with Molly and the baby. So I just thought…!'_ Kissing her head with thanks he asked _'do I look that bad then?_ Laughing at her he whispered _you just thought you'd look after your little boy did you!'_ Raising his eyes to the ceiling as she wacked his arm he laughed again _'thanks Mum you're the best!'_ kissing Molly he indicated he was off to freshen up _'Mums orders!'_ He smirked _"yeah, I make her right! You're ripe!'_ She laughed. Taking the bag into the en-suite, he stood under the running water as his thoughts wandered to his little family. Touched by Sam's declaration, his Mum and Dad's never ending support and his amazing wife producing the most beautiful daughter he whistled happily, sending up a silent prayer of thanks to lady luck being on his side yet again.

Leaving Edward to have his turn at holding 'Luca' Elizabeth sat in the chair next to Molly, _'so my darling, how are you feeling after producing our precious grand daughter?'_ Molly flopped her head back on the pillow _'I'm good,_ she said leaning in a little closer to her mother in Law as she whispered _stings a bit though!'_ both women laughed _'its' true what they say though,_ she confided _as soon as you see your baby the pain disappears!'_ Remembering it was the same for her when she gave birth to Charles, she checked her son had done the right thing by Molly _'and Charles? He stayed with you all the time?'_ Nodding at her _'shall we say there were a lot of tears! But he was fantastic, couldn't have done it without him!_ Molly held Elizabeth's hand fighting back a few tears before continuing _'I just wanted to say thank you to you and Edward!'_ Puzzled at her statement Elizabeth asked _'Thank us? What for?'_ Molly gulped _'for producing such a lovely man! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have such a devoted husband!'_ Stroking the side of Molly's face her own eyes moist with tears she said _'Thank you for saying that darling, but Charles' devotion is all down to you, he's happy and in love with his wife. And now of course in love with his daughter!'_ Returning from the bathroom to see tears in his wife and Mothers eyes, he moved to sit beside her on the bed gently wiping Molly's tears away, _'Hey new Mama, what's all this? I hope these are happy tears!'_ Molly leant into his shoulder _'I was just singing your praises actually!'_ squeezing her to him he whispered _'Well thank you, but you did all the hard work! I was just being a supportive husband!'_ Elizabeth left them to their exchange as she gave Sam a hug _'So Sam, what about your little sister then? She's beautiful isn't she!'_ Sam's smile was as wide as she'd ever seen it _'she's so cute and pretty Grandma! She looks just like our Molly!_ Elizabeth had to agree that even at less than 24 hours old 'Luca was the image of her Mother, _'Well Sam my boy, with parents like those two the baby was never going to be ugly now! Was she.'_

Visiting hours were coming to and end as if on cue 'Luca' decided to let everyone know it was time for a feed. Elizabeth, Edward and Sam said their goodbyes; just as Elizabeth was leaving she announced that Grandma and Grandpop had a little surprise waiting in their bedroom for when they all got home. Charles sat beside Molly as she fed the baby, _'its' lovely to see them, but I have to say at the moment I like it better when its just us!'_ agreeing with him _"I know me too! But you know we've got my lot to get through yet_ ' Laughing and shaking his head he said _'your Mum will be gushing, your Dad will be standing back and there's your Nan wanting to put in, what does she call it? Her two penneth!' 'Oh Hell! Don't I know it, she'll have an opinion on everything, the name, her weight...just about everything!'_ Watching as the baby seemed content after her feed Charles said, _'while she's quiet I'll change her! Then you can get some rest! Ok?' 'Boss'_ Molly laughed, especially when he pulled that don't push your luck face on her. Moving further down the bed she simply watched and listened as he cradled the baby in his arms saying to her _'Daddy's going to change that nappy, oh yes he is! Then its sleepy time little girl, you've had such a busy day, all those people coming to see you!'_ Looking over to Molly as she tried to suppress her giggles _'What!_ ' he asked _'No nothing, you just carry on in full Daddy mode_ she laughed _its very entertaining!'_ Pouting just a little as he held his daughter _'we'll just let Mummy laugh at us shall we, yes we will!'_ Placing her in the see through crib next to the bed he turned and smiled saying _'Do you think I'm being a bit soppy then?'_ concerned she may have upset him, she held out her arms to him _'Come here,_ moving into her outstretched arms she said _'Charles Edward James, I don't think you are being soppy at all, in fact it's wonderful to see how gentle you are with her! Didn't upset you did I?'_ seeing the emotions in his eyes, she clung to him _'I'm sorry! If I did!'_ Reaching for her hand to kiss her knuckles she recognized the slightly vulnerable look in his eyes as he softly spoke _'you didn't upset me Molls, I just want our baby girl to know she can rely on her Daddy, I wasn't around a lot when Sam was a baby and it plagues me! This time its different, I won't be going off on tour, and all I want is to be the best Dad I can be to 'Luca' and the best husband to you!'_ Holding him tight she knew he was referring to the fear new Dad's feel, she also knew what it took to say those words. _'You'll be all of those things and more, we've been through a pretty emotional 48 hours so far, don't you think?'_ nodding and hugging her back _"we certainly have Mrs. James, but I wouldn't change a thing! All I want now is to take my two beautiful girls home!_

The following morning Danielle popped her head in to see how Molly and the baby were doing, _'So how is our new Mum and the little lady?'_ She asked, peering into the crib, Molly, Danielle and Charles discussed how everything was going, as there had been no complications she informed them that once she had seen the pediatrician and providing her other checks were fine then they could think about discharging them. Danielle ran through who would be picking up her care once she was home and what to look out for especially in the first week. Danielle discussed that her milk would not come in for a few days but once it did there would be a noticeable difference to the size and sensitivity of her breasts, offering more advice around the best position for mother and baby and how to get her to successfully latch on. She kindly told Molly that she could express her milk so that Charles could play an active role with feeding or have formula as a back up if breast-feeding was not successful. Charles laughed _'I think you've already discovered how determined my wife can be!'_ smiling at them both she said _'I'm sure everything will be fine but its just as well to know the pitfalls!'_

Leaving the hospital they took a slow stroll towards the car, Molly held onto his arm as he carried the car seat with his other hand; he was grateful that Molly had made him practice putting the car seat in and out of its positions, but he still felt a little nervous, his hands were trembling with the knowledge he now had their precious daughter inhabiting the seat, I've got to get his right he thought, this is now crucial to her safety. Settling into the drivers' seat he was noticeably sweating, Molly asked _'are you ok?'_ smiling down at her he nodded before saying ' _precious cargo on board, that's all!'_ Leaning over as far as she could she kissed his cheek, _'Just focus, stay alert and you'll be fine, don't worry!'_ Smirking at her he swivelled in his seat so he could get closer to her _'how do you that?' 'What?_ She asked _'be your voice of reason?' 'Well yes, but I was more thinking how you support me when I don't even know I need it!'_ Stroking his face and kissing him again she simply said _'dunno! It's a gift, I guess, especially where you're concerned!_ Looking at her with so much love in his eyes he agreed _'Indeed it is! Don't ever loose it!'_


	11. Chapter 11

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 11 Here comes the madness!

As they walked into the house closing the door to the outside world Molly felt overwhelmed, she loved their home, not just because Charles was there but to her it represented happiness and security and now their baby would be part of that too. Just by being there she almost felt she could start to relax and get on with the business of adjusting to life as a new Mum. Seeing all their familiar things again felt comforting somehow, this house with all its nooks and crannies had become her sanctuary since they'd bought it, they had worked hard over the years to restore it to its former glory, it was now a place of safety and a place she always dreamt of whenever she'd been away and needed a get a calmness in her nut. With an expectant look on his face, Charles asked her _'where do you want me to put our little bundle then, Molls?'_ Shrugging and quickly looking around, she answered _'I dunno! Maybe the lounge!'_ She suggested, unsure of where she should actually put her. Leaving their sleeping daughter in her car seat for now, he set her down by the sofa. Without words, Charles wrapped his arms around Molly so she could rest her back against his chest, leaning down to rest his chin in the crook of her neck they both just stood for a while staring at 'Luca', eventually Molly spoke _'this is mad init? I don't actually know what to do next!'_ Snorting out a gentle laugh he admitted _'me either! Just enjoy the peace I suppose until there's none!'_ Kissing her cheek he offered _'tea?'_ grabbing his arms as if to stop him leaving she whispered _'not yet, Just stay like this for a bit!'_ Happy to oblige his wife's request they did just that.

The peace didn't last long, 'Luca' needed feeding every 2-3 hours and was more than capable of letting her parents know when that time was, Molly was trying to get used to the different cries she made, Charles had brought the hospital bag in from the car to take upstairs, entering their bedroom he saw the basinet positioned next to Molly's side of the bed. _'Molls_ he shouted happily, looking up the stairwell to his smiling face she answered _'what's the smile for?_ Holding up a finger indicating she should wait, he bounded down the stairs _'we need to bring 'Luca' I've just discovered Mum and Dads surprise!'_ Lifting the baby seat with one hand and holding onto Molly with the other he gently guided his girls upstairs. Telling Molly to wait out for a moment, he set the baby seat on the bed before lifting 'Luca' into his arms as he called Molly into the room, _'Tad dah!'_ he said gesturing with his head towards the basinet. _'That's beautiful!'_ She exclaimed, Elizabeth had gone back to the house to dress the basinet with white broderie anglaise fabric and pink ribbons, adding a touch of the classic to a very lovely and practical gift. Inside the basinet was a parcel which was placed temporarily on the bed, reaching for the baby Molly laid her down inside, _'she looks tiny in there'_ Molly observed as Charles opened the parcel, ' _maybe these will help'_ he suggested, inside the parcel were bumpers that attached to the rim and padded out the space. Standing back to admire everything, Molly had to agree it was a wonderful addition. Speaking to her Mum, Belinda later that evening she told her about the basinet before asking if she minded waiting a week until they travelled down, _'I just want to feel a bit more settled'_ she said, hearing the disappointment in Belinda's voice she continued _'Mum, don't get upset please, I just want it a few days with Charles and the baby! Say you understand.'_ Belinda agreed but only if Molly contacted her on face-time so she could at least see her she'd said.

The day after they got home they had their first visit from the midwife, although Molly had started to feel the exhaustion of interrupted sleep, she shared that feeding was going ok and reported that 'Luca' slept for fairly long periods during the day but the nights had become a completely different story. When it came time to weigh Lucinda (the midwife using her given name), Molly was distressed to hear that her weight had dropped from her birth weight of 6Ibs 9ozs to 6Ibs 3ozs, reeling from the news she looked directly at Charles for solace, her confidence felling battered and bruised she burst into tears _'have I done something wrong? Should I have given her formula as well'_ She asked through her tears and starting to think everyone would see her as a crap Mum. Charles was quick to sit next to her trying to reassure her, the midwife smiled kindly at her saying _'Molly, listen to me! Everything is fine. Its normal until you're milk comes in, you'll see, very quickly she'll gain it all back again!'_ Planning a 2nd visit the midwife left her direct mobile number as well as the number for the clinic in case she had any worries. Charles returned to the lounge after seeing the midwife out, he had a look of concern on his face as a touch of the stern-face made an appearance _'you are a brilliant Mum! You should be proud of how you're coping! I know I am! I don't want you thinking anything different to that! Ok!_ That said, he softened his tone _'Come on baby, its all still so new, for both of us but we'll get there. Don't worry!'_

Day three of being at home had heralded massive changes, the sleep depravation had kicked in big time, and so had her milk; her breasts had become full and tender and the sight of them had made Charles gasp, commenting she could get a second job as a page 3 girl if she wanted was soon retracted when he saw the 'not amused' look on her face. As 'Luca's' tummy was still so tiny the constant feeding every 2-3 hours was a necessary evil, the time when she would be full enough to sleep through the night seemed an eternity away. One of the things Molly had bought had been a breast pump but it was hand held and took an age to get the technique right, wanting to help as much as he could Charles went out and purchased a turbo charged electric one as he described it, that way he had said _'we can split the night feeds between us! If that doesn't work I could always massage them for you!'_ ever hopeful of injecting some humor into her exhaustion. Molly used the new pump, surprised at how long it took to get a good flow, the bottles now stored safely in the fridge, Charles was true to his word; doing the 1:30am and 4:o'clock feeds for 2 nights allowing Molly to sleep, as Molly took over for the next two nights. It was working fine when during one of the milk pumping sessions her irritability got the better of her, her nipples were sore, trying to soothe them with her own breast milk hadn't worked, she was tearful and ended up throwing the pump across the room. Charles woke to all the commotion, looking around he checked "Luca' was sleeping before searching for Molly, finding her sitting on the floor of the kitchen in floods of tears. Bending down to sit beside her he just held her, this wasn't the time to ask what was wrong, he already knew she'd been hit with the baby blues, her reaction over the past couple of days to him needing to return to work in 8 days had sent her into a panic. _'How the hell am I supposed to cope?'_ she had questioned!His retort _'like you always do, brilliantly!'_ Had done nothing to allay her feelings of panic, even accusing him of helping her too much, that she would be back to square one without him. Her words had hurt him, as he'd tried to tell her they were in this together, suggesting a little help from either his Mum or her own she flipped. _'So you do think I can't manage then!'_ she said as she flounced out of the room.

Now sitting on the kitchen floor watching her sob he didn't know what to say, _'that bloody pumps not working!'_ she sniffed out, picking it up to see if it had broken, Charles took it from her hands to inspect it, making no comment _'could have been cos I chucked it!'_ She admitted, nodding at her he wrinkled his nose _'could be!'_ he uttered. _'Bed?'_ He said standing to pull her up they walked silently up the stairs back to bed. He would have to think of something else to get her confidence back, knowing Major Becks wife had gone through a similar experience he called his colleague, _'I'm after some advice Roger!'_ Explaining what Molly was going through he asked how he had handled it? Roger Beck had advised Charles to simply bide his time, _'the baby blues_ he'd said _in my experience usually only lasted for a week, it's tough for our wives, their hormones are doing funny things as their bodies are getting used to not being pregnant any more! All we can do Charles is be there for them!'_ Feeling slightly better equipped to handle the tears and the mood swings, he would do as Roger suggested and bide his time.

He found Molly crying in their en-suite, _'anything I can do?'_ he asked gently, shaking her head she pushed the tears away with her fingers before weakly saying _'I'm all over the shop, all I want to do is cry! I'm doubting myself over everything!'_ She sobbed, shaking his head, and taking both of her hand in his, he stated lovingly _'I may have remind you of a few things! Molly you're one of the strongest people I know! You forget I've seen you work 36 hours straight and still do your job! I've seen you blown up in a landmine, and still do your job. You've only got to look at our little one to see what a good Mum you are! I said in our first wedding vows that when you forget to be brilliant, I would stick my combat six lace-holes up your very beautiful derriere to remind you to be brilliant. do I need to get them now?'_ Kissing the top of her head _'Tea?'_ he suggested,leaving her to mull over his words. Charles quietly approached the bedroom with her tea, stopping when he heard her speaking to someone; he just stood listening to Molly talking to "Luca" in the soft tone he recognized as the woman he loved, his Molly. The baby was gripping her Mummy's finger as Molly said _'hey baby girl, that's some squeeze you've got there! You gonna be a tough one like you're Mummy and Daddy are you? We've both had to be tough over the years, I can tell you! But we promise to never let you down bubs. You've got such a lovely Daddy 'Luca' you're so lucky, yes you are! He's the absolute best, and I love him so much, and I love you so much too!_ Stepping into the room with a lump in his throat, he knelt down beside his girls as he kissed 'Luca' on the forehead, aiming his words towards the baby he said _'So look who's awake then, have you been having a chat with you're lovely Mummy?'_ Then looking directly into Molly's eyes, he carried on. ' _Your Daddy loves your Mummy so much! She makes everything in his world better! In fact, she makes everyone around her feel better just by being who she is! And you're Daddy couldn't begin to imagine what he would ever do without her! So when Mummy is a little bit unhappy, we need to make her feel good again, don't we, yes we do!'_ His gaze not faltering from Molly's she smiled a weakly at him, _'Sorry'_ she mouthed, leaning forward he kissed her as he took the baby from her arms and placed her in the basinet. _'Come here, no need to ever say sorry! It's just a part of the joys of parenthood. Another storm to get through but we will, together! And soon it will pass! Now give me a hug woman, I need to cuddle my wife!'_ In that moment Molly couldn't even remember what she was crying over.


	12. Chapter 12

You're still keeping all of us going

Chapter: 12. The only way is up!

Since Molly's milk had come in she took as much advice as she could, to get the right latch; she asked her midwife during every visit and had even asked her Mum as a way of including her. Both had suggested that it would be wise to try a variety of feeding positions, so that she could find the one that suited both her and 'Luca'. The most successful so far had been where she would cradle 'Luca's' bottom and legs under her arm, leaving her hand free to support her head and neck, and guiding her mouth towards the nipple. Charles watched in awe at his wife's determination to get it right, he also knew that she was eager to see 'Luca' gain the birth weight she had lost. To him watching Molly feed 'Luca' had quickly become one of his favorite things, he would often position himself behind Molly, sliding his legs either side of his girls so they could get close enough for her to stare into their faces. _'We need to get close Charles!_ Molly had said, _she can only focus 25cms at the moment!'_ so he would rest his chin on her shoulder, moving to the other side when she switched breasts. Their little chats had become a daily routine, both wanting to encourage the bonding process and hoping that listening to their voices would mark the start of communication between them and their baby. _'I love this time we share as a little family!_ Charles crooned in her ear! _You can't buy it, can you!'_ Molly responded thoughtfully _'you certainly can't! Know what's funny though? I never saw my Mum and Dad do any of this, you know, the closeness! So I guess its your influence on me!'_ She chuckled, leaning back into him saying _'and you know what my favorite thing is?_ Charles nuzzled into her neck, intrigued, _'No, tell me!'_ Molly confided in a soft tone, _'Watching you after you change her nappy! When you put her on your chest for some skin-to-skin time and sing softly to her!'_ softly snorting out a small laugh he affirmed _'Its' my Daddy time with her!_ Then rubbing the stubble on his chin he pondered _'think we've fallen just a tad in love with her! Don't you?'_ Sighing contentedly she nodded _'just a bit!'_

The days seemed to merge into a never ending routine of so much feeding, random sleeping and nappy changing to do, it had seemed that finding a window of time to go outside had eluded them. Molly was feeling a little less teary than during the first 8 days, and slightly less bogged down since the breast-feeding was going well, oh and course the unwavering love and support she had from Charles meant Molly had begun to feel a little more settled with how she was coping. _'Charles._ She questioned _do you realize we haven't stepped foot out of the house since we got home from the hospital?'_ Looking over his shoulder from making lunch, he leaned against the work surface wiping his hands on a towel _'God! You're right! How about after lunch I put the pushchair together, and we take a short walk?'_ Grinning at him _'yeah! But no route marches though!'_ Wrinkling his nose at her _'Nah! Just over to the park, there's that short walk to the Duck pond!' 'Okay!_ She agreed ' _that'll be far enough for our first James outing!_ She nodded. _'Then I really need to get my Mum, Dad, (if he can be bothered) and Nan up here to meet the baby!'_ Laughing at her enthusiasm to get things as near back to normal as possible _'Well my darling, if you're up for it, lets do it!'_ Secretly knowing it would be a full on Dawes/Smith experience, he hoped that Belinda and Nan would keep any negative comments to themselves. Wanting to protect his Molly, given that he was the only one allowed to see that she had a vulnerable side, and not wanting her to resort to a hard East End exterior in front of her matriarchs, time to apply a little pre-visit damage limitation, he thought! Just a few do's and don'ts, nothing too drastic! And the old James charm offensive wouldn't go a miss, works on Nan and Belinda every time.

Their walk had been lovely; they strolled with the pushchair at a leisurely pace through the winding path that led to the Duck pond, when they finally settled on one of the benches Charles noticed the fresh air had brought a rosy glow to Molly's cheeks. _'This was a good idea Mrs. James_ He smiled and _you, it has to be said look beautiful!_ Draping an arm around her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek she contentedly snuggled into his body, _'I do have good ideas from time to time!'_ She said, winking back at her he nodded as they sat in comfortable silence. _'Is she warm enough do you think?'_ Molly asked, wiggling two fingers under her chin and around the back of "Luca's' neck he confirmed _'she's fine!'_ Charles had also insisted on taking the baby sling along ' _so 'Luca' would feel secure in her Daddy's arms'_ , he'd said, chuckling at his reason and knowing he wanted to try it out and show the world he was a hands on Dad, she had also said _'be my guest! If I carry her in the sling_ _she'll smell my milk and be routing around for a feed, so on you go!'_ Lifting 'Luca' from the pushchair Molly passed her to Charles who had already fixed the sling to his body, _'look, she loves it! This is a great contraption Molls! Just think! You can have our bubs here with you all the time while she's tiny, and have hands free at the same time!'_ He offered with enthusiasm, _'I could,_ she said _but it would have to be after feeding time, or her head will be stuck to my boobs 24x7!'_ She said, pulling a cheeky face, laughing and appreciating his wife's humour, he gently released 'Luca from the sling so she could settle back into the pushchair for their walk back home. While Molly was busy upstairs feeding and changing 'Luca' now to make that call he thought! Calling up to Molly _'I'll make that call to your Nan and Mum sweetie, when do you want them here?' 'Saturday night, we can have lunch Sunday then they can bugger off Sunday evening!'_ She shouted back, chuckling at her response he made the call.

' _Dot! Its' Charles your favourite Army Captain, and Grandson-in-law! How the hell are you?'_ He opened.

' _ello mate! Still good looking are ya?'_ Dot responded.

' _Well, your Grand daughter seems to think so! And you know you love me as well!'_ He chuckled.

' _Cheeky bleeder!'_ She laughed.

' _Ow's the baby?_ She asked.

' _Absolutely gorgeous Dot! Not that I'm biased Daddy or anything, you understand. But she's the image of Molly so that just tells you how beautiful she is!'_ He proudly announced.

' _Can't argue wiv that! an ow's our Molls doin? She copin?'_

' _Dot! I need you to work your magic!'_ Whispering his request as if she were his greatest ally.

' _Ow's that then!'_ intrigued by his request, and loving the thought of a covert operation.

' _Molly's had a touch of the baby blue's, and she's doubted how brilliant she is! Dot, I know how good you are at getting things organized! I wanted to ask if you could have a word with Belinda and Dave on the quiet! I've managed to get Molly back on track, because she really is doing an amazing job! But in the first couple of days she doubted herself. It would mean so much if she had yours and Belinda's approval as well!'_

' _Got ya! You just leave to to me ansum! I'll sort em out! Nah, wots the plan then?'_

' _Well, Molly and I would love you to come and stay Saturday night, then lunch at home Sunday before you travel back! It would mean so much to her to hear how proud of her you all are! Did you get the hire car sorted out?'_

' _No worries my lovely, You Just leave it to Dot. I'll sort em out! And the cars sorted as well, all ready to go! Jus need to give im the nod for when I wanit. Belinda's chomping at the bit to get er ands on Lucinda!' Me, on the 'ovver and, need to give our Molls an ug first!'tell er ow I'm proud an that!'_

' _I'm so sorry you haven't met our little one yet! But Molly and I really needed some us time to adjust. I hope you're ok with that Dot?_

' _Listen mate! I only wish I'd ad someone like you when I ad ours!' You're alright in my book, you know that don't ya!_

' _Dot! It has to be said, you are one of my favourite people! I'm just going to give Belinda a call to invite her and Dave for the weekend, but I'll leave the rest to you! Ok? Oh and by the way I need to tell you why we are calling Lucinda 'Luca'.'_

Listening to his explanation she said _'Charlie that's real nice, oh an don't you be worryin about nuffin I've got it all covered! I'll see you right, mark my words!'_

' _Has anyone ever told you what a star you are Dot?'_

' _Never!'_ she blushed.

' _Well you are! And like I've already said, you're one of my favourite people! See you Saturday, oh and Lamb ok for lunch?'_

' _Smashin, don't forget the mint sauce will ya!'_

' _Anything for you! There's a massive hug waiting for you, ok gorgeous!'_

' _Guon ya numpty, see ya Satday, ta rah!'_ Feeling very chuffed he'd asked for her help, she smiled to herself, our Molls got er goodun.

The next call was to Belinda.

' _Hi Belinda, its' Charles! How are you Grandma?'_

' _Charles love, everyfing alright?'_

' _Well, we've been telling Lucinda that her Grandma Dawes can't wait to meet her and give her a special cuddle! So how are you fixed for Saturday night and a stop over for lunch with us on Sunday?'_

' _Oh at last! Molly said you all needed some time together, but its' been drivin me mad! All this waitin!'_

' _We just needed some time, you know, to take it all in. We haven't kept you away, we both know how important you are!'_

' _Fanks for that Charles! Ow's my baby?'_

' _Molly or Lucinda?'_ He laughed.'

' _Oi you sarky git! Our Molls, she's still me baby ya know!'_

' _Well, you'll get to see just how amazing you're baby is on Saturday, she's wonderful Belinda, you'll be so proud of her!_ With a lump in his throat, he said _I know I am!'_

' _Aww, Charles, she defnitly it the jackpot when she met you!'_

' _Other way around Belinda, I'm the lucky one!' And our daughter is the image of her Mummy, so it looks like I've been blessed with two beautiful girls!'_

Tearfully she answered _'Ow comes you say such lovly fings! I'm glad for you Charles, but watch out love, daughters av a way of twistin their Dad's round their little finger!'_

' _Bring it on, I say!'_ Thinking to himself, that Dave hadn't been that kind of father to Molly, but perhaps he would be different with Lucinda.

' _See ya Satday love, give our Molls a kiss for us! And the baby an all!'_

' _See you Saturday, take care until then, bye now!'_

Pleased the calls had gone so well, and he was able to get Dot onside he bounded up the stairs to see his girls and relay the messages from Belinda and Nan.

Molly had just settled 'Luca' into the basinet when Charles came into the room, sitting beside her on the bed he reached in to kiss 'Luca's' tiny head, before setting the baby intercom, _'come on, lets see what we can rustle up for some scoff and I'll pass on your family's messages!'_ Sitting at the kitchen table, he told her that her Mum, Dad and Nan were coming for the weekend, that they sent their love and he was to pass on some special wishes, looking at him expectantly she chuckled as he sidled around the table and pulled her to her feet. ' _This,_ he said with a kiss to her left cheek _is from your Mum,_ _this_ as he kissed her right cheek _is from your Nan,_ _and this,_ as he kissed her lovingly on the mouth _is from me! To say how much I love you and how I couldn't be any prouder or happier than I am right now!_ A little overwhelmed she spoke the words in her heart _'Thank you_ She said twirling her fingers in the hairs at the back of his neck _sorry I've been a bit of a numpty in the past week! I just lost it there for a bit, I may still have the odd teary session, but I love you so much Charles, you've been so patient, so caring and you've said exactly what I needed to hear that I think its' pretty much a safe bet that I'll love you forever!'_ She reached up to kiss him tenderly, and said _'although we can't make love properly for a few more weeks yet, I could still spoil you and make you feel good!'_ Holding her tightly he muttered into her mouth _'you're right! You could! And it would be amazing!'_ Holding onto her at arms length so he could explain fully, he gazed into her eyes and said _'But for us its' always been a two-way street and I want you to know I'm happy to wait for the 6-week recovery period or longer if that's what it takes; I want to make love to you when we both can enjoy it! Cuddles and kisses are just as important, and knowing you! You'll soon let me know when you've got your mojo back!'_ Laughing softly into each other's mouths they were simply content to have a full on snogging session.

The next couple of days passed quickly, they had taken 'Luca' on a few more walks and had even managed to get to the supermarket to stock up on supplies for the weekend. Charles had arranged for Sam to spend the weekend with them knowing how much he loved Nan and Belinda. While they were shopping Molly had suggested that Sunday lunch should be a proper family affair! Their house was big enough so they decided to invite Elizabeth and Edward as well. Their house was situated close to his parents' home in Royal Crescent Bath. Elizabeth and Edward had given Charles and Molly some of his inheritance as a wedding gift 4 years ago, which had enabled them to purchase the 5-bedroom property they now called home. With that many bedrooms there was plenty of room for Molly's family to stay, Sam had his own room of course and if after lunch Edward and Dave had drank too much brandy and needed a Sunday afternoon rest there would be enough room. They were now looking forward to spending time together with their respective family's and other than feeding 'Luca' allowing the Grand folks and big brother the opportunity to utterly fuss over and spoil their little one.

Saturday afternoon.

The loud beeping of a car horn could be heard from outside their home, Belinda, Dave and Nan struggling with a multitude of bags made their way up the steps to their front door. Belinda explained that Shazza was looking after the little bleeders, Jade and Bella were out with their boyfriends, which freed them up to visit their first Grand child and in Nan's case Great Grand child. Charles grabbed their overnight bags and showed them what rooms they had been allocated. Settling downstairs again with teas and coffees, Molly said she and Charles would bring 'Luca' down to meet them all, as they left Belinda mouthed to Dot Who's Luca? I thought they called her Lucinda! Nan just shot her daughter one of her special looks saying

' _old your orses Belle, all will be revealed!'_

' _Well ow do you know so much about it all then? You got a crystal ball or summink?'_

' _Me and Charlie av an understanding, you'll find out soon enuf!'_

As Charles and Molly came back into the room with the baby in her arms, Charles bent down to kiss 'Luca' on the head before announcing proudly _'this precious little bundle is, Belinda and Dave your Granddaughter and Dot your Great-Granddaughter Lucinda Camille James._ Laughing he said _but to Molly and I and probably Sam she's Luca!'_ Molly jumped in to explain, reaching to touch his arm as she began _'On Charles' last tour he lost his best friend, as you know whenever you go away on tour, the Army ask you to write a letter from the grave! Well Charles, Sam and I all got those letters after Elvis passed away. In the letters to us he mentioned that if we ever had children his middle name was Luca and if we found a way to use he would love it._ Molly seemed a little choked explaining, so Charles took over _'so folks, Molly and I chose names that would easily convert to Luca, we had Luke for a boy and Lucinda for a girl!_ Smiling at Belinda and Dave's confused looks _'it means something to us but she'll be Lucinda to you! D_ raping his arm around his wife, both of them looking into each other's eyes, _and when the time is right we'll explain it all to her!'_ Dot stood up and clapped, saying _'that's proper nice that is, I'm proud of you both! Payin tribute to a mate like that! I'll be callin er 'Luca' an all!'_ Demonstrating her approval of the couple's choice, and winking slyly towards Charles, silently thanking him for taking her into his confidence. _'Now, come on then girl you're old Nan needs a Molly sized hug!'_ Passing 'Luca' to Charles Molly was only too happy to oblige, engulfed in her Nan's arms Charles heard Dot say to his wife _'You're bleeding brilliant, you know that don't ya! I'm so proud of you our Molls, you'll be the best Mum, it all takes times darlin, but by the look of it you're already there sweet cheeks!'_ Leaning forward to kiss Molly, he then kissed Dot and whispered _'I always said you were a star!'_ Belinda and Dave joined in with the hugging and kissing, before Belinda got first dibs on a cuddle of her Granddaughter, Dave stood nodding in approval and Charles swore he heard him say _'yep, you did good our Molls! She's a beauty alright!'_


	13. Chapter 13

You're still keeping all of us going!

Chapter: 13. 3 weeks old and counting.

Late Saturday afternoon with Belinda, Dave and Nan had gone down well; Nan had been true to her word when Charles had asked her to work her magic, she had taken the lead in supporting Molly telling her what a good job she was doing despite feeling slightly overwhelmed by motherhood! It was also clear that she had spoken to Belinda and Dave on the car journey to Bath, and in typical Dot fashion had shot both Belinda and Dave one of her searing looks whenever she felt the conversation was taking a negative slant. Belinda cottoned on very quickly as to why Dot had told them both to be very careful with their comments, she'd even warned Dave she would chop his bits off if he said anything to upset Molly. Belinda could see for herself that in some areas Molly was still in need of a little reassurance, but was mindful not to criticize her or make comparisons to how she'd done things, instead she praised her for adapting so well, making only subtle suggestions on how to improve things. Dave surprised everyone, after his initial stance from the sidelines he had stepped up to the plate, asking if he could hold his Granddaughter and seeming a little choked at how much the baby reminded him of Molly when she was first born.

Charles sat beside him as he held 'Luca' asking _'so what do you think of your Granddaughter then? She's the image of Molly, don't you think?'_

Staring at her and answering with obvious emotion in his eyes he said _'maybe as a Granddad I'll get it right! I wasn't there for our Molls, but I'll be there for this un!'_

Charles in his usual calm way, but not forgetting his treatment of Molly during her formative years had simply placed a hand on his shoulder responding with _'its never too late Dave!'_ Nodding in acceptance of Charles comment he took a deep breath before calling over to Molly.

' _She's a chip off the old block Molls! I'm proud of you girl! You did a crackin' job ere! She's a little gem, so she is!'_ Molly said nothing but the grin on her face and her move to kneel beside her Dad spoke volumes.

Sam's arrival had been the cherry on the top of the cake, so to speak; announcing as soon as he walked into the lounge with a typical 10 year old ego.

' _Big brother in the house, make way everyone!_ The adults all laughed, watching as he made his way over to his little sister, Molly had taken 'Luca' from Dave's arms telling him:-

' _He takes his big brother duties very seriously! We'll never hear the end of this if he doesn't get his cuddle!'_ Charles raised an eyebrow to remind Sam to be careful _'take it easy Sam, she's still very little!'_

Calming down slightly at his father's words, Sam got his wish to hold his little sister, once she was in his arms he softened completely, studying "Luca's' little face intently he commented _'She's changed Molls!'_ With an arm around his shoulders and looking at her daughter Molly nodded and answered softly _'Babies do that Sam!'_ moving his head from side to side he continued _'yeah, but she's even prettier!'_ Molly chuckled _'Keep telling her that mate, and she'll start to idolize her big brother!' 'That's the idea Molls, Dad said she can only mix with the men in our family, she's not aloud to date until she's at least 40!'_ Quoting Charles words verbatim, Molly looked to her husband as he smirked and cleared his throat _'Yep, that's right! She'll get all the male attention she needs from us! The order will be…_ Holding up his fingers to indicate the order, …. _'obviously her Daddy is No. 1, then Sam, then her Grandfather's then….'_ Molly laughed at him before saying, _'so we're back in full Daddy mode are we?'_ Laughing back at her he affirmed _'without a doubt!'_

Sunday lunch was noisy and full of fun! Charles had done most of the cooking with assistance from his Mum and Mother-in-law, Nan had organized the table and Edward and Dave sorted out drinks for everyone. Having been passed around like a parcel 'Luca' had finally indicated enough! Her cries were loud and Molly had silently told Charles with her eyes and a jerk of her head that they were retreating to the bedroom, grabbing some much needed quiet time from all the noise Molly tried to soothe her daughter knowing she wouldn't feed if she were still crying. Leaving everyone still downstairs Charles excused himself to see if he could help. He found Molly hugging her close and gently talking to her, Charles rubbed his hand across the baby's cheek offering to see if he could calm her down _'Do you want me try?'_ He asked, nodding at him she passed her over, taking 'Luca' into his arms he cradled her securely, holding her close to his face saying _'Daddy knows sweetheart!_ Gently rocking her to and fro and keeping his voice soft and low _they all wanted a cuddle, didn't they. But you told them you'd had enough, didn't you! Yes you did, and now its time for a feed, change your nappy and sleepy time!'_ As he spoke 'Luca's' cries stopped as she looked at him and started to make little cooing noises as if she was trying to talk back. Molly sat back against the bed smiling and reaching forward for 'Luca' to have her feed _'Don't let her fall asleep Charles she needs her feed!'_ passing her back to Molly she settled her into her favorite feeding position to latch on, tranquility was soon resumed as 'Luca' contentedly suckled. Charles told her he'd plated the remains of her dinner for later. _'Its been great but I'll be glad of some peace again, how about you?'_ He asked _'Mmm, me too! Am I bad for saying I want them all to go!'_ She said sheepishly, chuckling and whispering back _'Nah! I'll go and see if I can hurry them up a bit!'_ He winked.

Week three had heralded so many changes, "Luca's' skin had seemed to plump out, she was pink and the slight peeling she had in the first two weeks had seemed to settle. Talking to 'Luca' had resulted in her making little noises on a more regular basis, making her parents want to constantly talk to her whenever she was awake. They watched as she tried to mimic their facial expressions, poking her tongue out in response to them doing the same. Charles had even insisted he saw her attempt a smile. Reading all the books on child development Molly was now placing her on her tummy so she could begin to strengthen the muscles in her neck. Either she or Charles would lay beside her on the floor so 'Luca' could see their faces and try to hold her neck up, knowing she still didn't understand their words hadn't prevented them from speaking gentle words of encouragement to her. They had purchased a black and white mobile for above the basinet since Charles had read that baby's focus better in black and white, not wanting to dismiss his findings and happy at hands on he was Molly was happy to go along with anything he suggested. The crying had increased but they had found they were now better equipped to differentiate between the cries of hunger, needing a nappy change, tiredness of general fussing. All in all week three had them both feeling a little less anxious and thoroughly looking forward to each milestone their precious bundle made. Molly had even attempted to introduce the concept of night and day routines, daytimes were kept bright with normal noise levels, but at night-time either she or Charles would bathe her, feed her, change her nappy and settle her with the lights dimmed and not too much conversation. When she needing to be fed during the night, Molly would hum a tune or if it were Charles' turn he would softly sing to her. They were happy with how things were going so far and content that things could only keep getting better. The previous doubts Molly had were slowly getting fewer as her confidence grew, weekly baby sitting visits from Elizabeth and Edward allowed Charles and Molly to go shopping and the Skype calls to Belinda and Dave let them see how 'Luca' was changing.

Although Molly had initially been anxious at Charles returning to work, she had started to feel more comfortable about it. Before Charles needed to return he had suggested they go and register the birth, _'we've got 6 weeks to do that!_ ' Molly had said, _'I know but its something I want us to do together! I didn't get to do it with Sam! And it's really important to me!'_ He said, showing a touch of vulnerability, _'it's going to be hard enough leaving my girls as it is!_ ' he continued _'and anyway, it makes it all official, the world will know she's ours and we're her Mum and Dad!'_ sensing his need to get everything as right as possible with 'Luca', she agreed. There was still that nagging in his head that he'd missed so much with Sam that he was determined not to repeat any of those things this time around. He checked online for the nearest registry office, the times of opening and had even suggested they dress up to mark the occasion. Seeing him fiddling with his video camera, she asked _'what's that for?'_ smirking he announced _'I'm going to film you coming out of the registry office with 'Luca' holding her birth certificate, then you can film me doing the same or we can ask someone to film the both of us!'_ laughing at his plans she said _'you've lost it mate!'_ moving towards her with a serious look on his face he held her face in is hands to earnestly tell her _'Molly, I want to record everything! I want to keep a video diary of all her important moments._ His voice wavering with emotion, he gulped as he said _I want to record us through the years, watching and recording her growing up! With her big brother and her grandparents, all of it! I don't want to miss a thing Molly! We made her out of love and when we're old and grey we can show her what a precious gift she is!'_ Leaning into his touch, that confession of how much he loved them both had moved her deeply _'and what about if we have more children?'_ she asked, smiling his most wicked smile he confirmed _'Give it 6 months or so and you can count on that Mrs. James, I'll just have to have a separate diary for each of them!'_


	14. Chapter 14

A big word of thanks to those who R&R, and to those who send PM's, you know who you are! I am truly touched by your comments, spurs me on to continue! Your kindness knows no bounds.

You're still keeping us all going.

Chapter: 14.

7 and a bit weeks and bringing back the sunshine!

Now that Charles had returned to work, whenever Luca was napping during the day Molly found a new window of time to have the occasional tea break and a quick bite to eat. Sitting at the kitchen table, Molly reflected on how much their life had changed. In the 7 and a bit weeks since Luca's birth; life for Molly and Charles becoming new parents had been 'a whole new ball bag' as Molly described it, Charles preferring the term learning curve! There was the exhaustion of the first few weeks since Luca's birth that had completely upended the life they knew, gone were the nights out just because they fancied it, gone were the weekends away on a mere whim, and gone were the whole weekends they would spend in bed making glorious love with each other. It had been replaced with stolen kisses and cuddles before all the necessary adjustments were made when coping with 'this eating sleeping, pooing machine', as Molly affectionately called her. The lack of sleep due to the 2-3 hourly feeds, the doubts she was being a good Mum and what about those bloody baby blues she thought! All I did was cry, and for some reason I needed approval from his family and mine that I was doing ok, mad init she thought! Now there's the endless stream of things to carry about with you before you even think about attempting to go out; like all the baby stuff, the odd looks you get when you're trying to breastfeed your baby in public, oh and the precious RED BOOK that I have to take everywhere, Luca's very own personal child health record needed for all visits to the Health Centre! Her thoughts lightened as they drifted to Sam and Charles, there's Sammy, my little mate she smiled, how he's taken to being a big brother, it's like the most important thing in his life, well for now anyway! Settling on thoughts of Charles she smiled lovingly, and my Charles being so lovely and supportive through it all, totally in love with Luca and me of course she grinned. Yep, we've been through a lot, but those things and those feelings are slowly merging into the past, we've actually come a long way in such a few weeks. We've both made sure we've invested a lot of time in caring for Luca, we deserve a pat on the back for that she nodded to herself, we talk to her, play with her, and I think we are finally beginning to reap the rewards. The way Luca coos and kicks her legs whenever she sees us; it is clear that we're her favourite people, so much so she now even graces us with a proper smile and not just the windy ones from early on. They both decided they didn't want Luca to be stuck in front of a TV like Molly's siblings, so a wide range of musical styles were played during the day, She's like me she thought, loves a bit of dance music, I love it when she kicks her legs kick all over the place to Beyoncé! Oh and Loves, Loves, Loves Ed Sheeran! But I have to admit the classical stuff Charles puts on when he gives her a night-time feed is very soothing, so I guess she's gonna be the best of both of us! She changes on almost a daily basis now, its hard to keep up with it all she mused, She's even becoming more sensitive to her surroundings, I hate it when she's been startled by sudden noises like the door bell or the telephone ringing, I try to soothe her, but if it goes on too long I'll play the voice mail recording I have where he says _'its alright darling, Daddy's here! Don't cry sweetheart!'_ Hearing her Daddy's soft tones usually does the trick.

Charles reluctance to leave his girls in order to train a bunch of squaddies had only been supported when Molly had promised to kept to his idea of recording every one of Luca's momentous occasions; whenever she would reach a new milestone, or just if she did something that Molly thought was kinda cute she would send him some short video footage taken on her IPhone, just to keep him going until he returned home to them both in the early evening. After the post-natal check on both her and Luca where they had both passed with flying colours she was feeling much better about herself. Due to not putting on too much weight during pregnancy and breast feeding Luca her 'Mummy tummy' was almost back to how it was pre-pregnancy. She was only carrying an extra 4Ibs now and was happy to let nature take its course knowing she was not far off regaining her normal weight. Feeling her mojo was coming back and much better in her self, she would need to put a few plans into action. The kisses and cuddles were important and had always been there, and there were also the few times she had suggested to take care of him, but he had remained stoic preferring to wait until she was ready. It hadn't escaped her notice however, that his lustful looks towards her were often followed by the need for a shower, well I'm feeling it's time to get this back on track so watch out Jamsey you're in trouble, she giggled to herself. In the last couple of days she'd sent the odd cheeky text message that didn't include baby talk and was just for his eyes only. But now it was time to ramp it up a bit she thought, possibly a few saucy phone calls added to the mix as well as the texts would get his pulse racing, he's been so patient that a nudge in that direction can't hurt she thought. I'll just send him a text for now and see where that takes us, I'll also give Elizabeth a call to ask for a little favour.

Charles had held the rank of Captain in her Majesty's Army for almost 10 years; Lt Colonel Beck (since his own promotion), had fully supported the decision for Charles to be promoted to the rank of Major, his success at managing and training 150 men in his command had stood him in good stead. The increased salary coupled with his private income from his late grandmothers estate meant they had no financial worries, it also meant that if Molly decided to pursue her medical degree she could leave the Army completely. She could study at home when Luca (and any other children they may have) were off hand so to speak. True to his word, and having more than capable people around him Charles was able to delegate training tasks to his team before leaving barracks by 15:30 hours most days. His journey back from Aldershot took just under 2 hours meaning arriving home at 5pm he was in time to bathe his precious Luca.

He had been running through operations for a weekend training course with his Captain and Corporal when he heard the ping of a message on his phone _'Excuse me for a moment gentlemen,_ Holding up his phone _home calling, just want to check all's well!_

Reading her message he gulped, _'Hey gorgeous, was just thinking about your sexy arse in those combats!'_

Thrown a little off course, he had to compose himself before resuming the meeting, his colleagues not quite understanding the smile on his face.

The meeting had concluded giving him a few moments to re-read the text, chuckling and shaking his head at her sass he fired one back.

' _Are you flirting with me Mrs. James?'_

Giggling at his text she replied _'of course!'_

Checking the time and seeing he still had 2 hours before he could officially leave, he thought! Ok Molly, lets have some fun.

' _So what were you thinking about my sexy arse then?'_

' _Oh you know! Just how I love to stroke it!_ She replied, hoping Luca wouldn't wake in the next few minutes and thinking. Ha! Got your attention haven't I.

' _And then?'_ Charles was smirking.

' _Lets just say your favourite white lacy underwear fits a treat!'_

' _Mrs. James, are you teasing me?_

' _Would I?... Oh and by the way we've got a baby sitter tonight!' Interested?'_

'I _nterested?Are you kidding?_ i _s it me? Or is it hot in here all of a sudden!'_ His interest well and truly peaked.

' _How soon can you leave for home?'_

' _I'm coming now!'_

 _'I can't wait to see you!'_

' _Ditto!'_

He radioed through to his Captain to say he needed to leave early, he had an appointment to get to that was of the utmost importance, before practically running out of the barracks towards his car.

Elizabeth and Edward had arrived at the house at 4pm to fulfil the favour they had asked for, Elizabeth told Molly everything was in place all she had to do was make sure Charles went to their home and not his own, leaning down to whisper into her daughter-in-laws ear she confirmed _'Operation, seduce your husband is now all down to you! I would say good luck but I know you won't need it!'_ she chuckled, delighted Molly had even confided in her and asked for her help. _'I've expressed some milk, which is in the fridge, you know_ where _everything else is, we'll be back by 10. Thank you so much for this!'_ Kissing her on the cheek, Elizabeth replied _'Go get him Girl!'_ Molly laughed as she fired off one last text to Charles.

' _Hey gorgeous, meet me at your Mum and Dads I have a surprise for you!'_

Still driving and unable to reply to the text, Mum and Dad's he read, what's she up to? Molly had showered; dried her hair so it fell in soft curls about her shoulders. Applying just enough make-up to make her eyes stand out and spritzing the special perfume she knew almost made him go weak at the knees, she hummed to herself as she stepped into the white lacy underwear and high heels. Elizabeth had prepared some of their favourite nibbles and left a bottle of Champagne in the fridge. Molly felt as nervous as she had on their first date, you can do this Molly she told herself, its Charles! You've been doing your pelvic floor exercises there's nothing to be nervous about. Molly had been watching through the lounge curtains to see his arrival, as Charles pulled up outside his parents' home her stomach was in knots, pouring the Champagne into two flutes she positioned herself on one of the high stools. She heard the front door open and close and his dulcet tones calling out,

' _Molls_ , _are you here?'_

' _Hey gorgeous! I'm in here!'_ She answered seductively.

The sight that greeted him virtually took his breath away! Molly was perched in her underwear offering him a glass of fizz, his eyes were as wide as saucers as he gulped, moving forward to take the glass and necking the contents he looked her up and down in that old familiar way.

' _Well hello to you gorgeous! Are we alone?'_ He hummed, as he nestled into just below her earlobe, inhaling her perfume and kissing her neck.

' _Completely Major James!_ She breathed as she moved her head and neck for him to gain better access.

' _These are your orders!_ She told him,

' _Mmm, sounds interesting!'_ He asked, his eyes now boring into hers.

 _I'm going to need you to slowly remove the top part of your uniform and reveal your bare chest!'_ Open mouthed and a smirking he did what she asked, she then placed her hands on his chest pulling him closer so their bodies fused together and speaking soft and low into his ear.

' _Now your combats! Drop em Soldier!'_ She whispered in his ear, as she stood in front of him. Charles was now completely naked, crooking her finger and reaching for his hand she led him to the stairs. Turning to face him from the bottom step she hovered over his mouth as she said.

' _Now come with me!'_ She ordered, as she wiggled her way up the stairs in front of him. Reaching the door of his old bedroom, he growled into her ear!

' _Quite the seductress Mrs. James!_ As he plundered her mouth, he couldn't control it any longer! Looking down at his arousal he uttered.

' _Looks like I have a surprise for you too!'_

Making their way up the steps to their own home they stopped to kiss at the front door, they were interrupted by Elizabeth opening the door, feeling like two teenagers caught in the act by their Mum, they blushed a little and giggled at each other. Elizabeth simply reached out to pat Charles on the shoulder as she said _'By the look on your faces there's no need to ask how your date went then!'_ She chuckled as she called her husband _'Edward darling, time to go I think!'_ Kissing them both on the cheek, she winked and muttered something about young love.


	15. Chapter 15

You're still keeping all of us going!

Chapter: 15. Lady Luck is at it again.

Putting Luca down for one of her naps after she'd been fed and changed; Molly kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to her little one's forehead,

' _Dream of beautiful things! Baby girl, Mummy and Daddy love you!'_

She set the baby monitor so she could hear every little noise as she made her way downstairs to start on dinner for her and Charles. He usually arrived just as Luca was stirring; almost as if she knew her Daddy was home! This gave him enough time to give Molly a kiss and cuddle before scooting up to the nursery to retrieve their precious bundle. Molly always chuckled as she could hear him through the baby monitor in full Daddy mode as she called it.

' _Hey beautiful! Did you have a nice afternoon nap? Did you miss your Dad, Dad, Dad, because Daddy missed you! Are you ready to go and see your Mummy then? One, two, three and up she's comes!'_ Who'd have thought this epitome of a Sandhurst trained officer could be so gentle, and dare she say even a little soppy with his daughter, hearing his footsteps on the stairs she tried not to giggle as he entered the kitchen.

' _Everything alright?'_ She smiled.

' _Couldn't be better!'_ He grinned, blowing raspberries onto Luca's cheek and making an O shape with his mouth at his daughter.

' _I'm back with my two beautiful girls!'_ He said matter of factly, as he placed Luca in her rocker.

' _Something smells nice, what we got?_ His stomach making groaning noises.

' _Stir fry, but I've only just started it and Miss I can smell Mummy milk is almost chewing her fingers off so I'm guessing she's hungry!'_ eyeing him pleadingly, he read her look as he said.

' _Do you want me to take over while you see to bubs?_ Kissing him on the cheek, she winked _' know what Major! You're lovely! Oh, and a much better cook than me!'_ She said, turning to take Luca from the rocker for her next feed.

Just as she was settling down to feed Luca her mobile rang, seeing it was Georgie she let it go to voicemail, the two friends had a rule that if neither answered straight away they would leave messages as they were probably busy with one or the other of the babies. Although Molly and Georgie kept in touch regularly, pretty much a weekly basis in fact, their babies hadn't actually met. Face-time and Skype were their preferred method of contact so at least they were able to see how Louis and Luca were getting on. As Louis was a few weeks older than Luca, Georgie was able to tell her friend what was on the horizon health-check wise and indeed what to expect! Hearing how upset Louis had gotten after his first jabs, Molly began to a feel a little anxious about their appointment on Friday morning! Luca was scheduled to have her first 8-week Immunisations and her 8-week check up, she tried to put it to the back of her mind just hoping it would all go well. Luca was back in her rocker while Charles was serving up dinner and Molly was busy setting the table, he began to tell her about a training weekend that had been organised! It was clear from the tone of his voice he wasn't too happy about it.

' _Sorry it's such short notice Molls But the last weekend of training is booked for this weekend!_ He moaned _putting them all through their final paces before they all pass out!_ Further remarking _Literally in some cases, at least from what I've observed so far!_ He added with a roll of his eyes, _seems Top Brass have requested my presence to make sure that the NCO's are on their tails!_ He huffed!

' _Oh! Really, that's a Bugger!_ She exclaimed _didn't occur to me that you wouldn't be around this weekend!'_ Looking at her he noticed she seemed a tad anxious, he asked?

' _Hey, what's up? I'll only be gone overnight! And_ He offered by way of consolation _should all be done and dusted by 5ish on Sunday, I'm not getting down and dirty, only riding around in the Jeep, so I'll be home early evening!_

' _When do have to show your face then?'_ She asked, hoping it wasn't Friday evening.

' _06:00 Saturday!_ He answered shoveling in the last fork full of food into his mouth!

' _So you're home Friday night then?'_ She enquired, hoping he was.

' _Yep! Just means an early start on Saturday, Why? What did you have in mind!'_ He asked hopefully!

' _Sorry to burst your balloon soldier! Its' just that Luca has her first immunisations on Friday morning, and I'm a bit nervous about it all!_ She confessed _There's the 8 week medical, you know eyes, heart and hips, plus they're gonna stick her with a needle!'_ She frowned, pulling a face and physically looking uncomfortable at the thought! _She's still so little, I just don't want her to get upset!'_

Feeling bad he'd rambled on about the weekend training course, and didn't think to check everything was fine at home first, He apologised!

' _Molly, I'm sorry darling! The last thing you wanted to hear was me banging on about a bloody training course when you're obviously worried!'_

' _I know I'm probably being an over anxious Mum,_ she said _but this is different Charles! It's our baby! And she's so diddy!'_ She stated, looking over to Luca with concern before rambling off all her concerns without even coming up for air.

 _I'm worried she get upset, Georgie said Louis really cried! Who knows! She could have a reaction to the jab, we've got to stick around afterwards to see if she does, plus what if she remembers the pain? Its only 4 weeks later that she's got to have her 2_ _nd_ _lot!_ Running out of breath, she stopped her rant when she saw the look of concern on his face, she asked meekly?

' _Sorry! Am I being a bit of a numpty?'_ Doubting herself as she climbed into the comfort of his lap

' _No, not at all! I totally understand! Its not going to be easy to watch Molls, I really wish I were with you! Are you going on your own?_ He asked?

' _Yep, it's what Mums do! I'm a big girl Charles I can handle it!_ She said as if trying to convince herself!

' _I know darling, and you will, but for the first one do you want me to ask Mum to go with you?_

Although Molly wasn't actually crying, he could see the tears starting to build up in her eyes, as she sniffed.

' _Do you think she would mind? You know for Luca!'_ Trying to sound as if she didn't need the moral support.

' _Ssh baby, don't cry! Mum won't mind, if Its for Luca of course!'_ He repeated, giving her a wry look. Laughing that her excuse had been tumbled she continued.

' _Yeah, yeah, alright, and a bit for me!'_ He smirked and nodded his head firmly at her before giving her a gentle squeeze.

' _Just a bit for you eh? No worries sweetheart, I'll call her after you feel a little better. Ok?' 'Okay!'_ She replied, knowing full well he had her completely sussed.

Molly announced Georgie had rung while she was feeding Luca, getting ready to call her back she asked?

' _If you're not going to be here Saturday do you mind if I arrange a play date with Georgie and Louis? The babies haven't even met yet and it would be a good chance to catch up properly! What do you think?'_ Nodding in approval and happy that she would have company while he was away he answered.

' _Go for it! You can compare notes_ He chuckled _and see if you can find out what her plans are? I know she was thinking of leaving the Army! Ooh and don't forget to ask about the bereavement counseling!'_ With folded arms and pursing her lips she answered him cheekily.

' _Sir, anything else Major sir?'_ With that way he has of narrowing his eyes but still smiling, he leant in and countered,

' _Crack on Mrs. James! I can still put you on a charge!_ His mind already wandering to other types of enjoyable punishments,

' _And I assure you! It won't be latrine clean!'_ He winked as he picked up Luca for Daddy/daughter bath time.

Picking up her phone she dialed Georgie's number,

' _Hey G, it's me! Sorry about earlier I had a baby attached to my boob!_ She laughed.

 _How do you fancy coming over with Louis and staying Saturday night? Charles is overseeing a weekend exercise an not back till Sunday evening!'_

' _Great! Just girlies and babies then!'_

' _Yep. Takeaway and a good natter! Only soft drinks though I'm afraid!'_

' _Don't I know it!_ Georgie replied _Shame we're both still breast feeding or Vodka and Coke would have been lovely!'_

' _You know how to get here from yours don't you?'_

' _Molly! How many times have I been there?'_

' _Oh yeah. Still get the odd attack of baby brain!'_ She giggled _'See you Saturday then!'_

' _Yeah! Oh and Molls, I can't wait, I've got so much to tell you!'_

Charles came back downstairs with his hair still damp from bath-time with Luca

' _Right!_ He said _Luca has been bathed and changed! Her mobile is playing and the baby monitor is on. Her eyes were already closed when I left so I was thinking…_ Interrupting him she accused,

' _You've thought of a punishment have you? Bet it's naughty!'_ she giggled, falling back on the sofa as he tickled her relentlessly, holding her tummy and screaming _'I give in, no more, please!_

He stopped and watched as she tried to calm her breathing, struck by just how lovely she is, he let his head loll sideways against the sofa, his eyes twinkling at her and that soft smile on his face she loved so much he said,

' _You're beautiful! D'you know that!_ Calming down, to accept his words she just looked into his eyes, _'So are you!'_ she affirmed softly, entwining his fingers through hers he began to hum the tune to Ed Sheeran 'thinking out loud' before singing the line,

' _People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand!' Me I fall in love with you every single day!_ Smiling and looking at their hands he said,

' _That was us Molls! I knew when I held your hand I'd never let you go!'_ nodding, she pulled herself up saying softly,

' _You're right! That's when I knew too! …. Lets listen to it! And if you're feeling romantic you could even sing it to me!_

' _Yeah, why not!' You know, I've often thought our story is in every line!'_ He winked.

The next day was Friday, the morning of the dreaded jabs, sensing Molly was nervous he took her a cup of tea to try and calm her just before leaving for barracks,

' _Mum's collecting you both around 9:30, when it's done please just call me to let me know how the bubs is Ok!_ He said, as he held her cheek in his hand, resting into it she said

' _I will! Don't worry!'_ Smiling at her softly and remembering their sentimental music evening from last night, he remarked,

' _Another phrase from memory lane?'_

' _Yeah, but I couldn't say how much I was in love with you then! But I can now!'_ She grinned.

' _Tell me baby! It'll set me up for the day!'_ He crooned,

' _I love you Charles James!' For always!'_ As he leaned in to kiss her he reminded her just how many memories that have together,

' _Ditto!'_ He said, before she whacked him on the arm

' _Talk about ruin a moment!'_ she huffed! Laughing and wincing at her whacking him,

' _Ok, how's this, I love you Molly James! Always have and always will! Now I've really got to go, or I'll be late._ Kissing Luca on the head and blowing Molly a kiss he left. Finishing her tea her phone pinged,

' _Fancy a date night tonight, just us at home? Your old man's going away tomorrow, and he'll need a good send off! Love you gorgeous! Call me later. C x'_

Elizabeth arrived early giving Molly one less thing to worry about, she was armed with two large takeaway coffees of the decaf variety, telling Molly she didn't want her to get any more frazzled than she already was. They made their way to the surgery, and found a parking space at the rear. The waiting room was full of Mums and babies all there for the same thing, Molly noticed she wasn't the only one looking anxious which in a funny kind of way somehow made her feel better. That was until she heard the first baby crying after being called into the nurses room, looking at Elizabeth and chewing the skin next to her thumb nail Elizabeth said

' _Listen darling, are you ok to take her in or do you want Grandma to do it?'_ shaking her head she replied

' _Its' fine, I'll do it, but if my bottle goes will you come in with me?'_

' _Absolutely sweetheart! Mummy no.2 is here!'_ She said holding Molly's hand. They didn't have long to wait before they were called in to see the Doctor; Luca's 8-week health checks were completed as Elizabeth took her outside for Molly to have hers done. Asking how she was feeling, Molly explained she did have a touch of the baby blues shortly after the birth but was feeling much better now. The doctor discussed Immunisations, detailing what they covered and at what intervals she would need to bring her back. Moving onto contraception, he advised her that not falling pregnant whilst breastfeeding was a myth, so unless they were actively trying it might be wise to use some form of protection. Not feeling that part had been too bad she waited outside the nurses' room for the dreaded jabs, Elizabeth mouthed 'do you want me with you?' Molly nodded as she took a seat. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were as wide as saucers, it was the fear of the unknown before Elizabeth nudged her saying,

' _Molly sweetheart, you've faced the Taliban and survived so this will be a piece of cake!'_ There was something about her mother in laws logic that resonated in her straightening her back and taking a deep breath she thought, 'bring it on, we can do this!

' _Lucinda James'_ the nurse called, feeling like her legs had gone to jelly Molly reached for Elizabeth's hand and dragged her in with them. The nurse explained what was about to happen and what was in the syringe, Molly held her flat palm towards the nurse as if indicating she should wait! Feeling she should explain a few things, she stated,

' _Look! I'm an Army Combat Medic! I've given hundreds of jabs! Morphine usually_ She added _but this is my baby, you won't stick her like I have to in the field…will you?'_ She hesitantly asked!

' _Absolutely not!_ The nurse confirmed, realising Molly was an anxious mother she chose to share her story with her,

' _I was an Army Combat Medic too! Then while I was at home with my children I studied for my medical degree, and here I am! A fully qualified nurse! Sticking tiny babies with needles, just to make them cry is what I live for, amongst other things!_ She grinned, letting Molly know she was only joking.

' _Listen_ the nurse continued _she's in safe hands, the actual needle won't hurt her, the serum going in might cause some discomfort, and she will more than likely cry at the shock of it all! But Mummy's here and this is Grandma I take it! Just hold her close to your chest and count with me! One, Two, Three… and its done!_ Molly held Luca as close as she could, squeezing her own eyes closed and waiting for the wail. Molly looked closely at her daughter as she inhaled and let out a massive cry, her own bottom lip trembling at the thought she had allowed this to happen.

' _Mummy's sorry darling, its all done now!_ Looking towards the nurse _Sorry_ She offered _you must think I'm a right numpty!_ The nurse rested her hand on Molly's as Elizabeth took Luca for a cuddle.

' _I understand!_ She said _they're so precious to us, if it's any consolation I was the same with mine!_ She smiled _just wait outside for 10 minutes or so to make sure she settles then you can go!_ She said sympathetically! Nodding at the instructions they left the room, Molly and Elizabeth sat and waited electing to hang around for 15 minutes just to check that Luca was ok! Molly continually checked her for any ill effects, smiling as she watched Luca make cooing noises at her Grandma, satisfied the experience hadn't upset her too much she suggested she sat in the back of Elizabeth's car, away from prying eyes, so she could offer her the comfort of her breast, the two women let out a deep breath neither were aware they were holding in and spent the time calming down themselves.

Now safely back at home Molly called Charles, he answered immediately as if his finger was poised in anticipation of her call. Struggling to contain the angst in his voice he fired a whole range of questions at her, making it pretty obvious of how anxious he was too.

' _Molls? How's our bub's then? Did she cry a lot with the needle? Are you ok? What happened with the health checks...?'_ Back to her usual self after the trauma of the morning, she set about calming the anxious Daddy on the other end of the phone, using her soft tone, the one that always makes him breathe steadily and focus on her words she enlightened him,

' _Hey you_ she said softly _everything was just fine! Luca's health checks were all good! Mine were all good and yes! She did cry, but her Grandma had her cooing 15 minutes after it all happened! How are you Daddy, manage to get anything done today? Or has full Daddy mode taken over?'_ She asked with a slight irony. Breathing out a long sigh and rubbing the back of his neck he snorted out a laugh at her remark,

' _Well, it's a big deal!_ He said in his defence And _seeing how anxious you were worried me a bit!_ Molly just agreed coming up with the conclusion,

' _Think its safe to say we were both over anxious! Me, well I just let it all out! You! On the other hand tried to mask it! God what a pair eh!'_ Chuckling he said

' _We are indeed!'_

' _So this date night! You and me! Tonight…what's the plan? Because my Doctor saw fit to inform me that breastfeeding is not a reliable form of contraception!_

' _What will be will be Mrs. James! If it happens, then its either Luck, Fluke or chance! Once bub's is in bed, you and I have some serious sending off to attend to! See you later gorgeous!_ Raising his eyes upwards, he thanked lady luck again for looking out for his two beautiful girls and making him a happy man!


	16. Chapter 16

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 16. Its been too long!

Molly and Charles counted themselves pretty lucky with Luca, since gaining back her birth weight in the first few weeks she was steadily gaining approximately 7.5-8ozs per week. Molly had initially been unsure that her milk would be enough considering she couldn't actually tell how much Luca was taking, but reassurance from her midwife and now her health visitor had allayed those fears. After her 11pm feed they would settle her down for the night, choosing to go to bed at the same time, Luca managed on average to sleep 5-6 hours before waking for a feed anything between 5-6am. The new timetable suited the little family, as Charles was usually awake just before 5 in order to drive to Aldershot barracks, this Saturday morning however was slightly different, due to the weekend exercise he was overseeing he was up and dressed by 4am. Offering Molly a lay-in he fed Luca from the expressed milk stored in the fridge, yawning as he fed his daughter he told her,

' _Daddy's tired this morning bub's, Mummy and Daddy had their special cuddles last night baby girl!'_

He felt shattered, probably due to the date night and sending off session he and Molly had engaged in the night before. He was aware of his stomach muscles aching, as did his butt cheeks even his biceps felt like they'd had a good workout but by God she was worth it he smiled, good job I'm only riding around in the jeep he thought! Molly stirred just as he finished changing Luca's nappy,

' _Here, pass her over you better be making tracks hadn't you?'_ She said sleepily, sitting on the bed next to his wife he passed Luca to her Mummy, kissing both his girls on the head he uttered,

' _Love you! Wish I didn't have to go!'_ Leaning into him and yawning she said,

' _Me too! But as you say its only one night! Stay safe. I love you. Call me later ok?'_

' _Absolutely! Love you more! And say Hi to Georgie and Louis for me! As he r_ eluctantly moved towards the door, winking as he turned to go.

Luca fell back to sleep in Molly's arms pretty much as soon as Charles had left the house; Molly swore that little girl knew when her Daddy was either in or out of the house, it was almost as if they had this secret telepathy going on between them. If Luca was having a nap she would stir as soon as he would get home, or if she was awake and in her rocker she'd kick her legs as soon as she saw him, stroking her head she said _"Daddy's got you under his spell as well as me hasn't he!'_ placing her carefully back into the basinet she took the baby monitor with her into the en-suite as she quickly showered and changed so it would be one less thing she had to do before Georgie and Louis arrived. Checking the bedroom her friend and baby would stay in had fresh towels she padded quietly back into her bedroom to check on Luca. Molly and Charles had talked about moving her into the nursery now she was sleeping for longer periods at night; they had even toyed with the idea of moving the basinet in there, but had settled on the purchase of a Moses basket to place into the crib so it didn't feel too big in her new surroundings. But looking at her now all snuggled and cosy, Molly decided against moving her until Charles was home, I'll just keep her with me tonight she thought!

Charles had checked in several times during the morning once to ask if she was missing him? Again to see if Luca was awake, and a third he'd said, was to remind Molly to send him little video's from her phone so he knew they were both ok. Molly knew he was missing them and was just using any excuse to call, she promised to send some footage and said she would even send him some of Louis and Luca together once he and Georgie arrived.

' _Oh Shit!_ She heard _Gotta go Molls! Coms have reported one of the idiots has broken his ankle! He's gonna need a medic!'_ He stated, remembering all the times he'd spoken those exact words to her, _'Tell im you know a brilliant medic! But she's a bit tied up at the moment caring for your baby!'_ she laughed _'I certainly do!_ He replied softly _Speak soon ok!'_

Georgie had plenty of time to think things through on her 3hour 29minutes train journey from Manchester Piccadilly to Bath Spa station, watching her 3 month old son Louis sleeping peacefully she still felt such sadness that Elvis never knew their last night together would produce the perfect replica she had in front of her. Its taken a year trying to tackle his loss, she was so traumatised it almost sent her into a tailspin, but finding out she was pregnant had been her saving grace. Her family didn't have a lot of time for him after the non-wedding, her dad was particularly scathing and her Nan had almost wanted to hire a hit man to take the bastard down. They didn't understand how she could possibly let herself get involved again, and to be pregnant by the man had been the catalyst of many an argument. It was hardly suprising her pregnancy had been fraught with health issues and could they not see how much grief she was in. Seeking counseling for the sake of Louis was probably one of the smartest decisions she had made, it gave her the opportunity to understand her feelings of guilt, of anger and the overwhelming sadness of the wasted years she spent avoiding even the mention of his name. Charles and Molly's vow renewal had been a welcome distraction, she had been able to share with her best friend her news only to discover that she too was expecting, how strange that the two friends would go through this momentous life changing event together. Molly has in the past always had her back, and there was no doubt in her mind she'll continue to be there for her, she is the one person she turns to in time of trouble, she never judges and has an innate way of always saying the right thing, a strength that Georgie is always grateful for. The sadness in Charlie's eyes is not always easy to handle, loosing his best friend has been hard on him, Lucinda's birth has been a blessing to her friends, as much as Louis has been to her own life. The news she and Louis no longer lived at her parents would be a massive surprise, as will all the other updates she will be sharing.

After the taxi dropped her from Bath Spa station with all the baby paraphernalia, overnight bag and Louis, Georgie stood outside looking at the steps she would need to negotiate the buggy up to reach the large red front door, pulling out her phone she swiped through her contacts for Molly's number,

' _Hiya, I'm outside but forgot your steps were so bloody steep, give me a hand!'_ She pleaded. Opening the door to the 3-story town house, Molly laughed at her friend's exasperated expression.

' _Thought you was fit G!'_ She laughed as she descended the stairs to help lift the buggy,

' _I am, or was! But your steps are mahoosive!'_ She exaggerated, laughing at her own joke. Pulling her friend into a hug all Molly could think to say was

' _Long time no see girlfriend!'_ As the tears welled up in both their eyes,

' _Too bloody long!'_ Georgie replied _what we gonna do stand here and blub all day, I'm dying for a brew!'_ As Georgie reached in to lift Louis out of the buggy Molly pushed it in the cubbyhole at the far end of the stairs,

' _It'll be out of the way down there, there's only the door to the cellar and no-ones down there I promise you!'_

' _Bloody hell Molls! A cellar! Get you!'_ Laughing at her friend she said

' _Yeah! All these old houses have them; I think it's a bit creepy but Charles says if things get bad we can always rent it out!'_ Walking into the kitchen Molly put the kettle on for a brew; turning round she was presented with a smiling Louis, taking him from Georgie she was stunned at how much like his Daddy he is,

' _God G! He's Elvis' double!_ She exclaimed, _I mean seriously, there's no doubt who his Dad is….was! Oh shit! I didn't mean that! Oh Fuck!'_ Georgie patted her arm,

' _Its fine Molls! Really, I do it all the time! My counselor says it takes several stages of grief to even fully accept the loss of someone you love/loved and its normal to place them in the present until you can accept their passing!''_ Hearing Georgie talk so freely about Elvis gave her some hope that her friend was coming to terms with things. She'd been on a similar rocky road when Smurf had died, she'd supported Charles after that last bloody tour and through the nightmares that plagued him and now she would do it all again for her friend; after all Charles always says she's a fixer of bad things and a good listener! Time to make him right, she thought!

Georgie spotted the lightweight bouncer set up next to a larger rocker,

' _Is this for my little man?_ She asked _'Yeah, thought I'd set them next to each other for a chat an that!'_ She laughed

' _Well, where is she? Where's Lucinda? Her honoree Aunty Georgie needs a cuddle!'_ Holding up one finger she leant over to the baby monitor and listened as she heard her make little noises, smiling at Georgie she went to get her. As she walked into the kitchen Georgie's reaction to how much her daughter looked like her was priceless,

' _OMG MOLLY! Its your mini me!'_ Reaching to take her into her arms she softly said'

' _Well pretty girl, finally I get a cuddle! You look so much like your Mummy Lucinda and I see you have your Daddy's curls!_ Looking at Molly and hugging the baby she mouthed 'so gorgeous', as she sniffed her neck she said

' _She smells amazing! Oh Molls she's so lovely, Elvis would have melted with this one, you know what he was like with Laura!' Bet Charlie's over the top with her! So Lucinda what's the story there then?'_ Molly bit the bullet; telling her friend about the letters they'd gotten from Elvis, about him mentioning his middle name and how he would love it they would use it for any children they may have. Molly shared that Charles had come up with girls and boys names that could be shortened to Luca so they could honour his memory,

' _She's Lucinda to everyone else but Luca to us!'_ She confirmed, and there it was! The hollow sadness in her friend's eyes, on the surface she appeared ok but the longing in her eyes that things had been different was clear to see. An idea occurred to Molly that might well offer her a little comfort. Reaching for her hand she gingerly approached the subject,

' _G, this might be a bit out there! But I was thinking!_ Softly laughing to mask her nerves and trying to inject a little humour, _Charles always says its dangerous when I think too much, but here goes! How would you feel about reading the letter Elvis sent to me?_ The silence was deafening, as Georgie considered her friends offer

' _It might help you see why we made the choices we have, and he mentioned how much he loved you and how he was determined to get you back too! What do you think?'_ She asked biting her lip nervously. Georgie looked closely at Molly, gulping with hesitation at reading his words; nodding in agreement she managed to say a simple _'Okay!'_ Patting her hand she stood to take one of the albums from the bureau, handing it to Georgie she sat beside her as Georgie inhaled deeply.

 _Dearest Molly, Special Lady,_

 _Well, the bastards got me, I know you always said I lived life on the edge but I died doing something I loved, so no real surprises there then!_

 _Yeah, you read the top bit right, 'special lady' because that's how I think of you! I know you've not always been my biggest fan, (especially since hurting your best friend Georgie over the non wedding, but I want you to know Molls that I'm doing everything in my power to get her back, she, like you for Charlie, is the love of my life. It just saddens me to think that if you are reading this I didn't manage to pull it off. All I ask is that if I did, please be there for her)._

 _Anyhow, in the last few years we've gotten closer, you and I, and dare I say it? I think you even got to like me. This is where I get to say the things I feel, without one of your withering looks, or sharp comments, so here goes._

 _I totally get what Charlie sees in you, even though I would often joke with him that you must be delusional to love him, a joke was all it ever was, you are funny, warm, caring and very beautiful, I can say that now without the fear of getting my arm punched._

 _Charlie is right you are both beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside, he's a lucky guy Moll; you fit each other so well, it was always meant to be, chemistry Charlie calls it, I just think you're both a pair of lucky sods to have found each other. I confess to sometimes feeling a little jealous of the pair of you, it's all so natural for you two, that I wanted that feeling back with Georgie._

 _Carry on loving the 'James boys' Molls, they both deserve it! I've never seen Charlie boy so happy and Sam thinks the sun shines out of you're perfect little derriere! So whatever you're doing, don't ever change it. Be there for Charlie, he'll need you more than ever without his wingman, I'm so sorry I won't be there to see you have kids together, but if you do my middle name is Luca, maybe if you have a son you could use the name, I can't ever see you naming a kid of yours Elvis._

 _Thanks for loving Charlie as you do, thanks for loving my boy Sammy and thanks for being you. Know that I love you too Molly, for being the light in my best mates life._

 _Think of me fondly sometimes, your friend Elvis x_

She watched her friend as her eyes misted over and listened as Georgie spoke through soft tears to her daughter,

' _Well little one you'll be Luca to me as well! Your Uncle Elvis would have loved that!_ Looking at Molly she simply mouthed ' _thank you! Both of you, you're true friends!'_

Needing a little distraction from reading Elvis' letter, the two friends focused on their babies, kneeling behind them as they supported and encouraged them to interact. Louis was happily rolling around whilst Luca still preferred being on her tummy and proving how strong she was at holding her head up. The next 30 minutes was spent with both Mums watching the expressions on their faces, and listening to the little noises they made as if trying to communicate with each other, Molly laughed saying Charles would call it magical, as Georgie nodded in agreement. As feeding time was next, a clean nappy and settling them down for one of their many naps the girls continued to catch up.

' _So how's everything at home?'_ Molly asked, _'I'm not living there at the moment_ she said

' _Why G? What happened?'_ Georgie huffed _'My Dad happened_ She revealed, _to my face he was all 'we'll support you Georgie, no matter what' behind my back I overheard him tell my Mum how much he wished Elvis wasn't Louis Dad! We had an almighty argument and now I'm living at my Aunts house! She's working abroad on a 3 year contract so Louis and I are technically house sitting!'_ Molly's face fell in shock! _'And are you ok financially?_ She questioned? Which is when Georgie dropped the next bombshell!

' _Elvis made a will when we were together the first time! He never ever changed it so his flat in London comes to me! Laura and Debs get his pension and whatever money is left after probate is held in trust for Laura until she's 18!' He didn't know about Louis so…._ sighing deeply _that will be down to me!'_

' _What will you do with the flat? Will you move down to London?_ Shaking her head Georgie replied

' _No, don't think London's for me! I may look into selling it so Louis and I can have our own home!'_ Then Molly asked about her career

' _What about the Army? Will you stay in?'_

' _I'm still on maternity leave! I'll wait to see what they offer; all I do know_ _is Louis is my priority and I will not be doing anymore tours!'_ She said emphatically. _'I may just leave completely, maybe get a job as a paramedic with the ambulance service! Who knows! I'm not ready for that decision yet!'_

' _Wow! When you said you had a lot to tell me, you weren't kidding!'_ Seeing the lines etched on her friends face Molly decided to lighten the mood!

' _How about we video our little bundles when they wake up, Charles loves to see what Luca is up to when he's not here'_ , thinking it was a great idea Georgie was happy to go along with it.

The girls shot a whole range of funny moments; and even set up some shots using props, Georgie had told her of the baby photos she's seen where small babies where put into all sorts of poses, some in flower pots and some with crazy head gear. Laughing at the description they came up with a few of their own, Luca was placed in a large saucepan with the caption 'What's Cooking' underneath and Louis had one of Molly's old helmets on his head with his feet in her boots with the caption 'They train em young these days' firing them off to Charles they waited for the reply

' _No need to ask if you girls are having fun then!'_ He sent back, chuckling with his Corporal at what they were getting up too.

' _Call you later! Enjoy! C xx"_

Settling down for the evening with a takeaway, a soppy Rom Com on the TV and enjoying each others company was just what they both needed! It had been too long since they'd seen each other and now the babies were in the mix they planned to do it more often.


	17. Chapter 17

You're still keeping us all going.

Chapter: 17. Valentines Day treats!

After seeing to Luca and setting her up in her rocker for a nap; Molly set about cooking bacon and eggs with liberally buttered toast, she wanted to make sure Georgie had a good breakfast inside her before she set off on their homeward journey. She knew only too well the cost of train travel, in those first few months of their relationship before he asked her to move in with him, she'd spent a truck load of money on rail fares. Slightly worried that the cost of travelling to see her may have made a dent in Georgie's budget she also made her a sandwich to take with her. They were booked on the 12:15 from Bath Spa station, which would get them home by 4pm at the latest. Georgie had told her that her Aunts house was only a 20-minute bus ride from Manchester Piccadilly, and she would be able to feed and change Louis on the train. The two friends had talked at great length of the changes happening in Georgie's life, but Molly still felt concerned that she hadn't really helped her reach any clear solutions as to what she was doing about the flat or her career. Charles had a few friends in London that dealt in property, wondering if her friend would mind if she spoke to him about the flat, it could help her make a decision, she thought!

' _G! I was thinking about the flat! If you really want to sell, you need to put it the hands of someone who won't rip you off! Charles knows some people in London in the property game! What about renting it out? It would give you an income, you know till you decide what to do!'_ Molly sensed by the surprised look on Georgie's face she hadn't even considered that option.

' _Could work out quite nicely!_ Georgie nodded approvingly, _I'm already living rent free; but rent from the flat would cover all my bills. Yeah go for it, talk to Charlie for me! And thanks Molls, for making me think things through!'_ happy she'd made a little headway she helped Georgie gather up all her things before booking her a taxi. As the taxi pulled up, the two friends hugged tightly before kissing each other's baby's and promising to see each other again soon.

With enough time left before Charles got home she fired up her laptop to see how much flats were worth in North London; she already had the address and it also wouldn't hurt she thought, to check how much G could get in rent. Molly went on a few sites to make comparisons and made a note for Charles to look at when he got back. She was just thinking about him when her phone pinged with a message _'Hey gorgeous, just about to leave, see you in under 2 hours. Kiss Luca for me and there's a special kiss for you when I get home! Missed you! C xx"_ It was great seeing Georgie and Louis but she couldn't wait for him to get home; it's crazy 'init' she thought, that she still felt excited and even got butterflies whenever he was due home! Most Army men would relish the idea of a night or two away from their family, sinking a few pints with their mates and probably enjoying the freedom! But she knew by the amounts of texts he'd sent during the evening, (which caused Georgie to roll her eyes and comment that he had it bad) plus the even saucier ones he'd sent when she was in bed that he was missing his family and couldn't wait to get home. The last one he sent was to remind her Valentines Day was looming, indicating he had something in mind,

' _Sweetheart! The special day for lovers is next week; I plan on spoiling you in the style you deserve! Yours and yours only for always! Charles. Xx'_ as thoughts of special time with him ran around her head she wondered 'what's he's up to?

Charles made three calls before leaving barracks one was to the Thermae Bath Spa, one somewhere special and the other was to his Mum, happy his plans had come together he set off for home.

The sound of the key in the door made Molly rush into the hallway,

' _Hello you!'_ She grinned, holding out her arms to him. Dumping his bag at his feet he pulled her into a tight hug,

' _Hey!_ He smiled _missed me?_ Glad he was home, she answered

' _Always! You numpty! Coffee?'_ She asked, turning to pull away, pulling her back into him he smirked,

' _Kiss first!_ He uttered, as he brushed her lips _Then maybe another,_ he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply.

' _Blimey!_ She said breathlessly, when he released his hold _you really did miss me then!'_ letting out a soft laugh, he nodded,

' _I did indeed! Being away from you only makes me miserable!_ He confirmed! _Where's Luca? I missed her too!'_ Grinning and pulling him into the kitchen she pointed towards the rocker, watching as he walked over to their daughter, lifting her up he grinned at Molly,

' _Now this is what it's all about! Coming home to my beautiful girls!_ He stated matter of factly!

' _To quote Elvis 'all's well in the world!'_ He commented. Molly eyed him for a fleeting moment, wondering if Georgie being there last night had made him think of his friend; but watching as he nuzzled into his daughters neck she smiled, panic over it's nothing other than feeling happy to be home.

It was now Tuesday, the day before Valentines and all her attempts to find out what his plans were had fallen on stony ground. Molly always struggled with not knowing what was going on; even after all their years together trying to get Charles James to spill the beans was an impossible task. He'd laughed at her, teasing her mercilessly when she'd tried to get it out of him, infuriatingly tapping his nose, merely telling her that all will be revealed! Huffing to herself that she wasn't getting anywhere she thought she would try another tactic. Thinking that if they were going out they would need a baby sitter she would ring Elizabeth to find out what time she was coming over.

' _Hi Elizabeth, it's me! What time are you coming over on Wednesday so I can get everything ready for you?'_ Knowing her daughter in law was fishing and not wanting to spoil Charles surprises she answered,

' _Molly darling! I'm not sure what time, I'm waiting for Charles to let me know!'_ she chuckled to herself, but hearing Molly sigh she gave her just a little hint,

' _Lets just say Molly! You will love it! I will tell you he's finishing early today! He said something about picking something up'_ Still none the wiser and now knowing he was finishing early the day before Valentines only confused her more. Charles let himself into the house quietly with a parcel under his arm, he hid it in the cellar before announcing he was home.

' _Hey your early!'_ She said brightly, trying to mask that all this secrecy was driving her 'nuts'.

' _Yeah! Had something to collect!'_ He said, not divulging any more information

' _What?'_ She frowned, _'wait and see'_ He said _'is it for me then?'_ she grinned moving closer _'might be'_ He smirked _'Oh come on Charles, you know how much I hate this!' "Hold your horses, woman! You'll see tomorrow!'_ Deciding not to push it any further she shut up!

Molly woke to find his side of the bed empty, Luca wasn't in her basinet and she could hear voices downstairs, creeping along the landing to listen she heard Elizabeth's voice ' _Put it and them in here darling, she won't think to look there!' 'Right Mum, have you got everything,_ He said quietly _I'll help you out with everything!'_ Wanting to stamp her foot like an angry child at what was going on, she returned to the bedroom to wait for him and Luca. Charles opened the bedroom door holding a tray, there was a single red rose laid across a napkin, a pile of pancakes and two glasses of Bucks Fizz

' _Happy Valentines Day gorgeous'_ he smiled, smiling back she asked ' _Where's Luca?'_ Holding up his hand he replied _'Our darling daughter is with her Grandma and Grand-pop for the entire day, because we have a busy day ahead of us_ He grinned, before continuing _you and I my darling are having lovers day treatments at the 'Thermae Bath Spa, this morning!'_ Stunned she answered

' _What? A whole day together on our own?'_ Nodding in confirmation, and secretly pleased he'd been able to pull it off, he sidled up next to her to kiss her deeply,

' _Then_ He said softly as he looked down to entwined their fingers _I have another huge surprise this afternoon and something very special to give you! It tells you all the things I want to say when I say 'I Love you!'_ Touching his face she softly said _'Charles, you show me you love me everyday!'_

' _I try to_ He said _but there are times when I want to expand on it! So I've had something made for you! Do you want it now?'_ He asked with a slight hitch in his voice. Sensing he had put a lot into whatever his gift was she nodded

' _I would love that!'_ Replying in a soft voice watching as he disappeared out of the room to bring up the wrapped parcel and a magnificent bouquet of red roses.

' _Molly! These are for you sweetheart, and this_ He said _is how I feel about you! You know in here!_ He said with his hand over his heart _and I hope you will want to hang it over above our bed!'_

Pulling off the paper she found a large wooden picture frame with a special poem positioned in the center surrounded by a collage of photographs of them through the years, singing the duet on tour, their engagement, wedding and vow renewal, the two of them with Luca and many other happy times they'd spent together.

' _Took me ages_ He chuckled! _It was hard to decide on the best ones! And that's because I love every photo of you, they're all so bloody lovely!_ He proclaimed moving to sit behind her as he read the words of the poem softly in her ear,

 _ **I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)**_

 _ **I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)**_

 _ **I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)**_

 _ **I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)**_

 _ **And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant**_

 _ **And whatever a sun will always sing is you**_

 _ **Here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;**_

 _ **which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)**_

 _ **and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart**_

 _ **I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)**_

 _ **E.E .Cummings.**_

Molly was speechless! ' _You did this for me?'_ She quietly asked, _It..it's….amazing! So beautiful!'_ She said leaning back into him _'You really feel like that?'_ she asked gently _'Molly! You are everything to me! I'm a very lucky guy_ hugging her even closer _and us having Luca has been the icing on the cake! I don't just love you_ He proclaimed _I'm head over heels in love with you, and I wanted to do things to show you just that!'_

' _Things?_ She said sounding even more surprised _what? there's more?'_

' _There is Mrs. James so after our morning at the spa, we have a short car journey to make…then once the 2_ _nd_ _surprise has been enjoyed, I'm bringing you back here to have my wicked way with you..all evening long!_ He growled. _So chop chop, we've got a spa to get to!'_

Molly was so relaxed after the spa treatments; she hardly took in where they were going, pulling herself from her blissful state she sat open mouthed at what was in front of her,

' _Charles_ she gulped _is that for us?'_ Taking her by the hand, he nodded, grinning widely at her _'It is my darling! Just for us! Come on lets go and escape for a while!'_ As he led her over he hoisted her up onto his shoulder so he could gently place her into the basket of the Hot Air Balloon he'd hired, Edward had driven the picnic hamper to the Air Field while Elizabeth was busy collecting Luca. Charles climbed in and gave the signal to the operator for lift off, bending down to retrieve a bottle of Champagne and pouring two glasses he said to her

' _Happy Valentines Day Mrs. James and here's to many more!'_ As they rose higher above the trees he laughed as he said _' I know trees give you the willies, so I thought! What better way is there to take in the stunning Somerset views….then it came to me! We'll just have to rise above them!'_ Kissing her and holding her close they watched the sunset on a perfect Valentines Day!


	18. Chapter 18

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 18. Valentines Day is not over yet!

Charles had pulled out all the stops for Valentines Day; wanting it to be all about them, just so he could spoil her and make his declarations of love without any distractions, not that he viewed Luca as a distraction of course, but after the amazing day would come the even more amazing evening he had planned where he and Molly could focus solely on each other. Knowing only too well how good his Mum was at organizing special events he'd asked if she would mind setting up their dining room with romance in mind. Part of the whispered discussion that Molly had overheard between Mother and son the previous morning had been the hidden rose petals that were stashed away in the cellar, there was also the bottle of pink champagne in the fridge as well as the fillet steaks and of course the obligatory chocolate gooey pudding with strawberries. Pulling the car up to their home after the Hot Air balloon ride they both sat for a few moments letting the day wash over them, taking her hand in his he turned his head to softly ask

' _So how was that Mrs. James? Did the boy do good?'_ Smiling warmly at him she replied _'the boy did better than good! In fact_ she said, focusing on his mouth _the boy deserves a massive reward!'_ she breathed holding his gaze suggestively. The corner of his mouth twitched in response as his lips parted, inching closer to her mouth, stopping only to confirm,

' _We could always make out in the car!'_ just about getting his words out before slowly pulling her head towards him as he sensuously slid his lips over hers. Pulling back just slightly to gauge her response and watching as her lips remained parted still feeling the kiss, her eyes opened slowly fixing him with a look he knew only too well, ' _take me inside now!'_ she uttered lustfully. With his own lustful longing causing his groin to respond and a single nod of his head he exited the driver's seat; eyes still boring into each other, he took both of her hands and led her towards the steps. Inside the sexual tension was palpable, breathing heavily; they equally let their lust overtake them as clothes were discarded and their bodies fused together, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him he pressed her against the wall as they took each other to the state of oblivion. Sliding down the wall, their tangled sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, he attempted to speak

' _Shit!_ He proclaimed breathlessly, _that was intense!_ He hummed into her hair; trying to calm his breathing _you are one hot sexy Mama!_ He announced, leaning back into his shoulder, trying to catch her own breath she turned her head and looked up at him _'you complaining?_ She questioned! Shaking his head and looking at her with a soft look in his eyes that she knew was reserved only for her he uttered _'Never!'_

Molly's Stomach growled in hunger Charles chuckled asking _'Hungry? Mrs. James!'_ Giggling at the sounds she was making _'I need food! Mr. James! What's cooking then?'_ Pulling her to her feet he announced _'Well if my Mum has done what I asked we should have Steaks, salad and desert! Which we could always take upstairs with us!_ He stated as he winked and waggled his eyebrows at her, _'So is Luca not coming home later then?'_ Slowly shaking his head in confirmation and pursing his lips _'Nope! Luca is having a sleep over!_ Leaning into her he said huskily _in fact…Valentines is not over yet! We've got all night!'_ Pulling him to her she kissed him on the lips _'Wow! You'd best crack on then, looks like you're going to need a protein fix, if it's an all-nighter!'_ She smirked as she headed for the shower. If we've got all night she mused; wouldn't hurt to knock his socks off! Pulling out the underwear she knew he simply couldn't resist, she stepped into the white lacy silk knickers and bra set that had been the catalyst of many a passionate encounter for them. Taking it a step further; she wondered if the black Bodycon dress that always made him want to get her home whenever they were out, still fitted? Pulling it up her body she was delighted that it looked just as good as it had before she had Luca. Silently smiling to herself she was reminded of the look on his face when she'd worn that tight vest and combats to sing their duet together; he'd confessed to her afterwards that if it hadn't been for them being in a war zone he would have acted on his feelings and bugger the consequences! Armed and ready to knock his socks off again she waited for him to tell her dinner was ready.

Charles busied himself in the kitchen preparing the steaks, he set them aside to rest as he chopped the salad and placed the champagne in an ice bucket on the table, calling Molly down for dinner she walked down the stairs slowly, his eyes were fixed on the vision that was his wife, holding out his hand for her he uttered one phrase _'Wow! You are stunning!_ He gulped as he looked her up and down, Molly naturally moved towards the kitchen, _'Oh no my darling!_ He said, steering her in the direction of the dining room _Tonight we dine in style'_ confused she asked _'where?'_ Covering her eyes he positioned her in the doorway, taking his hands away he announced _'Ta Dah!'_ gesturing with his hands for her to feast her eyes _'only the best for you! Gorgeous!'_ He crooned in her ear, the room was bathed in soft candlelight; creating an almost magical atmosphere, it all looked perfect; as the shards of light bounced from the crystal champagne flutes making the glitter tipped rose petals bask in the subtle glow. Charles pulled out her chair and draped a napkin across her lap; sitting opposite her he uncovered the serving dish to reveal the steaks he'd cooked in a red wine and mushroom sauce. Wanting everything about the day and night together to be as sensual as possible, he cut into a small piece from his own plate and fed it to her across the table, mesmerized as he watched her close her eyes to savor the taste, he admitted _'God Molly!_ He gulped _you have no idea how much you turn me on!_ Knowing full well what she was doing, she playfully did the same to him holding his gaze while he ate, their eyes promising a whole host of other pleasures.

Clearing away the dishes together, she teased him mercilessly wondering how long she could make him wait out! She deliberately moved as close to him as she could without actually making contact, enjoying the game as they circled around each other, catching a waft of her perfume he closed his eyes as if to steel his resolve, she held his gaze and asked in a low and seductive voice _'What would you like for your next course Charles?_ That was it! Giving in completely, he threw her over his shoulder grabbing the champagne en route as he mounted the stairs with a giggling Molly in his grasp _'you! Mrs. James are in so much trouble!'_ He growled, as they headed for the bedroom.

The next morning they were both shattered, true to his word he had made it a night to remember, he had teased and fondled and stroked and spoken words of undying love, Molly couldn't believe how lucky she was to be married to this amazing man. _'Charles_ she asked while snuggled up next to him _when is Luca coming home? I miss her! It's crazy innit, but I'm also kinda missing the 5 o'clock wake up call!'_ Hugging her close he chuckled _'Yeah,_ he yawned _I'm missing her like crazy too!_ He grinned wolfishly _It has to be said though Molls, yesterday and last night was FUCKING AMAZING!_ He laughed out loud, punching the air! Seeing the pleading look on Molly's face he asked _'It was?... Wasn't it_? He checked _'Absolutely!... Stud!'_ She winked, laughing that he would even have any doubts _I'll give Mum a call! She said she'd drop her back whenever we want!'_ Reaching for his phone he called his Mum, _'Hey Mum, it's me! We're ready for our little one to come home whenever you are! Yeah!_ Squeezing Molly tightly _we had a brilliant day!_ Pulling a face at Molly and rubbing his aching stomach muscles, _okay great_ _Mum! We're both here plus I'm off till Monday now!_ Turning to Molly he said _'So, Mrs. James Mum said she'll bring Luca home at lunchtime! Any ideas what we could be doing till then?'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all, I just wanted to extend the Valentines Day Chapter a little further to show that all new parent's still need special adult time together! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments. Now…moving on.**

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 19. We're a family, never forget that!

Luca was just a few days off 10 weeks old; she was filling out nicely, her legs and arms seemed a little chubbier now and Molly had even noticed that her baby grows were getting a little snug. They'd both noticed just how much she was using her arms and legs, and watching her make the connection that she could look and touch things at the same time meant there was a lot of grabbing going on. Charles nose had become a particular favourite for her to grab, especially when he rubbed it against her chubby cheeks, Molly didn't escape her daughter's grasp either; her hair it seemed was the cause of much fascination, Luca had started to grab it relentlessly, taking hold of huge handfuls with such a grip as to cause Molly to yelp in pain. The days; since the grabbing had started, meant that she now scraped it back into a pony tail rather than run the risk of trying to hide unexplained bald patches. Yes indeed, their tiny baby was definitely having a growth spurt! Not only was it time to crack open the next size baby grows it may also time to move her into her cot.

Not wanting Luca to be sat in front of a TV like she had been and her siblings were now, Molly had almost devoured the Developmental Milestones book; practically treating it as her bible, she would read and re-read a chapter and see if Luca was able to do what was being suggested. Regaling Charles with what the latest milestone she would be working on he would chuckle at her determination and simply say

' _Molly, sweetheart! Just let her be! She's doing fine!'_ but she remained stoic in her quest that they both knew and understood what milestones to look out for and to learn how to encourage her.

' _Its not a bad thing to know these things'_ She'd said, slightly hurt by his comments _I just don't want her growing up to be a numpty!'_ She announced with a look of concern on her face,

' _Let me ask you this?'_ He began, holding her head in his hands and sensing her unease ' _are you a numpty as you put it?' 'No!'_ She answered truthfully _'Am I a numpty?' 'No, definitely not! You've even got Eton, University and Sandhurst under you're belt'_ She countered _'Well my darling, I rest my case! Our daughter has you and I as her parent's, and we will always make sure to do the best for her!_ Looking at him and accepting his argument, she pulled that Molly face that needed just a little reassurance

' _I just want to get it right!'_ She uttered in a low tone, knowing what she needed from him, he pulled her onto his lap as they watched Luca cooing at a soft toy _'Look at her Molls! She's happy, healthy and beautiful! Oh and she's got a good right hook!'_ He said making her laugh. _'We did that Molls! We give her all the love and attention she needs, and you, it has to be said are a brilliant Mum!'_ He confirmed, nudging her with the tip of his nose. _'Do you suppose I'm always gonna be like this?'_ She asked _'probably!'_ He answered, adding just a little more _'being loving, caring and invested in your child is no bad thing!' Plus_ he grinned _'I wouldn't have you any other way!'_ Relaxing slightly, she began to cut herself some slack!

Sam was due to spend the weekend with them, Molly loved having him there; at 11 years old he was still young enough to have that innocence about him before the teenage years took over. It always touched her how much happy he was with them, how he loved his little sister and how he was always so gentle with her. Nothing was too much trouble, he would help wherever he could and playing with her now she was doing more seemed to be one of his favourite pastimes. In the last few weeks however, Molly had noticed that he'd taken to calling her in his lunch break, just to check how she and Luca were he'd said; then he would ring again in the evenings to chat with Charles, it was after one of his chats with his Dad that Charles had commented to Molly

' _Sam's ringing a lot these days!_ He frowned _has he been ringing you?'_ Molly nodded _'Yep! Every lunch break!'_ She offered, _'Mmm,_ He uttered, his mind going into overdrive _'Do you get the sense everything's ok?'_ Shrugging her shoulders, she said _'Suppose he's just missing us!'_ Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, indicating he was worried he looked at her _'He always talks to you Molls! Maybe you could have one of your little mate chats!'_ nodding she agreed _'I'll let him push the pram to the park, he always opens up about school and 'The Ice Queen' if they've had a row!'_ she announced _'its like, how can I put this? He tells me stuff that's going on in his nut! Know what I mean?'_ Snorting out a laugh at her cockney description _'In his head do you mean?' 'Yeah! His nut!'_ She laughed punching his arm _'Ow! God that's where Luca gets her right hook from!'_ Teasing him she said _'Aw, is poor ickle Charles struggling wiv a punch from a half-pint den?'_ Pulling her over to tickle her he said _'No! I reckon I could still take you on!_ His tickles getting more intense he asked, _are you sorry, come on say sorry!' 'Aargh! I give in, I'm sorry!'_ She giggled.

Whenever Sam was staying with them, Molly would walk to the school with Luca in her pram, it served a double purpose, obviously to carry Luca but also to carry Sam's overnight bag. The usual arrangement these days was for Rebecca to drive up to the school, hand her his overnight bag without much conversation; and get away at quickly as she could. She never so much as looked into the pram, asked after Luca or offered them a lift . What grated on Molly even more than her obvious dislike for her was she didn't even wait to see Sam before she left. it was something that always pissed Molly off, Rebecca was always in a hurry, as if her life was somehow more important, not that it really bothered Molly but on Sam's weekends with them it was almost as if she was punishing Sam for wanting to spend time with his father. Molly often thought 'what goes round comes round lady, and you'll live to regret it!' As usual Sam was delighted to see his baby sister offering to push the pram, sticking his head in to see if she was awake. Molly suggested they cut through the park so they could stop at the duck pond on the way back to the house, hoping Sam would give her a clue as to his recent behaviour.

' _Your Dad is convinced Luca loves this place!'_ She smiled hoping to get Sam relaxed enough to tell her if anything was on his mind

' _I know!_ He laughed _he even lifts her out of the pram to throw bread at the ducks, and everyone knows that's not allowed any more!_

' _Who says its not allowed?'_ She asked looking at him quizzically

' _Molly….don't you read any wildlife reports or watch 'Nature Watch' on the TV?'_

' _Can't say their top on my list at the moment'_ She chuckled, thinking she would let him know how much they both loved him she simply announced _'I love it when you stay! It just feels right…you know all of us together!'_ She said, bumping his shoulder.

' _I'm always happy when I'm with you and Dad_ he admitted _and I get to play with Luca!'_ he said reaching in to tickle her. Molly felt Charles was right there was something he wasn't saying.

' _Everything ok at home'_ she pushed _I mean, no more rows or anything?'_

' _Mums got other priorities at the moment!'_ Emphasising the words other priorities with his fingers

' _What other priorities_ sounding indignant as she said _she's you're Mum! you are her main priority!'_

' _Was Molly! Was. Its all Hugh this and Hugh that and Hugh's got a boat and a flash car!'_ He announced in a childish manner

' _And this Hugh, he's what…a boyfriend or something?'_

' _Or something is about right!'_ He answered with a look of disgust on his face

' _I take it you're not keen then!'_ She pushed further

' _Shall we just say_ he said as he looked at her _I don't get invited to the boat or to ride in the stupid flash car, in fact I don't get invited full stop!'_

' _You feeling a bit jealous or something mate?'_ shaking his head _'I'm not jealous Molls! I just feel in the way, he doesn't even to talk to me! You never did that when you and Dad got together!'_

' _That's because I'm a lovely person!'_ She giggled, laughing back at her he replied

' _Who told you that?'_ Clipping him around the head _'Actually Sam, you did a very long time ago! So none of your old bull…t! Don't tell your Dad I said that!'_

' _Come on, let's get the bub's home, oh and by the way you're chopping the veg for the Pizza when we get in!'_ Pretending to groan about it he replied _that's just child exploitation!'_ smartly answering him back she simply announced _'your call Sam! You don't chop… you don't eat!'_ She laughed, happy that she'd made him smile and that he'd revealed just enough for her to work on.

When Charles arrived home Sam and Molly were busy chopping a whole load of vegetables for their pizza topping, leaning in to kiss Molly he pinch a handful of peppers, commenting _'these are lovely, and so expertly chopped!'_ He laughed, ruffling Sam's hair Sam yelled _'Oi Dad, if you don't chop in this house you don't get to eat!'_ Smirking at Molly that he'd repeated her words

' _Is that right Sam, and who pays for the vegetables you're chopping Hmm?'_ He laughed as he firmly gripped his shoulder; two pairs of identical brown eyes smiling at each other _'Okay Dad, take it easy! Suppose you've got a point!'_ He answered raising his eyes to the ceiling _'Well thank you for that Samuel! Now let's take Luca in the lounge and you can tell me about how you're getting on with rugby training!'_ Molly called Charles back making some excuse about getting drinks, _'Listen, Rebecca's got a fella and Sam don't get invited anywhere with them so his nose is out of joint!'_ She whispered _'Just thought I'd give you the latest, ok?' 'Ok!'_ He winked _'my very own little detective! I'll talk to him later!'_ He whispered back as he kissed her again. Molly pulled the pizza out of the oven and called Charles and Sam to the table, they strolled into the kitchen laughing at something with Charles clutching Luca in his arms, her legs were kicking all over the place and she was gurgling loudly as Charles said _'You're too little for pizza darling, soon though yes! Better put her in her rocker or she'll grab it!'_ Molly nodded _'Yeah you'd better watch out Sam she's grabbing everything at the moment!_ Talking directly to Luca she carried on _you think its funny don't you! Yes, poor Daddy's nose and Mummy's hair! If you hold her she'll grab all sorts so be warned Sam!'_ Laughing at hearing his little sister's latest antics they sat and ate, Sam became serious all of a sudden _'I have a question'_ he started, both of them looked at him waiting for the question.

' _Dad, Molly! What the chances of me living here all the time?'_ Charles looked at him open mouthed, then with concern he stretched his hand to rest on his shoulder, wiping his mouth on a napkin he asked

' _What's brought this on buddy?'_ Looking downwards Sam dropped his head and said

' _Dad I just want to be where I'm happy! I'm not a kid anymore and I know you and Mum have joint custody so can I just live here with you?'_ Charles physically looked crestfallen, to think his son was so unhappy, turning to Molly he asked in front of Sam not wanting him to think this was an easy option because he was feeling sidelined

' _Would you be ok with this Molls?'_ she reached across the table to hold both of their hands saying _'look, I haven't got a problem with Sam coming here but_ directing her statement towards Charles she said _you're gonna have to speak to Rebecca and get her side of the story!_ Addressing her next comment to Sam she said _Sam, we're a family, never forget that! And if there's anything we can do, we'll do it! We both love you so much! Nothing would please us more if you lived here with us! But your Dad is going to have to give your Mum a chance to put things right. How about we sleep on it and see how things are in the morning before he makes the call? Is that fair?'_ She asked hoping it would give them all time to think things through. Charles grabbed Sam's hand and asked _'how does that feel to you Sam? Are you ok to sleep on it?'_ Sam nodded, _'can we have a chat in my room though Dad, I want to make it clear how much I've thought about this!'_ Charles merely nodded in agreement, his heart breaking a little seeing his son going through so much anguish.

Charles lay next to his son holding him close saying _'I'm so sorry Sam! I didn't think for one moment you'd be this unhappy!_ Snuggling into his Dad's hold Sam replied _'its not your fault Dad it's Mum and Hugh's!'_

' _Maybe! But if I'm going to call your Mum I'm going to need a bit more information about what's made you so unhappy! '_ Sam regaled to Charles how he was made to feel, telling him that he wanted his Mum to be happy like he was with Molly but he just didn't know where he fitted into things anymore. His 11-year-old brain didn't understand how his Mum could stop loving him, no matter how much Charles tried to reassure his son, Sam was adamant that the only place he felt loved and happy was with them. Charles felt broken hearted but knew that Molly would support whatever decision he made. Leaving Sam's room after saying goodnight he made his way to their bedroom with a heavy heart.

' _How's our Sammy doing? Did he tell you anymore?'_ She asked as he flopped into bed heavily _'The poor kid is convinced Rebecca doesn't care about him!'_ He answered sadly _'He's convinced living here with us is where he wants to be!'_ Molly held him close as she said _'looks like you're in for one hell of a shit conversation with 'the ice queen' tomorrow then!'_ Rubbing his neck as he always did whenever he was worried he agreed, sternly adding, _'Yep! And by all that's holy Molly! I swear I'm gonna let her have it! She's not gonna know what's hit her!'_ Telling him she was sure he'd do the right thing, she added _'whatever tomorrow brings! I'm 100% by your side!'_ Smiling at her, he simply said _'Thank God! I couldn't do it without you Molls!'_ Snuggling into him she replied _'Well, its just as well you don't have to then! Innit!'_ Spooning into his wife and soul mate he knew that whatever happened next, Molly would be right there by his side.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to those who take the time to read my stories, I always get nervous after posting a chapter that readers will even leave a review. There are so many good FF writers out there! I wonder if my stuff is really good enough! But here goes….

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 20. CJ&M v 'The Ice Queen'.

As Molly lay in bed feeding Luca she was met with a pair of tired brown eyes as he brought her a cup of tea, sitting down next to her on the bed she gently commented

' _You ok? You didn't get much sleep did you!'_ a soft laugh of confirmation escaped from the back of his throat as he shook his head

' _Nah! Too much to think about!'_ Molly waited patiently for him to share is thoughts

' _I was so angry Molls!_ He stated _I needed to engage my brain a bit!'_ moving Luca to her other breast she asked _'And what have you come up with?'_ Referring to her comments from the previous night _'you are right! I need to give Rebecca a chance to tell her side of the story first!'_

' _So it's a softly, softly approach is it?'_ Shaking his head _'Not exactly! But if I go in with all guns blazing I won't get to the bottom of it!'_ Nodding she offered _'do you think talking to Sam a bit more first would help? I mean, to make sure its as serious as he says!'_

' _Already one step ahead of you,_ he smiled wearily _I've just told him to get ready I'm taking him for pancakes!_ Chuckling at the pout she pulled _and yes, I'll bring some back for you..Blueberry?'_ He asked raising his eyebrow before kissing her head, handing Luca to him so she could get up she wrinkled her nose at him _'yeah! Blueberry!_ She smiled as she plopped a kiss on his forehead.

Walking to the pancake house with his arm around Sam's shoulder he noticed his son seemed a little quiet, knowing he had to bring up the elephant in the room, so to speak, he opened with his usual Dad concern

' _Everything ok Scamp?'_ he asked, Sam responding a little nervously

' _What are you going to say to Mum?_ Throwing the ball back in Sam's court Charles wanted to clarify this wasn't just 11-year-old angst; he wanted to make sure that his revelations of yesterday had some weight behind them before he tackled Rebecca, as he merely answered

' _What do you want me to say to your Mum?'_ Looking at his Dad before lowering his head

' _I want you to tell her I'm unhappy Dad!'_ With a single nod of his head he confirmed _'I can do that Sam, but your Mum will ask why. What do I say then?'_ Tears forming in his eyes he said _'They get annoyed with me for interrupting them, when Mum's out of the room Hugh keeps saying are you still here? Or asking when I'm coming to yours!'_ His fists clenched as he felt the anger build up for a man he'd never met, and at Rebecca for making him feel so bad, trying to keep a calm exterior he asked _'Does your Mum know he does that?'_ shaking his little head he stopped in the street as the tears flowed, _'Dad! I just want to live with you!'_ Pulling Sam into his hold he just let him cry! Charles bent one knee to kneel down in front of him, gently telling him _'Sam I want you to listen to me ok. I will be calling your Mum, and I will be telling her how unhappy you are! I won't let you down buddy, I promise! Now pancake time ok!_ Trying to raise a smile from him he said _and don't let me forget to take some home for Molly, she'll never forgive us!'_ He smiled at him, Sam nodded as he wiped his eyes _'Don't worry Dad, I'll remind you!'_ As their order came up, Charles listened as Sam talked about school and rugby training, mentioning that Rebecca didn't take him anymore so his friend's Mum picked him up. Asking him why Sam had told him that Hugh stayed at the weekends and she was always too busy. Drawing his own conclusions, Charles was convinced that Sam had a point; oh he was going to enjoy his chat with her, time to take on the Ice Queen he thought! Sam ran on ahead wanting to get Molly's pancakes to her while they were still warm, ringing the doorbell she was greeted with an out of breath but smiling Sam

' _Your pancakes madam'_ he grinned _'Sam, you're a star!_ She said as she kissed his cheek _where's your Dad?'_ She asked as she stuck her head out of the front door to see him striding along

' _He's coming'_ he yelled from the kitchen _'can I get Luca out of her rocker?' 'Err yeah, just be careful!'_ She called, watching Charles who looked deep in thought before raising his eyes to smile at her, Molly stood and waited as he climbed the steps

' _Hey_ she grinned _'Hey yourself'_ he smiled _'well. Did he say anymore?'_ She asked _'Lets just say I've some more ammunition to fire at her! Did you get your pancakes?'_ He asked with his arms around her waist _'I did, and now I'm going to make a cuppa and enjoy them while Sam is playing with Luca!'_ She announced smugly _'Good. You enjoy your break! I'm going into the study to take on the 'Ice Queen' give me a kiss for luck!'_ He asked, kissing him softly on the lips she confirmed _'Always happy to oblige!_

Charles sat at his desk going over the things Sam had told him, adopting his Army persona he thought; right Rebecca I'm armed and fully loaded as he dialed her number

 _Rebecca its Charles_ He stated coolly, not giving her a chance to answer before getting right to the point _think its time we had a chat, don't you?_

 _Charles you seem angry or upset! Is there a problem?'_ She asked defensively _if by a problem you mean Sam's happiness, then yes, there definitely is a problem!_ He stated _'Do you want to give me an explanation as to why he's so unhappy?'_ He asked in full military style!

' _I don't know what you mean!'_ She answered snippily _'what has he told you?'_

' _No. Rebecca that's not how this is going to pan out, I ask the questions and you provide the answers. Now cut the crap and explain why Sam is so unhappy!_ Listening to his tone she knew how angry he was, she didn't want to admit to him that things at home were awkward with Sam at the moment, but she would need to offer some kind of explanation

' _I'm seeing someone!_ She said airily _'and'_ He proceeded, knowing that as an officer the least said usually extracted a full confession _'and what Charles, I'm not one of your squaddies you know!'_ Ignoring her comment his tone remained tempered as he repeated _'AND_ He emphasised _I'll ask again! How does your seeing someone affect Sam's happiness?'_ hearing her huff she answered _'Look Charles, I'm not accountable to you for my actions!'_ The hackles were now rising on the back of his neck, he wanted to shout a barrage of squaddie profanities at her but steeled his inner calm to proceed to badger her for answers _'to be perfectly candid Rebecca I'm completely disinterested in what you do, but Sam's happiness affects me deeply so explanation please!'_ He knew he was pissing her off, and it wouldn't be too long before she would explode and the truth would come out.

' _I'm a perfectly good mother! Sam just doesn't like him!'_ she answered, sounding annoyed at being questioned _'I think he's even a little jealous that someone else is getting my attention!'_ she answered flippantly _'an 11-year-old being jealous. Really Rebecca. Is that all you can come up with?'_ unable to hide her ire she continued _'well what else can it be?'_ she huffed, now firing on all cylinders he blasted her with the information he had

' _Try this on for size Rebecca!_ He announced _how your selfishness has made your son feel unloved by his own mother. How you are always angry with him. How your total disregard of his feelings has left him feeling he is in the way. How you're too busy with this person you are seeing to even take him to rugby practice. How he is never invited to spend anytime with the two of you. How your so-called friend, makes it obvious he wants him out of the way! How he waits until you are out of the room to ask when he is spending the weekend here, oh and just for good measure how you've made him so unhappy he wants to move in with us! Now you tell me Rebecca, are those the actions of a 'PERFECTLY GOOD MOTHER?'_ He shouted _'Charles…I '_ Cutting her off and shaking with frustration he asked _'well! I'm waiting do you have any defense to the allegations?'_ The wind now taken firmly out of her sails, she stayed silent _'No I thought not! Sam is a good kid Rebecca! He never lies and didn't deserve to be treated so badly. THIS is deplorable behavior. You should feel thoroughly ashamed of yourself! May I remind you that we have joint custody, and Sam is old enough to choose which parent he wants to live with! I will make arrangements to notify the school of his change of address. You will pack up his things, Molly and I will come and collect them and he will move in here! Do you have any objections?'_

' _No,_ She answered meekly, feeling guilty and reeling from the attack she's just received _its probably for the best for the time being!'_ she said _'I do love him Charles, but I want a life as well, and he has lived with me for 11 years!'_ Snorting out a disgusted huff, he felt absolutely stunned by her last remark not being able to resist a parting shot he added

' _Then if that's what you want you can be as selfish as I know you are and devote all your energy to your so-called friend. Rest assured Rebecca! Molly and I are more than happy for him to be with us for the next 11 years! I think that's all I have to say on the matter, other than it might be a good idea to call Sam and tell him how sorry you are! Goodbye Rebecca!_ He said curtly as he hung up the phone, sinking back in his chair he closed his eyes, Molly stuck her head around the door saying _'Knock, knock. You ok? Need a hug?'_ She asked smiling warmly at him, he spun around in his chair and jerked his head for her to come over to him, pulling her onto his lap he said

' _Lady lucks been at it again!_ Slightly confused she asked _'how?'_

' _I got my wish_ he said as he kissed her _'which one?'_ she asked, wrinkling his nose at her _'the one my darling where I wished Sam was ours! He's moving in!'_ He grinned, kissing him back she simply said _'Come on, lets go and tell him the good news!'_

' _Another kiss first_ he laughed _just for luck!_


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to those who send special words of encouragement, you know who you are! Its comments like yours that 'keep me Going!' Excuse the 'pun'.

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 21. Things happen for a reason!

Telling Sam he was moving in with them permanently had been received with a very obvious sense of relief; his face had lit up as he launched himself into his Dad's arms, the James boys had clung tightly to each other drawing Molly into their hug as if to confirm the closeness of the family unit. Molly had thought it was so touching when Sam and Charles shared their pretty emotional exchange

' _Really Daddy! I'm really living here all the time!'_ Sam had asked? Grinning at his son, the delight obvious on his own face _'All the time Scamp!'_ Charles confirmed, now that the worried expression had left his sons face he almost looked younger than his 11-years; it also hadn't escaped his attention that the mantle of 'Daddy' had returned. Promising not to let him down had been Charles' biggest motivation; a guilty niggle had always plagued him, that being away on tour had prevented him from being around during his early years, he was certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to be there for him now, and it also couldn't hurt to have another man around the house.

The day after his telephone confrontation with Rebecca, Charles and Molly had dropped Sam and Luca at their Grandparent's home so they could babysit while they drove to Rebecca's to collect his things. Pulling up to the house Charles was ready for round 2, Molly could see his attitude change, prepared to do or say anything to protect his son's happiness.

' _You fully loaded Boss-man?'_ She asked, smirking at her military reference He said _'Don't make me laugh Molls, I need to stay focused!'_ Pretending to zip her mouth she mumbled out _'Sorry, I'll behave!'_

' _Lets see if she offers some feeble apology!'_ Charles spat out, fully in stern-face mode

' _I wouldn't hold your breath!'_ Molly replied _'how she can even choose a man she hardly knows over her own child?'_ Rubbing his hand over his stubble, he uttered

' _Yeah! Bloody ridiculous woman! The thing is she's always been egotistical and arrogant! Her whole family are like it, I'm just glad Sam hasn't picked up her ways!'_ looking at him she asked _'what's that mean?'_ Softly laughing he explained,

' _Self absorbed, selfish_ then leaning in to her he brushed his thumb affectionately over her cheek saying

' _Unlike you sweetheart, you always look out for other's first, that's why I love you so much!'_ smiling at his comment she added _'Yeah! Only for those I love though! I'm telling you this, she don't want to mess with this pair of trained killers!'_ Seeing Molly so determined to protect the ones she loves only proved his point, she was a force to contend with once her East-End ways came up to the surface, and when she flipped into military mode; well, that was always impressive he thought! If his approach were met with any challenges Molly didn't like he absolutely knew she wouldn't hesitate to take Rebecca down. Rebecca opened the door; faced with a pair of brown and green icy stares, taking a step back she gestured for them to enter, with a sharp shake of his head he held up his hand indicating their refusal to engage with her

' _We're not here for pleasantries Rebecca, just Sam's things, are they ready?'_ he asked coolly, his frown indicating he was in no mood to discuss the matter any further

' _Erm…Yes.. Its all here!'_ she uttered, feeling thoroughly chastised for her actions, and more than a little intimidated by the frosty reception. She watched as Molly and Charles loaded up the car

' _Is Sam ok?'_ she asked hesitantly, Molly could see him stiffen at her feeble attempt to show concern for her son. Placing a hand on Charles arm, she whispered

' _I've got this!'_ Fixing Rebecca with a stare that could intimate the Taliban, she remembered Charles explanation from earlier in the car as she stated in a calm and controlled voice

' _If your egotistical and arrogant ways will allow, and you're not too busy having a life with someone you hardly know! I suggest you make the effort to call Sam and ask him yourself! We're leaving now to collect the children because unlike you! We make them a priority!'_ She nodded at Rebecca indicating her disapproval. Rebecca was left opened mouthed on the doorstep as Charles turned the car round, not even giving a backwards glance in her direction. Molly jumped in the car saying

' _Home James! The Ice Queen had no come back from that!'_ She giggled _'That's my girl!'_ He laughed _'Lets go and get our kids!'_

In just a little over two weeks Sam had settled happily into his new routine, on Mondays and Fridays he would walk to school with Molly and Luca in her pram; Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday they would take the car so Molly could shop, attend appointments or get to the baby massage course she'd enrolled her and Luca in. Wednesday evenings were always reserved for game night, where the three of them would play board games or try to teach Molly the finer points of the Xbox, and Fridays were for 'Chilin out' as Molly called it, there was usually some type of takeaway involved and a DVD. Saturday mornings were all about him and his Dad going to rugby practice and once a month Charles had promised the James men (which included his Grand-Pop) could watch Bath play at home. A few ground rules had been set that he had to abide by; he was allowed to go into Luca's nursery in the morning but not to wake her up, he was to keep his room tidy and take his own washing down to the laundry room, and was to always tell Molly when he needed clean kit for school. The final one they had said, he absolutely had to do his homework before they sat down to dinner. There was one addition however that neither Charles nor Molly had even thought of. Hearing Molly groaning and thinking she was in pain, Sam had rushed upstairs and burst into their bedroom, he'd turned a bright shade of pink when he discovered his Dad under the duvet and Molly crying out ' _yes, yes! Oh God Boss, that was amazing!_ ' Since that time and to avoid any further embarrassment, they'd agreed to knock before entering each other's bedrooms; and Charles had clarified, if any other door in the house was closed, the same rules applied. As a consequence, a very giggly Molly had forced Charles to reluctantly have the father/son 'birds and bees' chat a little sooner than he thought he would have to!

Out of the blue Sam had a call from Rebecca, it had been two weeks and he'd even began to wonder if she would ever call

' _Sam darling, its Mummy_ she schmoozed in a trill voice _I miss you so much! Are you missing me?'_ She charmed, waiting for him to say he missed her too.

' _Erm, hi Mum!'_ he hesitated, his 11-year-old brain not really knowing what to say

' _Sam, Mummy's got some news for you!'_ she said excitedly

' _What news?'_ He asked, at least expecting her to say sorry

' _Well darling, I'm moving to France for a year_ she carried on excitedly _'you know Hugh deals in expensive corporate cars, well his company are opening a branch in Paris and it's a wonderful opportunity for me, I can't turn it down Sam!'_

' _Well thanks for telling me, I guess!_ He answered _'is that all you rang for Mum?'_ He questioned slightly hurt

' _I'll only be gone a year Sam!'_ She stated, as if it was no problem _'And you've got your father and Molly!'_ She spat out! Finding it hard to even disguise her feelings towards her particularly after their last encounter

' _Well you know what Mum. I don't care! Thanks for ringing I suppose! i've got to go, I'm busy!'_ He retorted, he had thought she was ringing to say she was sorry; or maybe to tell him she'd split up with Hugh, or even to invite him for a weekend. But all she'd done was confuse him, hurt him and made him feel unhappy again. As he sat in his room he thought about how much his Mum had changed since she'd met Hugh, he's all she thinks about! Well if she's not bothered about me, I won't bother about her he decided! I'm happy here with Dad, Molly and Luca, Molly is always kind to me I wish she was my Mum he thought, well she is really! As he started doodling on a pad an idea crossed his mind, playing about with letters and meanings his idea was coming together. I'll show them this at dinnertime he thought! Molly will love it!

Charles got in from work calling out _'I'm home Molls!'_ she called out _'I'm in here, come and give me a hand!'_ Molly was up a ladder stretching to hang the new curtains they'd bought for the lounge. After stopping to admire the view of his wife's legs in those tiny black shorts, she turned to see where he was, seeing the look on his face she asked

' _Oi! Are you checking me out?'_ she grinned cheekily _'Every glorious inch!'_ He answered lustfully moving to the bottom of the ladder so he could run his hands up her thighs

' _Hey, what you doing?'_ With that saucy glint in his eyes that indicated he had other ideas than hanging curtains

' _Giving my wife a hand!'_ He replied honestly

' _What if Sam comes down!'_ she laughed, ignoring her comment and moving his hands to her waist, he guided her down the ladder, when she reached level with his mouth, he uttered _'He knows I love you, he knows we have sex and he knows if a door is closed he has to knock!'_ He stated pulling her into a passionate kiss _'this_ she said breathlessly gesturing her hand between them _is not getting those bloody curtains hung!'_ she laughed, _'you never could resist these shorts could you!_ ' shaking his head he answered _'Nope!_ As he looked her up and down _'I'll hang those 'bloody curtains' if you keep those shorts on all evening!'_ he muttered suggestively, his eyes boring into hers _'ok!'_ she gulped knowing she was in trouble later.

Sitting at the dinner table Sam spoke

' _Mum rang!'_ They both looked at him hoping he was about to tell them she'd at least apologised.

' _She's moving to France!_ He announced looking from one to the other

' _What! When?'_ Molly asked, totally shocked and trying to gauge his reaction. Charles reached out to touch his Son's arm

' _Are you ok about this buddy?'_ He asked with a concerned frown

' _She's not bothered about me so I'm not bothered about her!'_ He answered, looking at his Dad, obviously hurt but trying to hide it. Molly tried again

' _When's she going Sammy?'_

' _Don't know! Didn't ask!'_ He sighed, pushing his food around on his plate. Molly pushed her chair back to crouch next to him, softly running her hands over his back while Charles closed his eyes trying not to explode at the latest news

' _Listen mate, I probably understand more than you know! My Dad wasn't there for me! So when and if you're ready to talk we'll work through this together! Ok. Daddy and I will always be ready to listen!'_ Charles just looked at her with so much pride! As Sam leant his head on her shoulder

' _I've got something for you Molly!'_ He said, unfolding a piece of paper; looking at it she saw three letters that spelt out MOM! He'd decorated the letters with hearts and stars telling her

' _MOM stands for My Other Mum, because that's what you are and I love you!_ He said _And I don't want Luca getting confused that she will call you Mummy and I won't, so from now on you're MOM!'_ Molly hugged him so tightly as she whispered in his ear _'Thank you Sammy! That's beautiful, I love you too!'_ As Charles watched them share a tearful hug, he knew Sammy had finally got the Mum he deserved!

After feeding and settling Luca in the nursery Molly flopped down on their bed, still a little emotional from Sam's declaration of love she looked at Charles

' _Looks like your lady luck is well and truly hanging around!'_ She declared _'All you've got to do is believe in her!'_ He countered, stroking her face _'now about these bloody shorts!'_ He growled _'Come here!'_


	22. Chapter 22

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 22. You're only 26 once!

Luca has reached 3 months of age and everything about her is changing, she's no longer the tiny baby they'd brought home from the hospital; in fact she's longer, stronger and very, very, vocal. Molly proudly credits that to the running commentary she gives her throughout the day, telling her what she about to do next, Charles and Sam tease her relentlessly about her claim saying Luca is just inheriting Molly's gift of the gab. Charles and Molly have their own favourites when it comes to routines; Charles favours the bath-time routine; declaring it as his special time with his daughter, he even says it gives them time for a little chat. Since making that particular statement Molly sneaked the baby monitor into the bathroom, chuckling to herself whenever she heard him in full Daddy mode waiting for Luca to gurgle back at him. Presenting Luca back to Molly wrapped up in her soft towelling robe she takes over with the last feed of the evening so she can settle her down to sleep at around 11pm. As it turns out this has become one of Molly's special moments; the calmness of it all is almost overwhelming, her reward even, as she watches her daughter relax in her arms and finally give in to sleep. Telling him of how special it felt, he decided to capture it for her on camera, the moment had even caused him to have Goosebumps, watching Molly nursing Luca surrounded by the soft glow of the nightlight he completely understood how magical it felt to her. Since Luca began to sleep for up to 7 hours each night Molly and Charles had benefited as well, they had regained their own sleep pattern, which naturally meant they felt less exhausted the next day. Now weighing in at just under 13Lbs the concerns around Molly's breast milk being enough for her were soon dispelled, she was reassured that as long as Luca was content and gaining weight she shouldn't worry. Feeding Luca on demand was exhausting, some days it almost felt like Luca was attached permanently to her boobs, although she still did it regularly she also took the decision to express several times each day and store it in the fridge. In the early days it had been so that Charles could feed Luca while Molly rested, but now it was so that Sam could get involved as well. Sam as big brother is taken very seriously; he is fascinated by his baby sister, often watching her like a hawk and reporting back every little new thing she does. Since seeing Molly check her developmental milestones his latest thing is to keep a diary of her achievements, he even records her on his phone just so Charles can update his video diary. Together the two James boys have all supporting angles pretty much covered where Luca and Molly are concerned.

After getting back from dropping Sam off at school Molly took a call from Georgie, they spent the first 10 minutes discussing Luca and Louis before Molly regaled the story of Sam and the latest antics of 'The Ice Queen' horrified at what had gone on and commenting on what a cow she thought she was she pressed Molly for any information about the flat

' _I was wondering Molls if Charles has had a chance to speak to his friend in London about the flat?'_

' _Sorry G, what with things being a bit mad here lately he hasn't had a chance!'_

' _I'm not surprised!_ She replied _what a cow! She always thought she was too good to mix with Elvis and I!'_ moving on to the subject of her friend's birthday she teased her about Charles

' _So what's Mr. Lover, Lover got planned for your birthday then?'_ She asked, knowing that he always put a lot of effort in

' _I don't actually know, he's not said a thing! Maybe because Sam's here we're just having a quiet family one!'_

' _Molly you're only 26 once! I bet he's arranged something! Look at Valentines Day! I was so envious!'_

' _Yeah, I know! But that must have cost him an arm and a leg! And then there's Sammy! It all mounts up G!'_

' _So let me get this straight! You help everyone else are not expecting anything?'_

' _Well a card I suppose! I've got all I need G, a loving husband and two amazing kids!'_

' _You're something else!'_ Georgie said to her friend, knowing how much she supported other's but never expected anything in return, playing down Georgie's description of her Molly promised she would call Charles to see if he could start the ball rolling and get back to her ASAP!

' _Hey you!_ She chirped _'Hey yourself!_ He answered softly _'you busy?'_ she checked _'Nah! You're a welcome distraction actually!'_ Chuckling she confirmed _'it has to be said Major, so are you!'_ laughing softly he asked _'is this one of you flirty calls!'_ He asked hopefully _'it could turn into one, but business first! Georgie rang to ask if you can contact Alistair about the flat!'_ she could hear him flicking through papers _'Yep! Got his number here, I've got some time I'll give him a call. Now, business over Mrs. James, go on flirt with me!'_ softly laughing at him down the phone she started _'want to know what I'm wearing under my clothes!'_

' _I'd love to! Let me guess. Is it lace? Please let it be white lace!'_ He hummed

' _It is lace! You were right! Bet you can't guess what it is though!'_ She teased, hoping for an idea of exactly what to wear for when they were alone later

' _I'm imagining you in your white lace Basque and matching G-string!'_ Letting his imagination run riot and biting his bottom lip

' _Well Major, Sam is at his friend's until 9, and if you're a really good boy I'll even wear the stockings!'_ She said huskily, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles at what she was actually wearing.

' _Ah God Molls!_ He commented, blowing out an expanse of air, _'I've got a meeting with the Colonel and now all I can think of is you in that Basque!'_ He said dragging out the word Basque

' _Want me to wear it under my tiny little black shorts?'_ She asked

' _Stop it woman!_ He growled _No-one would ever suspect I'm having a conversation with my wife in the middle of the day!'_ He laughed, trying to get himself back into work mode _'Go on piss off! But Molls.'_

' _Yeesssss. Major!'_

' _You will wear it won't you?'_

' _Uh huh!'_ she answered blowing him a kiss down the phone.

Calling Georgie back she confirmed she'd got hold of Charles and he was about to ring his friend, so as soon as they knew anything she'd let her know. Charles contacted his friend Alistair in London mentioning it was Molly's birthday the following week and as a surprise he had already decided to drive down to London so Molly could see her family and they could stay in a hotel for the night. Alistair told him if he could get the key to the flat he would meet them for a drink at whatever hotel they were staying in. Charles agreed but swore him to secrecy; he didn't want to spoil her surprise. He made a quick call to Georgie asking her to FedEx the key directly to him. Sam will be staying with my Mum and Dad he thought, all I need to do is ask Belinda and Dave to have Luca for the night and tell Molly we have to meet Alistair in Town to hand over the key, she won't know I've booked us in for the night, rubbing his hands together as another one of his plans was coming together.

' _Hi Belinda its Charles, how are you?'_ He asked in his usual polite manner

' _ello luv, yeah same old, same old!'_

' _Fancy doing your favourite son-in-law a favour?'_

' _Go on then, what is it?'_

' _I'm bringing Molly down to see you all for her birthday weekend!'_

' _Argh, luvely!"_

' _But I've booked us a hotel for the night, which she doesn't know about!'_

' _What one of em posh one's in Town?'_

' _Well it is a nice one yes!'_

' _So I was wondering, would you have Luca for the night?'_

' _Course luv, I can ave a bit of Nanny time!'_

' _Charles love, if she don't know she's stopping over ow ya gonna get er into town then?'_

' _Its fine Belinda I have it all planned!'_ Ending the call to Belinda he made 3 phone calls, one to the hotel to book them a suite for the night, the second to his mother's friend who was the manageress of an exclusive lingerie shop and the third to arrange her special birthday gift from him to be delivered to the hotel. Sam had worked really hard on his present for Molly; it had even brought a lump to Charles throat when he saw it! He had organised the birthday gift from Luca to her Mummy and with Elizabeth's help she would take Sam shopping for his final piece of the puzzle.

Charles got home just as Molly was trying to put Luca down for a nap, noticing the stockings under her robe he couldn't help the lascivious grin on his face, as he moved towards her Luca decided this was the time to halt all pre-planned activities by letting out an almighty yell. Part of the reason Molly had enrolled in baby massage was to help Luca with her occasional constipation and trapped wind; this it seemed was one of those times. Picking her up to lay her on her changing mat she began to massage her daughter's tummy with the circular movements she'd been shown, walking her fingers down her tummy to dispel the pockets of wind and pushing her knees into her chest, looking at him apologetically she uttered

' _Sorry hun! Looks like its gonna have to be later!'_ Holding his hand up to indicate Luca came first he knelt down beside her fascinated as he watched Molly repeat all the movements several times. It had the desired effect as Luca popped; managing to shift a large amount of wind, _'Good girl!'_ they both said giggling that they were praising their daughter for a bodily function, Molly laughed as she told him

' _And the next present will be a full nappy!' 'Lovely!'_ He announced! _'It works like magic though! I'm amazed!'_ Smiling back she said _'I could teach you or you can come with me next time! Trish is a great instructor and she's always asking if Daddy's want to join in!'_ Thinking it might be something he would like to do for Luca _'When's the next one?'_ He asked, really interested _'Next week, but Trish gives private lessons at home! There's a whole ethos behind it you know!_ Looking at his wife he said _'Like what?' 'Like the story of where it comes from, all the things it helps with and Trish's own story of how she got into to it! Shall I ask her to come round? Its' not just for baby's you know! Its for all ages, could even help Sam!'_ Nodding his head _'Yeah! Go for it! I really like that idea! Oh and Molls….I've got a pain in my tummy that might need your healing hands!'_ He smirked, chuckling back at him she answered in her best innocent tone _'Why Major James, whatever could that be? I'll just have to check you out after dinner, won't I!'_ And check him out she did.

Charles told Molly they were driving to London for her birthday weekend so that packing the travel cot wouldn't come as a surprise, he'd received the keys to Elvis' flat from Georgie and told her they were popping into town to hand Alistair them over. As they arrived at the Dawes home, he said he would pop back down to the car to bring everything up to their flat. Molly's Nan had come up trumps again she loved all this covert operations stuff, as she called it! Taking the overnight bag he'd handed her to be taken to the hotel

' _Don't worry Charlie boy!_ She'd winked _got my mate who's a taxi driver to take me up there!'_ Charles rang on ahead to make sure Nan could get access to the suite, also asking the concierge for the underwear he'd selected to be placed on a rail so Molly could choose the one's she liked best. Dinner was to be via room service and the 'Do Not Disturb" sign was to be firmly fixed in place. He had Luca's present with him and Sunday would herald late afternoon lunch with Sam and his parents. All that was left was the special piece of jewelry that was held in the hotel safe, he'd put a lot of thought into it and now couldn't wait to see her face.

Luca was the sole focus of attention, being thoroughly spoilt by her grandparents and Molly's siblings, it had been a few weeks since they'd all got together and they were all marveling at how much she'd grown and fascinated by what she was able to do. As Belinda gushed, Dave took every opportunity just to hold Luca close whispering sweet nothings in her ear, earning him an approving nod from Charles. The comments of how lovely Molly was looking took her completely by surprise, her family didn't usually go in for dishing out compliments but Charles just whispered in her ear

' _See, I told you! You are one very beautiful…..and hot baby mama!_ The afternoon had been much the same when Nan made her appearance; winking at Charles to indicate all was in place she held Molly's arms wide to take a good look at her

' _Blimey Molls, you look smashin' suits you being a Mum and I suppose being married to your good 'un elps!'_ Kissing her on the cheek in thanks he commented

' _I always said you were a star!'_ He winked, after changing their clothes they jumped into Dot's friend's taxi, Charles gave him the address and soon they were being dropped outside the Hilton Park lane.

' _This is a bit posh just to drop off some keys!'_ She remarked with a furrowed brow, laughing at her he countered

' _Well Alistair deals in this part of London, besides_ turning to face her _this is not about Alistair, its' about you!'_

' _Me! What do you mean_?'

' _Happy Birthday sweetheart, we're booked into the 'Clarence Suite'_ Pulling her close to kiss her _'this is part of my gift to you!'_ Molly was open mouthed _'Charles its gorgeous! I thought I was only getting a card after Valentines?'_

' _You know me better than that! Come on lets check in!'_ The concierge summons the butler assigned to their suite, as he personally showed them to their accommodation. Molly just walked around taking in the sumptuous surroundings trying to take it all in; she stared at the four-poster bed, the lounge area with its sofas covered in the many cushions, the table set for two with crystal glasses and monogramed crockery the incredible bathroom and the stunning view across London. Spinning round to look at him, he jerked his head towards the delicate underwear hanging on the rail, she moved towards it fingering the soft lace and gulped as she saw the Aubade collection from Rigby and Peller, moving to stand behind her he whispered in her ear

' _Choose whichever one's you want Molls!'_

' _Its all stunning!'_ She uttered

' _So are you!'_ He said turning her to face him _'But Charles. All this, the suite the underwear!….. I don't know what to say!'_

' _Happy Birthday darling! You're only 26 once! And I wanted to make it as special as you are!'_

' _Oh God you have, I love it! All of it, and I love you. Thank you!'_ She said, her tears now threatening to fall

' _Hey_ He said _no tears baby!_

' _Its just a bit overwhelming!'_ Molly smiled, Charles nodded to the butler hovering by the door to the galley kitchen who brought over two glasses of Champagne

' _I want to drink a loving cup to my amazing wife! Someone who makes me a better man and someone I never want to be without!_ Looking a little confused he took a sip, leaning over to let the bubbles from his mouth flow into hers

' _That my darling is a loving cup, it means everything I am I share with you! My heart, my love and my life! Its all yours Molly!'_

' _No one can ever know!_ She said reaching to touch his cheek _what's in here_ she said holding her hand over her heart _just how you make me feel, how you changed my life and how happy I am! So here's to us!'_ Taking a sip then carefully placing her drink down only to run and jump in the middle of the four-poster laughing like a kid. Charles fired off a text telling Alistair he was too busy to meet up and the key would be waiting at reception for him; his friend merely smiled to himself if he were Charles and had a relationship like those two he would probably blow him out too.

Late afternoon had been wonderful, they'd made themselves comfortable drinking champagne and flirting outrageously before making love and just holding each other close. Charles had even thought to pack her breast pump knowing she may feel uncomfortable later, he'd ordered dinner for 7:30 indicating that once the butler had cleared away his services would no longer be required, but there was just one last thing he could do and that was to place her special gifts under a cloche to be left in the lounge area. Dinner was amazing Chateaubriand for two with seasonal vegetables and Whipped cream Parfaits with strawberries for dessert, moving into the lounge Molly spied the silver cloche

' _What's that?'_ She asked, smiling softly at her he said

' _Take a look!'_

' _It it for me?'_ She grinned, he nodded reaching to remove the lid, under the cloche was a Baby acrylic baby block with a photo of Luca superimposed on it saying 'Everyone thinks their Mummy is the best but their wrong because mine is' with her name and date of birth printed on the block. Charles reached for the velvet box and handed it to her inside was an open Heart white gold pendant set with 1 larger heart shaped diamond and 2 slightly smaller one's the inscription inside the band read

'I found love and love is you'

' _Charles_ she gasped _that's incredible_ she cried throwing her arms around his neck _'this diamond is me;_ he said pointing to the larger stone _this one is Luca and this one is Sam. Oh and more diamonds can be added with each child we have!_ ' He said lovingly _'I wanted you to have something from me and the kids, so each diamond represents the loves in your life!'_ She just held his face _'you're all kinds of wonderful you know that don't you. This is the most amazing birthday ever!_ As she kissed him passionately he carried her back to the bedroom to work on baby number two he said.

After collecting Luca from her grandparents they headed back to Bath, pulling up outside Elizabeth and Edwards house Sam came rushing down the stairs

' _Mom!_ He shouted _Happy birthday Mom, we've got surprises for you inside!'_ He beamed, grabbing him into a tight hug she walked up the steps with him as Charles followed with Luca in her baby seat.

' _Nice night?'_ Elizabeth asked, Molly turned to beam at Charles _'Amazing!'_ He answered not taking his eyes from Molly

' _Well, the pair of you certainly look happy!'_ She declared! Molly spun back to Elizabeth

' _What with Valentines and my birthday I've never been so spoilt!_ Cocking her head towards Charles

' _I swear your son invented romance!'_ He laughed softly kissing her head

' _He gets that from me!'_ Elizabeth stated _'Now come on sweetheart, lunch is in here!'_ Taking Molly by the elbow and steering her into the dining room. The whole room was decorated with balloons, flowers and Happy Birthday banners; the table was set for 5 with enough room for Luca to be placed nearby. Elizabeth had made Molly a chocolate birthday cake, which now graced the center of the table. Neatly wrapped presents were on the dresser as Sam excitedly asked her to open his present

' _Mom, please open mine, I worked really hard on it!'_ Seeing the look of Ernest on his face she smiled

' _Come on then Sammy, I'll open yours first!'_ He was almost wriggling off the seat to see if she liked it. Pulling out a silver picture frame she turned it over to find the white chalk words written on black card so they stood out Sam explained

'MOM,

When I Met You I Liked You,

Now I Love You,

I'm Keeping you Forever.'

At the bottom of the card was a red chalk heart with Sam loves Molly written in his best handwriting, Molly just looked at Sam her vision blurred by her tears

' _You do like it MOM!_ He asked hesitantly? Nodding as her tears fell she pulled him into her arms as she finally spoke

' _Sammy…I don't just like it! I love it! And I love you!'_ She sniffed out Charles moved to kneel beside them to confirm _'Sam already did this Molls before he even showed me, I only suggested putting it in a frame!'_ Elizabeth added her own sentiment to the emotional occasion

' _You deserve this and more Molly! This whole family love you!'_ Elizabeth and Edward had bought her a new laptop ' _to help with your medical degree when you're ready to do it!'_ They'd said, trying to bring everyone back from their emotional state and struggling a little with his own emotions Edward cleared his throat to usher every one to the table to enjoy the birthday meal, holding his glass aloft he made a toast

' _To our girl, our darling Molly, may all you dream about and all you wish for come true, from the bottom of our hearts we all love you!'_ They raised their glasses and proceeded to laugh at Edward's sad attempt at making his toast rhyme, just as they started to eat they were all interrupted by a loud squeal and gurgle from one precious little girl, almost as if she wanted to join in with wishing her Mummy a happy birthday too.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you so much to the special people who take the time to offer their invaluable support. You all make me believe I'm ok at this! The site has been experiencing problems of late and is not always alerting followers of updates, lets all hope its sorted soon.

You're Still Keeping All Of Us Going.

Chapter: 23. Leave it to me!

Sitting in the lounge taking a break while Luca was napping Molly reflected on her birthday weekend, it had been charged with emotion and declarations of love; and although it was two days later she still couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off her face. He's always so loving and so bloody sentimental she thought! Looking down at the heart shaped necklace she slowly twisted it around her fingers; it looks just like a piece of beautiful ribbon she observed, rubbing her finger gently over the gleaming stones she smiled to herself ' _the diamonds are the loves in your life'_ he'd said as she held it at an angle so she could read the inscription again for the umpteenth time _'I found love and love is you'_ she gulped getting all teary again! Casting her mind back to his proposal, he'd made a promise to spend the rest of his life showing her the depth of his love, and no one can say he hasn't kept his word! Looking towards the mantle shelf, she stood to touch the frame containing Sam's work of art, _'Oh Sammy'_ she softly muttered, _'I'm gonna keep you forever as well!'_ Luca stirred, kneeling down to stroke her head she soothed _'we're lucky girls you and me. We've got Daddy and Sam looking out for us!'_ She smiled, as Luca's eyes closed again. Her phone rang tearing her from her recollections, ' _not now_ ' she uttered, thinking of letting whoever it was go to voicemail, but seeing it was Georgie she thought she should at least pick up

' _Hey Molls its G, so how was the birthday then?'_ She asked enthusiastically

' _You were right G_ she uttered softly holding onto the necklace _Mr. Lover, lover came up trumps again!'_ she sighed

' _You alright Molls?'_ Georgie asked her voice full of concern

' _Yeah!_ She sighed _just having a quiet moment! You know going over it all again!'_

' _Well blimey! He must have really come up with the goods for you to be this quiet!'_

' _He did G! He did! It kinda blew me away a bit!'_ She'd been in her own little loving bubble and to try to explain how she felt about him, about Sam, just seemed wrong! How could she gush about Charles when her friend was still hurting over Elvis? Deciding to keep it to herself in case it upset her, she made her excuses she had to go as Luca needed to be fed, promising to ring her later.

She was soon pulled out of her dreamlike state when Sam came bursting in the room

' _MOM, MOM!_ He yelled excitedly _we're having a disco at school_ he told her

' _And by the look on your face Sammy, you obviously want to go!'_ She laughed _'so let me guess. You want me to ask your Dad for you?'_ Shaking his head at her and chuckling, he launched himself at her feet to tell her

' _Parents are invited as well!'_

She looked a little puzzled

' _So your Dad will have to take you then? He'll love that!'_ Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as if she was being a bit thick he simply said

' _No MOM, the boys have the first dance with their Mum and the girls dance with their Dad's! So I get to dance with you!'_ He grinned, she had thought of saying but I'm not your Mum, but thought better of it when he rattled on ' _and I thought we'd better practice'_ he said walking over to the CD player, _'Come on MOM! Get up we've got to be the best! There's prizes and everything!_ ' Molly just giggled at him, glancing over to the mantle shelf 'I'm keeping you Forever too' She thought! Charles walked in to see them trying to slow dance together and Luca kicking her legs to the music

' _So what's all this then? Strictly it isn't!'_ He laughed picking Luca up to whirl her around the room

' _I'm dancing with MOM at the disco!'_ He announced concentrating on his steps

' _What disco?'_ he asked trying to stop Luca from grabbing his nose _'Take five Sam, then you can explain!'_ Sam told his Dad all about the disco, that parents were invited and if he and MOM won they'd get a prize! Charles just smirked at both of them, inwardly so proud of his son for making Molly feel so special.

' _I see! So you're gonna need a little bit of the old James expertise then! We can't have you two not winning now, can we?'_ winking at Sam, he handed Luca to him as he moved to pull Molly into hold

' _Just watch and learn how your old man does it!'_ With his hand on the small of her back he guided her around the room effortlessly

' _Of course Sam if you want to slow dance you simply pull your partner to you and sway!'_ He said in a low voice not once taking his eyes from Molly's

' _Thing is Dad! It's a disco, so it won't be all that…_ waiving his hand about _old fashioned stuff! Once the first dance is over we get to bust a few moves!'_ Laughing at his son's description he said

' _You don't know what you're missing out on Sam!'_ He chuckled as he continued to hold Molly close.

As they walked up to the school gates Molly and Sam were greeted by Josie, or Mrs. Bishop the creative art teacher to state her proper title. Josie was about the same age as Molly, she was small like her and bubbly, all the kids were buzzing around her seeming to love her. They'd originally met at the clinic when she was on maternity leave after having her son, the two women had got on really well even though at the time she didn't know Josie was a teacher at Sam's school.

' _Molly!_ She smiled at her friend _I thought it was you!_

' _Josie! What you doing here?'_

' _I work here, for my sins! Its so nice to see you!'_

' _Yeah you too! How's the little one?_

' _I'm missing him like crazy! But I had to get back seeing as how I took early maternity leave!'_ Sam interrupted their catch up saying

' _Mrs. Bishop, this is my MOM!'_ Not even bothering to mention she was actually his step-mum. Josie looked from Sam to Molly and mouthed 'Mum?

' _Step-mum actually!'_ she mouthed back, _'But Sam calls me MOM!'_ Laughing at her obvious confusion she offered _'My Other Mum!' 'Oh!'_ Josie mouthed.

' _So what's all this first dance stuff about then?'_ Josie laughed offering the explanation

' _I've actually been trying to teach them how to dance properly, and they've all been a bit….how can I put this? Reluctant! So I thought if I get the Mums and Dad's involved, it might work! . Are you any good at it?'_ Molly actually laughed out loud at her question

' _I've only ever danced with Charles like that! And he's….lets just say…_ thinking about other things... _very good at getting me to do what he wants!'_ Josie let out a soft laugh _'I know what you mean!_ She winked _I've got one of those at home as well! 'Look! Its simple Molly! The incentive for the disco is that boys dance with their Mum and girls with their Dad! Would you fancy helping me out?'_ Molly looked alarmed

' _What! Me teach kids how to dance?'_ She asked incredulously

' _No!_ Josie stated _'with the setting up of the disco, we want to try to make it like a prom! Would you know anyone who could help with props and that sort of thing?'_ Molly smiled at her _'I might just know a few lads who could help! Leave it with me!'_

Late in the evening Charles was sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper; Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and leant in to kiss his cheek

' _What was that for?'_ He asked smiling _'Nothing! Just wanted to kiss you!'_ She said, pulling her onto his lap he narrowed his eyes at her _'Molly James, you have a cheeky look on your face! What are up to?'_ God he knew her so well!

' _Well…_ she began... _you know this disco at Sam's school!'_

' _Yesssss!'_ He dragged out, giggling at his response _'they need help with the props! And Sam's teacher is my friend …and I said I'd see what I could do!'_ She rambled on!

Pulling back to look at her he asked _'what! And you volunteered me?'_

' _No_ she said pouting _but you could get the lads involved!'_

' _Two section you mean?'_ Grinning at him widely she nodded

' _We haven't seen them in ages and they haven't seen Luca and…._ holding up his hand to stop her talking he nodded _'Sold! I'll see what I can do!_ Running his fingers down her spine he asked cheekily _'as my reward, how about I show you how to do the horizontal Mambo?'_ He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her _'Well you know I need as much dance practice as I can get!'_ she answered innocently _'Fancy an early night Major?_

Charles made a few calls to see who would be up for a weekend with the promise of a BBQ thrown in, some of the original 'Two Section' were no longer in the Army, but he still had contacts who would know of their whereabouts. Regaling to Molly he had tracked down Brains, Fingers and Mansfield Mike. The work party would be arriving this weekend.

' _Where we gonna put them all?'_ She worried _'Molls, they'll kip downstairs, after a few beers they'll sleep where they fall!'_ Laughing at the fact she knew he was right, she calmed down

' _I'll call Josie then! See if we can get in the school for the weekend! God. Me and my big ideas!'_ She laughed.

The guys all rocked up on Friday evening, Charles reminded them to watch their P & Qs around Sam and to be mindful also that their precious daughter was in the house.

' _Molly has calmed down so much since becoming a Mum, but be warned lads, this is really important to her! If you piss her off, all I'll say is, you can take the girl out of the East-End but….Need I say more?'_ Knowing to their own peril just how feisty she could be, they gave him a knowing wink, promising to behave. The weekend was amazing! Under Charles direction the lads all got stuck in putting all the props together, they worked from early morning until mid afternoon promising to return the next day to finish off! Knowing how they liked a beer, Charles thought he might have to restrict their intake so they weren't nursing hangovers the following day. But he needn't have worried when Molly told them about how Sam was living with them now and how important this occasion was they all assured her and Charles they'd get the job done Mansfield Mike was his usual gentle self

' _We won't let you down darling!'_ He said kissing her cheek, Brains was completely taken with Luca confessing how much he wanted to be a Dad

' _If me and Julie have a kid I hope it's a girl!'_ Before teasing Charles that he would put money on it Luca had him wrapped around her little finger! Seeing the softer side of him, Charles commented in a low voice so Sam wouldn't hear

' _Having a son is amazing! But I do have to confess the saying is right! There's something magical about Dad's and daughters!'_ Fingers had started to see Georgie's sister Marie; and had asked her for a quiet word in the kitchen

' _So Molls, you know I'm seeing Marie don't you!' 'I do know that! Georgie tells me everything!_ She teased

' _Yeah well, she keeps telling her not to get to involved with a squaddie! It does my head in!'_ Molly could see he really needed to talk away from the others,

' _Is it serious then?'_ She asked _'Cos your track record ain't that great mate!'_

' _I really like her Molls! We have such a laugh! But we haven't.. You know!'_ He confessed _'its different this time! I don't want to just shag her! I want it to mean something! But with the whole Georgie and Elvis thing she keeps putting me off! I dunno, maybe I should back off. What do you think?'_ Molly felt for him, this was not how he usually acted towards women and she couldn't help but wonder is this was the real deal

' _Do you love her?'_ She asked him directly, he dropped his head and blushed a little

' _Yeah, I do!'_ Placing her hand on her friends arm she said

' _I can't tell you what to do! But I do know this! If you feel really strongly about her you've got to tell her! Then at least you'll know if she feels the same! Its what I did on tour with Charles!'_

' _What you told him you loved him in Afghan?'_

' _No numpty! I asked him if he loved me?'_ Shocked at what she told him he asked

' _And he said he did?'_

' _Lets put it this way! There was a conversation away from you lot that we had more than feelings of friendship for each other. But we waited out, till we got home!_

' _So I should tell her then?'_

' _What's the worst that can happen?_

' _That she doesn't feel the same!'_ He answered

' _But at least you'll know!'_ She smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek he winked

' _You're right Molls! I'm on it! I love a medic me! You always know the right things to say! '_ He chuckled. The lads packed up and were gone by Sunday evening

' _I love those lads!'_ She announced _'I thought there was only one soldier you loved!'_ He pouted

' _Like brothers Charles! Like brothers! And anyway, there is only one soldier I love!'_ She said snaking her arms around his neck _'Got any dance moves up your sleeve?'_ She winked as she took his hand _'Another early night Major?'_

Molly took Sam shopping for a new outfit for the disco; he chose skinny black jeans a white shirt with black squiggles on it and a new pair of shiny black Doctor Martin shoes, telling her that he would need gel for his hair and no socks.

' _Do you think Dad will let me have some of his aftershave? You know the one you like so much!'_

' _How do you know about that!'?_ She asked surprised

' _MOM!_ He exclaimed _every time he wears it you always tell him he smells nice! And he says he knows that's why he wears it! When we have our dance I want to smell nice for you too!'_ Molly pulled him into a hug and said

' _Thanks Sammy, that's a lovely idea!'_ Later in bed Molly told Charles what Sam had come up with

' _He's such a chip off the old block! Do you know, that boy even want's to borrow your aftershave because he knows I love it so much!'_ Laughing out loud he snorted

' _I just hope he hasn't got in mind what I have when I wear it!'_

' _Oh yeah! What do you have in mind when you wear it then?'_ Hoping over to the en-suite he returned with a wicked grin on his face

' _Take a whiff and lets just see shall we?'_

 _To Be Continued!_


	24. Chapter 24

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 24. Proud as Punch!

It was Friday afternoon and one of the days she walked with Luca to collect Sam from school. Waiting at the school gates for Sam to come out, she wondered if she would finally get to meet this 'Charlie' he'd been incessantly talking about about. According to Sam his friend 'Charlie' was good at most subjects and he couldn't hide his delight when they'd been paired together in a science project,

' _Charlie is so brilliant_ he'd said _we're bound to get top marks!'_ Charles had told him that although it was great to be paired with someone he gets on with he wasn't to rely on them to get him through!

' _You still have to put the effort in Sammy! I don't want to burst your bubble! But 'Charlie' won't be sitting your exams, you will!_

' _I know that Dad!_ He huffed _I'm just saying 'Charlie' helps me to understand it better!_ Happy he'd made his point Charles backed off, particularly when he clocked the look on Molly's face. The buzzer sounded as the kids all started to come out; Molly waived in his direction to attract his attention, as per usual he ran over looking into the pram to see if Luca was awake they were just about to head off when a pretty little brunette girl with stunning hazel eyes and long plats sidled up to Sam

' _See you at the disco tomorrow Sam!'_ She smiled coyly. Sam did no more than turn the brightest shade of pink Molly thought she's ever seen, trying to save his embarrassment she asked

' _Who's your friend Sam?'_ The little girl answered for him _'I'm Charlie_ she said _Sam and I are doing a science project together!'_ Molly smiled at her kindly, understanding a little more about the 'Charlie' this and 'Charlie' that obsession that had infiltrated the James household of late

' _So are you going to the disco tomorrow Charlie?'_

' _Yes_ She answered _my Dad bought me a new dress for it! I'll see you there Sam!'_ Sam managed to stumble out _'Erm, yeah, see you there!'_ As they walked back to the house Molly noticed he turned to look over his shoulder a few times,

' _I think she's gone Sam!'_ She nudged his shoulder, with feigned innocence he replied

' _Who?'_ Molly chuckled at him _'Err the Charlie who I thought was a boy and who it turns out is a girl! That Charlie!'_ Giving a sideways look he merely uttered

' _MOM!_ Dragging out the word to make a point _Stop it!'_

They got inside and as usual Sam lifted Luca from her pram, he set up some of her toys on the play mat and was laying on his belly encouraging her to grab for them. Settling down with a cup of tea Molly handed him the leaflets asking him what takeaway he wanted to choose,

' _Its ok MOM! Let Dad choose, I'm not that hungry really!'_ Well that's a first she thought! Maybe he's got a little bit of a crush going on. Her inner dialogue telling her to tread carefully, she just asked some innocent questions

' _So is most of your class going tomorrow then?'_

' _Think so!'_ He said still playing with Luca, tact Molly tact!

' _Once you all get the Mum and Dad dances out of the way, it'll be nice for you all to 'bust some moves' as you call it!'_ Laughing at her and propping himself up on his elbow he asked

' _Well what do you call it then? Your only 26, you been to clubs much more than Dad!'_ Laughing back she answered

' _I'll have you know I can cut some shapes on the dance-floor Sammy boy! You've never seen me 'struttin' to 'Bang bang' have you?'_ Rolling around laughing and holding his stomach in agony, giggling along with him

' _I'll have you know your Dad_ _loves it when I dance! But we've got to do the formal stuff! Haven't we?'_ She said pulling a face at him, the her face softened as she told him

' _Its kinda nice when you're dancing with someone special though!_ His interest well and truly peaked

' _Dad?'_ He asked eyes bright

' _Yeah! Of course it was Dad! I remember our first dance actually! Want to hear about it?'_ He nodded indicating for her to carry on, lost in her memories she began to tell him

' _I came to Bath for the weekend! You know to stay at Grandma and Grand-Pop's house. We took you to Lego-land for the day! You were only 6 and after you went to bed, he came down and put some music on! He pulled me up and said 'dance with me Molls' I told him I didn't know how to do that slow stuff! But he just said 'go with it, listen to the music' and we danced! He danced me from the lounge through to the dining room then out to the conservatory!' It was lovely, he made me feel so special!_ Looking at him with a soft look on her face she continued

' _If there's a slow song Sam, it might be nice to ask Charlie for a dance! It doesn't matter about remembering the steps! Its about spending time with someone you like!'_ Deciding to leave it there! Molly could see he was taking in what she had told him

' _Did you love Daddy then!'_ She smiled her warmest smile at him and reached for his hands to say

' _You know what Sammy, I loved your Dad from pretty much the first moment I met him!'_ Moving to sit beside her on the sofa he told her

' _I remember you in the hospital when Daddy was shot! I saw you hold his hand! When he came home I heard him tell grandma he loved you!'_ Moving into her side he looked up at her and snuggled a little closer, neither really needing to say anymore.

Charles came home to see the two of them on the sofa, thinking they must be having a moment! Gently sitting down next to Sam he ruffled his hair to ask

' _Everything ok buddy?'_ Sam sighed a contented sigh

' _Yeah Daddy, just having a cuddle with MOM!'_ Charles nodded and said

 _Well it has to be said Sam! Her cuddles are legendary!'_ He smiled to Molly, leaning her head back against the sofa she reached across to stroke his face

' _Yours are pretty good as well!'_ She confirmed.

Saturday night arrived, Molly was getting ready as Charles was dressing Luca in her party dress, Sam had chosen it when she took him shopping; like his Dad he had a good eye for style. The white cotton dress had tiny red embroidered flowers along the scalloped hem, the puffy sleeves and around the neckline; she had matching knickers and socks to complete the ensemble. Although she still didn't have too much hair, she was dark like her parents so the red in the outfit really stood out.

' _So who's gonna be the prettiest girl there then!'_ He stated, turning her round for Molly to get a good look ' _What does Mummy think?' 'Mummy thinks you look adorable baby girl! But Daddy won't be saying that when you're 18 will he bub's"_ She chuckled, having filled Charles in on the fact Charlie was a girl she made him promise not to tease him. Sam knocked to ask if he could have some of Charles cologne

' _The one MOM loves!'_ Sam reminded him, winking at Molly to remind her of his comments about why he wears it Charles said

' _You can Sam, but its pretty expensive stuff so go easy! Better still let me spray it for you! You don't want to drive all the girls wild! Or do you? Now don't forget to always tell a lady she looks nice!'_ Molly shot him a glance indicating he shouldn't push it

' _Dad! I want to smell nice for MOM, not the girls!'_ Smirking at his son _'Well you look pretty smart to me! Watch out there Sam, you could attract some female attention tonight!'_ Bashing his arm as she walked past he couldn't help but laugh.

They arrived at the disco and found a table next to Josie her husband Craig and their son Max, Sam was looking around to catch sight of Charlie as she walked in. Picking up on Charles' gentlemanly ways, he stood as she entered with her Dad

' _I won't be a minute!'_ He told them, both watching as he made his way to shyly to greet her,

' _Hello Charlie! You look nice!' ' Thank you!_ She answered _my Dad bought me a new dress!'_ Not really knowing what to say next he muttered _'Erm, see you later!'_ As he returned to the table, Charles leant over to whisper in his ear _'I see you've got the same taste as your old Dad then!'_ Sam looked at him a little embarrassed

' _What!'_

' _The pretty little dark haired lady looks a bit like Molly I'd say!'_ Sam smiled a weak smile, his nerves getting the better of him and ranting a little _'She is pretty Dad! Charlie I mean and Mom as well!'_ Molly nudged him again _'Leave him alone!'_ She mouthed, nodding and trying to stifle a laugh he said _'Just didn't think he's start so young!'_ He snorted, turning his attention to Luca as she bounced on his legs where he could laugh without fear of reprisals. The head teacher stood to welcome everyone and thank the staff and parents who had worked so hard to bring this occasion together; ' _May I invite Mothers and sons and Fathers and daughters to the dance floor, I understand Mrs. Bishop has worked tirelessly teaching our children how to waltz, there will be prizes awarded for the best dancers!'_ Molly and Sam stood to take their places,

' _You look so handsome Sam!_ She said _and you smell wonderful too, now don't worry about the steps, just look at me, and just enjoy it!'_ Charles had been a mixture of pride and he had to admit a little concern that Sam would be so nervous he might forget the steps, but when he saw them move around the floor he could of punched the air! He leant over to Craig and Josie saying

' _He's brilliant! Well done Josie you've done an amazing job!_ Smiling kindly at the proud Father she offered _'It was all Sam Charles! He told me how important this was to him, he truly loves Molly and he also told me,_ Pausing for a moment so he looked at her _you might need a tissue for this bit Charles! He wants to be like his Dad and be the other man who dances with her like that and makes her feel special!'_ She sat back and watched as his eyes never left the pair of them, they looked so happy grinning at each other knowing they were doing well! Molly spoke words of encouragement to him throughout the dance telling him

' _Its just like I'm dancing with your Dad Sam!'_ His chest puffed out at her words, as the music ended Sam took a bow and Molly curtsied towards him. Charles couldn't contain it any longer jumping up and crying out _'Yes Sammy!'_ Pulling him into a hug to show him how proud of him he was _'One word for that Sammy! Incredible!'_ Turning to Molly he uttered in her ear _'He did all that for you Molls! He loves you and wanted to make you feel special!'_ Grinning at him she said

' _Well he did! Just like his Dad!'_ The head teacher announced that the prize for first place was to be awarded at the end of the evening! So without further adieu let the disco begin! Most of the kids were up and dancing, Sam seemed a bit reluctant to get up Molly asked

' _Want me to 'cut some shapes' with you?'_ Sam shook his head, _'I'm waiting for a slow song!'_ He told her, she followed his gaze towards Charlie _'I was thinking_ She said _It couldn't hurt to get a bit nearer though! The music could change at any time and you don't want to miss your chance!'_ She winked! Watching him slowly move over to Charlie she got a lump in her throat, inwardly thinking; steady Sam! As the music changed Sam held out his hands and asked Charlie to dance, all of a sudden she felt a familiar arm resting on her shoulder as he requested _'Dance with me Molls!'_ As Luca lay in her buggy they swayed together watching Sam take that giant leap. Sam and Molly picked up 2nd prize for their waltz but in Charles and Molly's eyes he would always be a winner.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys, sorry for the tardiness of this update...two reasons, family visiting and struggled with the angst! This was a request so I truly hope I did it justice. Please R&R and let me know! I'm happier with the romantic stuff but would dearly appreciate your comments. Love and best wishes Trish x

You're still keeping all of us going

Chapter: 25. Decisions, decisions!

Although she had tried to put it into that box that you shove under the stairs, returning to work was playing heavily on her mind. A call out of the blue from her C.O. to remind her the initial 26 weeks of her ordinary maternity leave was almost up, had set her thinking about where she went from here? Am I ready to return to work, she thought? What if I resign? Will I regret it if I don't go back? She knew in her heart that being a wife to Charles and a Mum to Luca and Sam was what she wanted now, but what happens in a few years time? What then? Molly had given the Army 8 years of her life; in return it had provided her with a wealth of experience, opportunities to climb the professional ladder, and hell, even her first tour had been the catalyst of her meeting the man she was to fall in love with and marry! Twice. She had never wanted to emulate the life her Mum had, but she had to concede that having a family with Charles just felt right! Not only do I need to write a pros and cons list, I need to talk to Charles to get his perspective on things she thought! Doodling away on her list, there seemed a lot more cons than there were pros.

Charles was acutely aware that Molly had something on her mind; he could read her like a book, she had that far away look in her eyes and her bottom lip looked like it had been chewed to pieces! He also knew she would always try to solve a problem herself before bothering him with her worries but this time it seemed different! He waited until Luca and Sam were safely tucked up in bed, when he sat down beside her on the sofa

' _Tough day?'_ He enquired gently, watching her head droop a little as she closed her eyes preparing to offload.

 _So come on Molls!_ He probed _what's going on in that nut of yours? Anything I can help with?_ Feeling slightly concerned to get to the bottom of why his wife's features were etched in worry lines and resting his chin on top of her head, he dropped a small kiss to her temple

' _We need to talk!_ She retorted in a serious tone and moving forward, his stomach almost lurched with anticipation of what was coming next

' _I've had a call from my C.O. about returning to work!'_ She stated wringing her hands, and there it was! The elephant in the room had well and truly been allowed to trample over their happy bubble! Charles knew this would rear its ugly head, he also knew that Molly would be conflicted in either choosing the Army or her family. There was an urgent need to discuss it and to determine where their future lay.

Molly told him all about the pros and cons list she had been working on and commented

' _I just don't know what to do! I'm gonna need you to share your feelings with me and be brutally honest when you do!'_ If he were going to be honest with her he knew it wouldn't be easy, he'd always told her he wanted her to be brilliant and would never hold her back, but priorities change he'd have to tread softly to get his point across.

' _How about we look over your list together?'_ He offered, feeling it might let him gauge her level of turmoil and hopefully come up with a solution that they both agreed upon. She jumped up to retrieve the list, nervously holding it out for him to read as if she were handing in a report to a teacher. Patting the warm space beside him he smiled at her

' _Come here Molls! Take me through it!_ Looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic, she sat and took a deep breath

' _I've done it in sections_ she told him _this is the Army section listing everything I've achieved from basic training to current day and the future plans! This part is our life with the kids and about my feelings and the last part is the thousands of questions I don't have answers to!'_ Reading through her feelings he could clearly see she didn't want to be apart from him or the kids, but she'd also written in the question section was it too soon to actually resign from the army? Could she maintain the mix of family and military life where she could potentially still be deployed and away from the loves of her life? How much more could she achieve if she stayed in? Would she have to give up her dream of a getting a medical degree, citing that currently the army would provide a merit-based scholarship but what would happen if she left? Could she still achieve her goal via the Open University, working on her degree from home and get a work placement at The Royal United Hospital in Bath?

' _So!_ He finally muttered gently _according to this its your life now or the army!'_ Leaning into him and sighing heavily she confirmed _'That's about the size of it, yeah!'_ He knew what he wanted but the final decision would still need to be hers _'tell me what to do!'_ she implored, interlinking her fingers in his he let out his own sigh, stating _'I can't tell you what to do Molls! Its' got to feel right in here and here_ He said placing his hand on her head and her heart _I can tell you how I feel,_ He said in a serious tone _but if you're not ready to finish with the army we'll have to find a way of making it work won't we?'_ He was secretly hoping they'd find a mutual solution as he watched her tears fall silently! She turned to him searching for his eyes to reveal his feelings

 _And how do you feel?'_ she queried, trying to reign in her emotions _'I just…_ he hesitated _I love you being here at home!_ He looked down, the floodgates opening pouring out his true feelings _its' probably really selfish of me, to even admit it; but I can't wait to get home to my family! Knowing you are here with Luca and Sam gives me stability! I never wanted it before I met you, but if keeping you happy means you staying in then…_

Placing her fingers on his lips, to hush him ' _You're not the only one being selfish here! I am too!'_ She confessed.

Deciding to sleep on it they retreated to bed so they could both give it some more thought. Sleep wasn't coming easy for either of them, snuggling into him she whispered

' _You still awake?'_ Pulling her closer and sighing in the darkness 'yeah, can't settle!' snuggling into his neck she asked _'wanna go down and get a hot drink?' 'Yep!_ He whispered back _Come on!'_ Checking on Luca and Sam as they went, they padded down to the kitchen, Charles set about putting a pan of milk on to boil, as Molly sat at the kitchen table tracing circles onto the polished wood

' _Luca is so tiny and Sam's so settled with us!_ She uttered _I don't want to be the one responsible for upending his little world! And as for leaving you! Well that doesn't bare thinking about!'_ She huffed. Resting her elbows on the table and holding her head in her hands, she looked across at him for something, anything that would help her to make sense of it all. Charles sat opposite her, observing her furrowed brow; taking hold of her hand and clearing his throat in that nervous way he has whenever something important needs to be addressed, he began to talk about the options he'd come up with

' _Listen Molls, I know this is no real solution but how about you apply for additional maternity leave! I thought this might happen, so I checked to see what your rank would be entitled to!'_

' _What did you come up with then?'_ She asked

' _I found out that Service women are able to take a further 26 weeks on half pay as long as it runs concurrently with the initial 26 weeks!_ Pausing to judge if it was sinking in he continued _At least it would buy you some time to really think it through!_

' _And then?'_ She frowned _'and then!_ He retorted _when you want to resign you have to give 56 days notice!'_ Slightly confused she stated _'But you're only talking about leaving! You haven't mentioned anything about staying in!'_ Getting a little frustrated he said _'but you just said Luca is tiny and Sam is settled…I thought…_

' _You thought I definitely wanted to leave! If I do what happens to my degree?'_ Letting go of her hand to rub the back of his neck he retorted _'Well what do you want Molly?_ He huffed _because I sure as hell don't know! If you go back for the army to pay for your degree the only option I can see is for Sam to be sent to boarding school and Luca to be looked after by some…some...Fucking stranger while you are away studying! Do you really want that?'_ He glared, his words cut into her like a knife! She glared back at him trying to stop her tears from falling. Feeling a bit ashamed, was she being incredibly selfish? Putting her own progression ahead of her family? She wouldn't be able to start until Luca was old enough anyway and of course she didn't want a boarding school for Sam and the mere thought of someone else looking after her baby, well it gave her the willies.

Interrupting her thoughts Charles continued

' _All I'm trying to do is give you a few options!'_ He stated defensively, maybe his home hitting truth was what she needed to hear! Stunned by his reaction and obviously wounded at the reality lesson he'd dished out _'How could you even think I would want that for either of our kids!_ She breathed through her sobs, His stomach lurched seeing how much he'd hurt her and even worse his words were responsible for the sobs now wracking her body! Well done Jamsey he berated himself, you've managed to make this whole situation so much worse for her! God he thought, I'm such a fucking arsehole sometimes. I'm supposed to be the one she turns to, looks like I've well and truly fucked that one up, his inner voice screaming at him to sort his out now!

Her sobs were now causing her chest to hitch, pushing over the box of tissues that always sat on the table, he took the opportunity to sit beside her; he wrapped his arms around her, as the guilt of upsetting the woman he loves overwhelmed him

' _I'm so sorry Molls! I don't even know where that came from!_ He spoke into her tear stained face. Cupping his fingers under her chin he pulled her face upwards giving her no alternative but to look at him,

' _Molly_ He begged, the sorrow dripping off him in waves. _Look at me baby._ Pleading with her to look into his eyes he stuttered. _The truth is I panicked!_ He admitted, rubbing her knuckles…. _You my love, don't need the army to be brilliant, you already are!_ He squeezed her tightly as if to affirm his words and tried to inject a little lightheartedness. _Will you take the piss if I freely admit I want my wife to be at home?_ Shaking her head, he confessed _I just love you're here with our baby Molls!_ She opened her mouth to speak when he dropped a gentle kiss to her lips _and seeing you with our Sammy_ Pulling back with a soft smile on his lips _…well he's finally happy! He's got the Mum he deserves!'_ He stated lovingly. _'I guess its not your fault_ _you're married to a prize prat!_ A soft laugh snorting from his nose waiting for the barrage of being old fashioned enough to want to provide for his family _one who doesn't always engage his brain either!_ He laughed surprised she hadn't attacked his tradition upbringing. Chuckling at his description of himself, she countered _'you're no that bad!_ Sniffing back the last remnants of her tears _by the way I'm his MOM! Remember, 'My Other Mum'!'_ Smiling, as she repeated Sam's words. Pulling her even closer he confirmed _'you're his Mum Molls! He adores you, don't ever think your not worthy of that title!'_ resting his head on hers he suggested

 _How about this?_ Checking she was paying attention _...How about we get online and find out your options of doing a degree course from home via the Open University or something?'_

' _But the army were going to pay for it!'_ She stated as she watched him shrug his shoulders _'Well, there's still a huge chunk of my inheritance left!'_

' _God Charles, I can't let you do that!'_ She stated, amazed by his suggestion

Pulling her onto his lap he told her

' _Listen to me very carefully Molls!_ He uttered tenderly _I make no apologies for being deeply in love with my wife or for wanting and needing you at home with the kids and me! I will make an apology however, for hurting you with my words, panicking and making you cry! But you've got to let me prove I'll still do anything to make you happy, and if the only reason you want to stay in is for the army to fund your degree, then I think we can do better than that! We'll fund it ourselves! Whadya say?'_

' _I say Wow, Charles James! You'd actually do that?' Are you absolutely sure about this?'_ He chuckled _'So sure I'll even draft your letter of resignation!'_

As they made their way back up to bed Molly hung back slightly, just to eye his gorgeous backside in the beautifully fitted Calvin's he always wore, checking their disagreement was well and truly over she muttered

' _I was just thinking to myself Major!_ She smirked cheekily, taking in the look on her face he hummed

' _Oh yeah!_ He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her

' _That your arse looks just as good, if not better in boxers than it does in combats!'_ Stopping to let her get level he wriggled out of them completely before turning to show his bare faced cheek, asking

' _And what about now Mrs. James?'_ continuing to move past him seductively close she breathed into his mouth

' _Pick them up off the floor Major and I'll happily show you!'_ He didn't need telling twice as he swooped her up in his arms to continue this in private!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to all those who R&R, and to those especially who sent PM's! Hubby's family have gone now ,so I can get back to my stories again.

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 26. Getting back to normal .

After their somewhat fraught midnight chat, the late night makeup session had become one of the most sensual nights they had ever spent together. He took his time to show her how sorry he was for attacking her with words that almost cut her to the bone. This was not his usual tactics where Molly was concerned; but his own sense of panic had overtaken him, his caustic tone as he spat out the reality check caused him as much distress as it had Molly, he had to make sure he hadn't completely fucked everything up or indeed railroaded her into his way of thinking.

' _You're everything to me Molls!'_ He whispered lovingly _'I found love, and its you!'_ He uttered, reminding her of the inscription in her heart necklace. _'Ditto, baby! Bloody ditto!'_ She stated, struggling to find words good enough to match his, instead of words she kissed him deeply showing him the only way she knew how.

Time had almost been their enemy, as 4:30am approached and he continued to caress what seemed to be her very soul, his gentle ministrations left her in no doubt of his desire to 'make her happy'. When they finally came apart together, neither wanting it to end; the depth of their emotions had even triggered both to shed a few tears

' _I thought…for a while back there…I'd hurt you so much…I'd pushed you away!'_ He confessed

' _Prize pranet!'_ she uttered, causing him to squeeze her even harder _'I'm right where I want to be! With you, Numpty!'_

Too late to sleep before he had to rise for work, their bodies remained fused together, holding on tight until the alarm indicated the day had started. The very first thing he asked her this morning after making them both a hot drink, showering and donning his uniform

' _How do you feel about things? Sweetheart!' A little more settled maybe?'_ he moved back towards the bed, kissing her deeply, tasting the strong coffee from his kiss she uttered

' _A little knackered!_ She chuckled _and_ she said poking a finger into his chest _I reckon you're gonna need a lot more coffee to stay awake today!'_ she teased, he almost seemed reluctant to leave her, hesitantly asking, as if requesting her permission

' _Shall I make a few discreet enquiries about a letter of resignation then?'_ Molly teased him

' _I might still change my mind!'_ but seeing the vulnerability dripping from him, then his best pout and puppy dog eyes; she knew in her heart putting her family first was the right decision for them. Just so he knew she was only teasing she cupped his face

' _Its all fine!_ She smiled _so you carry on! Make your enquiries!'_ The grin he gave her told her everything she needed to know, maybe the doubts she had were the old Molly, who was made to feel she wasn't worthy of love, but here she was with a husband who adored her and two wonderful kids. Had it not been for Charles almost loosing his cool, forcing her to face reality and understand the consequences for the children; she might still be struggling to work out what to do. When she saw how devastated he was at hurting her she knew, without a doubt it was the right thing for them!

Although she was shattered, she actually felt freer this morning, lighter even; Luca was smiling widely and babbling happily as if she also knew her Mummy was happy. t 'Everything happens for a reason' whirred around her brain, maybe they had to have this blow up to finally confess what both of them were avoiding! Charles would say your life is already mapped out, its' all 'Luck, fluke or chance'! She was beginning to think he had a point, if she'd married any of the tossers she mixed with before Charles, she might well of found herself needing to return to work just to make ends meet; instead of which, look how her life had panned out she inwardly thought and saying a silent prayer of thanks to Lady Luck for sticking around!

On the way to collect Sam from school she decided to talk to Sam, it couldn't hurt to get his opinion she thought! I just hope he'll be happy with the news. She spotted him bounding out of the school gates, grinning and excited about something. He was talking so fast, completely distracting her from her own thoughts.

' _Mom, Mom_ he called breathlessly _we won!_ He shouted _'Whoa! Catch your breath Sammy, won what?''_ She asked trying to get him to slow down and wondering what he was on about?

' _We won the dance competition!'_ He told her, confused Molly stated _'But I thought we came 2_ _nd_ _?'_ Rolling his eyes at her _'Not us Mom, me and Charlie!'_ grinning at his obvious joy, she pulled him into a hug to congratulate him. He excitedly explained

' _They made us King and Queen of the disco; they even read it out in assembly! So everyone knows!'_ Charles is bloody right again, she thought! He's so happy; these are the bits I don't want to miss out on! _'Sammy!_ Squealing in delight and drawing attention from the other Mums _that's brilliant!_ She grinned _See I told you how good you are! Did you get a prize?'_ Grinning and nodding _'we both won tickets for a party at the bowling alley, they said we needed chaperones and I said you and Dad would do it!'_ He announced before wrapping his arms around her waist, tilting his head upwards to say _'Thanks Mom!'_ catching the look in his eyes she asked _'what for? I didn't do anything it was all you!'_ she smiled _'but you said It doesn't matter about remembering the steps! Its' all about spending time with someone you like! And I really like Charlie!'_ He told her a little blush appearing on his cheeks, Molly did no more than hold him tight; touched that he had taken her advice and gently teasing _'just as well you listened to me then, ay! I always knew you were a winner!'_ She chuckled, thinking wonder how Charles is gonna react to hosting a bowling party.

Calming down from sharing his news Molly began to let him know she was leaving the Army, explaining she and Charles had talked about it and it would be best for her to stay at home, she didn't want to leave Daddy, Luca or him so she won't be going back to work. It was a conscious decision to leave out the bit about how they reached the decision, not wanting Sam to know they'd had a few choice words on the subject! Charles had told her that when Sam was about 4 he'd overheard most of the arguments between him and Rebecca, it was shortly after that he had gone on his 3rd tour, they'd already decided to separate at that point and Sam had started to have bad dreams; missing his Dad and not really understanding why he never returned to the family home. Not wanting him to feel in any way unsettled again Molly carefully put it to Sam

' _So I was wondering if me being at home is ok with you Sammy?'_ By the way he raised his arm and punched the air, simply shouting _'yes! That's brilliant Mom!'_ She had her answer, his simple gesture spoke volumes, she almost had to choke back the tears of relief, he's so like his Dad she thought! If the James boys love you they're not afraid to show it! Letting out a huge sigh she told him

' _Well that's a relief then_ she laughed _I thought you were going to tell me to sod off!_ She winked…. _Err and by the way don't tell your Dad I said that! Our little secret ok?'_ Wiser than his years and giggling _'Its ok Mom, Dad knows you swear!'_ both having a good laugh at his remarks, Molly was grateful to lady Luck again for the special relationship they shared together.

The minute Charles came back from work he looked as exhausted as she did, instead of falling into a hug with his wife, he was met in the hallway by a very excitable 11-year-old boy, wanting to share his news. Before he could even kiss Molly hello, Charles was dragged into the lounge and made aware of every tiny detail of his son's day. Initially he listened intently, cringing slightly at the thought of chaperoning a kids bowling party, but soon he slumped back onto the sofa worn down by the rate of Sam's excitement; watching him struggle from a lack of sleep, even glazing over on more than one occasion; she took pity on him, perching herself on the arm of the sofa she rested her arm around his shoulder,

' _Lack of sleep got the better of you old man?'_ She muttered cheekily, giving her a warning look he reached down and pinched her bum

' _Didn't hear you complaining last night!_ He smirked _this old man's still got it!'_ He winked, _'Indeed he has!'_ She chuckled

' _Right Sam, on me! We're cooking dinner ok?_ When he attempted to challenge her orders she merely shot him a glance

' _Let Daddy rest for a bit_ She warned _he didn't sleep much last night!'_

' _Sorry Dad!'_ He uttered, when she stood up Charles reached his long fingers round to pat her on the backside, mouthing 'thank you' adding to Sam

' _Right Sam_ his voice low and stern _is your homework done?'_ nodding it was, Charles continued, yawning! _'The James house is having an early night! So after dinner its' bath then bed, ok?'_ Sam nodded, knowing by the serious expression on his face not to argue.

After running Charles a bath and feeding Luca, Molly popped her head into the bathroom; thinking she might join him, he was still laying in the bubbly warm water snoring softly when she gently reached to stroke his cheek. On waking he smiled and jerked his head for her to get in, dropping her clothes she slide in

' _I was just resting my eyes!_ He smiled _Do you remember when we did this all the time?'_ He reminisced _'what pre-children you mean?'_ She enquired _'Yes!'_ He romanced, hugging her tightly _'I do indeed!'_ She sighed, just happy to lie there for a while! _'Why don't settle in bed, I'm just gonna give G a quick call then I'll join you!'_ She uttered, stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself _'Ok, but don't be too long!_ He crooned, stepping out to hold her close _I'll miss you!'_ He nuzzled into neck _'Promise!'_ she said standing on tiptoes to press her lips to his.

' _Hey G, its' Molls, how's things?_

' _Yeah, better thanks! Made things up with my Dad!'_

' _Oh good, …it is good…right?'_

' _Yeah, but I'm still not moving back home! Louis and I are happier without interference!'_

' _Right. Any news on the flat?'_

' _I'm renting it out actually, Charlie's mate Alistair really got me a good deal! Anything new with you?'_

' _Actually… that's why I'm ringing!'_

' _So come on then, spill!'_

' _I'm..erm..leaving the Army!'_

' _WHAT! Molly, that's huge!'_

' _I Know….But its' time!….it just feels right! And before you say anything, think about Louis. You're doing the same thing….Babies are only tiny once and I've got Sam too! So for me its a no brainer!'_

' _You won't get any arguments from me Molls! I know only too well what's important!'_ The two friends agreeing there were more important things than being separated from the ones they love, Molly said goodnight and returned upstairs to their bedroom. Charles eyelids were heavy, but he fought against the tiredness, managing to pull back the covers for her to slide in next to him, he snuggled close and sighed contentedly

' _This is my favorite time of the day!'_ He announced, resting across his chest she agreed _'Mm, me too!'_

' _I've just told G I'm leaving!'_ She muttered sleepily _'How did that go?'_ He yawned _'Yeah it was good, she knows where I'm at cos of Louis! Just need to let the family know now!'_ Pulling her even closer into him, his final shot before sleep overtook them was

' _Lets invite the Old's to the bowling party and tell them all together! The grandparents helping has got to make it easier on us!'_ He yawned again! _'Molls, what do you think?... Molls?'_ Looking down Molly had already succumbed to sleep in the warmth of his body, smiling down at her he kissed her head _'sleep tight gorgeous!'_ He whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 27. There's nothing like family.

In the last two weeks Molly had managed to call Sam's school to confirm they would act as chaperones; invite both sets of parents to celebrate Sam's win and stock up on the non-perishables for the party. As it turned out Charlie's Dad had also volunteered, or was railroaded by his daughter, like they'd been by Sam; so as well as a few more of Sam's friends it looked like it would be a pretty good turn out. They decided that as this was a late afternoon session they would turn the party into a BBQ at home, then tell both sets of parents about her resigning at the same time. Molly's Nan had offered to bring some moody food, but asked if she could arrive the night before Just in case Charlie needed her help?

' _More like you trying to secure a weekend pass where you can check out his arse again you perv!'_ Molly had teased,

' _Not at all_ she protested _but you know how Charlie likes me to help with his covet operations'_

' _Bloody hell Nan, its 'COVERT OPERATIONS' and there wont be any of them I can assure you! Christ Nan, it's a kid's party with a few adults thrown in for good measure._ Charles had laughed out loud when she told him about Nan's comments

' _She thinks you'll need her special help, you know for 'Operation Burnt Offerings' or just to ogle your arse again!'_ Tapping his finger in thought on his chin, he offered _'How about we put her on Hot Dog duty then? It can be set up on the opposite end of the garden, you know away from my grill and out of grabbing distance!'_ He chuckled at his own joke _she can have her own table and a little production line going!_ Laughing again he winked _'Leave it to me, I'll give her a bit of the old James charm to ask for her help, she'll just love it!'_ Picking up his phone he dialed her number, draping his arm around Molly's shoulder he whispered _'Listen to this!'_ He winked

' _Hello, is that my favourite Nan-in-law?'_ He schmoozed as Molly giggled

' _Charlie boy! Alright mate, ow are ya? Still gorgeous?'_ She cackled

' _You need some new chat up lines Dot! But_ _Like I always say, your Granddaughter tells me I still am!'_ He offered charmingly

' _Well let me tell ya! My Molls as got an eye fer a good un! Like er old Nan! I cud of ad mine but got lumbered wiv her granddad!'_

' _Aw Thanks Dot! Coming from you that's a real compliment!'_ He laughed softly

' _Now Dot, you know how well we work together!'_ Molly had her hand over her mouth containing her laughter, listening to how easy her Nan was falling for his charm.

' _Yeah…go on? We've pulled sum stunts in our time ain't we Charlie?'_

' _We have indeed! And they've all run exceptionally well because of you!'_ He praised

' _Well my darling, how would you like to help me out again?'_

' _Name it Charlie boy, I'm ya woman!'_

' _As you know the party is really for Sam and his little friends, but Molly and I were wondering if you would take control of the Hot Dog stand for us?'_

' _Yeh! No probs, consider it done mate!'_

' _You're so good at organizing that type of thing! Frankly I couldn't think of any one better to ask!'_

' _Fanks Charlie, its nice to be appreciated an that!'_

' _Dot, you'll be wonderful at it! Plus it keeps the children away from the grill, you understand?'_

' _You on the grill then?... Love a man in an apron! Me!'_

' _It'll either be my Dad or myself! '_

' _Just keep the vino flowin Charlie boy, an I'd be appy to elp!'_

' _Thank you so much, I can tell where Molly gets her nurturing side from!'_

' _Keep it up Charlie boy, you're doin me a power of good ere!'_

' _We'd love it if you come to us Friday evening, let us spoil you before Saturday's party. Ok?'_

' _Yur on, See ya Friday then…Ta Ta Love!'_ with a self-satisfied smile on his face he ended the call and turned to Molly

' _All sorted, my darling!'_ She just looked at him in disbelief

' _You old charmer! My Nan is one of the toughest old birds I know! But a bit of flannel from you and she's putty in your hands!'_ Leaning in close he hummed into her ear

' _She also shared that you have a eye for a good un' too!'_ smirking at him she confirmed _'She's right! And I got to marry mine…twice!'_ she said pressing her lips to his _'So that means you're doubly mine then!'_ waggling his eyebrows and pushing her back on the sofa _'Uh huh!'_ She uttered, pulling him closer.

The party was scheduled for the following weekend, all that was left to order were steaks, chicken and sausages, walking around the supermarket Sam's main topic of conversation was all about Charlie;

' _Can we get these Mom? They're Charlie's favourite sweets, oh and she loves these crisps!'_

He was chatting constantly about Charlie's Dad taking her bowling regularly

' _She's bound to be a good bowler!'_ He huffed. Sensing Sam may be a little nervous, she spoke to Charles after the kids were in bed

' _Why don't we take Sam bowling Sunday afternoon? I think he wants to impress Charlie, Her Dad takes her regularly so he might need a bit of practice!'_

' _I like that idea! Ok. I'll teach him the finer points of how to bowl without the use of a ramp or bumpers, can't have him beaten by a girl can we!'_

' _Oi, I'm a girl and I'll have you know Mr. James I'm pretty good at bowling you know!'_

' _Oh really Mrs. James!'_ He challenged

' _Yeah actually, bet you a fiver I beat you?'_ Pursing his lips at the challenge

' _Ok. You're on! But if you loose forget the fiver, I get to choose the forfeit!'_ Offering her hand to seal the deal _'Nah! I can think of a better way to accept your bet!'_ He chuckled, never passing up an opportunity to kiss her.

They booked a lane at the bowling alley for 1:30, after exchanging their own shoes for the bowling variety, Sam and Charles were checking the weight of the bowling balls as Molly entered their names on the score board, Luca was beside her in her buggy as she leant over to say

' _Your Daddy's going down, baby girl! He doesn't know how good I am!'_ She laughed. The order of play was Sam then Charles with Molly last, Charles was giving Sam pointers on how to approach the lane before actually releasing the ball; Sam's first two attempts ran straight into the gully, slightly disappointed Sam shrugged his shoulders, Charles instructed

' _Just watch me Sam'_ he said with a certain amount of arrogance, his first ball took out 8 pins, repositioning himself he aimed to removed the remaining pins…success, he managed to take them all down. _'Its all a matter of balance Sam, don't worry buddy you'll get it!'_ Molly sauntered over to choose the weight of ball that suited her best, as she took her position she looked over her shoulder to wink at a smirking Charles

' _You ready for a complete drubbing Mr. James?'_ she smiled

' _Yep! I'm definitely up for it Mrs. James, challenge on!'_ He nodded confidently, Sam laughed at their banter shouting

' _Get a strike Mom!'_

' _I just thought I'd point out_ she said _they used to call me 'One shot Molly'!'_ Charles laughed

' _Come on then '_ one _shot Molly' lets see what you've got under that bonnet of yours!'_ Turning to laugh at Sam he watched as Molly eyed the pins and took a deep breath; she effortlessly held the ball close to her chest, stealthily moving forward to swing her arm back and release, the ball made contact with the lane and rolled completely down the center, as it gained momentum she turned to face Charles before it made contact with the pins….

' _Strike! Sam yelled!'_ Charles nodded with a cheeky smirk on his face

' _Oh It's like that is it Mrs. James?'_ In mock innocence she countered

' _Told you! 'One-shot Molly' beat that Numpty!'_ she breathed into his ear. Molly scored Strike 1, then 2,3 and so on…finally winning the game on outright strikes. Sam was so impressed, he asked her to show him her technique. Charles was impressed as well as he clapped

' _My wife the bowling queen!'_ He conceded! _'I've got to say;_ He scratched his head _you were brilliant…. But then when aren't you!'_

' _Didn't dent your male pride then?'_ She cocked her head cheekily

' _What!'_ He laughed softly

' _Oh you know, being beaten by a girl?'_ reminding him of his comments

' _Nope! Not when she's my girl!'_ He smiled _'Anyhow, to the winner the spoils, I owe you a fiver!'_ He offered

' _Nah! You're all right! You can pay me later!'_ She giggled as she held his gaze.

On Friday evening Charles, Molly and Sam made a start on getting the garden ready; Edward arrived with the meat delivery and set about loading the coals and firelighters into the grill, he insisted on using the traditional method, stating gas BBQ's didn't taste the same. Nan turned up shortly after laden with everything needed for 'a good old fry up' she'd said

' _Got a butcher mate of mine to come up wiv the goods!'_ She winked! Molly didn't dare ask how she came by it, telling her to keep it to herself, as Charles probably wouldn't approve of her methods! Most things were organized giving them time to relax

' _Friday night is takeaway and film night Nan! What do you fancy?'_ Molly asked

' _You gonna treat ya old Nan then?'_ rolling her eyes Molly answered _'Course Nan, what do you want…Chinese…Indian…Thai…Fish and Chips?' 'Pizza!'_ She answered, just to be cantankerous

' _And Charlie, it's gotta be 5o'clock somewhere so a glass of vino wud be nice!'_ Laughing at her cheek he rose to get her a glass, _'Anything for you Dot!'_ several glasses later Nan was snoring on the sofa

' _Nan…Nan.._ Molly shook her gently _lets get you up to bed eh!_ Not wanting to point out how many glasses she'd actually had she continued _'You've had a busy day'_

' _Blimey! Wot was in the vino?'_ She slurred _'just some knock out drops!'_ Molly laughed _'Come on, I'll sort you out Nan!'_

' _Ere, Charlie boy!_ She slurred again _She's a good girl my Molls, and she's give you a smashin baby, you take care of em!_ Smiling at her drunken ranting's, he stood placing his hands on her shoulders, gently kissing her on the cheek goodnight

' _Don't worry Dot! I love my wife and my daughter very much! Sleep tight!'_ Molly helped Nan stagger up the stairs, reaching the bedroom she sat her on the bed and unbuttoned her blouse; laying her down on the bed she pulled off her skirt and sat beside her

' _You gonna be alright Nan?'_ she asked _'you sank a few glasses you know!'_ waiving her hand as if to dismiss her, Nan uttered

' _Ere Molls, I love ya darlin, you're the best of all of us you know!_ As her eyes drooped she managed to say

' _I'm glad you got your appy!'_

' _Me too Nan…night , night..I love you too!'_

The next morning most of the adults were all busy buzzing in and out of the kitchen preparing various foods, Elizabeth had already prepared the salads and was now spending precious time keeping Luca occupied. Edward was busy marinating the chicken and steaks. Belinda and Dave arrived just after 10am having caught the 8:15 from Paddington, Dave was still in a state of shock, Belinda giggled

' _E hasn't ad to get up at 6 o'clock for years, e's moaned all the way ere. Blaming Nan for coming up last night! Where is she by the way?'_

' _Sleeping off the wine from last night! I shouldn't wonder!'_ Charles laughed, _'but she did work hard so I guess she deserved it!'_

As everyone was getting ready to leave for the bowling alley, Dave offered to stay behind with Elizabeth so he too could have some precious time with his granddaughter. Dot rolled down the stairs blaming the pizza for upsetting her stomach.

' _Look why don't you all stay here with Luca, Molls and I can handle the bowling part….It'll be full stem ahead when we get back! Ok?'_ Both sets of grand parents nodded in agreement, Belinda kissed Molly on the cheek

' _Don't worry love we'll av it all ship shape for when you get back…ooh it's lovely to see ya!'_ She gushed, Nan just grunted, not wanting to move her head too much.

The bowling alley had arranged soft drinks and popcorn for the party of 10 kids; Charles had taken on scoreboard duty as Molly sat close to Sam coaching him in between shots. He wasn't the best, but not the worst either! Charles drew Molly's attention to Sam as they watched him congratulate Charlie for bowling well! He'd beaten her by 2 points when Charles heard him tell her

' _My Dad says it's all Luck, Fluke or Chance, and you were pretty good Charlie!'_ Charles smiled at Molly, as she said

' _He's a chip off the old block alright!…as my Nan would say! You ok there huni? Bit choked or what Major?'_

' _Yep!_ He nodded _Just a bit!'_ He snorted out a soft laugh, planting a kiss to her temple _'It's crazy you know,_ He whispered _but when your child quotes your sayings…_

' _I know!_ She soothed _he's proud of you, you're his hero!'_ He squeezed her close, as he got his emotions in check, announcing

' _Who want's to go to a party?'_ Loud cries of 'We Do', in full military mode he ordered them all to line up and straighten their shoulders

' _On my word…wait for it…wait for it…QUICK MARCH TO GET YOUR SHOES'_ Molly and Sam rolled their eyes at each other as Charles sidled up to her

 _What?'_ He laughed _'What?'_ She laughed back _'you gonna march them out to the car park as well?'_ She giggled, he shrugged _'Might do! They love it!'_

' _More like you do, you mean!'_

' _You gonna give me my orders as well?'_ She asked softly, a wicked grin appeared on his face _'Well! I hope, Mrs. James you haven't forgotten how I love a keen and eager soldier!'_ Facing him with a sultry look, she circled her finger over the sensitive part of his stomach just above his belt

' _Well you know what they say Major Sir, you can take the girl out of the army…'_ She chuckled, leaving him watching her every move and shaking his head. They arrived back at the house to music playing through loud speakers; Dave and Edward had set up a hard surface at the bottom of the large garden, they had laid out Hoola hoops and bean bags, skittles, the ping pong table and had hung the tires from the branches of their large tree. Dot's Hot Dog stand was set up, another small table had Sam's Candy Floss machine on it and the long trestle table was set with places for everyone. Edward had started the coals, so they would be ready for when Charles came back; all he had to do was grill the meats. Molly organized all the games as Elizabeth and Belinda equally fussed over Luca, even Dave got involved clearing up all the empty paper plates and cups so there would be minimal mess. Dot was the star of the show crying out in true costermonger style

' _Get your Ot Dogs ere!... Now my darling_ She asked each individual child _what do you want on yours, do you want onions, mustard or there's ketchup…. Take a napkin sweetheart, we don't want to muck up your lovely clothes now do we?'_ She smiled, reminding everyone to use the black plastic bags to put their rubbish in. It was a loud and fun afternoon, as the sun went down the fairy lights came on and once the games were cleared away the music was cranked up and the dancing began. Charles disappeared to get the karaoke machine, as soon as Molly saw it she knew what was coming…..

' _Ladies and Gentlemen would you please welcome to the stage my wife Mrs. Molly James!'_ He held his hand out, his shoulders shaking with laughter, She slowly walked over to him and grinned _'bastard"_ She uttered under her breath _'That's Major Sexy Bastard to you!'_ He grinned back

 _C 'Don't go breaking my heart'_

 _M' I couldn't if I tried'_

 _C 'Oh Honey if I get restless'_

 _M 'Baby you're not that kind'….._

 _C 'don't go breaking my heart_

 _M 'you take the weight off of me_

 _C 'oh when you knock on my door baby_

 _M 'Ooh I gave you my key…She gave me her key! Yeah….'_

As everyone joined in _Ooo oo, nobody knows it…nobody knows o oohs…_

As the song finished Charles held her hand and reminisced to everyone, _'That song is very special to us, we sang while we were in Afghan…and that's when I knew I loved Molly_ He smiled at her, holding her hand up and announcing _'My wife…superstar, mother and love of my life!_ Grinning at him she softly said _'And this time we don't have to hide it from anyone!'_

The music continued until around 9pm when various parents arrived to collect their children, surveying the damaged it really wasn't too bad. Dave had done an excellent job clearing up all afternoon, now he and Edward were dismantling the Ping-Pong table with the help of Sam putting all the games back in the shed. Molly had disappeared upstairs to feed Luca as Belinda and Nan made tea, Charles snuck upstairs to check on his girls

' _How's she doing_ He asked _'Yeah she's good, I've just switched breasts, she's nearly asleep!'_ Luca stopped suckling as Charles took her into his arms, for Molly to adjust her clothing, laying Luca down he carefully changed her nappy _'She never wakes when you do it!'_ Molly smiled _'Daddy's magic touch Ay!'_ He grinned _'Yeah! She's a proper Daddy's girl!'_ Supporting his sleeping daughter he kissed her cheek _'Mummy and Daddy love you darling. Sleep tight sweetheart!'_ He whispered as he settled her into her cot, he wrapped his hands around Molly's waist both just watching her sleep

' _She's beautiful Molls!'_ Holding onto his hands, she nodded _'She is, we did good!'_ she said leaning into his hug

' _Shall we tell the olds our news then?' 'Yeah, lets do it!'_ Kissing her fingers she placed them on Luca's lips _'Night, night sweet girl!'_ Turning into his hug they stood for a moment just enjoying the warmth of each other before heading downstairs.

Standing in the doorway to the lounge they watched as the olds had settled themselves exhaustedly with cups of tea

' _I guess its now or never! You start and I'll finish ok!'_ He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder

' _Guys, Molly and I have some news we want to share with you!'_ 5 sets of eyes were focused on them both with Nan being the first to crack, asking what they all wanted to hear

' _You pregnant again Molls?'_ She shook her head

' _Not yet Nan, well I don't think I am!'_ Charles looked down at her, shuffling his feet and laughing softly

' _Put it this way, we're not… not trying! if that even makes sense!_ Screwing his nose up at his own bad grammar

 _Anyway that's not the news…the news is, after much deliberation… Molly is resigning from the army!'_ unable to hide the grin on his face. Elizabeth, Belinda and Nan all jumped up to hug her, telling her how happy they were. Belinda squeezed her tightly saying

' _Thank god for that! My girls staying home! My heart has been in my throat worrying you would go away again! Come ere Molls!'_ Hugging her daughter tight

' _That's just great…ain't that great Dave?'_ posing the question in Dave's direction

' _Best news yet!'_ He uttered, words failing him.

Elizabeth was next with her own expressive brand of love so similar to her son's

' _Molly my sweet girl, thank you so much darling…I've worried enough over the years about Charles going away, but when you came into his life…_ her eyes moist with fresh tears, she confessed…. _I just couldn't have coped!_ She hesitated .. _.if we lost you sweetheart, it doesn't bare thinking about! You truly are like a daughter to Edward and I, and then there's Lucinda and Sam, they need you so much_ jerking her head in Charles direction _and don't even get me started on this plank, I don't know what he would do without you!_ Pulling her into the tightest of hugs, _'thank you for choosing your family darling'_ the exchange between Elizabeth and Molly had left them both in tears, kissing her mother in law on the cheek

' _I don't know what I'd do without them either, so it was a bit of a no brainer really'_ Charles told everyone that Molly had considered going back

' _But as usual,_ He added _she decided to put all of us first! And I for one will be eternally grateful that she did!_ Moving to pull her into another hug _I don't mind admitting to you all, I don't function well without Molly! She completes me!_ He smiled at her.

' _Ditto!'_ Charles laughed at her response, giggling back and trying to calm everyone's emotions down with her laughter

' _Shall we have a drink to celebrate?'_ She asked moving to the kitchen to get a bottle of fizz and the glasses. Nan followed her in

' _You know Molls; you've got one appy man in there! But are you alright about it all?'_ Charles heard Nan's question and stood back to listen to Molly's response, he knew she would tell her the truth about her feelings and just wanted to make sure Molly was happy before joining them in the kitchen

' _Yeah Nan! I am! Charles and the kids…well there's nothing like family!… they're my life…the air I breathe even. I couldn't even think about leaving them, it's right for us! I was always worried I'd turn out like Mum, you know stuck at home with hoards of kids…but my life is different! I'm not her, I'm me and eventually when Luca is old enough I'll still do my degree…Charles is 100% behind it, he's amazing Nan, he truly believes in me!_ She chuckled _things change Nan, Luca is still tiny, I'm in love with my husband and with Sam…so there it is…my family is all that matters!_

' _Well, fer wot its worth gel! I think you've made the right decision…I've never seen you so appy!…So come on, tell yer old Nan! You gonna av any more kids then?'_ Molly laughed at her

' _I've told you before, you nosy old bat…Do Not Pry Into Mine and Charles' Sex Life, You ain't getting any info…._ Hugging her and laughing _'if there's anything to tell, I promise I'll let you ?'_

' _Good enuff Molls. But if you ever need a hand, you know wiv your 'good un' in there!'_ Nan cackled. That's my girl he thought, with a sigh of relief Charles walked into the kitchen

' _Need a hand ladies?'_ Molly and Nan dissolved into giggles _'What?'_ He innocently asked _'did I walk in on something? Not sharing dirty jokes with the mother of my children are you Dot?'_

' _would I? Charlie boy, would I?'_

' _Yes! You bloody would!'_ He laughed _'Come on, lets get theses drinks back!'_ Molly walked over to Dave to hand him a glass _'So what do you reckon then Dad?'_

' _I reckon, you'd av needed a check up from the neck up if you'd av gone back to work!_ He winked _'I'm proud of you Molls, and that baby …well she's you all over int she. Image mate, absolute bloody image!'_ Edward stood to propose a toast, clearing his throat he announced

' _We would all just like to say how happy we all are that Molly is resigning to stay home with her family….everyone raise your glasses to 'our girl Molly'._

' _Our Girl Molly!'_ They all chorused.


	28. Chapter 28

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 28. An icy wind from out of the blue!

After the busy Saturday afternoon and evening, Sunday morning was a much more sedate affair. It was already 8o'clock which was late for them, Sam had spent the night with Elizabeth and Edward as they'd promised him a trip to Weston-Super-Mare, the night before Belinda had suggested that she and Dave would take care of Luca feeding her from Molly's stash of milk stored in the fridge, _'You two have a good lie-in_ She said winking _maybe think about baby number two!'_ She chuckled. Molly just shook her head at her, telling her a lie-in in their house would be a real luxury.

Belinda had got up early to make breakfast, cooking all the moody food Nan had purloined from her dodgy delivery driver mates; No-one in the Dawes house ever asked how she came by it, preferring to choose the old adage of 'ignorance is bliss' and being grateful for whatever she could lay her hands on.

Charles woke to the smell of bacon filling his nostrils, leaning over to Molly he uttered

' _I smell bacon! You stay here; make the most of our lie-in and I'll grab us some breakfast!'_ He winked; he threw on a pair of tracky bottoms and a t-shirt in case Nan was about before padding downstairs. He greeted Belinda with a cheery good morning and cheekily grabbed a couple of bacon sandwiches and some juice, kissing Luca on the head good morning he headed back up to their bedroom to share breakfast with Molly.

' _Is Luca ok?'_ She asked, _She's being thoroughly spoilt!'_ He quipped

' _Bacon sarnies and brown sauce…tastes delicious!_ She uttered _we haven't done this in ages!'_ She smiled _'it's nice this….just the two of us!'_ Leaning down to nuzzle into the sensitive part behind her ear he stopped, noticing the drip of sauce on her chin, with a sexy grin he extended his finger to pull her face towards him; before lathering his tongue from her chin to her lips,

' _You're right!_ He breathed into her mouth _you do taste delicious!_ He muttered removing her plate and dragging her under the duvet _'Fancy making the most of our lie-in?_ His eyes twinkled _'what did you have in mind?'_ She uttered, already on board and kissing down the column of his neck _'I was…_ A groan escaping from his throat... _going…to suggest a bath_ He breathed heavily _but it seems my wife has other ideas!'_ He surrendered _'we could take this to the bathroom! If you want to stop…but I'm feeling all…._ He stopped her talking with a deep and passionate kiss, muttering _'Bath later…much later!'_

They sauntered downstairs with a rosy glow, stopping briefly to share a kiss on the landing; Belinda looked up at the pair

' _Did you av a good lie-in?'_ She asked with a knowing smirk? Charles nodded, his eyes remaining on Molly

' _We did indeed!'_ His lips twitched into a soft smile reserved only for her, turning his attention back to Belinda he offered

' _Have you had fun with the little one?'_

" _It's been lovely, she's a proper little treasure; Dave hasn't put her down! Nan's cleared everything up, so we'll be heading off soon! The kids will av driven Shazzer mad by now!'_ She chuckled. Molly picked Luca up to plant a good morning kiss to her chubby cheek; bouncing frantically in her arms Charles commented cheekily

' _Looks like she thinks the milk bar is open for business!'_ Nodding in agreement _I swear this child can smell me at 50 paces_ She uttered _'I'll just go and sort her out, don't leave till I've finished ok!'_

Waiving off Molly's family at the front door, Charles leant against it to confirm

' _Peace at last! Yesterday was great but I love lazy Sunday afternoons better!'_

' _There's loads of left overs in the fridge,_ Molly told him _instead of dinner, how about we just make a salad and work our way through it?'_ She suggested _'make it a real lazy day!'_

' _Sounds good to me! I'll even let you choose a chick flick!'_ He laughed. Just as they were settling to watch a late afternoon film the phone sprang into life, pulling an exasperated face

' _Let it go on answerphone!'_ he moaned, snuggling her into his side _'What if it's Sam?'_ She suggested _'He might need picking up!'_ reluctantly he moved into the hallway

' _Hello…James residence!_ He announced brightly

' _Rebecca!'_ He announced with surprise, _'Well this is a bolt out of the blue!'_ Molly jumped up on hearing the 'Ice queen's' name; he jerked his head so she could listen to the conversation, sitting on the bottom step they prepared themselves for what was ahead

' _Oh it's you Charles,_ She sighed disappointed _I…wanted to speak with Sam…is he there?'_ Deliberately being obstructive, he quipped _'I'm afraid that's simply not possible!'_

' _Charles,_ she huffed _just bring him to the phone would you?_ She demanded! His manner firm and knowing his indifference would irritate her, he announced

' _It's not possible because he's spending the day with my parents! He's with people that love and care about him!'_ Hoping his remark hit home, covering the mouthpiece he mouthed to Molly ' _lets see how long it takes for her to loose her cool?'_

' _Well, when will he be back?_ She asked with distain in her voice _'I merely want to speak with my son!'_ She'd played right into his hands

' _Oh you remember you have a son do you?'_ His eyes flashed with anger, defending the hurt she and Hugh had put Sam through _'you remember? The 11-year-old boy you abandoned in search of a better life! What's up Rebecca? Not going according to plan?'_ Pursing his lips, he licked his finger and gestured strike one in the air, Molly was straining to hear what defense the 'ice queen' might offer, he held the earpiece out so they could both catch her feeble excuses

' _That's somewhat below the belt even for you Charles!_ She challenged _whilst I appreciate you're angry with me for wanting to be happy; I don't expect that much disrespect! I am still Sam's mother, and by the way I'm perfectly happy with Hugh thank you very much!_ She retorted haughtily _'I just thought, now that the dust has settled, I wanted to hear how he is? I get so bored when Hugh is working away, I thought I might invite Sam over; build a few bridges maybe!'_ Molly mouthed to Charles ' _She needs a good slap!'_ He nodded in agreement, before repeating her words in an incredulous tone

' _BUILD A FEW BRIDGES because you are bored? ….Really Rebecca! Might I suggest you think this through! You need to have a pretty strong plan in place, because as things currently stand in Sam's eyes; you are definitely persona non grata!' All he sees is the fact his mother chose to run out on him in favour of a man who only viewed him as an inconvenience!'_ Molly was up and pacing the hallway, livid with the cheek of the woman.

' _Charles_ Rebecca softened, using a tone that had always got her what she wanted in the past _I want him to know ..I.. miss him!'_ She waited patiently, thinking if she at least sounded contrite it would help get him onside, instead of which she merely heard him scoff! His reaction was something she was not prepared for

' _In my opinion your plan has some very serious flaws Rebecca! Inviting Sam over to curb your boredom, subjecting him to the company of a man who doesn't give a flying fuck about him, or taking him away from a stable happy home; simply is not good enough!'_

' _Charles, please don't use profanities towards me_ she protested, _'it would appear by your choice of words, the current Mrs. James style is heavily influencing you! I merely want to tell him I still love him!'_ he couldn't believe what he was hearing;

' _My wife, or Molly as you so readily choose to forget, has tirelessly picked up the pieces of the carnage you left behind, so don't you dare attack the woman I love! She is more of a mother to Sam than you ever were!'_ his anger taking over, his brain went into overdrive.

' _I merely…mentioned…_ She tried to say! Not prepared to listen to any more of her drivel, he made his intentions abundantly clear. Eyeing Molly, he bit the bullet and continued

' _I will tell Sam you called and if he chooses to return your call, I won't stop him! But know this Rebecca!_ He warned _if you upset him in any way shape or form, I would be prepared to take steps in contacting a family solicitor with a view of going for sole custody!_ Molly was practically wearing a hole in the hallway with her constant pacing.

' _You cannot do that!_ Rebecca hissed _on what grounds?'_ She screamed, he calmly pointed out what lead to his sudden outburst

' _How about the abandonment of your child for self-gratification? Or how about allowing your partner to cause covert emotional abuse to a child too young to defend himself? If it does come to that I hope Hugh has got deep pockets; and I also hope for your sake he thinks you are worth it, because it is my intention to absolutely ensure my son's happiness at any cost!_ Trying to laugh off his threat Rebecca scoffed, resorting to her usual failsafe of using her father's money and influence to fight her battles

' _You cannot possibly be serious Charles! Daddy will wipe the floor with you!'_ She asserted. The hackles on the back of his neck rose, pricking him to warn

 _Don't test my mettle Rebecca! I will not compromise Sam's happiness! If you don't heed my warning, you leave me no alternative!'_ Charles hung up the phone, visibly shaking with anger

' _That fucking woman!_ He announced _Sorry Molls! I just saw red. My mouth ran away with me! I didn't even get a chance to ask you! You ok if I go for it?'_

' _Absobloodylutely!_ She proclaimed, incensed at the situation _'One of these days_ she closed her eyes _I'm…gonna…bloody….Aarghh!'_ She exclaimed! Unable to get her words out, He jumped up to pull her into him,

' _Don't let her upset you Molls, she's not worth the effort!'_ the pair of them stood shaking with the shock of it all, as they calmed each other down he ran his hand around the back of his neck

' _I could have started World war 3 with my threats!_ He winced _Rebecca's Dad is loaded!'_

' _Yeah!_ Molly soothed _but I'm sure her Mum and Dad are a bit pissed off she left Sam behind! So… I was thinking! You could have a quiet word in his ear. You know; a bit of damage limitation; get the old codger onside an that!….Come on Major, engage brain! His Grandson is happy here, why would he want to disrupt that?'_ She smiled _maybe even offer to take Sam over for a visit, so he can see for himself?'_

' _Hmm, that could work!_ Reaching to cup her face in his hands he muttered _'some lazy Sunday afternoon eh!'_

' _Well, it's not over yet! Come on lets have a cuddle and get our thinking caps on!'_

They'd spent the rest of the afternoon talking things through; Molly suggested he speak to the Army Legal Eagles to find out what his options were, and if need be they could make an appointment with a family lawyer to check if his reasons for seeking sole custody were valid. The very next thing he had to do, Molly had convinced him was to make contact with Rebecca's Dad

' _You've gotta come clean with him though!_ She reminded him _'No covert operations though, you need to find out if he's the enemy!'_ hugging her close, he stated

' _Miss firecracker is alive and well and living in Bath! If I need to do battles, I can't think of anyone better to have on my side! Do you know how much I love you! My little gobshite?'_ Molly chuckled at his name for her, moving to straddle him she tilted her head and pursed her lips

' _Told you before; I'm only like that for the people I love!_ Molly declared, prodding his chest with her finger

' _So you love me then?'_ He teased his eyes twinkling at her, kissing the tip of the offending finger

' _Yeah.. Just a little bit!_ She teased back

' _Sam's not back for a while_ He pulled her closer _'Show me, your little bit! Luca is sleeping! We could have a little sofa action!_ Tracing a finger up her arm, he suggested softly Your _hubby is in need of your special brand of comfort! and maybe it's time to ditch the condoms and try for a 2nd bun! I meant what I said to Rebecca, you're more of a Mum than she ever was! I'm ready to practice if you are?'_ He smirked, biting his bottom lip and fixing her with that look that told her how much he loved and wanted her

' _Operation sofa action it is then!'_ She hummed feeling his need _'and standing to attention already I see! Come here major, they do say practice makes perfect!' 'They do indeed!'_ He uttered, pulling her vest from her body.


	29. Chapter 29

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 29. What goes round comes round.

Elizabeth and Edward brought Sam home around 7pm, all three of them looked rosy cheeked and exhausted after spending the day at the seaside; offering to make tea Molly asked Sam to help so that Charles could begin to tell his parents of the afternoons events.

' _Let Grandma and Grand Pop drink their tea in peace! I think you've probably worn them out! How about we head upstairs and you can tell me all about your day?'_ Sam had a quick bath and brushed his teeth while Molly sorted out some clean P J's for him

' _Come on then, what did you get up to?'_

' _They had a giant space invaders and loads of amusements and Grand Pop even took me on the Go-Kart track!'_ This is what it's all about she thought, (as he rambled on filling her in on his day,) a boy having a fun filled weekend with his friends and family. She loved seeing him so happy, his eyes twinkling just like his Dad's, how can Rebecca not want to be part of this she wondered? Pulling herself back to Sam she began to tell him about things she got up to when she was his age; she never quite knew if it was the sound of her voice he loved or the actual stories she told, but whenever they shared this particular bedtime routine together he would always settle down stroking the inside of her arm as if she were his very own comfort blanket.

' _You've had a busy weekend Sam!_ She smiled _are you ready for Daddy to come up and say goodnight?'_ She asked _'yeah! Oh and Mom, It would have been even better if you'd been there!'_ He yawned _'don't you worry Sammy; we'll all go in the summer, Promise! Tell you what, how about we go when the Red Arrows put on their display?'_ She stroked his face _'Ace!'_ He uttered

' _See you in the morning mate, I'll get Daddy Ok?'_

Charles looked up as Molly came into the lounge

' _Sam's ready to say goodnight!'_ her eyes full of unshed tears _'Hey, what's up?'_ He asked

' _I just love him! That's all. I don't want him hurting again! What if Rebecca rings back and talks him into going to France?'_ a silent tear now rolling down her cheek, as she searched his eyes for answers

' _I'll go easy!_ He soothed _'and France is not going to happen Molls, promise!'_ He kissed her forehead and gently jerked his head towards his Mum for her to take over. Elizabeth pulled Molly into a tight motherly hug

" _Let it out darling, Charles has told us everything! Don't cry Sweetheart!'_ She uttered handing her a tissue

' _I dunno! Maybe I'm tired or something! But what if he's missing his Mum and decides to leave us? 'It doesn't bare thinking about! I love that boy like he's my own flesh and blood!'_ Molly cried into Elizabeth's arms.

Edward usually let his wife handle emotional things like this, but he loved Molly; and seeing her so upset he felt he needed to put her mind at rest

' _Molly, I really don't think you've got anything to worry about!_ She looked across to him as he continued _all Sam could talk about was you and his Dad…I even joked we should buy you both a postcard saying 'Wish you were here.' He's a happy boy Molly! He loves you both!'_

' _Thank you!'_ she tearfully answered, motioning her eyes upwards towards _'I wish I was a fly on the wall!'_ She uttered, Elizabeth cupped her face gently how Charles always does when he wants her to listen

' _Trust him sweetheart, he'll do and say the right things!'_

' _I know he will, but its mad init? How one phone call can bring so much upset! We all had such a good time on Saturday…and now… it's all gone to shit!'_ She sighed.

Charles entered Sam's room thinking if Sam was on the verge of sleep he would delay telling him about Rebecca's call until tomorrow; but seeing him still awake he told him to scoot over for a Dad and son catch up.

' _That was some weekend buddy, I'm shattered I don't know about you?'_ Sam grinned at him cheekily

' _Well you are pushing 35 Dad!_ Sam chuckled _'Oi, pushing your luck there!_ _I'm 34 for another 8 months yet!_ ' He laughed

' _So Grand Pop told me about the Go-Karts, I reckon next time we go it should be a race between Dad and son, what do you think?'_ He nudged him

' _Yeah! I'm bound to beat you Dad!'_ Charles laughed out loud _'Challenge on half pint!'_ Sam grinned

' _You forget Dad, the last time you said yes to a challenge Mom beat you at bowling!'_

' _Yeah she did!.._ He scratched the back of his head _I didn't really mind though!_ He smiled, nudging him again, _'Miss Molly is one special lady! I'd even go as far as to say she's got us both under her spell!'_

Charles and Sam sat in comfortable silence for a while _,_ when all of a sudden, and without warning Sam's insecurities seemed to bubble up to the surface

' _She will stay with us forever, won't she Dad?'_ Sam asked as if needing reassurance, Charles felt a lump form in his throat

' _I mean…she won't go away like my Mum did will she?'_ In that moment Charles saw how vulnerable he still was

' _No of course not Sam! Do you worry about that sort of thing?'_

' _Sometimes! I love Molly Dad! She listens to me!'_ He admitted _'and without a shadow of a doubt she loves you too!'_ Charles reassured, maybe this is the opening I need he thought _'Listen Sam, talking of your Mum, I got a phone call from her this afternoon!'_

' _Why…what did she want?'_ He asked tentatively _'She wanted to talk to you!'_ Charles replied

' _Well I don't want to talk to her!'_ He answered in a huffy tone

' _Just hear me out Sam! I told her I'd let you know she called, and if you want to ring her back you can! But the choice is yours!'_

' _I don't have to, do I Dad? She might want me to live with her…. and him!'_ He looked down with a worried expression, Charles lifted his worried face towards him

' _Samuel Charles James, you don't have to call back if you don't want to! All I'm doing is letting you know she called, ok! If you want to talk about it Molly and I will always listen, you know that don't you?'_ Sam still looked concerned

' _Come on Sam, tell your old Dad what's on your mind!'_

' _Some of the kids at school say that when their Mum and Dad got divorced they fight over them! What if Mum wants me to go back with her?'_ It was clear Sam had some real concerns; remaining calm he tested the waters

' _Well, how would you feel if she did ask you?'_ Sam's bottom lip trembled

' _Did she say that?_ He looked alarmed _I. don't want to Dad!'_ He answered, his eyes moist with tears

' _Hey come on buddy; no one is suggesting you go to France…. I'm only asking how you feel about it?'_ his heart broke a little for him as Sam remained silent … _do I take it you wouldn't want to go then?'_ Sam shook his head vigorously bursting into tears and virtually jumping into Charles arms

' _You won't make me go will you Dad?'_ panic escaping from every pore, Charles struggled with his own tears; gently rubbing his hands up and down his back trying to reassure him

' _Never Sam! I promise!_ _You're home and you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you! Ok?' 'We both love you very much! Whatever it takes to keep you here, we'll do it!_ Trying to lighten the mood he offered _in any case Molly, would cut my bits off if I let anything happen to you!'_ He laughed pointing to his nether regions, he got a little smile in response, but still held him close like he did when Luca needed comfort, his family were his world and he'd be prepared to do anything to protect them.

' _You're not going anywhere Sam…I promise!'_ Tucking him in, he stayed until he fell asleep.

They all looked up when Charles returned, flopping down on the sofa; he looked troubled

' _Poor kid! He's so worried Rebecca will take him away!'_

' _You told him that's not gonna happen, right?'_ Molly challenged looking for her own reassurance.

' _I promised him!_ He sighed _'Then I told him you'd chop my bits off if I let anything happen to him!'_ He laughed softly, holding both of her hands he told her

' _Look, Sam doesn't even want to call her back, so unless he changes his mind; I suggest we all just carry on as normal! If Sam wants to talk about it he will. But in the meantime I'll get in touch with Henry, just to see how the land lies! Ok?'_ Keeping things normal made a lot of sense, if this was anything like the last time; Sam had a few wobbles, with the odd nightmare thrown in, they'd all coped well then so there was no need to think they couldn't do it again!

' _We've just got to hope Lady Luck is with us on this then!'_ She uttered. Elizabeth and Edward went home offering to help if they needed it.

They all got up as normal on Monday morning, Charles set off for work and Sam, Molly and Luca made the walk to school. Resting her arm around his shoulder she told him

' _Have a good day mate! Go and have fun with your mates, but learn a bit too, ok!_ She smiled _'I'll be right here when you come out!'_ She assured, lingering just a bit longer than usual he hesitated before taking what seemed like a huge step

' _I love you Mum!'_ he announced as if he wanted her to know that's how he thought of her, Molly felt choked to say the least; Mum not Mom whizzing round her brain, she grinned and waived as he entered the building.

Charles was drumming his fingers on the desk waiting for Rebecca's father Henry to return his call, he had left a message with his secretary just after 9am; it was now fast approaching 11.30, debating whether to call again his mobile I.D. lit up with Henry Forester calling.

' _Henry, thanks for getting back, I know how busy you are in the world of commerce!'_

' _Charles my boy! How's that grandson of mine?'_

' _He's coping well! He's settled with Molly and I and is besotted with his baby sister!'_ Charles replied, wanting to get straight to the point

' _It was a tricky time initially, Sam couldn't understand Rebecca's actions!'_ There, he'd said it! It was out in the open; Sam had struggled at first but was happy now.

' _Bloody rum deal, if you ask me! Penelope keeps in touch periodically, but I have to say Charles I've washed my hands of the whole bloody affair!_ He sounded furious and bitterly disappointed

 _To tell you the truth Charles it's caused a massive rift between Penelope and myself. I've taken steps to cut her off financially. In doing so it's left us at loggerheads! Not only am I struggling to comprehend Rebecca's actions but it also looks like my marriage is in deep trouble!_ He sighed, sounding sad but resigned _I'm appalled; it appears the women in my family think money can solve everything!_ ' Charles allowed him to rant on; previously unaware that others were hurting too!

' _I'm sorry to hear that Henry! Is there anything we can do?'_

' _Penelope thinks I've done it because I'm simply angry; but this is about morals Charles, I've even been accused of rejecting my own child! But I'm not moving on this Charles, we've always known Rebecca likes the finer things in life but to leave your child behind, well! It beggars belief! She's on her own now, and there lies the reason for the rift!'_ Rebecca had always been his golden girl, but listening to him now it appeared he had finally taken a stand.

' _This Hugh character, do you know much about him Charles?'_ Plenty, he thought! Maybe I should fill Henry in on a few facts. Charles relayed how unhappy Sam had been, how he had practically begged to live with them and how unkind Hugh had been towards him. He suggested that Rebecca must have turned a blind eye, blinkered by the lure of Hugh's bank balance.

' _She's a bloody fool!'_ Henry spat out _'May I enquire? Has she been in touch?'_ Charles continued to tell him about the call the day before, making sure he repeated the conversation verbatim. Also informing him he would be prepared to seek sole custody if Rebecca played dirty!

Returning home after what seemed like a very long day, Molly could detect the worry lines and pinched expression on his face

' _How did it go? Did you call Rebecca's Dad?'_ concerned for him, she wound her arms around his shoulders as he sat at the kitchen table; Sam was upstairs doing his homework giving them a little time to talk things over. Charles nodded rubbing his day old stubble replying in a soft tone in case Sam suddenly made an appearance

' _Hmm, He's so pissed off she left Sam, he's cut off her allowance!'_

' _Blimey! That's huge!'_ She uttered, eyes as wide as saucers

' _He also told me, that his marriage is in trouble…. he's refusing to budge though, something about wanting to teach the women in his life a valuable lesson! He seems really sad Molls, and I must say a little lost!'_ Molly thought for a few minutes and offered a way to help

' _How about we invite him over for dinner? The poor guy needs to be reminded he's a grandfather!'_ Turning to smile at her he muttered

' _Now why didn't I think of that?'_

' _Cos you've got a Molly, and I think of things like that!'_ She chuckled kissing his cheek

' _I'll give him a call then,_ He smiled _he's never met you so it's a perfect opportunity to meet the woman who's everything his daughter isn't! Now give me a proper kiss woman,_ He grinned, _remind me why I love you so much!'_ Wriggling onto his lap, she muttered

' _Pucker up big boy; you're about to be reminded!'_


	30. Chapter 30

A massive thank you to all who R&R, looks like some of you guessed where I might be taking this story about Rebecca….

You're still keeping al of us going.

Chapter: 30. Everybody hurts!

' _You know his likes and dislikes, what shall we give him?'_ She worried, feeling a little nervous at entertaining the 'Ice Queen's' father; 'got to remember to call her Rebecca, mustn't slip up and call her 'The Ice queen' she reminded herself

' _A roast should do it! If memory serves me well, he's a meat and veg man! He was always complaining that restaurants served measly portions_ He chuckled _'He's a nice guy Molls! In fact despite all his wealth he's pretty down to earth_ giving her a squeeze, he uttered into her ear

' _He's gonna love you!'_ He affirmed

' _Why… cos I'm a bit rough around the edges?'_ she asked, her usual defense mechanism kicking in

' _No! You're not 'rough around the edges' as you put it_ he reinforced, hating the way she sometimes undermined herself _'you my darling, are a very beautiful young lady, with a captivating smile and the most expressive green eyes…and that's just on the surface_ swinging her in his arms he crooned _just remember how proud of you I am, and wait till he realizes what a warm, caring, outspoken, CHEEKY bundle of fun you are as well!'_ He nudged her nose with his, drawing her into a soft kiss. Pulling back a little breathless she gasped

' _You could be a bit biased there mate!'_ placing his hand across his heart he gazed into her eyes softly stating _'I only ever speak the truth…you're all of those things and more Molls…. So stop worrying!'_

' _Who said I was worrying?'_ She grimaced shaking his head and laughing _'Molly James…I know you better than you know yourself! Just be you baby_! Running his finger across her cheek _you can't fail to impress!_ Adding for good measure _…and when he sees how happy Sam is, it will all go swimmingly!' Trust me,_ he grinned _I'm an officer and a gentleman!'_ He winked… leaning in close she commented

' _Officer yes! But not all your ways are gentlemanly…. are they Charles?'_ She giggled; saucily looking over her shoulder as she walked away _'I did mention cheeky, didn't I?'_ he called after her.

Sam was put on table setting duties, while Charles was cooking and Molly…well Molly was biting her lip wondering if Henry would be as Icy as his daughter? 'Get a grip' she told herself, the doorbell rang she smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath. Opening the door she was greeted by a huge bunch of flowers and the very tanned face of Henry Forester, holding out her hand she enquired

' _Mr. Forester?'_ For some reason his ready smile and kindly features helped her relax a little

' _Henry please!_ He answered dismissing all formalities

' _Well it's nice to meet you Henry,_ She smiled _come in!'_

' _These are for the lady of the house!'_ He announced handing her the flowers _'And the wine is for Charles!'_

' _They're beautiful thank you_ She grinned before whispering _now all we need to do is to find a lady!'_ She quipped, Henry roared with laughter, hearing the noise Charles came into the hallway, seeing his wife and ex-father in law laughing together he thought, 'two minutes; that's all it took, that's my girl'.

' _Henry, so nice to see you! I…see you've met my wife Molly!'_

' _I have indeed dear boy! I can just tell this is going be a hoot! Now where's that Grandson of mine?'_

Sam came running down the stairs,

' _Granddad you're here!_ He shouted excitedly _Dad's been cooking, and Mum's been looking after my baby sister...come and see her she's in here!'_ He tugged his arm

' _Whoa! Sam!'_ Charles laughed

' _Let Granddad take his coat off first' Sorry Henry he's just so excited you're here!'_

' _Not a problem Charles! It's nice to get such a welcome! There's been precious little of those lately!'_ The two men were in the hallway when Henry asked in a low voice

' _He calls Molly Mum does he?'_ Charles worried that this could be a little awkward, so began to explain

' _Until a few days ago he called her MOM. It signifies My Other Mum; she's always the one he turns to. She has a knack of getting him to open up; she listens and helps him sort things out. But since the call from Rebecca last week he suddenly started calling her Mum! We didn't want to upset him by picking him up on it! Its obviously important to him…it possibly makes him feel secure._ He offered _But if you feel it's inappropriate?'_ Henry stopped him and placed his hand on Charles shoulder, sadly replying

' _I was surprised that's all, I'm not upset about it Charles, I'm just sad for Sam, he's gone through so much… my daughter …_ he hesitated _has got a lot to answer for!'_ He sighed.

Molly liked him, the conversation and laughter flowed during dinner and soon she'd forgotten all about her nerves; she served him seconds and was truly in her element when she regaled him with amusing stories of how she and Charles met. Sam was laughing at something Molly had said, the two of them affectionately teasing one another. Molly pulled Luca onto her lap as Sam blew raspberries onto her tummy; getting in on the act, Charles reached out for his daughter to let her bounce up and down on his legs. Henry sat back observing the interaction between the family smiling and nodding, but with an obvious air of sadness. Charles didn't miss a trick; he too watched, but it was Henry he was watching trying to gage his reaction.

' _Everything ok Henry?'_ Charles asked _'Fine Charles'_ he nodded ' _Coffee?'_ Molly chirped placing her hand on Henry's arm she confided

' _I've finally mastered Charles precious coffee machine,_ her eyes twinkling at him _why don't you and Charles relax in the lounge Henry_ she smiled warmly _'I'm sure you have some catching up to do!'_

While Molly took Luca from Charles she asked Sam to take her upstairs then set about making coffee. With both Molly and Sam occupied Henry opened up to Charles

' _You have a lovely family Charles, it's very clear this is a happy home! I really like your Molly, wonderfully vivacious girl! Amazing green eyes, they draw you in don't they?_ Charles let out a soft laugh, _'They do indeed!'_ He grinned in agreement _I can definitely see the attraction, she's so bubbly and Sam obviously loves her very much!'_ Removing an imaginary piece of lint from his trousers he steeled himself to continue

' _Seeing all this…_ he gestured sweeping his hand around _reminded me of what a home should be like._ Charles was just about to thank him when he stunned him with his next statement _I've been betrayed Charles! By my own family no less!_ The frown lines on Charles forehead pulling together he encouraged him to continue

' _Go on Henry!'_ His interest clearly peaked

' _I overheard a conversation between Penelope and Rebecca; given the circumstances with Sam I want to share it with you! It appears_ He sadly began _my wife has been putting ideas into Rebecca's head._ He paused, closing his eyes as if repeating the words caused him physical pain _'According to my dear treacherous wife, if Rebecca could get Sam over to France I would have no alternative than to reinstate her allowance!_ He stated looking at Charles

' _That's the reason for her call then?'_ He asked incredulously, his mouth dried at the very thought _'why would she stoop so low?'_

' _Money Charles, her allowance was quite substantial you know! Its all been engineered behind my back! How's that for loyalty Charles?'_ He sighed _'I've been married to the same woman for almost 40 years, I've always been faithful, provided for her, given her homes around the world and this is how she repays me!_ He looked up with the saddest expression; ' _there's no going back from this, I could never trust either of them again!'_ Shaking his head in shock at what he had just been told Charles cleared his throat

' _I..I…don't know what to say, Henry! I had no idea Rebecca would use Sam like that!'_

Molly came in with the coffees, she could tell by the look on Charles face something must be wrong, glancing at the pair of them she offered to leave the room, Charles jumped up moving in close

' _Molls baby stay! I'll keep Sam occupied while you have a chat with Henry!'_ resting his hands on her shoulders he winked, kissing her on the head _'Henry's story is very interesting!_ ' Looking into his eyes for reassurance she nodded once to indicate she understood his need for her to listen to Henry. Taking a seat opposite him she took a deep breath preparing herself for any unsavory news he was about to share.

' _What's going on?'_ She asked intrigued, listening intently as Henry regaled his story; Molly rested her hand on his arm, wanting to offer him a small gesture of comfort

' _I'm so sorry Henry, you must feel devastated, I know what its like to have your family against you…But that's another story_ she winced _it's the loneliest feeling in the world!_ She muttered soft and low, letting him know she felt his pain _I want you to know you are part of this family, and you'll always be welcome here!'_ She smiled. Taking her hand he uttered

' _Thank you Molly! That means a lot!'_ A thin smile veiling his lips _'you've made me feel so welcome!_ With a concerned expression he aired his worries _it's Sam I worry about, does he share his feelings with you?'_ Nodding she carefully explained

' _Yeah, he does…Charles and I make sure he has every opportunity to ask questions; we're always honest with him! But this! …I know she's your daughter an that. But how can she use her own son like that?'_ She implored, looking for any rhyme or reason

' _I feel so ashamed Molly; I saw cutting her off as teaching her a lesson! Never in my wildest dreams did I think she would scheme against me!'_ Taking it a stage further she stood, running her hand across her forehead as if to buy her thinking time, turning back to face him she spelled out her own worries in true Molly fashion,

' _How do we even begin to explain to a vulnerable 11-year-old boy that his natural mother is nothing more than a conniving money-grabbing bitch!_ She stared _I mean, I'm worried if we tell him about this, it will damage him forever!_ Her thoughts gaining momentum she carried on _Look, I probably shouldn't be slagging her off, but you've got to understand Sam's happiness is all we want!_ Chancing her arm even further she held eye contact, telling him

 _I've got to tell you Henry; I want to tear her apart!'_ She admitted as she shook with emotion and the tears of frustration fell, shakily she appealed

' _For fuck sake, Henry…he's 11-years-old!'_ Henry bowed his head, sadly seeming to accept her words _'Sorry for the outburst!_ She excused _My East-End upbringing rears itself up from time to time!'_ Henry held his hand up brushing her apology aside

' _Don't worry Molly, I'm not offended; to tell the truth your candor is refreshing!'_ Looking slightly quizzical she asked

' _What does that even mean?'_ Chuckling he offered _'Honesty Molly, you tell it how it is! When Charles comes back we need to work out a plan!'_

' _A plan?_ She challenged _...For what exactly?'_

' _A plan to ensure Sam stays here, with Charles getting sole custody!'_ He stated

' _Oh right,_ she acknowledged _I'm up for that!'_ She grinned _'We might gonna need a Brandy, what do you say?'_ She winked _'A Brandy sounds perfect!'_ He smiled back.

Charles came back into the room, stating Sam was safely engaged in play with Luca

' _So_ He enquired, reaching to grab her hand _I presume Henry has filled you in?'_ He enquired rubbing the back of her knuckles with his thumb, fixing him with her eyes, she sadly answered

' _Yeah! I'm up to speed! I feel like I've been punched in the gut! God alone knows how Henry feels!'_ she sympathised _'Henry says we need to work out a plan!'_ She offered, looking across to his ex father in law for confirmation Charles asked

' _Do you have something in mind?'_

' _Three heads are better than one_ He announced _maybe Rebecca's allowance can be put to good use?'_ Charles and Molly looked at each other before focusing back on Henry

' _Go on!'_ They both said, listening to his idea!

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 31

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 31. Hit _em_ where it hurts!

Henry spent the evening with Sam making up for the time he'd lost all thanks to his wife and daughter. he'd played board games, chatted with him and thoroughly enjoyed his Grandson's company, Henry offered to go up with him to say good night, giving Molly and Charles some time with Luca.

' _Today, my boy_ Henry smiled _has been a good day!_ He announced _I've been made to feel so welcome! I plan on seeing you a lot more often! If that's ok with you?'_ Sam nodded 'Are _you happy with everything Sam?'_ He asked ruffling his hair

' _I love it here Granddad!_ Sam revealed, _Dad is always happy these days, not at all what he was like before. He loves Molly and Luca and they both love me!_ He grinned _…. Its not like it was at my real Mums! They always argued!_ He looked at Henry a little sheepishly _Dad doesn't even go away anymore!''_ He stated Henry nodded at Sam's need to make sure he knew he was settled. Turning his head towards Henry, Sam asked curiously

' _Granddad, why didn't Grandma come today?'_ recalling Molly telling him they always answered his questions honestly, Henry sighed as he informed him why she was absent

' _Your Grandma and I are a bit upset with each other at the moment…Its' made me feel quite sad Sam!'_

' _Did you two argue_ he asked, bowing his head _you know, about…my real Mum?'_ Henry was slightly taken aback by his directness; hesitating he answered economically

' _Yes Sam we did! But its nothing for you to worry about!'_ Henry consoled him

' _Was it because she left with Hugh?'_ Sam persisted, Henry sighed before telling him, ' _partly yes!'_ Sam responded ' _are you angry with her?_ Henry answered truthfully

 _'I am indeed Sam, I don't really know why she did it!'_

' _It was Hugh Granddad! He didn't like me!_ Sam stated _My real Mum made me really unhappy!'_ He said simply.

' _She won't try to take me away from here will she?_ He asked, an anxious look appearing on his face; placing an arm around Sam's shoulder Henry stated

' _Absolutely not Sam! Your Dad, Molly and I will make sure that never happens! OK?'_

 _I don't want to see her again!' I don't like her anymore!'_ He announced firmly. ' _Its' just…well I'm happy here! I don't want to leave my family! '_ …He bit his bottom lip nervously

 _'If that's how you feel, then here is where you'll stay my boy!'_ Henry offered, confirming even to him-self the plan he had formulated in his head was the right one for all of them.

' _Goodnight my boy, I'll make sure I get to come and see you as soon as I can!'_ settling under the covers Sam grinned

' _I'd like that! Night Granddad!'_

Returning downstairs Henry sat on the sofa blowing out an exasperated breath

' _Sam is a very astute young man! He doesn't miss anything; he asked why Penelope wasn't here_ He sighed, Molly's head shot up _'What did you tell him?'_

' _I just said we were a bit upset with each other, he's such a smart lad! He asked if we have been arguing about his real Mum…_

' _And?'_ Molly asked _'and Molly, I simply said 'partly yes'…then he asked if Rebecca would try to take him away? I assured him not one of us would let that happen! He loves you both so much, its' hard to see him so vulnerable!'_ Molly and Charles looked to each other, the way they always did when they needed to know they were on the same page.

 _'Was he ok with what you told him?'_ Molly asked, reaching to hold Charles hand for her own security _'He was fine Molly!'_ Henry reassured her

'Now! _Back to business!'_ Henry announced _'after my chat with Sam, I'm more determined than ever to protect him! Let me talk you through my idea!'_

Henry explained that Rebecca's allowance had been between £5000-£8000 per month depending on her outlay; both their jaws dropped! Charles did a quick calculation in his head, with the mortgage payments and Child support he had paid until recently she must of had almost the whole amount as disposable monthly income!

' _No wonder she wanted it back!'_ Molly scoffed _you were incredibly generous Henry! All I ever got from my Dad was an expectation I would supply him with beer money!'_

' _Well lets just say, that up until recently I was blindsided into thinking i was providing her with the means to sustain the life style she was accustomed to!….But… when your own daughter conspires against you by using fowl means…He_ sadly continued _that's when you see the light and things change!'_ He confirmed, Molly moved over to sit beside him

' _I'm so sorry she's hurt you Henry, she probably panicked! You know at loosing her meal ticket!'_

' _Thank you for your concern, Molly dear! But I wouldn't waste your sympathy; there's no fool like an old fool…I…thought I was doing the right thing!_ He smiled warmly at her; then with new vigor his tone changed completely _'I now firmly believe its time to deliver a short sharp shock, I understand the phrase is 'hit em where it hurts'!'_ He winked with a nod!

' _I'm proposing_ Henry revealed _that Rebecca's allowance be transferred into a trust fund for Sam! Charles, I will instruct my lawyers that you will have full parental control of the money until he is 21. If it is untouched there will be sufficient funds for him to go University; or, in the event Rebecca challenges my decision and you want to pursue sole custody through the courts, it will pay the legal fees! Either way Rebecca looses!'_ Charles thought for a moment

' _That's incredibly generous of you Henry! So we do nothing about custody for now?'_ He asked, as Molly listened her mind whirred into gear

' _But what's to stop her trying something else, Henry?'_ She asked

' _Charles, Molly you need to listen very carefully when I say I have it all in hand!_ Henry began to reveal his plan

' _By the time Rebecca and Penelope get the official letters from my lawyers the changes would have already been made! It would be in their interest to back off completely, particularly when they read the part threatening to expose them both for Fraud!_ Charles stared at him, almost dumbstruck, gathering his thoughts he remarked

' _I knew you played hardball in business Henry, but are you sure this will work?'_ Molly added her own concerns on the subject

' _Henry, I feel I should say something, this is your wife and daughter we're talking about, are you absolutely sure about this?'_ She grimaced. Patting her on the arm he commented

' _Dishonesty and treachery go hand in hand Molly! I've thought of nothing else! I'm a man of strong principles. Am I sad? Yes! Am I going to allow this matter of greed to continue? No! I intend to address it once and for all, and put a stop to all this nonsense! My priority is protecting my Grandson; he's the innocent one here, he doesn't deserve this, and by God I going to make sure this ends!'_

Charles had to admit he was seriously impressed! He probed to see if Henry had any tangible proof? Would it stand up in court if he did or would he be heading for an expensive legal wrangle? Henry continued to explain how he reached his decision

' _I have all the proof I need my boy! All my telephone calls are recorded; even those at home, I can prove from the transcript that my wife and daughter were attempting to use emotional blackmail against me in order to gain money through false representation! You see Charles what I didn't reveal earlier was they were planning to threaten me that I would never see Sam again if I didn't reinstate the allowance. My wife and daughter were prepared to use Sam in their little scheme! I'm not sure how much you know about the law but if blackmail is proven it potentially carries a custodial sentence of up to 14 years! Neither will risk that I will take it that far! They also know me very well; if I bring in the legal team, they know I will follow it through! I've had my team crawling all over the Fraud Act 2006, …You'll appreciate this Charles_ He sniffed out _I'm satisfied I'm armed and fully loaded! Need I say more?'_

Molly uttered _'Christ Henry, you've got it well and truly sown up!'_ Charles sat back, whistling out a breath _'That's all impressive stuff Henry!'_ He stated, enquiring further

' _And just to be clear, we don't have to do anything about custody yet?'_ Henry suggested

' _Not a thing dear boy! But just to be on the safe-side let me check everything out with my legal people! It might be wise to lodge papers with the family court to apply for changes to the custody order, citing his mother has chosen to live abroad and that you and Molly provide him with a stable home! Lets just see what the letters generate first shall we though?'_ Molly moved over to hug him _'so Henry, it seems you're our knight in shining amour then! Let me tell you mate, I'm sure as hell not gonna cross you!'_ She confirmed, causing the three of them to laugh out loud _'Fancy that brandy now? Sir Galahad!'_ She nudged his shoulder _'I for one think you deserve the bloody bottle!'_

As they stood waiving Henry off Molly had a million things whizzing round her head.

His parting shot was to tell her Charles was a lucky man, its' been an absolute pleasure to meet you Molly! He'd said as he kissed her hand, she'd held back from making any comical remarks, seeing the sincere look in his eyes, instead she'd hugged him and told him to come back soon! Charles had been almost humble in his words of thanks, reiterating Molly's words telling him he'd be welcome back whenever he felt like it. Saying goodbye to him was almost bitter sweet she thought, the lunch and indeed the whole day had been really enjoyable; she wondered what she had even worried about really. Sam was so happy to see him she smiled, and as usual Charles got it right; Henry is a good guy! Those bloody Forester women; they've let him down so badly! He's not one to be messed with though; He's a tough one all right. I really like him she thought. Christ he's even prepared to sacrifice his own happiness to do what's right! We owe him, big time! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have known how fucking nasty the 'Ice Queen' really is and her bloody mother, well don't get me started on that bitch. Poor Henry, I feel so sorry for him! Pulling her from her thoughts, Charles wrapped his arms around her

' _Penny for them?'_ He asked seeing how deep in thought she was

' _I feel so sorry for him_ She looked into his eyes _it can't be easy having two total bitches to deal with!'_ She uttered _'He's got a hell of a lot on his plate!_ _I've got a feeling we need to be there for him Charles!'_

' _I know! And we will be! What he told us Molls…well it was beyond belief. I thought I knew Rebecca…I'm seriously impressed at how he's handling it all!'_

' _You know what?_ She cocked her head to one side… _you ought to count yourself a very lucky guy!'_ She grinned

' _Oh Yeah, how so?'_

' _Well_ She snuggled into him _according to you, your wife is a very beautiful young lady, with a captivating smile and the most expressive green eyes…and that's just on the surface…. Oh! And that wife of yours gave you the most adorable daughter who happens to be the apple of your eye!_ His face lit up with that smile that always made her melt

' _Well, beautiful wife of mine, I meant every word I said!_ He bit his bottom lip walking her backwards into the lounge

' _And now beautiful wife_ he effortlessly dimmed the lights and closed the door with his foot, its' _time to show you what a lucky guy I truly am!_


	32. Chapter 32

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 32. A few ruffled feathers.

Rebecca:

The constant ringing of the telephone was driving her crazy; even roughly pulling the luxurious duck down pillow over her head had done little to drown out the sound, she was in no mood to play nice, especially not with the _Champagne_ hangover well and truly kicking in. Thumping her fists down on the bed and kicking her feet like a petulant child, Rebecca huffed before screaming out in frustration

' _Argh!...Would someone…anyone, answer that bloody phone?'_ She yelled falling back on the bed holding her sore head and feeling irritated at being disturbed. Hugh walked into the bedroom to begin dressing; he took one look at her and commented sarcastically

' _Someone's not a happy bunny this morning!'_ She shot him a glare _'Well I had to do something to alleviate the total boredom of yet another business dinner!'_ She groaned

' _Poor you!_ He scoffed _such a hard life! All you have to do is_ _sit and look pretty! Try at least to pull it together before tonight's dinner would you? There's a lot riding on this one!_ He finished dressing and walked over to the bed

' _Oh and try to look like you want to be there! Perhaps you should try switching to Prosecco, you'd have less of a hangover that way, a lush of a girlfriend is never a pretty sight!'_ Feeling like shit she tried to laugh off his remarks. Daddy's allowance had at least provided her with a little independence, now she had to ask him for everything; putting on the dutiful girlfriend routine was as tiresome as the business dinners, but he was her only meal ticket at the moment; she had to at least show willing

' _I'll be charm personified! Promise! Anyway, Who was that on the phone?_

' _Your mother! Again!_ He raised his eyes _might be an idea to tell her not to call before 11:30, that should give you enough time to get over the excesses of the night before!'…_

Penelope:

It had been several weeks since Penelope and Henry had even spoken a civil word to each other. He would leave early in the morning and usually not return until late. On the few occasions he did make it home at a reasonable hour, he would take a tray of food into his study, preferring to avoid her at all costs. Ok they'd not been loves young dream for years, but they'd rubbed along; she the ultimate hostess to the endless dinners and receptions they had to attend and he the successful business man. But this was different, something was going on. It irritated her no end to hear him laughing with someone on the phone; trying to listen to his side of the conversation she'd even taken to snooping outside his study barefoot just in case she had to make a quick getaway. On this particular night however, she overheard him clearly

' _My dear girl,_ He chortled _I can always rely on you to make me laugh! Oh don't remind me_ He laughed again _I had a wonderful time, thank you! I absolutely cherish the time I get to spend with you!'_ Penelope wasn't sure but could have sworn she heard a woman's voice laughing in unison!...

Henry:

Today was the day Henry had arranged that the letters were to be hand delivered to both Penelope and Rebecca, as Molly keeps telling me he thought

' _Watch out Henry! 'The shit's really gonna hit the fan on this one!'_

As it turns out, Henry had been spending a lot of time at the James' house lately, he felt part of the family; they'd even allocated him a bedroom just in case he needed a bolt hole, it was the least they could do they explained. it was the only place he felt happy or to quote one of Molly's sayings 'where he could get a calmness in his nut'. He'd joined them for family dinners, days out and had even baby sat for Luca when they needed to go to a parents evening at Sam's school. They'd spent hours talking through the what ifs, getting him prepared for the fallout. Molly had taken to calling him regularly just to make sure he was ok, always ready to make him laugh with her cheeky East End sayings. Charles had even encouraged him to go along to Sam's rugby practice, he'd vaguely remembered taking him to see Bath play a very long time ago

' _It will get you out Henry!_ He'd said _and you'll get the chance to see Sam play! 'Dad will be there too! We could make it a regular thing if you like, Sam would love it!'_ Watching Sam and thoroughly enjoying the company of Charles and Edward, Henry let his thoughts drift for a while. How quickly things change! He mused I never really appreciated how unhappy Charles was with Rebecca, seeing him now he is a totally different man. His Molly is infectious; she sees light in the darkest of places and she has this uncanny knack of making you feel better! Once this initial part is over, I can start enjoying my life again; Penelope will play dirty he thought but with the support of my new family i'll get through it!

 _'Everything ok Henry?_ Charles asked _you look deep in thought there! How's the plan coming along?'_ He asked

' _The letters were delivered this morning,_ He replied _conspiracy to defraud_ he announced looking directly at Charles; confiding _I've also petitioned for divorce on the grounds of unreasonable behavior!'_ Charles wrinkled his nose, feeling quite sorry for him

' _Oh I see! Its' gone that far then?_ Charles winced wanting to make sure he was ok _what do you think her reaction will be?'_

' _It won't be easy, but a_ _s your Molly so aptly puts it 'the shit is about to hit the fan dear boy!'_ Both men laughed at her ability to hit the nail on the head _I have to say Charles you two have really kept me focused; You've shown me how things should be...and Molly..well what can I say? I've never met any one like her!'_

' _That's my Molly for you,_ He smiled at him _never afraid to tell it how it is! She's a total one off!'_

Molly and Charles:

As soon as the front door closed Molly shouted for Sam to dump his dirty kit in the laundry room, Charles leant against the doorframe just taking her in, his tiny little ball of energy who could make everything better for everyone she met! Even hard hitting Henry had fallen under her spell; yep! That's my girl he thought.

' _Hello you!_ She smiled as she noticed him standing there _'Hello yourself_!' He smiled moving close and holding onto her tightly,

' _Hmm, that feels nice_ she uttered, kissing the bottom of his chin _'what did I do to deserve that?'_ she asked softly searching his eyes, pulling her tighter still

' _You keep me grounded!_ He muttered into her hair _I love you Molly!'_ He said in a serious tone

' _I know that!_ She offered lightly _What's up? Has someone or something upset you?'_ She asked, speaking into his chest and not moving from his hold

' _Henry told me he's petitioned for divorce!'_ He sighed _he knows he's got a battle on his hands...I_ _just feel a bit sad for him…and…all the way home all I could think of…was you!_ He kissed the top of her head

' _So you got an Icy blast from the past did you? Its' ok Charles,_ She reassured him _it's not catching you know! Henry's just gotta do what's right for him! You on the other hand don't have any worries on that score!'_ She smiled cheekily _If you need convincing I could show you later!'_ She raised an eyebrow

' _Can't tell you how happy I am to hear that Mrs. James!'_ a soft smile broke across his lips, emotionally telling her _I just_ _wanted to say I'm glad you're mine!'_

' _You hungry?_ She winced _There's something pretending to be a chicken casserole in the oven!'_ She giggled _and the rice is kind of solid, but we could pick out the best bits!'_ She scrunched up her face _'sounds perfect!'_ He smiled. Sam came down declaring he was starving, watching as Molly took off the lid and they peered into the dish, he looked from one to the other as they roared with laughter

' _Oh I get it! You've attempted another casserole haven't you!'_ He grinned, watching her nod as the tears of laughter rolled down her face _'looks like Coco pops for me then!'_ Giving up on the casserole, Molly tilted her head in Charles direction simply giving him a look, Charles nodded as she got up to fetch a large bowl and two spoons, as Charles dipped his spoon he couldn't help but smirk, watching the pair of them Sam shook his head

' _You're doing that thing again aren't you? Where you talk without talking, I'll just go to bed then shall I?'_

' _Night!'_ They said not looking up, softly laughing at the memories it evoked in them. They loaded the dishwasher together, steeling furtive looks at each other; he switched off the lights and led her to bed, closing the door he stepped forward pulling her close to him, hovering over her mouth he seductively muttered _' show me!'_ reaching up she wound her fingers around his neck, drawing his lips onto hers, _'get ready to be convinced!'_

Rebecca:

She stared in disbelief at the letter, _he can't do this to me_ she thought scrambling for her mobile

' _Mummy,_ She screamed I've _just opened a letter from Daddy's lawyers…he's giving all of MY MONEY to Sam…..its simply not fair!_ She whimpered _he's accusing us of conspiracy to defraud him…You said it would work!...You said all I had to do was get Sam over here and Daddy would give me back my allowance…How did he find out? What the HELL do we do now?'_

' _Get a grip Rebecca!_ Penelope chastised _you're not the only one, I've had two letters, one is the same as yours and the other is a divorce petition!'_

' _WHAT! He can't do that! Oh god Mummy what are we going to do?'_

' _I don't know Rebecca!_ She hissed _I need time to think darling...my head is spinning! Let me make a few calls and I'll call you back!_ Rebecca hung up screwing up the letter in her hand, why the hell did I listen to Mummy's idea, now I'll never get the money back; this is all her fault, she made me do it! I'll call Daddy, yes that's what I'll do; I'll call and explain it was all Mummy's idea!

Penelope:

Conspiracy to defraud indeed; what proof have you got Henry? Her thoughts dwelled, tapping the letter to her chin and a petition for divorce, really Henry? You think you'll get rid of me that easily do you? Well now, something or someone is making you happy, if my suspicions are correct there's a new lady on the scene; I'll hire a private detective and if you are playing away from home Henry I'll have great pleasure in playing the injured party and taking you to the cleaners. Focus Penelope, It will all work out fine she convinced herself, I'm above all this nonsense, I'll show dignity in the face of adversity! Now where is Pandora's number? She had William followed and her settlement was handsome indeed.

' _Pandora darling, how are you? I was wondering if you could help me?'….._


	33. Chapter 33

A massive hug of thanks goes out to you all, but especially to Debbie who takes the time to post on Twitter whenever I post a new chapter. Her constant support has generated some amazing guest reviews. I've literally laughed out loud at some of your comments, Thank you for 'keeping me going' and inspiring me to keep it real!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 33. Everything is changing.

Penelope:

Schmoosing her way through the conversation with Pandora, she finally got to the point; shocked when her friend warned her she only had 7 days to respond to the divorce petition, Penelope listened intently as Pandora filled her in on the things she would need to confirm to the court.

' _You will need to state where and when you received the Divorce Petition; you will also have to tell them in which country you reside. They will ask if you intend to defend the divorce petition, whether any claim for costs are to be disputed, and whether orders affecting children are sought._

' _Its' such a lot to do_ Penelope huffed _I hope Henry realises the trouble he's putting me through!'_

' _Darling, if Henry has had you served you with papers, he won't be worried at all! Remember its' only a formality to say you've had the papers, but if you suspect adultery; I would get a move on if I were you, time is a ticking! Come over to me for afternoon tea, you can't be too careful, I'll call my little man and get him to meet us! Bring £500 in cash, it's non traceable you see!'_

Penelope drew up to the electric gates and pressed the entry button, Pandora's housekeeper activated the release button and she continued on up the drive. She was shown into the lavish drawing room, a little too ostentatious for her classical tastes but nonetheless dripping with the trappings of wealth. Pandora swept in wearing a white shirt and jodhpurs stating she had a riding lesson later in the day.

' _Penny darling, how are you baring up?_ Not really giving her time to respond _troublesome business Divorce!_ She uttered calling Mrs. Matthews to bring tea _my little man is tremendous_ she stated _he's like a little ferret_ she confided _rummages around for all the sordid details; and the photos Penny, you simply have to insist on the photos….Err would you like me to stick around_ Penelope would have rather had the conversation alone but she had to concede that having gone through it herself Pandora would probably be an asset. The gate buzzed indicating his arrival

' _Mr. Spade madam!'_ announcedPenelope was met with a small shifty looking man, reeking of tobacco and what was obviously lunch crumbs all over his jacket

' _Penny let me introduce you to Sam Spade!'_ Penelope looked at her friend incredulously Sam Spade she mouthed

' _Mr. Err…Spade_ Penelope uttered _tell me is that your real name?'_

' _Nah! Its Martin Johnson but people seem to like it! They think they're getting a super sleuth!'_

' _Aargh,_ she nodded _would you mind if I called you Mr. Johnson? I really don't think I can bring myself to deal with a …comic book character!'_ She offered

' _Suits me love! Call me anyfing you want,_ He winked _long as I get paid, in cash mind! I'll do the digging around!'_

' _Yes about that, I take it you are available immediately?'_ she asked politely

' _I can start once I get me money!'_ Pandora looked him up and down, confirming to Penelope

' _Delightfully vulgar, isn't he?'_

' _Mr. Johnson, I'll give you half now and half on completion, and if I'm happy with the result there will be a bonus for you!'_

' _It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it!'_ He smiled showing his tobacco-stained teeth

'Quite _!_ Penelope agreed _you have 5 days Mr. Johnson to follow my husband and provide me with evidence of who he sees out of office hours, I want to know where he goes, who he sees and how frequently, and such forth._ She waived her hands about, _I want his movements monitored at all times…. and photos Mr.. Johnson; I must have photos, clear, accurate photos! Here is his business card and a recent photograph!'_

' _Leave it to me Mrs.?_ He questioned _'you may address me as shall we say Mrs. Spade? Mr. Johnson, we will liaise here and not at my home, all calls are to go through Pandora, and I need quick results!'_ She stated firmly.

Penelope had learnt a few things along the way from her marriage to Henry,

' _Any information you pick up, store it! It could come in handy one day!'_ He'd said time to take your advice Henry, only this time the info would be used against you!

Ok Penelope stage 1 is going ahead, now for stage 2; she dialed the number waiting for it to pick up

' _Timothy, it Aunty Penny, how are you dear?'_ Tim closed his eyes in dread, he was anticipating she would call; he was already aware his Uncle had divorce papers drawn up, he was not aware however that an allegation of fraud had been made. Almost as soon as he'd got his law degree Henry had given his nephew a position of trust in his legal department, after a year of working with his company Henry had suggested he return to university to work towards his BA and also take his exams to pass the bar. Tim owed Henry a debt of gratitude, he didn't want to be asked to do anything that might upset him but Penelope had known for a while that Tim had developed a penchant for frequenting off the wall clubs; where he could hook up with random young Latin males and was partial to using Class A drugs! So far she had kept it from his family; if his father were to find out he would have no qualms in disinheriting him, he had a nasty feeling she was about to call in a favour in order to buy her continued silence.

' _I'm coming into town and wondered if you are free for lunch?'_ She asked pleasantly, finding it almost too difficult to refuse he reluctantly agreed.

' _Timothy_ She gushed _lovely to see you!'_

' _Is this a social visit Aunt Penny?'_ Tim eyed her suspiciously _'Not exactly dear, there's some information I need and you're just the man to get it for me! We wouldn't want your father to learn of your; shall we call them recreational preferences would we?'_ She raised an eyebrow, Tim's heart sunk; this is exactly what he expected

' _I get the message, what is it you need?'_ He sighed

' _Your Uncle has seen fit to threaten me with conspiracy to commit fraud, I need to know what proof he has to substantiate such a ludicrous claim!'_ Not wanting to become embroiled in an argument, particularly in a public place he agreed to see what he could find out. Standing to leave Penelope caught his arm

' _Timothy dear, what about lunch?'_ Removing her hand from his arm he stared back cold heartedly uttering

' _I've suddenly lost my appetite!'_

Rebecca:

' _Daddy its' me!_ She spoke in her best tug your Daddy's heartstrings voice _I've missed you, how are you?'_ Remaining resolute this was not going to wash this time Henry answered curtly

' _Rebecca! I presume you are calling because you have received a letter from my lawyers?'_

' _Oh come on Daddy_ she pleaded _surely I don't need an excuse to speak to you? Do I? I have just received the most bizarre letter though!_ She stated, _surely its some kind of mistake, isn't it!'_ She enquired

' _Rebecca I'm not at liberty to discuss any of this with you; other than to say it is in the hands of my lawyers and is most definitely not a mistake!'_ This wasn't the Daddy she was used to, he that would have given her the world if he had it to give; this person was like a stranger, a person she didn't recognise at all.

' _But Daddy'_ she pleaded again, interrupting her he simply commented

' _If you intend to respond by offering a defense, may I strongly recommend you engage the services of a good lawyer! Goodbye Rebecca!'_

Henry

He let out a huge breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in; pouring him self a glass of water, he cupped his head in his hands. This is so much harder than I thought he waivered. I need some focus picking up the phone he dialed the number

' _Charles, its Henry! Erm…I may be in need of that bolt hole you offered!'_ He stammered out

' _Sure, no problem! Molly's predictions starting to play out are they?'_

' _Something like that, Yes! Rebecca has just called me! I effectively cut her off mid crawl, I told her if she was planning to defend the allegations she would need to get a good lawyer!'_

' _Ouch! Well at least she knows you mean business; has there been any contact from Penelope?'_

' _Not yet, no!'_

' _Well look Henry it might be a good idea to do a little clothes shopping to save you going back home, I wouldn't put it past her to have the place rigged with AK47's!'_ He laughed, trying to lighten the mood

' _Right my boy! I'll see you later then, I'll arrange for my driver to bring me directly to you!'_

' _That's fine Henry, I'll give Molly a quick call to let her know, ok?'_

' _Thanks again Charles, should only be for a couple of days; just to let the dust settle as it were!'_

Charles and Molly:

' _Hello gorgeous, what you up to?'_

' _Oh you know, just kicking out my long line of lovers before my husband gets home!'_ She giggled

' _Yeah well, make sure they've all gone! And that better be a joke by the way!_ He chuckled _Listen Molls Henry's coming over tonight, seems your predictions were right.._

' _What? Shit hitting the fan already is it?'_

' _Rebecca called him, said he thinks he needs that bolt hole we offered!'_

' _Right, poor guy! Still he's got us! Talking of us, you need to keep it down if we've got guests!_

' _Me keep it down!_ He exclaimed _you're the one who screams out Boss!'_

' _Yeah well, I just like you to feel important; don't I?'_

' _You do make me feel important!_ He laughed softly _but it does mean no sofa action for a couple of days I'm afraid!_

' _We'll live! And there's always the bath or the shower or…_

' _Stop! Now all I can think of is you all soapy and wet, and my hands rubbing….._

' _Oi!_ She giggled _you need to stop mate_ she laughed _but only till you get home though! Oh and Charles'_

' _Mmm'_

' _Leave your uniform on, just for me!'_

' _Is that an order?'_ He smirked

' _It is! You got a problem with that soldier?'_

' _Absolutely not!_ He hummed, looking at his watch he stated _by my calculations I should be home in approximately 02:30hours, just enough time for you to sort out some sexy white underwear!'_

' _I could do that! And Major! If you rip em off with your teeth again, new ones are £20 a pop, so think on!'_ Both chuckling at how easy it was to tease each other

' _See you later gorgeous!'_

' _Right back at ya!'_

The James Home:

Molly opened the door to greet Henry, she had Luca on her hip as he leant forward thanking her with a kiss to her cheek for letting him stay. She dangled a key in front of him telling him he was going to need it over the next few days. Henry's driver was standing on the steps behind him laden with several boxes, all of a sudden Molly got an eery feeling! Unable to put her finger on what was wrong she dismissed it out of mind! Focusing on the boxes, she raised her eyebrows for an explanation

' _Charles suggestion_ He offered _he thought it might be more prudent to purchase some new clothes rather than face the wroth of Penelope!'_

' _That's why he's a Major in the army!_ Always _forward planning!'_ She laughed, her thoughts wandering to him in his uniform

' _Where did you go?' I lost you for a moment!'_

' _Hmm, oh nothing! I was just..thinking of something else! Come in, lets get you settled Henry!'_ Markham, Henry's driver stood waiting for an invitation to join them

' _Sorry!_ Molly gestured towards him _its ok to put the boxes down here mate! Can you manage? Here pass them over_ she smiled _we'll sort them out later!'_

' _Do you want me to collect you from this address, Sir?'_

' _No it's fine, I'll catch the train what are the times Molly?'_

' _The 7:10 will get you into Paddington at 9:30!'_

' _Right Markham, Paddington 9:30, barring delays of course! Oh and I don't need to remind to keep this address strictly confidential!'_

Charles arrived home shortly after Henry they exchanged pleasantries with each other before Charles asked Sam to keep Henry entertained

' _I'm just nipping upstairs for a shower, I need to get out of this uniform!'_ He smirked at Molly

' _Yeah you do! and_ _I just need to get something sorted, won't be long!'_ She uttered struggling to contain her giggles

' _What's funny Mum?'_ Sam asked _'Nothing!_ she trilled Just _happy I guess!'_ They both climbed the stairs trying to contain their laughter. In their bedroom Charles did a twirl

' _One uniformed officer, just for you!'_ He stepped towards her, his eyes darkening as she unbuttoned the shirt, she pushed the t-shirt up his chest and over his head to reveal his hard abs

' _There it is!'_

' _What?'_

' _The image of your bare chest and those low slung combats, the one you teased me with on our first tour! You knew I was lusting after you, you used to take off your top on purpose!'_ She narrowed her eyes at him

' _You knew did you?_ He smirked and shrugging his shoulders _'I had to think of a way to get you to look at me as a man, and not your C.O.!'_

' _Well it worked! That's why I couldn't sleep! I used to dream about you! Erotic dreams!'_

' _It wasn't just you! My dreams were x-rated_ _I used to lie in my bunk and imagine your beautiful naked body in bed with me! I even struggled not kiss you when you treated my blisters!_ He smiled

' _And here we are!'_ She looked into his eyes _'Indeed!'_ He uttered leaning down to consume her lips, hands exploring each other and heading for the shower.

 _Did you have a shower as well Mum? Your hairs all wet!'_

' _Mmm, Yeah, I needed to freshen up! Right lets get some dinner going shall we Sam?'_ Henry interrupted

' _How about we get a takeaway, my treat to say thank you for letting me stay?'_

' _Ok Henry! That sounds lovely!'_

' _Charles you and Sam choose whatever you want! Come on Molly, you and I will set the table Ok?'_ Busying themselves setting the places Henry chuckled

' _What's funny?'_ She asked, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled

' _You are!'_

' _Why?'_

' _I may be going through some difficult times! But its' blatantly obvious how much you and Charles love each other, and the wet hair Molly_ He winked _bit of a give away! Maybe not for an 11-year-old, but I think its' bloody marvellous! Don't worry about me! If you and your husband want to…shall we say be together! You carry right on my sweet girl! I think its' fantastic! I haven't been around this much happiness in so long, I'd forgotten how it felt!'_ Molly blushed a little but gave him a hug,

' _You know what Henry? We may even begin to rub off on you! The right person for you could still be out there! I might even introduce you to my Nan…although on 2_ _nd_ _thoughts,_ she winced _that could be a fate worse than death!_


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you to all you special people who are invested in this story. Its' well and truly about to hit the fan time! Enjoy!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 34. Best made plans of mice and men…Not!

The James house:

Molly guessed it was inevitable the dreaded teething problems would make an appearance sooner or later. Poor Luca's cheeks were the colour of cherries, she was irritable and the drool; OMG the drool, whenever she latched on Molly needed a towel to catch the excess moisture. There were the umpteen changes of bibs and she seemed to want to chew on everything in sight. The only thing that seemed to soothe her swollen gums was offering the comfort of Molly's breast; they'd moved the rocking chair from the nursery and positioned it in front of the large sash windows in their bedroom. It gave Molly a good view of the Crescent; she whiled away the time taking in all the people toing and froing, and watching the kids playing in the park opposite. Suddenly she felt that uneasy feeling again! It wasn't something she could put her finger on exactly; but it seemed to occur whenever she looked out onto the Crescent, scanning the area for anything that appeared unusual or different in any way, the only thing that resonated with her was a scruffy little car and its equally scruffy occupant. From her viewpoint she could see the driver eating something and brushing away the crumbs, perhaps he's waiting for someone she shrugged, lifting a sleeping Luca she left the room to return her precious daughter to the comfort of her cot thinking no more about the odd little car.

Martin Johnson AKA Sam Spade:

Martin had found Henry's office with ease, the map printed on the back of the business card Penelope had given him saw to that. Although the building was on a main road it was situated on the outskirts of the city center; meaning he wouldn't need to constantly feed a parking meter. The parking spot in the side street opposite Henry's office had proved to be a lucky find; it gave him a good view of the entrance, and all the people coming and going. This type of surveillance required him to stay in his car most of the time, camera at the ready and prepared to set off in hot pursuit at a moments notice, or in this case whenever the subject made a move. He'd stopped on the way there to pickup food and drinks to sustain him on what usually turned out to be a long wait; and of course there was the obligatory water bottle for when he needed to relieve himself. He loved people watching, often thinking that those he watched enjoyed far more interesting lives than his own; but then being socially inept had crippled him for years, this type of work meant that people wanted his services so at least it gave him the chance to interact with others, albeit on a very minor level. His brief from Penelope was to monitor all Henry's movements outside of office hours; he had just finished another sausage roll when a Bentley drew up outside Henry's office. Speaking into his Dictaphone he began to record times and events of all of his activities.

2:17pm, _Subject left office, got into the back seat of Bentley and set off in the general direction of the nearest town._

2:45pm, _Subject car stopping outside a rather upmarket gentleman's outfitters._

3:45pm, _Subject's driver carrying several boxes, car now moving in general direction of Motorway, in hot pursuit!_

6:10pm, _Arrival Royal Crescent, Bath. Surveillance photographs, warmly greeted by pretty young brunette holding baby of approx. 6 months of age. Kisses brunette and baby on cheek! Young boy observed alighting from car and embracing subject. Driver of vehicle carrying purchases into dwelling and drives off._

6:25pm, _Male in army uniform enters house._

8:10pm, _Takeaway delivery driver arrives at property, Subject and young boy accept delivery. For a small fee delivery driver reveals Army Major, wife and two children live in property, are regulars, appears subject visiting a family home._

6:30am, _Subject leaves house on foot, kisses pretty brunette on cheek, ruffles young boys hair, brunette and young boy waive him off._

6:45am, _Subject enters Bath Spa Station. View from bridge, subject catches_ _7:10 train destination Paddington. Return to Royal Crescent to obtain further surveillance photographs of pretty brunette._

Timothy:

Tim wrestled with his conscious; this is a conflict of interest pure and simple, if I give in to threats what kind of lawyer will I be? I cannot and will not compromise my integrity for that conniving woman! There are no guarantees she will stop there, he thought. I cannot risk being complicit in supplying her with evidence, its' completely against The Solicitors Regulation Authority, I could be struck off before I've really gotten started, not to mention a betrayal of Henry's belief in me. Perhaps I should speak to Uncle Henry to warn him what Aunt Penny is up to. I'll make an appointment to speak with him today!

Its' also time to come clean and come out of the closet once and for all, Pa is not going to like it but at least I will be able to sleep at night!

' _Pa it's Timothy, thought I might swing by and maybe cadge a little dinner; 7? Perfect!'_

Penelope:

Sitting pawing over her morning coffee a message pinged through on her mobile phone. Pandora told her she had heard from that wretched little man, it appears he had some photographs of Henry already

' _He's been visiting a pretty young brunette woman with a baby no less! Let me forward them to you.'_ Penelope seethed; surely he hasn't fathered a child at his age she thought. So she thinks she can tear my marriage apart does she? I'm quite looking forward to seeing photographs of the little whore, lets see how she likes being dragged through the courts; she's probably a nobody looking for a sugar daddy, her reputation and his will be in tatters. Stupid, stupid man, he must be having a mid life crisis or something! I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this! This is going to cost you dearly husband of mine! As she waited for the phone to ping into life, this is it she thought! If I'm about to become a divorced woman, at least I'm going to be a wealthy one she mused, managing to put the fraud charges hanging over her and Rebecca to the back of her mind. Pressing the buttons to access the photographs the recognition of who she was looking at caused her head to spin; a loud ' _Noooooo'_ emanated from her very core, the whole house resonated with her cries, swiping through the pictures all she could see were Charles, Molly, Sam their baby daughter and a smiling happy Henry. Dropping the phone as if it might burn her she came to the unnerving conclusion; this has all gone terribly wrong, he didn't have a mistress at all he has a whole other family!

Rebecca:

Her reaction to her Fathers indifference had knocked the stuffing out of her. She had always been able to manipulate or charm him as she preferred to call it; but for some reason something had shifted, he wouldn't even talk to her let alone listen to her explanation that she'd only followed her Mothers advice. She had planned on telling him she was prepared to leave Hugh, come home to England and take care of him and Sam; with the divorce pending and Mummy out of the way she would suggest everything could return to normal. Telling her to engage the services of a good lawyer sat uneasily in her head, is he warning me that things are now very serious? Or is he still a little angry at Mummy and I? Things would soon blow over surely; Daddy couldn't stay angry with me for long. One thing I do know though, Mummy has left me high and dry; whenever i call she's always too busy to chat, our little scheme has completely backfired! She had effectively lost Sam; he hadn't returned her call making it abundantly clear he didn't want anything to do with her, she had tried to ring back but the results were always the same. Does nobody want to talk to me? Mother is facing divorce and we are both accused of Conspiracy to Defraud, ' _bloody Mummy'_ she cried out, wanting to apportion blame on anyone but herself. _It's all her fault she made me do it!_ She sobbed _If anyone deserves to be left alone It has to be her_. _I really don't know what to do?_ She ranted out loud pacing the floor. ' _I've got no real money to speak of…nowhere of my own to live anymore, why the hell did I sell the house? Its' all such a frightful mess! I suppose I'll have to ask Hugh to pay for a lawyer!'_ Her thoughts drifting, I'll just have to be especially nice to him.

 _'Hugh darling, when are you coming home? I miss you!'_ Sounding a little preoccupied he replied _'I'm going to be late, meetings running over!'_ Trying not to sound irritated she continued _'Looks like I'm going to need money for a lawyer, you don't mind paying do you?'_ When he asked why she turned on the tears explaining how badly things had gone wrong for her _'You will help won't you darling?'_ His answer was the final nail in the coffin, shattering her idyllic lifestyle once and for all _'No can do I'm afraid! I can't be seen to be involved with any type of fraud...my business wouldn't take the scrutiny! Look Rebecca, it's been fun but it's probably time to call it a day! You're a good looking girl; but there are other younger versions out there that won't be a liability! Time to move on, i'll give you a few days to pack up your things and move out, you can keep the car...oh and good luck, sounds like you're going to need it!'_ He hung up the telephone leaving her completely distraught! Why is everyone abandoning me? What have I done wrong? This just isn't fair, she sobbed...I'll teach him she thought taking the scissors from her bedside cabinet, eyeing which suit to start shredding first.

Molly and Charles:

Luca was settled so she took the time to change the bedding in their room, puffed out from wrestling with the duvet she took a moment to sit in the rocker. Wondering if the suspicious little car was still there she took a peek! Christ it is!

' _What the fuck is going on?_ She angrily said out loud, _it's been there all day, and if I'm not mistaken that little tosser is even looking up at the house!'_ Deciding to jot down her own record of what the occupant was doing and what time he did it. Take the girl out of the army she thought, getting Charles binoculars down from the top of his wardrobe and returning to her own surveillance point.

' _What are you up to you little fucker? You ain't messing with my family, I'll take you out you little scroatbag!'_

Better let Charles know something goings on

' _Hey you, it's me!'_ she whispered

' _Hello gorgeous,_ He chuckled _why are we whispering?'_

' _Sorry_ she giggled _we may well have a bit of a situation going on here!'_

' _A bit of a situation?_ He repeated _what kind of a situation are we talking about exactly?'_ He asked sounding confused at his wife's lack of information

' _Well, I've got your binoculars down, cos I'm looking at a scruffy little car with a scruffy little occupant who has been outside all day watching the house!'_

' _WHAT! Tell me you are joking!'_ He stated a little concerned

' _Absolute truth! I swear on the kids lives!'_

' _Can you see the registration?'_ He asked, moving the binoculars, she didn't have a clear view

' _Not clearly, it's parked at a dodgy angle; I could if I go outside though!_ Feeling the sap rise in his throat he started sweating

' _Molly, under no circumstances are you to go outside, do you hear me?'_

' _For fuck sake Charles it's not the Taliban or anything!'_

' _Molly! It could be anyone, you don't know who it is….promise me you won't do anything!'_

' _I….pr….. Oh for fuck sake! Charles_ she screamed _he's just got out of the car with a camera!'_ Charles was up and pacing the floor rubbing the back of his neck

' _Molly, listen to me! Just tell me what he's doing?'_

Giggling with excitement she told him _'He's hiding in some bushes in the park; he's pointing the camera at the house perhaps he's a perv or something! Fuck, fuck, fuck Sam's just got out of his mates car…he's taking photo's of Sam_ she screamed grabbing Luca she ran down stairs and pulled Sam inside

' _Take Luca and talk to your Dad, give him the Intel_ Sam looked puzzled _tell him what's going on,_ She offered rolling her eyes _film it Sam and stay here with the baby, and get Dad to call the old bill!'_ She shouted, her body already pumping with adrenaline as she ran across the road completely ignoring Charles instructions not to go outside.

' _Oi you weapons grade dick shit! What the fuck do you think you're doing taking pictures of my son and our house?_ Knocking the camera from his hands she took hold of his sleeves managing full contact of knee to groin; as he slumped to the ground she pounced, pushing her knee into the back of his neck and forcing his arm halfway up his back. Martin squirmed attempting to get free, _'this!_ She spat _is a fucking citizens arrest. Got it? Tryin to avoid the old bill are ya?_ She chided him _don't even go there mate or I might have to use what's known as unreasonable force,_ leaning down she advised _move again and I'll break your fucking arm!' The n_ eighbors gathered witnessing the extraordinary scene of the tiny woman they only knew as the majors wife and mother to two lovely children; little did they know that under her sweet happy exterior lay the heart of a trained killer! Sam politely asked Miranda from next door to hold Luca as he ran across the road,

' _Dad's called the police_ he said worrying for her safety _told me to tell you he's on his way!'_

' _Right!_ Molly replied trying to blow her hair from her face _was he's pissed off with me?'_ She asked through gritted teeth, pushing her knee further into the back of Martin's neck.

' _Nah, not really! I think he was a bit proud when I told him what you did!'_

' _Ok! Did you get it all on camera?'_ Sam nodded _'Every little bit!'_ He smiled, turning to see the blue lights of the police car screaming to a halt, Henry's car pulled up at the same time,

' _Granddad_ He shouted _Mum just took him out!_

' _Go inside Sam, stay with Luca, I'll handle this!_ Placing an arm on Sam's shoulder he asked _'is your Dad aware of all this?'_ Sam laughed _'Yep!_ He uttered proudly _gave him a blow-by-blow account on the phone, and I filmed it! Mum sorted it though! She's awesome!'_ He grinned. Henry sat beside Molly prepared to take over if she tired

' _My name is Henry Forester,_ he announced, Martin's head fell, maybe he wasn't as good at this type of thing after all; it looked like the game was up. Henry reached into his back pocket to retrieve Martin's wallet, reading out _So, who do we have here then? Private Investigator, (Divorce evidence a specialty) eh?'_ He raised his eyebrows the proverbial penny dropping _I presume it's me you're after?'_

While Martin was being questioned in the back of the police car; grateful to be out of Molly's clutches, Molly recounted her own version of events, defending her actions stating she thought he was going to hurt her family and resist arrest. The officer in charge told her on the quiet that he wouldn't normally approve of such strong-arm tactics, but given he was dealing with an army family he completely understood! Charles arrived shortly afterwards; pale and sickened at the thought Molly could have been hurt, as soon as she saw him she burst into tears

' _I'm sorry_ she said _I know I didn't listen to you,_ she offered by way of explanation _but he was taking photo's of Sam, I had to act!'_

' _I know baby!_ He held her tight _it's ok Molls, are you hurt?'_ He asked checking her over

' _Nah! Tough as old boots me!'_ She grinned, _'felt good though!'_ hoping he wasn't going to read her the riot act

' _Lets get you inside; I just want a word with the officer in charge, ok?'_ Noticing the crown on Charles uniform the officer offered him a salute, _'Ex Army?'_ Charles enquired _'Yes major Sir, 20 years service!'_ He proudly announced _'my wife's just left after 8 years service, combat medic_ Charles confirmed, looking back at Molly he uttered _she was one of the gutsiest soldiers I know! Got the Military cross for bravery, I guess the training never really leaves you!_

' _M.C. eh! A hero then!'_

Dropping the M.C. information had almost been a deliberate tactic in securing information from him _'Look I know this isn't protocol but what was that guy even doing here?'_

' _I haven't told you this Sir, but he sang like a canary; Private Detective engaged to check the whereabouts of a certain Henry Forester! That's all I'm at liberty to say!'_ Henry joined Charles on the pavement,

' _I'm Henry Forester and this is my family, it looks like it was me he was after! Divorce officer, messy business!_ He stated hoping his explanation would throw some light on the turn of events.

' _I'm so sorry Charles, I never meant for all this to impact on you!'_ Patting a very sorry looking Henry on the back, Charles confirmed

' _It's fine Henry, luckily no one was hurt! Well apart from the injuries Molly may have inflicted!'_ He chuckled

Charles thanked the officer _'and my wife? Will there be any repercussions for her actions?'_

' _Just a very impressive citizens arrest as I see it!_ He smiled _we're just about done here, she'll need to make a statement of course, but that should be the end of it! You get yourself off Sir, your wife probably needs you!'_ Charles walked into the house to a sheepish looking Molly

' _Am I in trouble?'_ She asked, _'with the police or with me?'_ He teased _'Both, I guess!'_ She winced _'What the bloody hell am I going to do with you?'_ He smiled shaking his head _'Love me forever?'_ She pulled a hopeful face _'that's a given!_ He smirked, pulling her into him _although we may need to have a chat about what form of punishment I'll need to administer!'_ He winked.

' _Punishment?_ She looked up narrowing her eyes _for what exactly?'_

' _Disobeying orders Corporal James!'_


	35. Chapter 35

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 35. Take it or leave it!

Timothy:

Tim was the youngest of 5 children, as the only boy it was impressed on him from an early age that he was the only who could carry on the family name. He had always believed his 74-year-old father was old school and therefore not open to discussions of a sexual nature. The conversation between Tim and his father had gone better than expected; they'd chatted candidly with Tim telling him although he had slept with women his preference of late was more towards the company of young Latin men. He was astounded when his father made his own confession, whilst he'd been at boarding school it seems he too had enjoyed a dalliance with a beautiful young Indian boy,

' _The son of a Maharajah actually!'_ He'd told him, as if Tim would be impressed with his choice of beau. He went on to explain in those days it was a regular occurrence to pair off with one of your peers, there were no women around and with the threat of war you took your pleasure where you could. His father's attitude did however surprise him further when he suggested that finding some suitable young filly to bare his children might be a good idea

' _To perpetuate the family lineage, you understand! its the inheritance thing you see'_ He'd said, _'that way no one will suspect and you can carry on your clandestine affairs behind closed doors!'_ This was exactly why he'd gone to confess; he didn't want to hide his sexuality anymore, there would always be the 'Aunt Penny's' of this world who would try and use it against you, finally standing up to his father he stated

' _Look Pa! I'm just being honest with you, I'm a gay man and I don't want to hide it anymore. I'm not about to impregnate some unsuspecting girl, or live a lie for the sake of the family name! If you choose to disinherit me over this, that's your choice! I may not have your money but my integrity will remain in tact!'_ His father was speechless, Tim had always been mild mannered before but standing his ground on such an important subject had been seriously impressive; he managed to say

' _Well, let me sleep on it! I'll give you a call in a few days to let you know what I've decided!'_ Tim left feeling a little lighter knowing he'd made his point and if Aunt Penny decided to make a disclosure to his father, she would be too late! He had nothing to fear anymore! His meeting with Henry was arranged for10am the next day, once that was over he would know if he had his continued support or whether it was time to move on; either way he was being true to himself and he felt good about it.

Henry:

Henry felt bad for bringing his domestic situation into their happy home; his dear sweet Molly had become so involved with protecting her family she had effectively put herself in danger. Now she had to present to the police station to make a statement, Charles had brushed it off telling him he wasn't to blame and Sam, well Sam was so excited that his Mum ' _was a badass!'_ as he so eloquently put it that he felt totally responsible for this new state of affairs. If it hadn't been for him staying at the house none of this would have happened, he'd called Markham to tell him to collect him and drive him back home. Penelope was going to get the full extent of his wrath for this, but in order to do so he would need to speak to her face-to-face. After dinner he announced he was going home to face the music

' _I think it's probably about time to have a few words with Penelope!'_ He'd said _'She can't think this is appropriate behavior, maybe I've been a bit of a coward running away like this, but I want you to know how happy I've been here! You've all made it bearable for me!'_ He looked genuinely sad to be leaving; when he offered Molly the front door key back she had tears in her eyes

' _No Henry, we don't want it back! It's yours. Keep hold of it_ she smiled weakly, wiping her tears away on her cuff _and whenever you look at it, know you are part of this family, you don't get rid of us that easily ya know!'_ Charles wrapped his arm around her shoulder

' _Molly's right Henry, we both know you have a lot to deal with at the moment but we want you to consider us as your family!'_ He hugged them both then turned to Sam

' _I'll be back soon Sam, I promise! I've just got some things to sort out with Grandma! Be good and work hard at school for me! I want you to call me so I'm up to date with your Rugby exploits ok?'_

' _I don't want you to go Granddad!_ He sniffed, clearing the lump from his throat _'I loved you being here!'_ He uttered, burying his head in his chest _'and I loved being here my boy!'_ He confessed hugging him tightly and sighing deeply

' _Will you be ok?'_ Molly asked with a sad expression _'I'll be fine Molly. What do you say 'tough as old boots me' I'd better go Markham is waiting outside with the car!_

Waiving him off Molly ran down the steps to the car, he pressed the button to lower the window when she said

' _Forgot to give you this!'_ leaning in she planted a kiss to his cheek _'I'll miss you Henry, come back soon ok? Oh and if I see any houses for sale up here, I'll let you know!'_ She giggled

' _Do you know what Molly, that sounds like a grand idea!'_ He winked and saluted as the car pulled away, she stood on the pavement watching as it disappeared out of view; Charles came down the steps _'I don't envy what he's got to tackle!'_ He muttered into her hair _'nor me! I just wish I could help him sort it all out!'_

' _He'll be fine Molls! He knows how to handle Penelope! Come on there's a hot chocolate with your name on it inside!'_

' _With marshmallows?'_

' _Yeah, and whipped cream!'_

' _Lovely!'_

Penelope and Henry:

Seeing the car lights in the drive Penelope suddenly felt a little anxious; her plan to counter sue had dissolved in a puff of smoke, the showdown was well and truly overdue, but just how much did he know? She would have to compose herself, this wasn't going to be easy but there may be a glimmer of hope to halt divorce proceedings if she could at least try to appear contrite. Henry opened the door, nodded in her direction and immediately poured himself a large brandy; holding his glass towards her as if to say cheers, he downed the fiery amber liquid in one gulp.

' _Well, I have to congratulate you Penny for making a monumental fool of yourself!'_

' _Whatever do you mean Henry?_ She asked in mock surprise

' _Martin Johnson!_ He stated raising his eyebrows and getting up to pour himself another brandy, wanting at least try to calm the fury building up inside him

' _I don't know anyone called Martin Johnson!'_ She lied

' _Well he seems to know you_ drawing Martin's card from his inside pocket he flipped it across the table _'ringing any bells Penny? Martin Johnson, AKA Sam Spade_ He chuckled at the absurdity at his choice of pseudonym _Private Detective_ indicating speech marks with his fingers _divorce evidence a specialty no less!'_ She looked at the card, then guiltily across to Henry, before pouring a brandy for herself.

' _Come on Penny_ he challenged _at least have the guts to admit it! What were you trying to achieve? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?''_ He frowned waiting for a response

' _I..I don't really understand why you want a divorce!_ She uttered _'I was angry and so hurt Henry I thought there must be another woman!'_ Fuelled by the brandy he laughed out loud

' _Another woman Penny? Is that all you can come up with?'_

' _Well what other reason can there be Henry, I've always been a dutiful wife, kept a lovely home and given you a daughter!'_ Rubbing his fingers across his chin he asked with a certain sense of irony

' _Are you seriously sitting there telling me you don't comprehend what this is all about?'_

' _No Henry, I don't!'_ Acting the innocent seemed a good idea at the time, but she had the feeling he was about to fully offload his pent up anger; was there going to be anyway back from this?

' _Well let me enlighten you_ He uttered sarcastically, leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and tapped his mouth with his index finger _the divorce petition clearly states unreasonable behavior_ he began, standing to make his point he continued _and that unreasonable behavior_ He pointed at her _constitutes attempting emotional blackmail that unless I reinstated Rebecca's allowance you would both see to it I never got to see my Grandson again!_ Penny tried to speak but he carried on speaking over her holding up one finger to indicate she should hush _Knowing my wife and daughter were prepared to go to such lengths to deceive me for a poultry £5000 per month, leads me to believe I can never trust or care for either of you again! I am also appalled that you would try to use Sam in this scam, and for that I can never forgive either of you! Now do you have anything to say? Because if you do it better be bloody good!'_ His face was like thunder! She'd rarely seen him so angry this was not going at all well; and for once in her life she knew she had no defense, trying one last attempt to salvage things she offered

' _I merely made the suggestion she should have Sam with her and if she did you would probably reinstate her allowance. I meant no malice Henry, you have to believe me!'_ She offered meekly

' _But there lies the problem Penny, I don't believe a word you say! Are you aware that every telephone call made to and from this house is monitored and recorded?_

' _No! I had no idea!'_ She gulped knowing he was telling her in no uncertain terms he was playing his trump card

' _I have proof of all your conversations with Rebecca, the two of you were like cackling fishwives with your conniving and planning to get Daddy to part with his money! Not a thought given to how desperate and sickened I felt at hearing it play back! I'm also aware if Rebecca was unsuccessful in talking Sam into going to France you were prepared to step in._ She opened her mouth to speak but he glared back at her _Deny it if you dare! You suggested taking Sam out of the country on the ruse of taking him to Euro Disney, the two of you hatched a plan together, you were going to meet up with Rebecca and keep him in France! That is tantamount to kidnapping! All for 5 Grand a month?'_ He uttered incredulously _'you use people Penny, you always have and your daughter has unfortunately had you as a role model! She's picked up your lesser qualities and look where it's got her!_

' _Henry please, hear me out! I just felt Sam should be with her!'_

' _It no longer matters to me what you say! it's all too little too late Penny! You both betrayed me and life is too short! I want you both out of my life! The divorce is going ahead and so is the conspiracy to defraud! May I suggest you get a lawyer, you're going to need one!'_

' _Henry_ she pleaded _I beg you! Don't go through with this please_ she lowered her head offering the only thing she could _I won't contest the divorce, all I ask is you don't precede with a fraud case! Please Henry!_ She cried, probably for the first time in years. Fixing her with a cold stare he offered her a way out

' _I'll make you a deal_ He said icily _Sign the papers, you can have the house in France, at least you'll be near your precious daughter_ he scoffed _and I'll consider dismissing the fraud charges! You have 48 hours!'_

' _Yes_ she nodded in defeat _I will, what will I live on though?'_

' _£5000 a month for a year should do it!_ He remarked cockily _it's what you both wanted isn't it? Turn it into a B &B for all I care, it's big enough, it's about time you made your own money! And Penny! That's the only offer on the table! this deal is solely dependent on your signature on the divorce papers! Take or leave it! The bank of Henry Forester is well and truly closed!_

' _I'll take it!_ She uttered thoroughly defeated, she had no choice it was that or nothing.

' _The papers will be hand delivered as soon as possible, once you've signed I want you out of the house! Looks like you'll be busy packing. I'd make a start if I were you!'_ He walked from the room, took a look around the house and left; slamming the door behind him. Penelope poured another brandy and sat feeling very sorry for herself; he'd very cleverly turned this whole situation to his own benefit, she had thought she was smart but she'd just been given a lesson she would never forget! Dialing Rebecca's number she numbly spoke

' _Darling it's Mummy, pack your bags we're moving to the house in Riberac! I don't have time to explain now! You have a set of keys don't you? I'll explain fully when I see you! Bye!'_

Rebecca:

As Rebecca stood surrounded by the shredded clothing she'd attacked earlier in such frenzy, her phone began to ring

' _Darling it's Mummy, pack your bags we're moving to the house in Riberac! I don't have time to explain now! You have a set of keys don't you? I'll explain fully when I see you! Bye!'_

' _But Mummy wait! What's going on?'_ She's hung up on me? That's a little odd she sounded drunk or something. Oh well, I've been thrown a lifeline thank goodness! I'm moving to Riberac, she danced around the room. I love that house! I just knew everything would be ok! Got to pack! Mummy always comes through for me, lovely Mummy! I feel so happy; Daddy will have given her a handsome settlement, it's going to be great, ladies of leisure with all that money and a nice house to live in. I always get what I want in the end! She packed the car with as many clothes as possible, she didn't bother with suitcases, and they would only take up too much room she thought! So she lay the clothes down on the back seats. It's a good job this car is so big or I'd never get it all in she hummed. I'll just add a few nice paintings; it's always nice to have pretty things around you! Dismantling the alarm, she removed some of the smaller works of art from the walls, well the ones she could fit into the car anyway. And the beautiful crystal goblets Hugh had spent a fortune on. She rummaged around in his dressing room emptying out all his expensive watches and flicked the switch to the private drawer where she knew he kept his emergency spare cash; well this is an emergency she thought, thank you Hugh! Next she pawed over the vintage bottles of champagne that he kept for special occasions; when he was trying to impress his clients, that'll do nicely she trilled. One last thing she chuckled then Riberac here I come, she opened the taps in both the bathrooms, knowing it would be a couple of days before he got back. Ooh I am naughty! But hey ho, dump me so unceremoniously and you'll pay the price she laughed. She wrapped a scarf around her head Grace Kelly style and jumped into the car, pulling out of the driveway she stopped at the gates and took one last look; good riddance she uttered as she drove off!

The James house:

Henry had called to let them both know everything was fine, he had reached a deal with Penny and was staying at his club for the time being. The divorce papers would be signed and Penny would be moving to France.

' _How in hell did you pull it off Henry?'_ Molly asked with a keen sense of curiosity

' _I merely made her an offer she couldn't refuse!'_ he said doing a dodgy Marlon Brando impression

' _So does that mean they are both out of your lives then?'_

' _It would seem so, but lets get the papers signed first then I know it's time to move on!'_

' _So Henry, What happens to the house now? Will you sell up? you know memories an all that! Only I was wonderin if you thought any more about moving to Bath? It's so lovely up here and you'd be near us of course; who could resist?'_ She giggled

' _I plan on giving it some serious thought! I don't want to rush things though! A lot has happened lately!'_

' _Yeah! Quite right! It's just I happen to be looking in an estate agents window this afternoon….._

' _Molly! You are incorrigible!_ He laughed

' _I'm only sayin!_ She laughed _There's a house not too far from us! Want me to get the details?_ She winced _It wouldn't hurt to take a peek now, would it?'_

' _Ok! If you must; no harm in looking I suppose!'_

' _Yes!_ She exclaimed _maybe I'll pop in next time I'm in town then? I think I need to go into town tomorrow actually!'_

' _You do realize I can hear you laughing don't you?'_ She cackled in his ear causing him to pull the phone away

' _Go on Henry! You know you want to really!'_ Sighing he asked _'and then you'll shut up about it!' 'Brownie's honour! Although I got chucked out after a few weeks! Leave to me H, I'll scan the details through ok?'_

' _Ok night Molly, love to Charles and Sam!'_

Sitting on the edge of the bed Charles looked up as she entered their bedroom

' _I know that look! Dare I ask?'_ He chuckled _'I may have found Henry a house!'_ she said straddling his lap, _'little miss fix it at it again is she?'_ He waggled his eyebrows _'Well Charles James I don't hear you complaining when I fix certain things for you!'_ She nudged his nose _'never!'_ He bit his bottom lip _'and if I was to suggested we fix a certain something now? What would you say to that?'_ She cheekily wriggled in his lap _'Why Mrs. James! I'd say, take me I'm yours!'_ He laughed spinning her over onto her back so her hair fanned out all over the pillow _'you're bloody lovely! Do you know that?'_ He stroked her face _'I never tire of looking at you!_ He rubbed her nose with his _I swear you get more beautiful every day!'_

' _Same for me!'_ She said earnestly, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion _'I watch you sometimes and I get butterflies! It's like what I feel is so huge it scares me!'_

' _It's called love Molly!_ He laughed softly _'this!_ He gestured between them _is how being in love should be! I confess, I'm completely in love with you!'_ She reached up to cup his cheek

' _Promise me something?'_ She searched his eyes

' _Anything!'_

' _You'll never let me go?'_ She asked, _'is this about Henry and his divorce?_ he looked at her intently _'Just promise me?'_ He leaned down to kiss her _'Never! I swear!'_ He whispered emotionally, holding her so tight she struggled to breathe _'you're mine forever!_ He breathed into her hair _I'm never letting go!'_


	36. Chapter 36

There's a fair amount of poetic license in this chapter, but justified I felt! R&R and enjoy!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 36. Oh how the mighty fall!

Penelope:

Penelope was in a complete state of shock; what the hell had just happened? One minute he was sitting with a brandy, the next he'd launched into a full-scale attack leaving her in no doubt he was now running the show. As a direct result of one pretty brutal conversation her entire marriage and life as she known it had been completely and utterly destroyed! Everything was so cut and dry to him but all she could think of was that the security of a marriage and a home had all but gone, oh she knew she had no option but to accept his terms; if she didn't he would have taken them both to court, but never in her wildest dreams did she envisage her life would ever turn out like this. Wandering aimlessly from room to room she wondered where on earth she should even start, 'better start packing' he said but pack what? What would he even allow her to take with her?

He'd made it abundantly clear he wanted her out of the house as soon as the ink was dry on the divorce papers; did that mean a rushed departure with little more than her clothes or something else? She'd never been unsure of him before she'd always been a confident woman; but now with that confidence shattered, she felt as if she needed his permission to even take a breath. This had been their main home for over 30 years; they'd moved in just before Rebecca's 3rd birthday, in very different ways every room held it's own special set of memories. The dining room had always been a particular favourite; the table was hand carved from French oak, they'd had it imported from a supplier they'd met on one of their many jaunts to France. It was larger than could ordinarily be purchased both insisting it needed to actually fit the room; each chair was pieced together using traditional methods, none of your repro nonsense Henry had said, just good old traditional workmanship, they'll even outlive us Penny girl he'd assured her. As she walked around the table she let her fingers lightly caress the honey coloured wood; she remembered how it glowed in the soft lighting during the many dinner parties, birthday celebrations and the numerous family Christmas's. It had seen a lot that table; but sadly it was one of the beautiful things she knew she would have to leave behind! The house in France had its charm of course; it was old and rustic and the furniture they had chosen reflected its style, but it was only ever a holiday home before, now it was to be her permanent home and no matter how grateful she was to even have a home to go to it would never be as nice as the house she was about to leave behind. She knew she was in no position to insist on taking certain things, but maybe if she marked the things she would really like to keep; he would take pity on her and have them sent over to France. She sat down heavily on the bottom of the stairs reaching the conclusion she must actually be in mourning; she was mourning the loss of her home, her marriage and the only lifestyle she had lived for over 30 years, the saddest thing of all was there was nothing she could do to change it, her covert scheming and deception had caused all this and now she was paying the price, be careful what you wish for she thought, it can be your undoing!

Henry:

Henry listened intently as Tim revealed what 'Aunt Penny' had asked him to do; he explained further that she had threatened to expose his sexuality to his family, and he had taken the decision to inform his father he was a gay man! Tim offered he was now playing a waiting game to find out if his father was going to disinherit him and regaled the story that he'd even suggested he marry and have children to keep it hidden. Henry's expression had remained emotionless on the exterior but his mind was whirring with the full extent of his soon to be ex-wife's treachery and how difficult this must be for his nephew. The silence was unbearable: Tim began to fidget, unable to read what Henry was feeling and even worse what he would do with all this new information, panicking a little he enquired

' _Uncle Henry!...I.. I'd really like to hear your views on what I've told you?'_ Henry shook his head

' _My views Tim, are that I'm sorry you were ever put in this position! You see now why in your chosen profession it pays not to have any skeletons in the cupboard. The business world is tough! There are people out there who would like nothing better than to try to discredit you! But to receive a threat from a member of your own family_ He sighed heavily _is outrageous!_ He suddenly felt thoroughly ashamed.

' _You've been good to me Uncle Henry! I wanted you to know my loyalty to you could never be compromised! I took the decision to speak to father on my own, it was time to come clean!'_

' _Tim, you leave your father to me! I don't want you worrying any more about this ok? It was a brave thing to do; and I want to emphasise how grateful I am for you exposing your Aunt's intentions, FYI_ He smiled _that little problem has been solved!_ Looking at his watch he commented _in little less than 3 hours, all being well I should be in a position to drop the fraud charges. Your Aunt Penny is moving to France! Now business as usual Tim, oh and don't forget to give me all the information about going back to university! We need you to pass the bar don't we?'_ He winked. Henry had wondered after he had left the house if Penny would try something else just to make things difficult; but with this new information in his arsenal he was now confident things would go according to plan. Unwittingly Tim had given him all the ammunition he needed, a word with his brother was now on the cards, I need to set him straight on a few details and the boys future needs to be secure he thought!

Rebecca:

Arriving in the Dordogne had been relatively easy, getting through Bordeaux however had proved to be a complete nightmare! She'd missed the turn off for the motorway leading to Perigueux and Mussidan; and was now faced with tackling the confusing one-way systems just trying to make her way back to Bordeaux airport. Driving the same circuit several times over she had no alternative but to stop and ask for directions back; once she was there however she would be able to relax a little in the lovely bright airy Chateau set in the tiny hamlet of St Martin De Riberac, even the address sounded good she thought, new home and a new life! She was so close she could almost taste it, hoping someone would be there to greet her all she wanted was a hot bath and the luxury of a home cooked meal waiting. What she was greeted with however was nothing like she expected; the house was completely closed up, the shutters were drawn and there was not a sole in sight! Damn it! She thought, Mummy must have forgotten to let the people know I was coming; this just won't do! She flicked the light switch on but all she got was nothing, remembering Daddy always reminding Mummy to turn the electric off at the junction box whenever they were leaving in case of electrical fires, she found the junction box and threw the lever. She was at least grateful for power throughout the house; it would prevent her from stumbling about in the dark and she could at least charge her phone to make contact with the outside world. Moving into the kitchen she began opening cupboards to find something, anything to eat. On further inspection the fridge-freezer was empty, the cupboards were bare and even if she had found something to eat she would need to wash the plates first as absolutely everything was covered in a thin film of dust! Even the dustsheets covering the furniture gave the house an unloved feeling; I do hope this isn't an omen she mused. It had been over a year since her parents had been to the house and ignoring the fact if she wanted things pristine she would have to roll up her sleeves and do it herself; there's nothing else for it she thought I'll have to head into the village to find a hotel; everything will look different in the morning, sorting all this out can wait until Mummy gets here! Dumping most of her things in the lobby she packed enough clothes for an overnight stay and locked up. Driving down to the village she had a great sense of satisfaction that Hugh's money would pay for a room in one of the better hotels, she'd have a lovely room, possibly even order room service and sleep in luxurious bed linen, only what I deserve she thought! Unfortunately for her the town was playing host to a large wedding with all the rooms fully or pre-booked to accommodate the arriving guests. Even the local B&B's were full, leaving her no alternative but to grab some decidedly dodgy looking fast food and retreat back to the empty lifeless Chateau. This is becoming tiresome now she huffed, oh well I'll just have to make the best of it until Mummy gets here! Champagne is always a good idea she thought tearing off the foil and popping the cork; no glasses though!….Choosing to drink unceremoniously from the bottle to avoid washing up a glass thinking, I do hope things will improve this is so not what I bargained for!

The final payback:

The timescale Henry had given her to sign the papers was now up; she had received a call from Henry's lawyer Thomas to say she would be collected and brought to the office to sign her part by midday. Henry had the codicils added to the original paperwork and there were to be a few surprises as well. Penelope would be required to provide her signature indicating her acceptance of the amended offer in his presence, and he was to witness it, he told her. The signed documents were then to be expedited without fail within one hour of completion to the courts citing unreasonable behaviour as the cause for petition. Thomas informed her that Henry had spared her the shame of detailing the nature of the complaint indicating it was a private matter and as it wasn't to be contested they would deal with it privately. She would then be driven back to the property and given a further hour to remove her belongings and hand over her set of house keys; any further dealings would be conducted through his office and he strongly advised her to engage the services of a lawyer to handle her part of the settlement. _'Do you understand Mrs. Forester?'_ He'd said acutely aware of her silence.

' _Yes!_ She mumbled, still reeling from the finality of it all _'and the money…._

' _Will be paid into you account on the first of every month!_ He interrupted, his tone remaining clipped and professional. _'I'll see you later then?'_ She uttered ending the call.

Arriving at his office seemed strange, I'm about to sign away everything; I wonder just how many people here are about to do the same thing? Thomas presented her with the papers and read through the changes

' _There is one other matter! In due course, once the divorce is finalised you will receive a letter indicating any other charges held against you and your daughter have been dropped. There are however, a few proviso's attached; Both You and your daughter are required to cease contact with Master Samuel Charles James for a 10-year period. Your daughter will be required to sign over sole custody in favour of Samuels' father Mr Charles James! And if you meet all the criteria Henry will bestow a separate payment to you of 5 hundred thousand after one year! If however, you fail to comply with this request fraud proceedings will be reinstated!'_

' _That wasn't part of the deal!'_ She exclaimed exasperatedly _'I'm merely following Mr Forester's instruction!'_ He indicated giving her no wriggle room _'I see, well it looks like I have no choice other to do as Henry says then, doesn't it!_ She huffed signing the additional agreement _I would ordinarily say it's been nice to see you again Thomas_ She said icily _But that's clearly not the case on this occasion! Is it?'_ She announced flouncing out of the room. Seething in the knowledge Henry had engineered the entire deal to hurt her and Rebecca by covering every angle, he had left them no way back from this, he wanted them out of his life and he was going to ensure he got his wish, but at least there's to be a little nest-egg after a year.. This whole thing as it turned out had seemed somewhat surreal; she'd known both partners of the firm for years and here was Thomas being nothing but business like with her, if nothing else it was a clear indication of where his loyalties were and it certainly wasn't with her. As she sat in the back of the car her stomach churned, she clenched her bag so tightly her knuckles turned almost white; this is it, she thought, we won't get to see Sam again until he's an adult and he's left it to me to deliver the final blow to Rebecca, thank you very much for that Henry and in 6 weeks time I will be a divorced woman. She closed her eyes trying to take it all in; this is so horrifically final, I don't actually know how to be a single woman I've been part of a pair for so long, but resolute as ever she bucked herself up. Oh well Penny old girl, there's only one way to find out, maybe Henry's sarcastic comment of a B&B is a good idea after all! The chateau could even become a wedding venue? With renewed determination she made up her mind; I may be down but I'm not out, Rebecca is going to have to pull her weight! As far as she's concerned I no longer have the means to provide for her anymore; I'm giving her a roof over her head and things are about to change, for once in her selfish pampered life she's will have to help me and work for a living!

Henry received the call from Thomas indicting the papers were now signed and on their way for submission,

 _How did she take it? Was there any opposition?'_ He enquired keeping his fingers crossed and knowing he was potentially playing with fire.

' _Lets just say Henry, you played a risky game, but it paid off! I have the evidence in my hands as we speak!'_

' _Good!_ Henry offered, almost letting out a sigh of relief _Money has always been a good motivator. A good result Thomas, well done!'_

' _I was merely the messenger Henry, you were the brains!'_

Penelope arrived at the chateau with several cases wedged tightly in her car, opening the door she was met with Rebecca's belongings scattered throughout the lobby; incensed at the sight she screamed…..REBECCA! WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK!


	37. Chapter 37

So it would seem all you lovelies out there were happy with how Henry dealt with the two harpies in his life. Thank you so much for your comments; you all know how much they mean to me!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 37. More changes afoot!

Casting her eye around the chateau Penelope could plainly see that Rebecca hadn't lifted a finger to do even the simplest of things, in fact it still looked the way she remembered leaving it over a year ago. The shutters were drawn making the room dark, the furniture was still covered with dustsheets and her clothes were dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Throwing the windows and shutters open to let in some much needed light and air, she turned her attention to the crumpled heap laying on the sofa. It was blatantly obvious from the empty Champagne bottle and the untouched food Rebecca would wake nursing the hangover from hell!

' _Mummy_ She groaned shielding her eyes and trying to get her tongue unstuck from the roof of her mouth _when did you get here?'_ Penelope was tired and irritable after her long journey

' _What the hell is this Rebecca? Couldn't you at least have taken your clothes upstairs? Or even attempted to get some air into the place?'_ trying to focus Rebecca sheepishly answered

' _I was completely exhausted Mummy! It was a long drive and I needed a rest!'_ she uttered holding her head and slumping back down on the sofa

' _Completely drunk you mean don't you? Honestly Rebecca, if this isn't hard enough, I certainly didn't expect to be greeted with the sight of you in this appalling state!'_

' _Mummy please, not too loud!_ She winced _my head can't take it! Did you bring coffee?'_ she asked hopefully

' _Coffee Rebecca?_ She repeated indignantly _Have a little compassion; I'm completely traumatised I barely brought myself, let alone bloody coffee!'_ She proclaimed. This was the last thing she needed! If this was going to work at all she needed to lay it on the line for her; gone were the days of freeloading, this was about making the best of things and by God she was going to make sure Rebecca pulled her weight, time to reveal the full extent of what she'd been forced to agree to.

' _There should be some in the pantry,_ Penelope offered in a tight tone _take a shower Rebecca; I'll make a pot, then we need to have a very serious talk!'_

Some time later re-emerging from her shower Rebecca sat at the now clean kitchen table, gratefully accepting a cup of strong black coffee

' _Mummy, I was thinking, lets call the lady from the village to clear up here while we take a leisurely lunch in the village, perhaps spend some of Daddy's money!_ She grinned _you know celebrate our new life together! What do you say?'_ She uttered hopefully and wanting to fully embrace her new easy lifestyle. Penelope shook her head, this wasn't going to be easy; but she needed to be made fully aware of their current situation.

' _Firstly, there is no money Rebecca!_ She coolly offered _my only settlement is this house! Apart from the little I have in my bank account, this is all there is! And that my girl, means no lady from the village to help out and definitely no spare money for leisurely lunches!'_ Rebecca studied her face for a few moments; maybe her hangover was worse than she thought, surely she couldn't have heard her correctly.

' _For a moment there Mummy I thought you said there was no money!'_ she chortled, Penelope fixed her with a serious stare; back in scheming mode she'd already chosen to keep Henry's offer to herself, she needed her fully on board for this pay-out to take place. Instead she confirmed _'that is exactly what I said! There is no money!'_

' _WHAT!..._ She yelled jumping up and banging her hands on the table and making her already sore head jolt _you have to be joking;_ She exclaimed _please tell me you're joking Mummy_ she whimpered _…..Mummy?_ She implored, searching her eyes and gulping hard _none at all?_ She exclaimed, her mouth dropping open _this isn't happening to me! There must be something? How are we even going to survive?_ She sank down onto the chair reeling from the shock!

' _There's more Rebecca, so much more! It's a good job you are sitting down because this is going to be one almighty reality check!_ As she regaled the conditions of the divorce she explained she had no option but to accept his terms.

' _If I hadn't agreed we would be heading for a prison sentence, if you think that was preferable?_ Rebecca shook her head, _I simply had no choice!'_ She offered further explaining the full extent of Henry's conditions. They were prevented from contacting or seeing Sam for a 10-year-period, as she watched her reaction she actually thought she might faint; the final blow was the insistence on Henry's part that Rebecca must sign documents to hand sole custody of Sam to Charles.

' _So I've lost everything then! Bloody Charles and little miss perfect!_ She groaned _my house, my part in my son's upbringing_ she grumbled forgetting the fact she had effectively abandoned him _and my lifestyle…all for what? What's left? I should have stayed with Hugh, although even that's not an option anymore! What are we going to do Mummy?_ She panicked! Penelope took the chance to clearly outlined her plans

' _Pull yourself together Rebecca. We've just got to work with what we've got! We are going to have to roll our sleeves up, knock this place into to shape and become a B &B or even a wedding venue, what about turning the turret room into the Bridal suite? It would be so romantic!' _

' _A wedding venue!_ She scoffed _Oh because the 'Till death do us part' bit really worked for us didn't it?_ She remarked sarcastically _In case you've forgotten Mummy we are both divorced women and I for one am not about to watch some doe eyed bride thinking she's found the man of her dreams! All that fake happiness is not for me thank you very much!'_

' _Enough Rebecca!_ Penelope shouted angrily _it seems to me you have two choices, either you stay and help me or you leave! Stay and you get a roof over your head and an opportunity to help me turn this place into a growing concern or leave and take your chances on your own._

 _It's going to take hard work and plenty of it! There will be early mornings, late nights and the guests needs will come before our own, but I'm prepared to do it if you are?'_

' _What do you mean?_ She asked incredulously _work for a living?'_ Looking horrified at the thought of it.

' _Precisely Rebecca! Your father and I have provided for you your entire life! Its time to give a bit back, the sooner we get this place cleaned up, the sooner we can have paying guests! We'll have to pool our resources and make a start! Now if you want to keep this roof over your head I suggest you change your attitude. No more feeble excuses, are you in or out?'_

' _I suppose I'm in!'_ She answered reluctantly

' _Good! Now money, do you have any?'_

' _I have a little and some things I could sell!_ She answered sheepishly thinking she might be able to sell Hugh's expensive watches _but really Mummy, you expect me to do cleaning? I'm just not cut out for this type of thing! What about my nails?'_

' _You'll never know unless you try will you? As for your nails,_ she huffed _wear gloves Rebecca! Now come on, chop, chop it's about time you realised what hard work is all about! You can make a start in the kitchen! '_ Thoroughly defeated she slowly began to realise her mother was right, at this precise moment she really had no other option than to stay and try to make it work; this was going to be utterly horrible she thought and certainly not how she expected her life in France to be! That bloody wife of his is behind this while I'm stuck here! She gets to live the life I'm supposed to have! If I can't contact Sam I sure as hell can let Charles and little Miss bloody perfect know how I feel!

Henry called Charles and Molly to tell them he was the barer of good news

' _Henry_ Molly replied _I've been worried about you, thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth mate! Everything ok? We've all missed you!'_ He just adored how natural she always was with him; there was never any hidden agenda where Molly was concerned, just a no-nonsense way of making anyone she cared about feel thoroughly wanted.

' _My dear girl, I'm absolutely fine! I just wondered if there is a possibility of using my bolthole this weekend?_ He cheekily asked

' _Course there is numpty! The takeaways on you though!_ She giggled _oh and just so you know my Nan's coming too, so hold onto any valuables!'_ she laughed out loud.

' _Takeaway it is then,_ He chuckled back _and it would be my pleasure to finally meet her_ He confirmed _I have some rather good news for you, lets just say that sole responsibility of Sam is no longer a problem, but I'll save the full details until I get there, ok?_

' _Really! That's amazing, it all sounds very interesting!_ She answered excitedly _I won't spoil it for you then. But seriously though Henry, be prepared, for my Nan, she's' shall we say… unique!'_ Laughing heartily Henry countered

' _Well Molly I could do with some..Erm 'Unique' in my life, I'm sure she's delightful, a breath of fresh air in fact!'_ Molly thought for a moment, she'd never actually heard the words delightful or a breath of fresh air used in the same sentence when describing her Nan, but there was always a first time, if nothing else this was going to be hilarious!

' _On your head be it Henry, if it gets too much just give me the nod and I'll send her to bed with a bottle of Gin, ok?'_

' _Molly_ he laughed again _it will be fine, stop worrying! I'll see you Friday evening, take care!'_ I'd better break the news to Charles then tell my Nan to behave herself she thought

' _Hello baby, you busy?'_

' _Never to busy for you, what's up?'_

' _Henry's coming for the weekend!'_ She mentioned innocently

' _This is your Nan's weekend to babysit isn't it?'_ He winced

' _Yep! Should be interesting don't you think?'_

' _That's one way to describe it I suppose!_ He chuckled _did you prepare him?'_

' _Told him she's unique…what do you reckon?_ She giggled _think I got it covered?'_

' _Stand back, light the fuse and Boom!_ He laughed

' _Henry's a fine figure of a man, you might well have competition on your hands!'_

' _Fine by me! I'm hoping my hands will be busy elsewhere!'_ He crooned

' _Oh yeah!_ She lowered her voice suggestively _got a plan have ya?'_

' _Indeed!_ He countered _just you, me and our own special brand of fireworks!'_

' _Ooh, I'm up for that!….But we don't have to wait till the weekend you know!'_

' _Maybe we could just practice then…you know just so we get it right of course!'_

' _Yeah, of course, we wouldn't want to get it wrong or anything would we?_ 'She giggled softly

' _Certainly not!_ He confirmed _I'll see you later then gorgeous!..Oh! And Molly_

' _Hmm'_

' _I Love you!' 'Love you too!'_

' _Hiya Nan, you ok?'_

' _allo Mol, we still on fer the weekend then?'_

' _Yeah, I just wanted to let you know Sam's Grandfather is coming for the weekend as well!'_

' _Oh yeh! Bit of alright is e?'_

' _Listen Nan, you behave yourself ok?'_

' _What Mol, I'll be charm itself!'_

' _I'm just saying, he's a lovely man Nan and he's going through a messy divorce, so be kind ok?'_

' _Don' worry Mol, I'll be as good as gold!'_

A letter arrived that afternoon it was addressed to Mr and Mrs James, Molly didn't recognise the handwriting but the postmark was from France. She wanted desperately to rip it open, it could only be from Penelope or Rebecca or even both; but this was something they needed to read together so she put it to one side waiting for Charles to get back. As he opened the door she all but pounced on him, his grin was huge as he wrapped his arms around her

' _Eager Mrs James?'_

' _No, well yes but it's not that! We've got a letter from France!'_

' _Its been driving me crazy all afternoon, I was good though, I didn't open it!'_

' _But now you're chomping at the bit? Come on then, lets see what it's all about?'_ Before he had even finished his sentence Molly was heading back to the kitchen to retrieve the letter

' _Go on, you do it! I'm all over the shop!'_ Giving her a little chuckle he carefully opened the letter and read it out loud

 _Charles,_

 _I don't know how you managed it but it seems you have manipulated my Father into thinking you are the better parent._

 _I never thought you would ever do such a thing. Just because I wanted to have some fun you do this to me!_

 _I am so mad with you about all this. You've taken everything away from me! And now Sam no longer has a Mummy!_

 _It seems that not only is Daddy punishing us but you are too! Daddy has also taken steps to keep me away from Sam over a 10-year period. And you and little Miss perfect get sole custody! I really can't begin to understand why!_

 _According to Mummy if we try to contact or see Sam Daddy has threatened to bring fraud charges against us. I suppose you had something to do with that as well!_

 _Well I hope you are proud of yourself! You got what you wanted! Me out of the way and a new wife who you think is better suited to bring up our son than I am! A boy needs a mother and you have deliberately taken that opportunity away from me._

 _I hate you for this Charles, and I want you to know I will never forgive you! Sam loves me, and mark my words he will want to see me, what will you do then I wonder?_

 _Lets see how your precious Molly copes playing at being a mother to him? I really hope, as he gets older he gives her a mountain of trouble. She is not his mother I am, he deserves the best kind of mother he can get and that would surely be me! I only went away for a little while, what was so wrong with that?_

 _I hope it all goes terribly wrong for you both and Sam resents the fact you took me away from him._

 _Rebecca._

Molly was seething

' _How fucking dare she? Playing at being a mother am I? She needs taking down a peg or three! How the hell can she think she is the best kind of mother? She fucking abandoned him, it's a good job she's not here I'd knock her lights out!'_ Charles folded the letter chuckling at her response, secretly knowing Rebecca wouldn't stand a chance if Molly ever did manage to get her hands on her. He placed the letter into the bureau, stating he would show it to Henry later. He now had the task of calming a fiery Molly down; placing his hands on her shoulders he pulled her into a hug

' _We both know it's nothing but the ramblings of an angry woman!_ He spoke into her hair _I'm so proud of you Molls,_ He whispered gently a _nd you my darling; are a brilliant Mum to Sam and Luca!'_

' _You sure about that?_ She asked a little unsure _She said some pretty nasty things about me!'_

' _Without a doubt!_ He affirmed confidently kissing her head _none of it! Not one bit of what she's written is remotely true_ he emphasised _Molly look at me_ he smiled softly, raising her chin so she met his eyes _Sam even calls you Mum! He wouldn't do that if he didn't love you would he? Rebecca is just jealous that he loves you as much as he does! I for one am not going to let an angry letter spoil what we've got! You do know what this means don't you?_ She shrugged

' _Not exactly!'_

' _We got our wish Molls! Sam's ours! I've always said I wished you were his Mum instead of Rebecca and now you are!_ Smirking just a little he shared an idea _How about we rub her angry nose in it a little?'_ He winked, cocking her head to one side she grinned

' _What did you have in mind?'_

' _Well a short sharp reply might be on the cards, put her straight on a few things!_ He sniggered _But I was thinking more about including a few snaps….Every picture tells a story, especially the ones that show how happy Sammy is with us!_ Changing his tone he asked _we are team James are we not?_ Molly smiled and nodded _and we are a force to contend with aren't we?_ He asked raising an eyebrow, nodding at his question _well then Mrs James, are you game?'_

' _I am…_ She grinned mischievously _can I add my bit as well? If I can't take her down physically, I sure as hell can on paper! Is it polite to address a letter Dear Bitch-face?'_

' _Molly!_ He laughed shaking his head _Polite no! Apt possibly!'_ He wrinkled his nose

' _Aww! Shame!'_ she giggled _'you spoil all my fun!'_

' _How about we compose something together! Lets speak with Henry and get his take on it! Ok?'_ Molly nodded as they moved into another hug

' _Charles_ she uttered pulling back slightly and looking into his eyes _is she ever gonna leave us alone?'_ her eyes welling up with unshed tears _'don't cry Molls please, our family is all that's important to me, you, me and the kids; not some remarks by a bitter woman! And I don't spoil all your fun!_ He ran his thumb over her lips _you said we should practice! So how about after dinner and getting the kids settled we do just that!_ Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking her into the kitchen he whispered into her ear _looks like another early night Mrs James!'_

To be continued: Charles and Molly's letter, and of course the meeting between Henry and Nan!


	38. Chapter 38

Some of you lovely readers out there have offered a range of pretty good suggestions of how to rub Rebecca's nose in it! Hope you don't mind but I've taken them on board and tried to include them. Sorry this has taken so long, I've suffered from a mental block for a few days. Still unsure of it…but here goes!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 38. That's the story of, that's the glory of Love!

Determined to tie up all the loose ends after his own recent dilemma Henry needed to have that long awaited chat with his older brother Gerald; somehow he felt he owed Tim a debt of gratitude for opening his eyes and forcing him to see the full extent Penelope was prepared to go in order to challenge the divorce. It would have cost him a pretty penny if Tim hadn't given him the final pieces of the puzzle that formed his ultimatum. He'd always believed in one good turn deserving another, this was his chance to provide Gerald with the relevant facts that would hopefully sway him into re-instating Tim's inheritance.

' _Gerald its Henry! How are you?_

' _Henry old man! Good thanks apart from the bloody gout! Just a few family matters to deal with!'_

' _Time to lay off the rich foods then?'_

' _Henry, my indulgencies are the only things keeping me sane these days! How are things your end?'_

' _Thanks to your son; Penelope and Rebecca are out of my hair now, living in France!'_

' _Bet that cost a pretty penny!'_

' _Not really; Tim was an enormous help; meant I had a few tricks up my sleeve and used them to full advantage!'_

' _Wise man! Need to keep hold of the old coffers don't you know!'_

' _About that Gerald! I'm completely up to speed on the inheritance situation! Have you considered your next move? Surely you wouldn't go ahead and penalise Tim for his life choices?'_

' _It's tricky Henry! Tim's life choices as you call them mean no new blood to carry on the family name!'_ This was the opening he needed! Filling in the blanks as it were. Tim was placed in a difficult position; he'd been compromised by Penelope but had risen above the threat and found his own solution. Stroking Gerald's ego just a little, he praised his brother's influence on his son's upbringing! He was honest, loyal and above all true to his family; it had taken courage to confess his sexuality, he hadn't wanted to bring scandal to the family name even if it meant he would suffer financially in the long run! _'Be reasonable Gerald"_ he pleaded on his nephews behalf _'Far be it for me to tell you what to do_ He humbly told him _but I honesty feel Tim deserves to be rewarded for standing up in the face of adversity, not punished! I for one will continue to offer my support, but give it some more thought, Tim deserves that at the very least!'_ Gerald appeared to soften at his younger brothers candid approach, _'Listen old man. I give you my word I'll look at it again!'_

Things were falling nicely into place; Penny and Rebecca were out of the way. Using the threat of the court case and the agreement for no contact with Sam had even ensured they would remain so. He would be able to secure sole parental responsibility for Charles and use what was Rebecca's allowance to support his Grandson's path into University; he now had the love and support of his ex-son in laws new family and the opportunity to spend a lot of time with Sam! Things were definitely looking up at last and the prospect of meeting Molly's Nan even had him chuckling to himself! What on earth would the weekend bring? If Molly was anything like her Grandmother it was sure to be a good laugh if nothing else, he certainly wasn't looking for any kind of romance but making new friends was definitely on the cards.

' _Right Sam, Daddy and I are going out on Saturday night and your Granddad and my Nan are babysitting! Make sure they don't kill each other! Ok?'_ Sam fell back onto the sofa holding his belly and laughing out loud

' _What's so funny?'_ she probed

' _Granddad won't understand a word she says!'_ he sniggered wiping the tears from his eyes _'I'll have to be her interpreter!'_

' _Oi! You cheeky little sod, Nan speaks the same as me, and you understand what I'm saying!'_

' _No Mum, she doesn't! You may still have an East End accent but Nan speaks an entirely different language to you!'_ Collapsing down next to him she laughingly asked

' _So I'm not as bad as Nan then? Is that It?'_ She poked him in the ribs. Catching his breath he cuddled into her

' _No Mum,_ He looked up at her _you're nothing like Nan! You speak nice and soft!..I like it!'_ He smiled.

' _You are one little charmer Sammy boy! But I love you for it!'_ She winked at him.

' _So Sammy, this weekend, how do you think it will go then?'_

' _It'll be great Mum! don't worry! I bet Nan will be on her best behaviour!'_

' _Yeah_ Molly admitted _that's exactly what I'm worried about!'_ frowning a little _'Why?'_ He asked Molly added _'Have you ever seen my Nan try to impress anyone before?'_ Shaking his head

' _She sickly sweet, and as fake as rabbit fur trying to be mink! If the booze takes over and she get sloshed!…..Oh Christ! It's gonna be a nightmare!'_ She rested her head back on the sofa

' _Promise me one thing Sammy! If you hear any swearwords you haven't heard before you will absolutely not repeat them! Ok?'_ He grinned widely

' _Can I write them down to show you then?' 'No, you can't. Your Dad will kill me!'_

As Molly opened the front door she was met with the sight of Nan in full make-up and sporting a new hair do! Here we go Molly thought.

' _Nan! You look nice! What's all this in aid of then?'_ Doing a twirl Nan smiled and shrugged

' _Jus fought I'd spruce up a bit. Is e ere then?'_ Teasing her gently Molly asked

' _Who? Charles, yeah he's in the kitchen!'_

' _Nah, not our Charlie boy, ya know Sam's old fella!'_ She lowered her voice

' _Oh Henry you mean! No not yet, why you disappointed?'_

' _Me Nah! Com on then, where's my guilty pleasure?'_ She asked striding into the kitchen. Charles swung round trying to avoid her usual grope of his backside

' _Dot!_ He grinned _How's my favourite Nan-in-law? Looking lovely I see!'_

' _You're only Nan-in-law ya mean! Clean up alright Eh?_ She twirled round Come _on andsome, plant one on me!'_ She offered her cheek. Obliging her proffered cheek he whispered

' _Are you going to behave yourself? I don't want you steering Henry into bad habits!'_ raising an eyebrow at her

 _'Bad abits! I ain't got any!'_ She cackled hitting his arm _'Nah, this is gonna be smashin…getting ta know someone new and all that!'_

' _An all that!'_ Sam and Molly repeated to each other, giggling uncontrollably

' _Oi, yous two! You takin the pi..?'_

' _No Nan! Not at all!'_ They giggled, joined by Charles snorting out a laugh of his own.

' _Bloody Charmin' init!'_

The doorknocker banged loudly, Sam shot Molly a glance ' _Granddad'_ they said to each other. Sam ran to the door with Molly following closely behind, as Sam hugged Henry tightly Molly greeted him warmly

' _Henry!_ She smiled moving closer for a hug _why didn't you use your key?'_ Kissing her cheek he uttered

' _I wasn't sure if it was the done thing to do!'_ He grinned holding her arms wide to admire her _'You look lovely Molly_ He smiled _that husband of yours looking after you?'_ grinning back at him _'Of course! He always does! Come through I want to introduce you to my Nan! You ready for this?'_ She whispered out of the corner of her mouth

' _As I'll ever be! Lead on my dear!_ He charmed. Hearing voices Dot nervously smoothed her dress in preparation for meeting Henry. Charles winked at her pinching his thumb and forefinger together indicating she looked fine!

' _Henry this is my Nan Dot, Nan this is Henry, Sam's grandfather!'_

' _Charmed to meet you Dot,_ He grinned warmly _you're granddaughter has spoken very highly of you!'_ Offering her hand she returned the compliment, dazzled by his pristine smile

' _enry nice ta meet ya! All good fings I ope?_ She chuckled, shooting a warning glance in Moll's direction.

' _Nice smile enry! They ya own amsteads?'_ Henry looked confused repeating

' _amsteads?'_ Oh this was going to be fun!

' _enry! amsteads you know Hamstead Heath…Teeth!'_ She laughed watching the penny drop

' _They are my own teeth Dot, how about you?'_ He teased back

' _Yep, all me own knashers mate!_ Watching the pair of them Molly was slightly bemused, wondering for a moment, is this how the over sixty's greeted each other? Checking they still had fully functioning body parts? How the hell do you open with 'are they your own teeth'? If she didn't know better, she could have sworn Nan was actually checking him out!

' _Well I must say Dot you have a lovely smile!_ He commented _'and a very interesting accent! Tell me all about yourself?'_ He smiled again, taking her arm and pulling out a chair for her to sit down; _'you got a spare weekend? Cos I've ad a very interesting life!_ ' She began with a chuckle and even a small blush appearing on her face. Rolling her eyes Molly had thought she might have to step in and control any awkwardness; but here they were laughing and joking seeming to be hitting it off! Nan was so preoccupied regaling Henry with her stories she hadn't even asked to see Luca; she was too engrossed in getting to know all about Henry.

' _Now you two_ Charles teased raising one eyebrow _while I'm wining and dining my lovely wife tomorrow evening no hanky panky! Ok?'_ when Sam innocently questioned _'What's hanky panky?'_ They'd all fallen about in relaxed laughter, Charles telling him he would explain later!

' _Right troops! Friday night is takeaway night so what's it to be?'_ Sliding the leaflets across the table, he leant to whisper into her ear _'You ok baby?'_ Leaning in she looked up and nodded _'I feel like an overprotective parent!_ She whispered back _'I never know what she's gonna say next!'_ She winced. Chuckling and kissing her temple he shrugged _'what will be, will be! Lets just sit back and be thoroughly entertained!'_ Molly and Charles watched Dot hang onto his every word and laugh girlishly at his jokes. Smirking at Nan's blatant flirting, Charles suggested he took Henry into the lounge to show him Rebecca's letter. Dot watched him go, even checking out his backside before sharing her thoughts on her first impressions of Henry

' _Blimey Mol! E's a bit of alrite! A goddun an no mistake!'_

' _Nan! He's just a really nice man! Don't start!'_

' _Start what! Ain't doin nuffin!'_

' _You're being all…I dunno?..Coy or something! Cut it out! Just be normal…well as normal as you can be!'_

' _Oi! Cheeky mare! Jus bein friendly is all!'_

' _What? Asking if he's got his own teeth, and don't think I didn't see you checking him out!'_

' _Well, is' smile is proper nice! Jus wondered if es teeth was real, and you don't get many rumps like is to the pound!'_

' _Nan! Behave!'_

' _Leave off Mol, e never see me lookin. I was bein a lady wern't I?'_

'Nice _try Nan! But you definitely ain't no lady!_ They both cracked up! _'Come on, time your little princess was awake!'_ Sticking their heads into the lounge they announced they were going up to see if Luca was awake.

With the girls out of the way Charles handed Henry the letter asking what he made of it? Henry dipped his head sighing heavily

' _Sorry about all this Charles! Attacking Molly, well it's completely uncalled for! Was she upset?_ Concern seemed to seep from every pore _'She's such a lovely girl, I would hate it if she was, and she's so good with Sam!'_ Charles tried to explain

' _Pressed a few buttons Yeah! Little miss firecracker made an appearance for a while!'_

' _Little miss firecracker?'_ Henry repeated

' _Oh you know,_ he smiled _a few expletives even a threat to knock her lights out!' She's even written a pretty strong letter, but_ he hesitated slightly, frown lines etching his forehead _you know what really pissed me off Henry?_ He spoke earnestly _Accusing Molly of playing at being Sam's Mum when she's the one who got him through all this! It's so bloody unjustified!_ He sighed adding _Typical of Rebecca though blaming everyone but herself!'_ Henry nodded before asking if it was possible to read Molly's letter

' _You can,_ Charles winced _but I warn you it was written by Little Miss firecracker in response to the accusations, just think Martin Johnson and you'll get the idea!'_

 _So Bitchface,_

 _You're idea of a good mother is you is it?_

 _If you have the balls to read on I'm about to clarify a few things for you!_

 _On a scale of 1-10 you are a massive fail, you may have given birth to him but in my book being Sam's mother ends there!_

 _If I were given the task of scoring you you'd come in at minus 10._

 _Were you there to love and reassure Sam that you would always put him first?_

 _Did you ever reassure him you would never leave him?_

 _Did you ever put Sam's happiness above your own?_

 _Were you there for Sam when he was treated so badly by Hugh?_

 _Did you fight to keep him?_

 _Did you ever consider how putting a stranger before you son might affect him?_

 _Were you there for Sam when you thought a life in France was better than being with your son?_

 _Were you there for Sam to pick up the pieces of his unhappy life?_

 _Were you prepared to use Sam to extort money from your own father?_

 _These are questions you need to search your soul for, because as far as I can see a mother would never do any of the above._ _We have been there through his tough times and will continue to be there for Sam no matter what life throws at him or us._

 _To accuse me of playing at being his Mum makes me sound like you, and that I can assure you couldn't be further from the truth._ _Unlike you I love and cherish my role in his life, unlike you I'm proud he calls me Mum and unlike you I will always put him first._

 _I love Sam with all my heart and as long as I live I will do my best to be there for him and help Charles provide him with a happy and stable home._

 _To respond to your question, surely Sam deserves the best kind of mother?…..He's got one and it's me! Oh! And just for clarity we've added some family photos for you to mourn your loss over!_

 _Molly James._

' _Pretty powerful stuff Charles, Molly certainly has a way of hitting where it hurts! I actually couldn't have put it better myself! Maybe a little reminder of the no contact rule is also in order. A curt letter from my solicitor should do the trick. I'll make bloody sure this doesn't happen again!'_

As he started to calm down Dot appeared with Luca in her arms.

' _What dya reckon on my Great grandbaby then? Beautiful ain't she?'_ She proudly announced.

' _She's delightful Dot!_ He smiled, getting his emotions in check and watching as Luca's bounced up and down in Dot's arms.

' _She's proper like my Molls, don't ya reckon?'_

' _Hey! Don't forget me!_ Charles laughed _I had something to do with it you know!'_

' _Yeah, yeah andsome! We all know you played you're part!'_ Dot chuckled.

Henry's gaze softened, as he looked at Luca remembering a time when Rebecca had been this innocent.

' _May I?'_ He reached to take Luca from her _I've had the pleasure of this little one's company a lot lately. And your Nana Dot is right_ he confirmed kissing the tips of Luca's tiny fingers _you are just like your Mummy!'_

' _Yeah._ Dot smiled _She was proper blessed in the looks and nature department! Mind you wiv them two,_ she gestured towards Charles _they was never gonna av an ugly baby was they? She won the lottery wiv er Mum and Dad alright!'_

' _Thanks Dot!_ Charles uttered _not going soft in your old age are you?'_

' _Nah! Jus sayin is all! She's a lucky little girl. She's got a crackin Mum and Dad and a family wot loves er!'_ Charles reached to stroke Luca's face and uttered _'She has indeed!'_

Smiling at the natural affection and humorous exchange they shared was what Henry felt he'd missed out on with his own family. Here he found no pretence between any of them; if they felt something needed to be said, they just said it! In the short time he had been part of this family he felt he'd learnt a lot; if they love you they show it and he'd never had that before. This was his new family and he loved them unconditionally; he no longer had to hide his feelings. He was learning how to feel love again and was going to cherish every moment. ' _Good parents, a loving family. What more can you ask for?'_ Henry commented. _'Good sentiment that enry! I make you right!'_

Dinner had been a hilarious affair, Nan had entertained everyone with stories from her youth; the more wine she drank the more outrageous the stories became. Henry wasn't entirely sure they were particularly truthful but he didn't really mind totally loving her wicked sense of humour. It hadn't taken him long to grasp her East End jargon; joining in with her rhyming slang, and holding his stomach on more than one occasion laughing shamelessly out loud at her jokes. Even Molly had learnt a few things along the way; it appears in her younger days Dot had been quite attractive, and drawn attention from some notorious East End gangsters who invited her along to their club, but Molly's Granddad had gotten jealous of all the attention she was getting so married her to take her off the market.

' _Hang on! You told me you married him because he had a Triumph Herald, not because he was jealous!'_

' _Yeah well, you don't reveal all your secrets to your granddaughter do you?'_ She winked _'anyow it weren't no lie! e did have a nice car, made me think e ad a few bob! E didn't of course!'_ The evening carried on in the same vein, Dot telling them it was in the clubs she leant to play poker.

' _Ere enry, do you play poker?'_

' _Actually I do! And I have a mean poker face! Why? Are you challenging me to a game Dot?'_ He asked smirking

' _Ere Mol, get the cards out! I'm about ta show ya jus ow good I am!'_

' _Not for us Nan! You and Henry play if you like. It's late and a certain little madam will have us up early!'_ Handing Henry the cards she winked

' _Remember to watch out for your valuables Henry!'_ before leaving them downstairs and escaping up to bed.

' _Is your Nan some sort of card shark?'_ He asked curiously getting undressed _'Uh Huh!'_ She smirked _'best in the business! Strip poker is her speciality!'_

' _Really!_ He laughed salaciously _did she teach you any tricks?'_

' _What? About strip poker?'_ she frowned, pulling her into him he grinned _'Nah! Just the stripping_ _part!'_

' _Ooh! You want a little show do you?'_ She looked up, his eyes darkening at the thought _'I would love my own private show!'_ He gulped, _'wait there then!'_ She grinned cheekily disappearing out of the room; returning with a Joe Cocker CD, with her back to him she deliberately selected one of his favourite tracks;

' _I'm gonna need a hat for this!'_ She uttered looking over her shoulder as the opening bars of ' **you can leave you're hat on** " began to play so did she. Biting his bottom lip watching as she moved and teased in front of him became all too much _'So sexy, Mrs James_ he breathed into her body, pulling her to him _and all mine!'_ he kissed every inch, showing her how her 'little show' had affected him.

Wrapped closely together after their lovemaking they heard laughter from downstairs _'They can't still be playing cards, can they?'_ She asked _'Not sure_ He uttered _'want to find out?'_ He chuckled _'Yeah, quietly though!'_ she laughed as they crept down the stairs, positioning themselves on the landing, they had a good view of the lounge where Dot could be heard cackling _"Off, Off, Off!'_ Henry was down to his boxers and one sock, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, Molly whispered _'Fancy having a bit of fun?'_ Charles nodded as they burst into the lounge

' _Nan_ she exclaimed _and what's going on in here then?'_ Henry looked a little sheepish at being caught out in a state of undress, Dot let out a huge belly laugh

' _Jus demonstatin what a good poker player I am, ain't I?'_ She cackled _'fort e was the bees knees, but I soon showed im e weren't!'_

' _Henry I'm surprised at you!'_ Molly stated in mock horror while Charles shoulders shook with laughter, realising they were only kidding Henry relaxed into laughter

' _Sorry you two!_ He laughed _but I haven't had this much fun in ages! Its' probably just as well you came in, before it went any further! Your Nan certainly showed me a thing or two! Oh no_ He waived his hands _I didn't mean!'…Ugh._ He covered his face at the faux pas.

' _Well I suppose we should leave you to it!'_ They laughed, wandering up stairs _'By the way, breakfast is on you…if you can tear yourself away…night!'_ They giggled. Placing his arm around her shoulder he confirmed _'Safe to say he's been well and truly initiated into the family!'_ Grinning widely back she uttered _'Yep, he certainly has!'_

Breakfast was interesting! Henry and Dot seemed happy with their new friendship, even suggesting they did something fun today and take those family shots to show how close they all were. Spending a day out had been a tremendous idea; as it turned out Dot impressed Henry with her keen eye for capturing those natural kinds of photographs, you only get when you're not trying too hard. She didn't really have to look too far either; as they walked along the pier in Weston-Super-Mare she took the one of Charles arm wrapped around Molly's shoulders smiling into each others eyes, of Sam cuddled up to Molly after coming out of the sea. Charles, Molly Sam and Luca standing in front of the silly mirrors that make your body change shape. Henry cuddling Luca with Sam arms wrapped around his neck, and the one taken by a complete stranger of all six of them sitting on a rug creased with laughter at something Dot had said. Her favourite one to stick it to the Ice Queen she'd said was of Charles, Sam and Molly as they arrived back from their roller coaster ride; the look on their faces was pure joy, _'Nice!_ She _exclaimed_ showing it to Henry _a proper family unit, can't buy the look on their faces not for love nor money!'_ She smiled proudly.

' _You've enjoyed this Dot haven't you? And your photos are stunning! So natural! Another string to your bow as well as card shark Eh?'_

' _Listen mate_ she tilted her head _I dun this for my Mols, she don't deserve to be slagged off!_ She smiled sadly _I've always ad er back! And these pics prove she's a top Mum!' So there it is….you gotta look out for ya own ain't ya?'_ In that simple statement Dot had managed to prove how strong the family bond was; how much she loved her family, and would do whatever she could to make sure they were looked after. It was clear to him where Molly got her morals from; Dot was the matriarch, she may appear a rough diamond to some but she was definitely a breath of fresh air and shone brighter than a lot of people he knew, he had to concede this was one lady he wanted to be friends with for a very long time.

Getting ready to go out to dinner Molly mentioned quite nonchalantly

' _I think Henry likes my Nan, not in a romantic way of course; but she's definitely won him over!'_ Charles smiled to himself _'I'm not surprised at all!'_

' _Really! Did you not worry she'd be too outspoken?'_

' _Not at all! She's cheeky, funny and has a heart of gold, and you are very much like her!'_

' _Do you mean that?'_

' _I do,_ he confirmed _I watched Henry as your Nan worked her magic!_ She sat on the bed listening intently to his summing up of their meeting

' _It was the same magic that I fell hook line and sinker for! The women in your family are strong, courageous and would do anything for those they love!_ He cupped her face in his hands _and you my darling have inherited all those fine qualities! You saved me in so many ways, to be loved by you is a blessing. And I feel it every single day. Sam feels it, Luca feels it; so if Henry is lucky enough to have your Nan as a friend I know he'll feel it too!'_

' _Aww! Charles, what a lovely thing to say!'_ she uttered, emotional tears pricking her eyes

' _It's the truth!_ he held her gaze _and I only ever speak the truth. I love you with all that I am, and I count myself very lucky to have you!'_ She pulled his face towards her and kissed him with as much passion as she could find within her. Running her finger down the buttons of his shirt she slowly raised her eyes to his, asking

' _Is it too late to cancel the restaurant?'_ Crashing his lips to hers he muttered _'Thought you'd never ask!'_


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for sharing such positives reviews of Chapter 38, I really struggled with it! Lost my mojo for a while, but as usual you all managed to help me find it again…picking me up into the bargain! The song in the story is Joe Brown's 'I'll see you in my dreams'…give it a listen on You-Tube to get the full impact!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 39. Dancing in the Dark.

' _Ere! You's two, your gonna be late!'_ Nan shouted up the stairs, Charles pressed a finger to his lips _'I'll tell Nan we've cancelled because you've got a headache, won't be a minute ok. Stay here_ he winked _I'll be right back!'_ Pulling on his joggers and a t-shirt he made his way downstairs _'I ope you ain't goin out lookin like that!'_ Nan stated alarmed at his appearance _'Molly's a bit tired and she's got a headache Nan! Are you still ok to babysit? Thought I might stay with her; she likes it when I rub her temples, and it has been a busy day!'_ Nan narrowed her eyes at him _'Yeah alright then, you go an rub er temples, or sumfing!'_ She smirked, kissing her on the cheek he smiled softly _'You're a star Nan! She may feel better a little later on!'_ On his way back up the stairs Nan leant on the bannister _'She is ok int she?_ She asked getting a strange felling wash over her _She don't need eadache tablets do she?'_ Cheekily looking back he shook his head _'Nah! I'm her panacea of choice!'_ pulling a face at him she replied _'Whatever mate! See yous later then!'_

Sam was playing with Luca before feeding and bath time when Nan came back into the room, there was that strange feeling again _'they ain't going out after all, Molls is feeling a bit rough! We're still babysittin though. Do em good to get a nite off! E said e was er panna…sumfin!' 'Panacea?'_ Henry offered _'That's it, what's one of them when it's at ome?'_ Henry laughed _'A cure all Dot, Charles is her cure for all that ails her!'_

' _Well, lookin like e does, can't say I blame er!'_ Sam's tummy growled,

' _What are we going to have for tea Nan_

' _Dunno? Fancy takin a walk into town? We cud find a chippy or sumfing, give em sum space….whadya fink?'_ Sam frowned _'But it's Luca's bath time!'_ Rolling her eyes she chuckled _'Wind ya neck in! It won't do er any arm to ave a little stroll and I'll barf er later!'_ Henry pressed the baby monitor to tell them what they were doing, and not wanting to disturb them

' _How do you work this thing?_ Henry mumbled, fiddling with the buttons. Sam showed him, telling him he needed to hold the button down first. Pressing the button on top he uttered _Charles, Molly we are just popping into town for a stroll! Feel better Molly. We are taking the children as well, ok! See you shortly!'_

Laughing at Henry trying to work the monitor they called back _"Ok. And thank you!'_

' _I feel rotten for lying! Although I do feel a little weary'_ Molly uttered, moving closer and drawing lazy circles on his chest. Pulling her fingers to his lips he teased _'Yeah, you look guilty!_ He smirked moving her hair back and kissing her collarbone. _'By my reckoning we've got a couple of hours…and time for a little nap after.._ he slowly inched his hand down finding the dip of her tiny waist _and I did tell your Nan I'd rub your temples…or something!'_ Closing her eyes lost in his touch she managed to mutter _'and you always tell the truth! Don't you.'_

Sam picked his skateboard up hopefully asking _'Can we come back through the park Granddad?'_ Henry smiled ruffling his hair _'I don't see why not! It's a lovely evening!'_ Sitting on the small tables and chairs outside the little cafe, they chose a large pizza to share; feeling full after finishing their supper they entered the park from the far end, hoping to walk it off. _'Is it me?_ Dot asked _or can I ear music?'_ Sam took great delight in telling them that on Saturday evenings a band would set up on the bandstand, sometimes just to practice and other times they would play while people danced. Henry looked at Dot and smiled _'depends what they are playing of course, but it could be good! Do you have your dancing feet on?'_ Dot grinned back at him _'Sounds like a plan! Lets go over and take a gander!'_ As they got there they could see a few chairs set up and people milling around. Surrounding the bandstand the ground had been laid with a hard surface for those who actually wanted to dance. Most of the people were a similar age to Dot and Henry, some had even brought plastic glasses and wine _'Looks like this is the place to be!_ Henry announced finding chairs for the three of them to sit on and a place for Luca's buggy. As the band struck up Dot tapped her foot _'this is proper nice, good company and the chance of a boogie!'_ Henry threw his head back to laugh at her mutterings _'Hey that guy even has a ukulele, Hope its not George Formby tunes!'_ Moving forward the ukulele player announced he was about to play his grandmothers favourite tune. _'It's a sweet little song and my Nans favourite singer was Joe Brown. The intro may not be that familiar but you'll soon recognise it once it gets going!'_ As the simple opening chords rang out Henry had a twinkle in his eye recognising the song

' _Though the days are long, Twilight sings a song, of the happiness that used to be._

 _Soon my eyes will close, soon I'll find repose, and in dreams you're always near to me!_

 _I'll see you in my dreams, hold you in my dreams, someone took you out of my arms, still I feel the thrill of your charms…_

Pulling Dot up to dance they moved effortlessly together. Henry sang the song in Dot's ear as she smiled at him, joining in with the chorus. Sam was transfixed watching them dance, they looked happy he thought; can't wait to tell Mum and Dad when we get back. Dot appeared a little choked as the song ended, _'that was my old Mums favourite!_ She smiled _Mum and Dad used to dance to it at the working men's club when I was a nipper! She ad it played at es funeral!'_ Henry guided her back to her seat and offered her his handkerchief _'Good memories Dot?' 'Yeah! The best!'_ She confirmed. Staying on for a while longer, they danced a few more times.

 _' I have a masonic dinner coming up soon, would you like to be my dance partner?'_ Dot looked at him _'that's where they do all them funny andshakes init?'_ Roaring with laughter he nodded at her _'its nice of ya to ask an all that; but not sure I'd fit in enry!'_ Henry looked at her bemused _'and why wouldn't the brightest star I've met in a long while not fit in? We could show them all how it's done! What do you say?_ He winked ' _I dunno, not sure it's me really!'_ She uttered _'Well then how about we ask Molly and Charles along as well, we're all on a new path as a family! Would you feel more comfortable then?'_ her expression said it all _'I could andle that!_ She offered her best toothy grin _sounds smashin!'_ They made their way back to the house in comfortable silence, I was right she thought inwardly, enry is a true gent and a real goodun! I'm glad es my friend.

It had been best part of 3 hours since they'd gone for their stroll; Molly was getting a little concerned that Luca wasn't yet in bed. Sitting in the lounge waiting for them to return she asked quietly _'Do you think they're alright?'_ Charles was just about to reassure her when Sam burst into the lounge _'Daddy! Nana Dot and Granddad were dancing in the park!'_ He announced his eyes wide in wonder _'there was a band and everything, and they were dancing. Together!'_ He mouthed as if he'd revealed some deep dark secret. _'Dancing together, whatever next Sam?'_ Charles teased in mock horror, Sam narrowed his eyes realising he was teasing _'I'm only saying Daddy!' 'Well did they have fun?'_ he nodded _'think so, they were smiling!'_ he winced _'Good! Granddad deserves some fun! Come on Mr, time for bed! Say night to everyone!' 'Night, night! See you in the morning! Oh and I had fun by the way!'_ he smiled.

Charles bathed Luca handing her over to Molly for her last feed of the evening _'Think its safe to say they're enjoying each others company!'_ She muttered moving Luca to her breast. Charles sat behind them both on the bed _'scootch up!'_ he instructed _'I think it's nice!_ He cuddled in, resting his head on her shoulder _like I said last night, having Nan as a friend will be good for him!'_ leaning back into his embrace _'just as long as she don't get any romantic ideas!'_

' _And what if she does? If it's reciprocated who are we to interfere?'_

' _Yeah I know, but it's not really likely after Penelope is it?'_

' _You don't know_ he sucked on her earlobe _'if he gets hit by the same magic I've been, he's got no chance!'_ He snorted out a soft laugh. _If you're lucky enough to find the one…well, it's game over!'_ Turning her head she asked _'and you have?' 'Without a doubt Mrs James!'_ He nuzzled her neck _'how do you still do that?'_ She asked enjoying the sensation of his closeness _'What?'_ He questioned his eyes dancing at her _'send shivers up and down my spine?'_ Kissing down to her collarbone he muttered _'Ah Mrs James that's my brand of magic! Reserved only for you! Now give me a kiss woman!'_ He whispered taking her face into his hands. _'Mmm, nice!'_ He chuckled peeking over her shoulder at their daughter.

' _Is Luca done? Her eyes are closed!'_ He motioned his head forwards

' _Yep. Think so! Want to take her through? Then we can go down and check out the situation!'_ She grinned as he shook his head _'you're bad!'_ he laughed over his shoulder carefully taking Luca back to her cot.

Descending the stairs quietly they listened at the door for any interesting snippets of conversation. _'Molls what will be, will be remember?'_ He inclined his head she nodded at his gentle chastisement and opened the door. _'Feeling better love?'_ Dot asked showing concern _'yeah! Thanks Nan!'_ She answered simply not wanting to dig herself a hole about the non-existent headache. _'So dancing? What happened there then?'_ Henry smiled warmly _'Well, Sam suggested we walk back through the park and low and behold a band had set up on the bandstand!' 'Yeah_ Dot interrupted _and we had a little dance! It was proper nice Molls! Cos we're of an age to know the stuff they was playin of course!'_ Charles adding _'actually Molly and I have been over there in the summer months, it's nice! Warm balmy evenings and it's only a short stroll from the house!'_ Molly chuckled _'Yeah but we didn't dance though!' 'No, but it was nice all the same!'_ He nudged her _'yeah it was!'_ She smiled softly at him. _'enry's asked me to a masonic do! We was wondering if you fancied it as well?'_ Dot asked tentatively; sensing her Nan was pleading rather than asking if they would go too, Molly reached for her hand _'Why not Nan! Can't be any worse that Charles posh officers do's!'_ Nudging her again he chided _'Oi, you get to dress up and look beautiful at my officers balls!'_ Nan cackled loudly _'She gets to look at your beautiful officers balls!' 'Dot!_ He warned _you seem to have deliberately left out a few key words there! Behave Ok!'_ Throwing her head back in laughter _'I Know!_ She rolled her eyes _wind ya neck in mate! I'm only playin wiv ya! So you'll come then?'_ Speaking at the same time they uttered _'Why not!'_

After Sunday lunch Henry and Dot made noises about needing to make tracks, Dot had a train to catch and Henry's driver was due to collect him. _'You could always get a refund on your ticket_ Henry suggested _we could drive you home!'_ Nan thought for a moment _'or you could get your bloke to collect us from Paddington and you could come on the train wiv me!'_ She challenged, _'Let me make a call_ he winked _Markham! Have you left yet? No, no, it's not a problem! I'm travelling down on the train with a friend, collect us from Paddington would you? Gives you a little longer with your family!'_ He kindly suggested _'I'll give you a call once I know the times of the trains arrival! We'll be detouring to the East End of London, fine I'll speak to you shortly!'_ Grinning widely he offered _'That's all sorted then!'_ Molly hugged Dot tightly; they'd always had a close bond since she was a child, Nan often sticking up for her when things were tricky with Dave. Saying her goodbyes at the door, she whispered in her ear _'Thanks Nan! It's been such a lovely weekend! Call me when you get home ok?'_ Nan hated goodbyes; they always made her tearful for some reason, and this time was no exception. _'You call me an all, just in case you need me! Ok?'_ For the entire weekend every time she'd stood next to Molly she'd had a funny feeling she couldn't quite understand; dismissing that it was because she loved her and was going to miss her, she gathered her things and waived as she and Henry got into Charles car. _'Charlie a word in your shell_ she gestured with her head _look after our Molls won't ya…..i've got one of me feelins!'_

' _I promise Dot!_ He kissed her cheek _you know how much I love her!'_

' _Yes mate, I do! But sumfings making me feel all uneasy! Just watch er ok?'_ Charles saluted as if to obey her orders _'Mam!'_ He chuckled, waiving them both off.

' _Did they get off ok?'_

' _Yep. Although Nan said something a bit strange!'_

' _What?'_

' _Said I was to look out for you! She's got one of her feelings about you! You feel ok don't you?'_

' _Bit tired, but no more than usual, probably due to our activities!'_ She winked _'otherwise I'm fine!'_

' _Well I promised I would so if there's anything at all; you will tell me won't you?'_

' _Of course numpty! There's nothing wrong. I'm fine!'_ She touched his cheek

' _Good!_ He nodded as if to reassure himself, Nan could be a bit over the top at times, but she did have this uncanny knack of picking up on things. He promised himself he would take heed just in case she was right; he would never forgive himself if he failed to protect her, he promised her years ago he would always keep her safe and he fully intended to keep his promise. _'Stop watching me! I told you I'm fine!' 'I know, I was just checking that's all! Can't help it, it's my job to look after you!'_ He spooned her against him _'I know numpty! And you do it so well! Love you!' 'Love you too!'_


	40. Chapter 40

So have you wondered what Nan's intuition is telling her. They are close for a reason and if you've ever had that with a family member or friend…..there's something magical about it!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 40. That old black magic!

He sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath and calling out her name in panic his screams of _'stay with me!'_ ripping her from her own peaceful slumber _'what the fuck?_ She startled awake, her own heart pounding in response to his yells. Molly was down and bleeding, but he didn't have the expertise to help her. It took a few moments to realise he wasn't on the bridge at all; he was in his own bed with his wife rubbing his back and uttering soothing words in his ear _'Charles! You're fine! It's a dream. You're at home with me! Deep breaths baby, in and out. Come back to me Charles; come on you can do it! Keep breathing, slowly, calmly…._

' _Shit Molls! Where the fuck did that even come from?_ Gripping her wrist and pressing his thumb to her pulse, his breathing began to regulate under the steady throb he felt against his skin. _'I've got you baby!'_ she soothed as he leant his head back against her shoulder _'Guess I let Nan's words worry me a bit! …You are…ok aren't you?'_ Reaching over to smooth the frown lines that had knitted together on his forehead she held his face in her hands _'you're worrying over nothing! I promise you I'm fine!'_ she smiled _'need some water?'_ moving to get it for him he pulled her back _'need a Molly hug more!'_ his eyes pleaded _'Come here numpty! Those are always available!_ After a few moments she asked him gently ' _what happened?'_ he shook his head _'who was it then, me? The kids? Elvis? Who?'_ by the tightness of his squeeze, he'd answered without actually saying the words _'me then!_ She surmised stroking his hair _I'm here Charles and I'm safe with you! Ok?' 'It was so real Molls!'_

' _Yeah! I know! They're shit when they happen; we both know that! Look at me Charles._ She pleaded _take a good look baby! What do you see?_

' _I see you! Beautiful as ever!_ He held her face sighing _simply beautiful!'_ he muttered gazing into her eyes and pulling her close _'Come on snuggle in!'_ he breathed as they settled into slumber again.

He'd called her several times during the day, she'd assured him she was fine but it hadn't been the absolute truth. No matter how many times she had tried Luca simply wouldn't suckle; oh she had taken the expressed milk from a few days ago but as the day wore on Molly felt herself getting more and more upset. _Hey Molls, I'm home!'_ he called out the bang of the front door following the sound of his voice _'up here!'_ she replied, trying to control the tears now pricking her eyes. _'Hey gorgeous, how's my two favourite girls then?'_ his dulcet tones filled the room; as she tried to speak her emotions got the better of her _'Molls?_ He frowned _'what's up? Why the tears?'_ he knelt beside the rocker _'it's Luca_ she sobbed _she doesn't want me anymore! I've tried all day, but she just doesn't want me. What am I doing wrong?_ She implored _I feel so redundant!'_ As he swamped her in his arms he felt her body wracked in sobs _'Maybe our little one is trying to tell us, she ready to be weaned off the breast or something?'_ he offered gently hoping he was comforting her rather than making things worse _'or maybe my Nan is right_ she crumpled into his chest _maybe there is something wrong! I mean even you had a bad dream over what she said!'_ keeping calm he muttered into her hair _'how about you give the health visitor a call or drop into the clinic and get some advice, Hmm?'_ Nodding in agreement as he wiped her tears away _'ok. I'll do it tomorrow!'_ she smiled meekly _'it's really upset me though. It was our special time, you know! Now I feel she doesn't need me anymore!'_ holding onto her tightly he re-assured her _'Molly sweetheart! She'll always need you, you're her Mummy!'_ sighing heavily she uttered _'Maybe it's me that's not ready to stop! You know, more my need than hers eh?'_ Her attention was drawn to his soft gaze _'Just look at her Molls,_ he stroked his daughters sleeping face _she's happy, healthy and as beautiful as her Mummy!'_ He leant forward to kiss her tenderly _'lets put her down, think someone needs a special Charles hug?_ He smiled, taking Luca from her arms _And I don't have to be at barracks till midday tomorrow, want me to come to the clinic with you?'_ he offered _'Please_ she muttered watching him cradle their precious daughter; they stood watching her for a few moments before he opened his arms to invite her in _'come on, hug time!'_

Fortunately the clinic wasn't too packed, they'd set off early dropping Sam at school first and arriving just after 8:30am. Molly caught the eye of Kelly her health visitor telling her she just needed a little advice _'Come on in you three, I've got a few minutes before my first appointment!_ Molly explained all about Luca's sudden reluctance to feed from the breast; watching Molly getting upset again Charles took over, _'given its been so sudden we were wondering what the reasons could be?'_ He asked, rubbing Molly's knuckles Kelly smiled warmly at them both _'Charles thinks she's ready to be weaned!'_ Molly stated _'but_ she hesitated _could there be something wrong with me?'_ her eyes pleaded wanting above all to hear Kelly say no. _'Well, Is it likely you could be pregnant Molly? Because if you are that could be a major factor!'_ Kelly smiled looking at the closeness of her and Charles as they looked into each other's eyes; _'I'd say it's a distinct possibility!'_ He smirked his eyes fixed on his wife _'lets check shall we?_ Kelly smiled handing Molly a small plastic bottle _'you know the drill, pee in this and we'll do the test!'_ Molly stood to leave the room, smirking at Charles not for one minute had she even thought about it, although she did have to concede as Charles had mentioned there was more than a chance she could be. As she went to leave the room _'Molls'_ he called out before the door closed _'fingers crossed!'_ he beamed at her.

' _So Mrs James, another bun eh?'_

' _Yeah!_ She grinned _'Jesus Charles that's two babies under two!'_

' _Or three! Could be twins!'_ He laughed out loud

' _Bloody hell! What if it is? What would you say if it was?'_ She asked, slightly alarmed

' _I'd say, bloody lovely! Bring it on Mrs James!_

' _Look at you!_ she giggled You're _like the cat that's had all the cream!_

' _Mission accomplished Molls!_ He grabbed her hand, striding out confidently. As they reached the car he held her tightly

' _Are you ok about this?_ He asked, tilting his head

' _Yeah, just not what I was expecting that's all! But yes, I'm really happy actually!'_ She grinned

' _I'm so bloody happy Molls! I've been secretly hoping to get another bun in that beautiful oven of yours! And now we have!_

' _Shall we keep it just for us for a while? You know till I'm at the safe stage!'_

' _We could I guess! But I want to shout it from the rooftops!'_

' _What! Your wife's knocked up again?'_

' _No. I wouldn't put it quite like that!'_

' _Well how would you put it numpty?'_ Sitting in the car he held her face in his hands, his eyes moist with emotion as he gently told her

' _I would say that my beautiful wife never ceases to amaze me every day of my life! She is carrying our second child and I never dreamt I could feel so happy! I would also say that I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet! I love you so much Molly!'_ His kiss left her in no doubt how much he meant those words.

' _Ditto!_ She mumbled as she kissed him back. _'Guess we better tell Nan at least then?'_

' _Yeah, and no more bad dreams either, just happy ones! Come on lets get you home! I wonder if they can do without me today?…It is a special occasion after all!'_ He winked.

Charles called Roger Beck to tell him the good news and the lead up to them finding out, as a father of 5 and devoted family man he knew only too well what this meant.

' _I would imagine Molly might need you around for a couple of days!_ He smiled to himself _'Report back to barracks 0700 sharp Wednesday morning, new recruits arriving! Oh and Charles, tell Molly congratulations from me!'_

' _Thank you Sir, I'll certainly pass it on!'_

' _Hi Nan it's me! You ok?'_

' _Yeah_ she dragged out guardedly _everyfing alright Moll?'_

' _About those funny feelings you had?'_

' _What bout em?'_

' _Still getting them are you? You know the touch of the old black magic!'_ Molly teased _'ain't stopped finkin bout ya, av I! Come on what's occurin?'_

' _Charles and I found something out today!'_

' _Bleedin ell Moll! Spit it out…..is it wot I've been finking?'_ laughing at her she waived for Charles to come to the phone 1,2,3 she whispered _'we're having a baby!'_ They chorused

' _Aw Mol, darlin! I bleedin knew it!...You was givin off something, I kept feeling all emotional around ya…I didn't know what it was at first but when I got back ome all I could fink of was a baby! You appy gel?'_

' _Yeah Nan, we're over the moon…it just seems right!…Meant to be even! Like you say Nan, when you find your goodun, well its just perfect!'_ She looked at him as he kissed her hand

' _Does ya muvver know yet?'_

' _No Nan, look keep it to yourself until I'm safe an that! We just wanted you to know because of those witchy feelings of yours…..our secret for the time being ok?'_

' _Mums the word!'_ Nan cackled _'Is e listin?'_

' _Yep! I'm right here Dot!_

' _Well done, soldier! Couldn't av appened to a nicer pair! Love the bones of you both!'_

Propped up on one arm and stroking her tummy he uttered ' _how are you feeling sweetheart? Does it feel the same as last time?'_ He uttered tenderly

' _I don't feel any different at the moment. Time will tell I guess!'_ she answered honestly. _'Do you know something though_ she admitted stroking his face I _never ever thought about having children until I fell in love with you!_ She smiled softly at him _'and another thing, I feel brilliant about it all!'_

' _So you're not tired then?'_ his hand moved lower _'I'm absolutely fine Charles!'_ she smirked _'I just wondered_ he moved her hair to plant soft kisses to the sensitive spot on her neck _if you needed to relax?'_ the sensations from his kisses now making her body tingle _'relaxing is always good for pregnant women!'_ she sighed closing her eyes _'and I hear it's good for expectant father's too!'_ she mumbled _'so do you fancy relaxing together then?'_ He softly teased her mouth _'relax away!'_ she uttered drawing him into a sensual kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 41. Preparing to sparkle.

Standing naked in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom she moved her head from side to side. _'What do you reckon?_ She looked over her shoulder _do I look any different?'_ As he took in his favourite view _'difficult to say with you over there! Come here and let me take a proper look!'_ He feigned an innocent look _'Hmm, let me see,_ he uttered, swinging his legs from under the duvet to sit on the edge of the bed. Enjoying the sensation of running his hands over her naked form _your stomach is still flat; your breasts look_ he gulped, raising his eyes slowly to meet hers _pert_ he punctuated _and shit Molls!_ He growled _you're making me as horny as hell!'_ fixing him with a determined gaze, she uttered _'its still early, we've got time to…you know...relax a bit!'_ She smirked pushing against his shoulders so he had to lay back onto the bed _'be gentle with me!'_ he grinned salaciously _'No bleeding chance mate! Now spread em major!'_ she asserted _'God I love it when you get all bossy!'_ He smirked pulling her to him and consuming her lips.

Nan had been charged with keeping their secret; well for the time being anyway, but it was beginning to drive her nuts. Who can I tell? She wondered, someone who won't let the cat out of the bag until they are ready to let everyone know. She knew it was for all the right reasons of course; not jumping the gun, or even worse, tempting fate but it was burning her up having to keep it to herself. Maybe she could give Henry a call and drop a few subtle hints, especially since they had the masonic do coming up. No that won't work she reasoned, they haven't even told Sam yet and if Henry were to slip up they would never forgive her. I'll just have to give our Molls a call and tell her I'm struggling with keeping it to myself.

' _Ello gel! Ow ya feelin an that! You tired or chuckin up?'_

' _So far so good Nan, touch wood! I've been alright, don't really feel any different as yet!'_

' _Glad to ear it! Listen Molls, this secret squirrel stuff ain't me! I'm proper struggling to keep schtum!_

' _Nan, please! It's only for a few more weeks! We just don't want to announce it yet, in case it all goes wrong!'_

' _I get what ya sayin, but it's ya second, chances are it'll all be pucker!'_

' _Why you struggling? Who do you want to tell anyway! Please don't say Mum cos she'll be all over me like a rash and we haven't even told Sam or Charles' parents yet!_

' _Nah! Promised didn't I! But I was finkin of enry cos we've got that do to go to and es gonna wonder why you ain't drinkin!'_

' _Let me think about it! I'll speak to Charles and see what he thinks! Ok?'_

' _Fair play! Try an let me know soon though; I'm burstin ere!'_

The four tickets for the black tie masonic function had arrived in the post. As the masonic do was to be held in the Great Hall of the Guild Hall in London Henry had invited Nan, Charles and Molly to stay at a nearby hotel so they could all arrive together. It would be the first time he would be attending without Penelope; and there were bound to be a few raised eyebrows with Dot on his arm. He had to admit to himself he was quite looking forward to creating a little mischief as they all wondered who he was spending time with these days. The women that usually attending these affairs were all a certain type; wives of businessmen who got involved with charity work not out of the goodness of their heart but more to outdo one another. He was also aware that as a newly divorced man he would be scrutinised with renewed interest. With Penelope no longer in the picture he was under no illusion that some of her so called friends would take great delight in offering him their support perhaps even taking the opportunity to report back that they were now keeping him company. He was ready for them though, he would be in the company of genuine people that he cared for very deeply and if anyone attempted to take Dot on, well he chuckled to himself, they'll do so at their own peril. Maybe there would be fireworks but he didn't care, he was happy for the first time in years and fully intended on enjoying this social occasion with his new family.

Henry had also addressed the matter of Rebecca's attempt to attack Charles and Molly in writing. He'd been so affronted by her letter he felt he had no other option than to instruct his solicitors to remind Rebecca of the no contact rule, asking them to add a personal note from him telling her she was seriously testing his patience and if she persisted he would have no alternative than to pursue the fraud charges. That should shut her up he thought; Oh she had tried to make several attempts to contact him; probably with a stream of feeble excuses, but as far as Henry was concerned that ship had sailed and he had no intention of allowing it to rear its ugly head again.

' _Hello Dot its Henry! I just wanted to let you know the tickets for the Guild Hall have arrived!'_

' _Well if it ain't Fred Astaire, you alright twinkle toes!'_ she laughed

' _Raring to go!_ He chuckled _and how's my dance partner Ginger then? I hope you've been practicing!'_ He challenged

' _Don't need to mate!_ She countered confidently _got all the moves me! Just gotta get me outfit sorted an away we go!'_ Smiling to himself _'Glad to hear it! I did tell you it was a black tie event didn't I?'_

' _Yeah, yeah! Wind ya neck in mate, I'm dustin off me tiara as we speak! Don't worry bout me enry, I know ow to behave when I need to! Not like the big hat and no knickers brigade!'_ laughing heartily at her remark he offered genuinely _'I'm sure you'll look lovely Dot! The Great Hall is a magnificent setting you know! It's a vast space with soaring high-arched ceilings, I expect they will illuminate the arches to show it off in all its splendour!'_

' _Steeped in istory an all, so I ear! I'm proper lookin forward to seeing the Gothic stained glass windows and of course bein part of ow the ovver alf live for a while!'_ Impressed at her knowledge he joked _'well with a bit of luck we may be seated beneath the statue of one of Britain's national heroes!'_

' _Like who?'_

' _Oh you know Admiral Lord Nelson, the Duke of Wellington and of course Sir Winston Churchill, should be a wonderful spectacle! I actually know a fair amount about the place if you're interested?'_

' _I'm pretty ot on my istory as it appens, I may even teach you a thing or two!'_ she chided _'I'll look forward to it!_ He chortled _I'll send a car for you in the afternoon to take you to the hotel; you can relax for a while before Charles and Molly join you, OK?'_

' _Sounds lovely enry! Now I gotta get on, this tiara won't clean itself!'_ She laughed as she said her goodbyes.

Nan didn't want Henry to think she felt out of her depth; it was fine visiting these kind of places as a paying member of the public, but attending a function was an entirely different ball game. She would need to read up on the place just to see what she was letting herself in for. On her way over to Belinda and Dave's she suddenly had a great idea; when Bella gets in from school I'll get her to fire up her laptop and take a good butchers what the Great hall looks like in all its glory. I might gonna need to give our Molls another call as well.

' _Ere Mol, av you ad a look at where the do is!'_

' _It's the Guild Hall init?'_

' _Yeah, but it's proper posh! I ain't got a Scooby what to wear to one of em fings! An I don't fancy spending a fortune on a dress I'll never wear again!'_

' _Ah bless! Are you worried Nan?'_

' _Well a bit yeah! I don't want ta let enry down or nuffing!'_

' _What about hiring a dress then? Most good bridal shops have a formal selection and it don't cost too much either. I started doing it ages ago for Charles Mess dinners! I was never gonna keep those sort of dresses so Charles Mum gave me the heads up! All the women who go to those kind of functions do it Nan!'_

' _Blindin idea! You gonna do it this time then?'_

' _Not this time! I've seen a really lovely dress in Bath that will knock my husbands socks off, and lets face he's the only man I want to impress!'_

' _Alright chicken I'll let ya know ow I get on..ta ra!'_

Molly called Elizabeth asking if she would either baby sit whilst she popped into town or go with them to watch Luca while she tried on dresses? Elizabeth agreed to go along just in case Molly needed a little moral support. _'There's this one dress_ she told her _'that will absolutely leave Charles stunned! I spotted it the other day, I need your honest opinion; it's for the Guild Hall after all! If it fits it will probably need to be shortened, and you're so good at that sort of thing I wondered if you would do the honours? I'll bring my heels then we can get a good idea if it will work!'_

' _It would be my pleasure Molly, you're so tiny you can get away with anything plus you know Charles would love you if you were wearing a bin bag!'_ She laughed secretly delighted Molly had asked for her opinion and that she had such a good relationship with her daughter in law.

Molly washed her hair brushing it until it was glossy, applied mascara, blush and a natural shiny lipstick; there's nothing worse that trying on lovely dresses when you look a mess she thought. Digging out her highest heels, she smiled to herself; they were the ones he insisted he bought her for special occasions, they were also the ones he loved her to keep on _'Just for me Molls'_ he'd say when they got back home. Molly picked up the dress leaving Elizabeth with Luca whist she went into the changing room, it fitted her like a glove; as Charles had told her that very morning he stomach was still flat, well for the time being anyway and it was a good job her breasts were still firm even after breast feeding given she wouldn't be able to wear a bra. Slipping on her heels even she had to agree, she giggled to herself; if she wasn't careful when he caught sight of the back of it he may have entirely other ideas on how they should be spending the evening. Opening the curtain to the changing room she walked slowly and surely to stand in front of Elizabeth _'well? Can I get away with it?'_ she smiled knowing full well she could. Elizabeth stared at her and shook her head, _'Molly darling its stunning! Turn around.'_

' _You betta be ready for this!'_ Molly announced as Elizabeth caught sight of the back of the dress _'Huh!_ She gasped _wow! That son of mine is not going to know what's hit him!'_ she laughed _and I_ _have the perfect piece of jewellery to set it off!'_ she squeezed her hand excitedly _'So it's a yes then?'_ Molly cheekily grinned _'He's a lucky boy, that son of mine!'_ she hugged her _'it's a 10 out of 10!'_ Like a child in a sweet shop Molly grinned widely, not only grateful for Elizabeth's support but also for Charles over the years in showing her how to dress sophisticated and sexy at the same time _'He's gonna love it she called out!' 'He certainly is!'_ Elizabeth called back.

' _Ere Molls! I got a cracking dress, its well posh an that!'_ She chirped happy with the deep blue evening gown she had chosen.

' _Me too Nan! Me too! See you on Saturday afternoon then!'_

' _Hey Charles we're home!'_ She called out, walking into the hallway _'missed me?_ He grinned cheekily ' _What have you been up to today then?'_ He asked _'Oh just bought my outfit for the do, and Mr James be prepared to have your socks knocked off!'_ She uttered resting her palms on his chests _'sounds interesting!'_ He pecked her lips _'will I like it?' 'You'll bloody love it mate!'_ She winked.

 _To be continued:_


	42. Chapter 42

There are those who R&R that deserve a dedication or at the very least a mention for their unwavering support of my story. Debbie, Christine and Molly, I dedicate this latest chapter to you for your heartfelt words and the fact you keep me going! Excuse the 'pun'.

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 42. Just on the right side of special.

Molly had asked Elizabeth and Edward if they would kindly stay at theirs to babysit Sam and Luca for the weekend. It was far easier that way she'd said as everything they needed would be under one roof; and if they got there at midday they could maybe take the kids out allowing her and Charles to set off for London at a reasonable time, and give them _relaxation_ time before the 'do'. Elizabeth was only too pleased to help out; pulling Molly into a hug to ask _'has he seen it yet?'_ Shaking her head at her mother in law she smirked and whispered back _'Operation 'knock his socks off' is happening later this afternoon'_ with a knowing smile Elizabeth replied _'well you never know darling, maybe baby No. 2 could be on the cards!'_ Molly felt terrible at deceiving her and although it would have been a perfect opportunity to tell her there and then, they still wanted to wait another couple of weeks. Molly's dress was still under wraps with Charles having strict instructions not to even attempt a peek, before she'd had a chance to wow him! She wanted to give him a private show in plenty of time before they set off for the 'do', on a just in case basis. Henry wasn't due to collect them until 7pm and she'd already told Nan they would meet her in the bar at 6.30, her excuse was that they didn't know how long it would take them to get there from Bath; the real reason of course was to give them some quality alone time without any demands from children, phones ringing or any other type of interruption. This was going to be an afternoon just for them, before she started to show and by Christ they were going to enjoy it!

The hotel Henry had booked for them was at the Montcalm in Marble Arch, pulling up outside they both looked at each other _'Jesus Charles, this is mega posh. You sure this is the right one?'_ Looking at Henry's text message he confirmed _'Yep_ he rubbed his hands together _this is it! Looks amazing Molls and I bet_ he leaned over to kiss her _it's built for relaxation!'_ He smirked getting out of the car, before he had a chance to open Molly's door a white gloved hand opened it for her; _'welcome to the Montcalm Hotel madam, can I take your bags?'_ Charles stepped in, opening the rear of their Range Rover and offering him the keys to park the car. Molly nudged his arm _'you can't go giving the car keys away! He might nick it!'_ She said out of the corner of her mouth, Charles shoulders shook with laughter as he kissed the top of her head uttering quietly _'Baby, these places have their own parking and they certainly don't expect you to park your own car! Henry's treated us and by the looks of the place he's actually done us proud! Come on let's just thoroughly enjoy being spoilt!_ Walking over to the reception desk he proudly announced _'I believe you have a reservation for Major and Mrs James?'_

' _Yes Sir, Mr Forrester has booked you and your wife into one of our suites, you're bags will be brought up for you! Enjoy you're stay!'_ Molly tried to hide her delight as they entered the suite, taking in the round bed and the huge headboard that seemed to take up most of the wall above it. Turning around she eyed the beautiful sofas with matching drapes in bronze and black, making an excuse to use the bathroom she noticed the colour scheme extended to the tiles with a huge bath that was definitely built for two. As she reappeared Charles was tipping the bellboy, he turned to face her with a massive grin on his face _'What?'_ she laughed _'What?'_ he laughed back moving to hold her in his arms _'I was just thinking_ he wrinkled his nose, lifting her chin to kiss her _I've never made love to you in a round bed before!'_ As she looked at the bed then back at him, a cheeky grin formed on her lips; she took his hand and led him to the bed _'You'd best try it out then!'_ As he laid her down gently on the bed he looked at her intently and uttered tenderly _'so beautiful! Do you know how much I love you?'_ she would never tire of hearing him speak so lovingly to her, _'I've got a pretty good idea!_ She smiled _about as much as I love you!'_ She replied emotionally _'what I said about the round bed, I didn't want you to think…I Just…_ He hesitated _what I should have said is its not all about making love; albeit our love making is incredible!_ He smiled softly _I'm yours whatever Molls, just being alone with you is enough even if you only want to cuddle!'_ As she stoked his face he covered the back of her hand with his turning his head to kiss her palm _'Charles, baby it's incredible for me too!_ She replied earnestly _if you're worried about the pregnancy don't be! I'll always want to make love with you, I love you!'_ He nodded in acceptance holding her close, wanting her to feel how much she meant to him. They had all afternoon after all; just two people very much in love, sharing, caring, and being intimate.

Nan's room was equally sumptuous, she wasn't sure if she should even touch anything; having showered she slipped on the robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door and popped in a few curlers. She flicked on the TV and settled back on the bed, as the phone started ringing

' _Dot it's Henry, how's the room? Are you all settled in?'_

' _Its smashin! Bit too posh for the likes of me!'_ She uttered looking at her surroundings _'Nonsense! I want you to enjoy it! Go mad, order afternoon tea from room service, I'm only sorry I can't be there until later or I'd share it with you!'_

' _Oi mate, I'm a lady I'm ain't inviting you up to me room! You might get some funny ideas!'_ she chuckled _'Oh I'm sure you would put me in my place if I did!'_ He laughed _'So 7 then, I'll meet you all in the bar! Have Charles and Molly arrived yet?' 'Ain't sure, not eard nuffin yet, but I'm meeting em at 6:30 in the bar, for pre dinner cocktails don't you know!' 'Ok, see you later on! Oh and Dot, enjoy it!' 'Will do! Fanks 'enry!'_

Charles lay back against the pillows in only his boxers watching as Molly applied her make-up; as she ran the brush through her glossy mane she watched him eyeing her in the mirror. She'd swept her hair over her shoulder letting the soft curls tumble over one bare breast leaving the other completely exposed. Standing in only a tiny pair of white lacy knickers she slipped her feet into the heels he loved so much. He was mesmerised; exactly the effect she was hoping for, just wait for the dress she thought. _'Do you need any help with your bra?'_ He gulped _'I won't be wearing one tonight!'_ she teased gently flicking her eyes to his and smiling as she watched his mouth drop open _'so that's all that's going on under your dress?'_ He gulped again standing to caress her near naked body _'I'm definitely not letting you out of my sight then!'_ he pursed his lips blowing out a gentle breath _'how the hell am I meant to keep my hands off you?'_ lifting her eyes to meet his her mouth formed into a crooked smile _'That's the whole idea numpty!_ She breathed into his ear _what's under the dress is for your eyes only! Now you better sit down, get ready to be stunned!'_ She kissed his mouth turning to disappear into the bathroom. Sitting back onto the bed he waited almost nervously for the big reveal. _'Close your eyes!'_ She called out _'Are they closed?' 'Yep, promise. Come on this is driving me crazy!'_ Molly swept into the room in a figure hugging black floor length mermaid gown; the neckline cut straight across her bust with thin straps draping over her upper arms leaving her delicate shoulders exposed, she reached behind her to gather the train of the dress so she could reveal the back. She heard Charles gasp as he took in the almost completely backless gown, the only thing holding the sides together and making sure it didn't move was the thin diamanté strap that attached from each side of the structured bust line, the dip finished just inches above her pert bottom, hugging all the curves he loved so much. _'Christ Molls!_ He ran a finger down her spine _wow!_ _You are just stunning, so, so, beautiful! I'm sorry we've got to go out at all!'_ He muttered dropping kisses down her spine _'You like it then?'_ She smirked cheekily, watching his eyes darken as he turned her round in his arms _'like doesn't begin to do it justice, I absolutely love it. I'll be the luckiest guy there! And in your words, just for clarity you're dancing only with me! Well maybe Henry_ he allowed pulling her into him he growled _I can't wait to get you back here later!'_ Looking down at his rather obvious arousal _'you better get your trolley's on mate or you'll be drawing a few admiring glances of you own!'_ She giggled. Dressed and ready to leave the room Charles guided her to the lift with a protective hand on her back as if to let everyone one know, this is my wife and she's mine, so back off!

Nan was seated in the bar, gin and tonic in hand and looking lovely in a deep blue silk gown that had a fitted cross over bodice and a delicate sprinkling of sparkles from one shoulder, across her bust and finishing at her waist. _'Nan!_ Molly gasped _you look lovely!' 'Thank you sweetheart_ she pronounced correctly _'and I must say Molls you look gorgeous! And by the look on your 'usbands boat e finks so an all!'_ she winked _'lets av a butchers at the back then….bleeding 'ell Molls,_ she gasped _stunnin gel, just stunnin! Ain't she Charlie?'_ She encouraged _'She certainly is Dot!_ He looked at Molly adoringly _' and you look amazing too"_ He said kissing Dot on the cheek _'Now you two lovely ladies what would you like to drink?'_ Molly gripped his arm _'No alcohol for me, what with. You know!_ She whispered _Maybe a coke or something soft!'_ nodding and wanting to keep his wits about him he offered _'I won't drink either! Need a clear head for what I've got planned later!'_ He winked. Henry arrived shortly after praising Dot for her choice of gown and presenting her with a small posy of tiny cream roses _'For you madam!'_ He smiled warmly kissing her on the cheek. _'And Molly! Wow! You look stunning darling! You're a lucky man Charles!'_ He patted him on the back. _'Your carriage awaits!'_ Henry announced as the four of them made their way outside to find Markham opening the doors to Henry's Bentley.

The guildhall didn't disappoint, the lighting in the vast space was cleverly designed to highlight its special features. Each column of the great hall was illuminated in the blue and gold colours of the Freemasons with images of the Square and the compass symbols depicted on the ceiling. A chandelier was suspended above each table casting an almost magical glow onto the seated guests. As they waited for their name to be announced Henry had a quick word with the M.D. before taking Dot's arm, _'what's appening 'enry? What we waitin for?' 'They announce each couple's entrance_ he confirmed _then we make our way to the table!'_ He smiled warmly _'But we ain't a couple!'_ she queried _'we are for tonight Dot_ he winked _should set some tongues wagging don't you think?'_ He smirked cheekily _'Well I'm up for it if you are!'_ She chuckled. _'Mr Henry Forester and his special companion Mrs Dorothy Smith!'_ The M.D. announced, as the heads turned to see who Henry's companion was he uttered quietly _'Smile special companion, lets have some fun with this!'_ Fixing a grin to her face she uttered back _'your on sunshine! Lets see what these so called ladies make of me then, shall we?'_

' _Major Charles James and his wife Mrs Molly James.'_ Charles proudly stood holding himself upright with his hand placed protectively on the small of her naked back; he couldn't help smiling to himself at the envious gasps of attention the back of Molly's dress was attracting. He pulled the chair out for her dropping a small kiss to her shoulder whispering _'simply the nuts Mrs James!'_ He smirked, thoroughly enjoying the fact that the overly made up women around the table were green with envy as she whispered back _'yeah but you could be a bit biased there major!' 'With good cause my darling, with good cause!'_ He repeated smugly.

Penelope's friend and ally Pandora was seated at the same table, she had thought that with Penny out of the way this evening might provide her with the perfect opportunity to make a play for Henry. He was the most eligible bachelor she knew, and she saw herself as the most suitable of companions for him; they were both divorcees, both from the same social background, and added to that they generally mixed in the same circles. When she saw how attentive he was towards Dot, she wondered who this usurper might be? I'll just have to rely on my charm she mused; I'll make my move when the dancing starts, surely he will see I'm a far better fit.

' _Pandora!'_ He nodded _'I'd like to introduce my very special friend Dorothy! Dorothy my dear, this is one of my ex-wife's friends Pandora!'_ As Dot extended her hand, Pandora merely held her finger tips as if shaking her hand fully would be beneath her. Eyeing her suspiciously Dot deliberately dropped her napkin, watched closely by Molly _'Henry_ Dot uttered _be a dear, I seem to have dropped my napkin!'_ she winked, cottoning on immediately Henry held her hand to his lips and replied _'well we can't have that can we my dear, I'll call for another!'_ It was like watching a game of tennis, their heads were moving to and fro listening to the exchanges and watching the expression of sickly sweet on Pandora's face change to one of stone, surely she thought there can't possibly be a romantic connection going on? Charles and Molly looked at each other and smirked, something was indeed going on but as yet they were not quite sure what it was. Dot was seated in between Henry and Charles, seeing the amusement on Charles face she discretely whispered in his ear _''enry and I are just aving a bit of fun with Miss I'm so up myself over there! 'enry finks she's got designs on im! So we're rampin it up a bit!'_ snorting out a laugh he uttered _' Right! So we're in for a bit show are we?'_ He enquired _'yes mate!_ She winked _'watch this space, an let our Molls in on it, she looks likes she's been chewin a wasp!'_

The meal and speeches now over the dancing started, to explain what was happening Charles pulled Molly up onto the dance floor. _'What's going on?'_ she asked a little concerned her Nan might open her mouth and put her foot in it _'well, it seems Pandora has her eye on Henry so he and Nan are putting on a united front!'_

' _Thank Christ for that! I thought she was gonna knock her out! I had visions of Nan pulling off her hairpiece or something!'_ Laughing at the image she conjured up

' _We'll stay closeby, just in case she does!'_ He winked moving his hand over the smoothness of her skin _'by the way, have I told you how beautiful you look?'_

' _Only about a million times, but don't stop_ she looked into his eyes _I like it!'_

As the ladies excuse me was announced Pandora practically nudged Dot out of the way, _'My dance I think Henry!'_ she trilled, manoeuvring herself into his personal space. _'Oi!_ Dot narrowed her eyes at her _'you need to learn a few manners love!'_ Offering Dot an apologetic look he reluctantly began to dance with her _'Henry, we really should start to see more of each other!_ She gushed _you need looking after. How about a cosy little dinner, just the two of us?'_ she suggested _that is of course as long as I wouldn't be stepping on anyone toes!'_ she motioned her head towards Dot _your…little companion!_ She uttered stiffly _'is it serious?'_

' _My little companion, as you put it is a very dear friend!'_ He offered politely, looking over at Dot and smiling _'and most of my spare time is spent with her, so cosy little dinners wouldn't really be appropriate, would they?'_ Irritated by his reply she probed further

' _Who is she Henry?_ Pandora questioned _I mean she hardly seems our sort does she?'_ Frustrated with her line of questioning and obvious distain towards his choice of friend he took the opportunity to tell her a few home truths.

' _Not our sort Pandora!_ He stopped dancing _the dynamics of my relationship are frankly none of your concern! If you mean does she see me as a meal ticket, then the answer is no! If you're asking if being in her company makes me happy, then the answer is yes! I think that's all you need to know actually!'_ He told her abruptly, leaving her open mouthed at his obvious display of affection for his friend _'Now if you don't mind I would really like to get back to my dear friend, and make sure she enjoys the evening! You will excuse me won't you!'_ He walked back towards the table leaving Pandora stunned in the middle of the dance floor. Extending his hand towards Dot he smiled warmly _'Come on Ginger, Fred needs a dance partner!'_

' _Did Miss 'I think I'm better than anybody else' give ya an ard time then?'_ She asked concerned _'need me to put 'er straight?'_ she offered

' _Nothing I couldn't handle, special friend!_ He chuckled _suffice to say, a few feathers have been well and truly ruffled! Now lets show them how its done!'_ He grinned happily twirling her round the dance floor

True to his word he pretty much danced with Dot the entire evening, the only exception being when he and Charles swapped partners. _'You know Molly, I'm getting really rather fond of Dot!'_ He uttered looking over to her and Charles dancing, smiling softly at him she confirmed _'I think the feeling is mutual Henry!'_ as the evening drew to a close both ladies excused themselves and headed for the bathrooms. On entering they overheard Pandora talking to another female about Dot _'I mean I really can't comprehend what he sees in her! Have you heard her accent?'_ she raised her eyebrows _what can she possibly have that I haven't got?'_ Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips Dot leant forward to tap her on the shoulder. _'I take it you're interested in me!_ Dot asked in a measured tone, Molly gripped her arm saying _'Leave it Nan!'_

' _No Molls, I won't leave it. Henry deserves better! Well, go on then, ask away!'_ She challenged, Pandora looked suitably embarrassed at the remarks she had made; back tracking slightly she stuttered _'I was merely stating…_ Dot interrupted her excuses

' _You was merely statin….? What? How could we possibly be friends because I'm not like you?_ She shrugged her shoulders _could have something to do with the fact that what you see is what you get, wiv me! I don't have to put on any airs or graces; I don't pretend to be something I'm not! Trouble wiv you lady is all you ever see is 'es money! You never get to see the man! Well, let me tell you. I don't care if 'es a prince or a pauper! He's a special person, he's caring, funny and great company. He's one of life's goodun's and I'm proud he's in my life!'_ Saying it out loud actually made her realise how much she really did like him; for some reason she felt fiercely loyal to him. Oh, she knew they were never going to be loves young dream or anything, but she really cared about him and she was not going to let anyone cast aspirations on his character. _'Well said Nan!_ Molly smiled emotionally at her _'I'm proud of you! Come on, lets get you back to your special friend!'_ As they joined Henry and Charles, Dot slipped her arm through Henry's and kissed him on the cheek _'What did I do to deserve that?'_ He smiled at her _'don't knock it mate! I only give them out to special people and you 'enry are on the right side of special!'_ She chuckled.


	43. Chapter 43

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 43. Behind closed doors.

As they waited outside the Guildhall for Markham to bring the car round, Molly watched as he removed his jacket _'hold up your hair'_ he instructed gently as he draped the soft cloth over her exposed shoulders and back _'can't have my lady getting cold!'_ He smiled tenderly pulling her body close to his _'thanks_ she smiled looking up at him _you're a true gent! There's not many of you left! As my granddad used to say!'_ snaking his arm under the jacket he let his warm fingers draw lazy patterns on her lower back. _'So about this little strap_ he whispered into her ear _is that really all that's holding your dress in place?'_ ' _Uh Huh!_ She murmured watching intently as his eyes bored into hers _'good to know Mrs James! I can't wait to get you back to the hotel!'_ He squeezed her tightly, a familiar twitch now attacking his groin. Nan brought them out of their lustful musings when she suggested a nightcap, _'I could murder a cup of tea!'_ Molly aimed at her Nan _'Tea!_ Nan scoffed _I was thinking more about a Brandy!'_ she chuckled _'I think my little lady is tired Dot, maybe I should just take her to bed!'_ he smirked at Molly not wanting to wait a minute longer than necessary to get her out of her dress _'I am tired actually,_ she lied _you don't mind if we go straight up do you?' 'Nah gel, you do what you gotta do! 'enry and I'll hit the top shelf, won't we?'_ she asserted _'a nightcap sounds like a great idea!'_ Henry smiled _'and if the bar is closed, maybe we could attack the minibar in your room?'_ playfully slapping his arm she commented _'ere Molls, this un is determined to get into my room!'_ she cackled turning her attention to Henry _'but seein as it's you and you paid fer it!_ She tapped his chest _spose it'll be alright, no funny business mind!'_ Dot warned ' _Hand on heart Dot, no funny business!'_ He laughed.

As they arrived back at the Montcalm hotel Henry spoke to Markham _'there's been a lot of hanging around this evening! Get yourself off home. I'll probably book a room here for the night! I'll give you a call in the morning!'_ His boss was right, there had been a lot of hanging around; now all he wanted to do was get his head down for the night _'Thank you sir, goodnight!'_ Henry suggested he check at reception to see if a room was available _'you don't wanna do that!_ Dot exclaimed catching his arm _'that room you got me is massive, an it's got two beds so you can kip down wiv me!'_ she offered _'fine,_ he uttered _as long as there's no funny business Dot!'_ He raised his eyebrows laughing heartily that he was able to tease her with the same comment she had thrown at him earlier, _'you fink you're so bleedin funny Henry Forrester!'_ She laughed enjoying the joke before they all bid each other goodnight.

As the lift doors closed Charles pulled at the lapels of his jacket still placed around her shoulders _'you Mrs James look absolutely breathtaking! In fact you've driven me crazy all night!'_ He smouldered mesmerised by her mouth as she pouted before licking her lips suggestively _'Well, Mr James! That was the whole idea!'_ She teased _'so_ he teased back _if I undo that silly little strap_ he gulped; playing out in his mind the wonders he would find underneath _all will be revealed will it?' 'Yesss!_ Molly confirmed _just one click_ she motioned downwards with her eyes _and down it goes!'_ She held his gaze pulling his head down to slide her lips over his, nuzzling into her neck he uttered _"God you smell so good!'_ as the lift doors opened he grabbed her hand rushing her down the corridor eager to get them back to their room. Kicking the door shut behind him he swiftly removed the jacket from her shoulders, _'that is some dress Molls!_ He whistled appreciatively, skimming his hands over her exposed skin _'so fucking sexy!_ He growled lasciviously, letting his hands move over the rest of her curves; _'So what parts do you like best?'_ She teased nipping at his jaw with her teeth _'here_ he fondled her breasts dropping kisses to the rounded flesh _and here_ he dropped kisses down her neck and painstakingly slowly across her collarbone planting a soft kiss to the middle of her cleavage _and here!'_ he breathed heavily holding her pert backside in his hands and pinning her against the wall as his lips found hers. Pulling away he lustfully requested _'take it off really slowly for me baby!_ He ran his finger over her swollen lips _just let it fall to the ground_ he urged _but leave your heels on!'_ He instructed walking her backwards to the round bed, as he sat on the bed Molly turned uttering _'unhook the strap Charles!'_ kissing his way down her spine his fingers deftly unhooked the diamanté strap; he gulped waiting in anticipation as she slid the fine shoulder straps agonisingly slowly from her arms. To add to the sexual tension She held the dress in place just for a few moments before turning to face him and letting it go, both watched as the folds of material fluttered to the floor; taking in the sight of his wife's semi naked body in nothing but a scrap of lace and high heels was glorious indeed, to him this was the stuff that fantasies were made of but this was his wife doing exactly what he had asked of her and now his own body began to hum with lustful desire. Molly very sexily stated _'for your eyes only Charles!'_ Mesmerised by how amazing her body looked, he couldn't resist touching her; there were no tell tail signs of her pregnancy yet just a very firm and shapely body with all the curves he loved so much. Exploring every magnificent inch he moaned _'so utterly beautiful!_ He slowly raised his eyes to hers dark with arousal _come closer Mrs James!_ He asserted _I need to feel all of you now!'_ She gulped; even giving me orders he's so bloody sexy, and he's all mine, she thought how could I ever resist? _'Is that an order?'_ She managed to tease coyly _'you bet it is woman! Now move that gorgeous arse!'_ He growled taking control and flipping her onto her back in one slick movement _'before I have to put you on a charge!'_ his face smiling at her _'Sir!'_ She breathed obeying his order and shuddering in delight as he proceeded to devour every glorious inch of her. _'Remind me to thank your Nan!'_ He uttered hovering over her _'My Nan? What for?'_ Hooking his thumbs into her tiny knickers and slowly sliding them down her legs, _'for the amazing gene pool she must have!_ He pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes _'I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you!' 'What more could I possibly want?_ He uttered _the absolute love of my life, stunningly naked in a pair of extremely sexy high heels!_ He cupped her face in his hands _I love you so much baby!'_ he moaned into her mouth completely consuming her lips with his. _'And I love you_ she pulled back to mumble completely lost as he lowered his head to kiss down her body _'for always!'_ She breathed.

Henry managed to talk the barman into letting him charge a bottle of Brandy to the room. He also asked for two brandy balloons so they didn't have to drink out of the glasses in the bathroom. _'Cheers Dot_ he chirped _thank you for your wonderful company this evening! Did you enjoy it?'_ She clinked her glass against his _'I had a smashin time, apart from miss snooty pants in the restroom!'_ She huffed _'who?'_ He asked _'did someone offend you?' 'Well, Molls and me overeard that snooty mare Pandora slagging me off!_ Putting on a posh voice she repeated _'what can he possibly see in her, surely I'm a better companion for him! An stuff like that!'_ she explained _'I put miss Pandora back in er box though,_ she chortled _told er I only saw the nice person you are! Said 'ow I fought you was funny and carin an all that! and 'ow I was glad you was in my life!'_ feeling a little embarrassed at her confession she avoided his gaze and took a large gulp of her brandy instead _'Thank you Dot_ he held her hand _that was a very sweet thing to say! And I'm glad you're in my life too!'_ He smiled holding up his glass again _'cheers to us then. A formidable team I think! Tackle us at your peril!'_ He laughed out loud _'top up special friend?'_ he winked _'aw go on then, one more won't hurt will it?'_ ' _Fancy some music?_ He suggested _'Fred's still got his dancing feet on!' 'Well watch out Fred, cos Gingers in the house!'_

As Charles and Molly lay wrapped together she told him _'Your Mum said something as we were leaving this morning! She seems to think we're gonna make a baby this weekend!'_

Propping himself up on his elbow _'Really! Did you tell her we already have?'_ he smiled happily

' _No, we agreed we'd wait out for a bit didn't we!'_

' _I know sweetheart, but maybe it's time! Mums have a sixth sense about these things!'_

' _I'm only just about 2 months though! Do you think it's safe?'_ Kissing the top of her head he hugged her closely _'I really don't think it's too soon. To tell you the truth I'm so happy about it Molls I've been wanting to shout it from the rooftops!'_

' _Aw baby you should have said, did you just go along with it cos of me then?'_

' _Of course, everything I do is for you! I only want you to be happy! Look when we get back lets get the olds to stay for dinner and we'll tell them and Sam together ok?' 'Ok_ she smiled scrambling to straddle him _'well that's plan A sorted, and now for plan B!'_ her eyes twinkled at him _'Plan B!'_ he cocked his head to one side _'Yeah, I was thinking about that huge bath in there and wondered if you wanted to come_ she emphasised and _scrub my back for me?'_ She pouted seductively _'why Molly James I do believe you are trying to seduce me again!'_ He grinned _''and you would be right major, now move that gorgeous arse!'_

There was something really good about waking up after a night out with no hangover; Molly was full of the joys of spring as she bounced on the bed _'come on lazy bones, move that sexy backside of yours, I think the baby's hungry!'_ she grinned _'how the bloody hell do you do that?'_ He groaned _'what?'_ she asked tucking her legs under her _'have so much energy in the mornings!'_ He sleepily exclaimed _'Well,_ she chuckled _'I had an amazing workout with a very sexy soldier last night, and now I'm bloody starving!'_ Grinning at her he admitted _'yeah don't I know it! Come back to bed_ he pretended to plead _we could have the best of both worlds!'_ He wriggled his eyebrows;crawling over him she bit her lip _'and that would be?' 'This!_ He swiftly pulled her on top of him so she was fully aware of how he wanted to spend the morning _and room service!'_ he laughed rearranging the duvet over their heads.

Waking up in a bit of a brandy haze Dot was aware of an arm across her waist, what the hell happened she thought; gingerly moving so as not to disturb a still sleeping Henry. Peeking under the bedclothes she saw he was still wearing his boxer shorts. I don't remember inviting him into my bed she thought, were we that drunk? This could prove a little awkward! But I'd know if we…did anything, she thought it's been so bloody long but my memory ain't that bad! I would definitely know if we had.

Henry stirred next to her, catching sight her pensive look through his half open eyes; this could be funny he thought, I'll just have a little fun with it.

' _Morning darling!_ He uttered sleepily _how did you sleep my love? I haven't slept that well in years!'_ He stretched trying to hide the smirk on his face _'Err yeah..m..mornin!'_ She replied appearing a little hesitant _'I hope it was as good for you as it was for me!'_ He rolled over stroking her arm _'ere ang on one bloody minute here!_ She jumped out of the bed and stood with her hands on her hips _are you sayin what I fink you're sayin Henry Forrester? Did we….? Ya know!_ She gestured to his nether regions _did we…get close an that?'_ Her eyes were as wide as saucers not really believing the words coming out of her own mouth. _'Oh Dot!_ He uttered as if she had wounded him deeply _'don't tell me you can't remember?'_ He hung his head _'I thought we had a wonderful connection, but…. if you!'_ He suddenly burst out laughing _'Your face!'_ He pointed burying his head into the pillow and wiping the tears away _'I'm sorry Dot! It was just too good an opportunity to miss. No we didn't get close as you call it! Well not in the physical sense anyway!'_ Dot was even more confused now _'I'm sorry_ she said sheepishly _I shouldn't av jumped to conclusions, but when you wake up wiv a fella in ya bed!'_ She offered by way of explaining her reaction _'It's completely understandable_ he laughed as he sat up and began to tell her what really happened _'we did have quite a lot to drink, and we carried on dancing for a while. But then I toppled over and spilt my drink all over the bed, so you kindly suggested we settle down in yours!'_ He grinned _'and I thought, why not? So there we are, two special friends sleeping in the same bed!'_ With her expression now softening into a relaxed smile she sat next to him saying _'right. It's coming back to me now!'_ She rubbed her forehead _'so we didn't do anyfing then?'_ Why the hell did she even say that she wondered _'Apart from cuddle do you mean?'_ He teased her gently _'No,_ he smiled _but who knows what the future could bring!'_ He smiled at her warmly surprising himself at his own candour _'I'm very fond of you Dot!_ He held her hand _But right now I think a full English breakfast is on the cards, what about you?'_ Dot smiled back not wanting to push things any further for the time being _'Sounds smashin_ she answered _I could murder a bacon sarnie!'_

After taking their bags to reception and asking for their car to brought to the front entrance Charles and Molly popped their heads into the hotel restaurant to see if Henry and Dot were about. _'Morning you two, sleep well?'_ Henry looked up smiling at them both _'Great night!_ They smiled at each other _'You?'_ Charles asked _'interesting!'_ Dot threw back. _'Get me a coffee Molls, I'm just gonna give Mum a call!'_ Charles kissed her forehead _Hey Mum! Kids ok? Yeah_ He laughed _fabulous night thanks! Listen Mum! We're just having a last coffee then making our way back! Molls and I wondered if you and Dad could stay for dinner tonight, let us take care of you two for a change! Lovely…see you soon!'_ Dot was still holding her head when Molly playfully flicked her head _'tied one on did you?'_ Dot groaned _'Mr 'lets 'ave another brandy' ere, talked me into it!'_ She offered innocently as if she would never dream of drinking so much! _'Oh yeah!_ Molly laughed _forgot the power of No More, did you?'_ she scoffed turning her attention to Henry _'leading my Nan astray Henry! I'm surprised at you; and there was I thinking you were a gentleman!'_ She raised her eyes at him, taking her hand he winked _'oh I think we both know, Dot knows her own mind!'_ He teased softly _'she insisted we carry on drinking and dancing before a drunken spillage of brandy meant she enticed me into her bed!'_ Molly spluttered out her tea _'Nan!_ She exclaimed _you didn't!'_ Dot peeped through her fingers at him _'leave it out Molls! Me 'eads bangin ere!'_ Looking from one to the other Molly wasn't entirely sure there wasn't an element of truth in what he had just said, leaning across to Henry Molly stated _'well all I'm going to say Henry Forrester_ she smirked _if you've knocked my Nan up, then you better be prepared to do the right thing!'_ laughing out loud at her he watched as Dot groaned at being the butt of her joke. _'Listen ere gel,_ she threw back _there's only one person knocked up around ere and it certainly ain't me!'_ As soon as the words left her lips she knew she'd been afflicted with the old saying of 'drink in, sense out'. _'Shit Molls!_ She covered her open mouth with her hand _'I'm sorry Molls! Me an my big gob!'_ Molly rubbed her arm _'don't panic Nan, Charles and I have already decided to let everyone know anyway! So Henry as you can probably gather…._ she tried to say as Charles interrupted having returned just in time to catch the thread of their conversation _'my beautiful wife is having our 2_ _nd_ _baby!'_ He grinned leaning down to kiss her cheek _'we wanted to wait for a bit, just to make sure everything was ok!'_ He confirmed _'but_ he held her close kissing her head _'we changed our minds didn't we?'_ Molly chuckled softly _'well actually_ she whispered as if she was sharing a state secret _'a certain someone can't wait to let the cat out of the bag!'_ She laughed nudging his arm. _'So now we're off to let Charles Mum and Dad know, and Sam of course. Then I'll call Mum later on!_ Henry jumped up to pull Molly into a firm embrace _'congratulations darling, I must say I did wonder why you declined the champagne at dinner. But it's the best reason in the world!'_ he kissed her cheek, _'Charles, I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're a lucky man!'_ He winked patting him on the back _'so do I take it?_ He joked _I've lost my bolthole?'_ Molly couldn't resist and as sharp as ever _'well maybe you two could share?_ She commented _seems like you're used to it now!'_ She winked.

Pulling up outside their own house he reached over to hold her hand _'ready for this Mrs James? My Mum and Sam will probably hug the life out of you!'_ He laughed _'as I'll ever be Mr James and besides both your Mum and Sam give great hugs!'_ She grinned _'did I say how much I love you?'_ She asked lovingly 'You _did,_ he held her face _but you can tell me again if you like!'_ he smirked _'I love you Charles James!' 'Ditto, Molly James!'_


	44. Chapter 44

**I would like to thank T.G for creating 'Our Girl' and the characters we have all become so fully invested in. Sorry I've not been about much lately but like another writer out there; I too, (via PM's) have found myself subjected to the type of negative remarks, that severely knock the confidence it takes to actually post a story.**

 **All we want to do is share and prolong the brilliance of T.G. creation by putting our own slant on things. Whilst constructive criticism is welcome, sheer meanness and negativity will be treated with the contempt it deserves! It will go in the bin!**

 **A special thank you goes out to someone who has only ever shown her unwavering support, the clue, D said, and I quote, is in the title; this is 'Fan** **FICTION not RL** **!' Wise words indeed!**

 **Just another word of thanks to those of you lovelies who have, with extreme kindness, taken the time to pick me up and encourage me to continue. It is to you lovely girls that I dedicate this Chapter. I will not let them win! I only hope you enjoy it.**

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 44. It's all out in the open.

As per usual Charles had been right, sharing the news that there was to be a new addition to the James family was greeted with nothing short of utter joy. Elizabeth had practically flown across the table hugging Molly within an inch of her life, before simultaneously smothering Charles with kisses of congratulations. _'Calm down Mum_ he laughed rolling his eyes playfully _we've got a way to go yet!'_ Edward was far more reserved with his own form of congratulations, he wasn't the type of person prone to the excitable or demonstrative gestures shown by his wife; waiting quietly in the background for the initial furore to die down, he offered his modest but heartfelt feelings on the subject. _'Bless you darling!_ He whispered to Molly, resting an arm around her shoulders _I'm so proud and happy for you both!'_ He confirmed making Molly tear up at the genuine love she felt for him. _'Aw Thanks Edward!_ She leant her head into his shoulder trying to keep her emotions in check _I take it you're happy about another grandchild to spoil then?'_ She smiled softly back at him, the obvious delight on his face as he nodded with moist eyes confirmed just how happy he was _'Charles my boy_ he extended his arm to embrace his son _'absolutely wonderful news!'_ He muttered his grin crinkling the corners of his eyes _'Cheers Dad,_ Charles grinned back, mirroring the same expression as he moved into a hug _as per usual Molls is amazing!'_ He announced _'and I couldn't be happier!'_ Sam was pretty much bouncing around in excitement, hi-fiving his Dad and telling him he was a legend; adding if it were at all possible he really hoped they were having a boy so he could show him the ropes and Luca could have two brothers to look out for her. As Charles was busy bouncing Luca around in his arms telling her she was going to be a big sister, and making her just a little dizzy as she squealed with laughter. Sam was grinning widely, teasing Edward that with a new baby on the way he should at least consider getting rid of his vintage Rover and getting a bigger car plus another car seat for when they were baby sitting all the grandchildren; his comment earning him a warning look of not to push it too far from his grandmother. With all three James boys and baby girl firmly engrossed in a bubble of happiness, Molly and Elizabeth began to clear away the dinner things. There were a couple of things niggling at Molly that now they were alone she absolutely knew she could share.

' _Sorry we didn't tell you earlier_ she placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm _we just wanted to …_ Elizabeth gently placed her finger onto Molly's lips _'it's fine darling_ she said kindly _you don't have to explain, I know you probably wanted to wait for the first scan!'_ She smiled.

' _Well yeah! There is that!_ She confirmed, continuing _But I dunno;_ Molly confided looking at her mother in law intensely _I just wanted to make sure it was all ok!'_ She hadn't said anything to Charles but she couldn't quite get her head around why she didn't have any of the usual symptoms.

' _Why? What is it sweetheart?'_ Elizabeth probed _'It's just_ Molly voiced her concerns _I don't feel any different! I mean I'm not sick, I don't show and apart from missing my period everything just feels the same!'_ She sighed, looking a little anxious _'everything you read about 2_ _nd_ _pregnancy's say you show earlier and are likely to suffer from severe morning sickness and I've got none of that! Do you reckon everything's ok?'_ she trailed off, wincing slightly, and looking for a little reassurance. Elizabeth placed her hands on Molly's shoulders guiding her to sit at the table, sensing she was a little uneasy, she wanted to put her daughter in laws mind at rest.

' _Molly sweetheart! Listen to me; if you remember you hardly had any sickness at all with Luca! And_ she continued _If I recall correctly, you pretty much sailed through the whole thing, so what makes you think this time should be any different?'_ with tears now threatening to fall she meekly replied _'Charles is so happy about it, what if I let him down; you know, what if it's not ok?'_ Elizabeth hated seeing her like this, it reminded her of a time when Molly would have these crazy doubts she was never going to be good enough _'right young lady, have you spoken to your Mum?_ She asked not wanting to tread on Belinda's toes _I mean there are 7 of you, she would be able to tell you more about it than I could!'_ Molly shook her head _'I've haven't even told her yet! But I guess I could ask, you know, if all her pregnancies were the same an all that!'_ Placing a protective arm around Molly's shoulders she offered a little advice of her own _'Not feeling sick is a good thing isn't it?_ Molly nodded _give it a few more weeks sweetie, and i'm sure things will change. But if you're still worried you and I will take a little trip to the clinic! It may be too soon for a scan but we could have a chat to someone, mmm? Let's see if we can put your mind at rest? And Molly,_ she held her gaze _speak to Charles darling! 'Ok?'_ Molly nodded ' _thank you!'_ She hugged her _'don't know what I'd do without you! You're always so calm; and well, my Mum is always all over the shop ain't she?'_ she sniffed, as Elizabeth smiled at her wryly _'there's one thing I do know Molly!_ She kissed her head _'your pretty emotional darling, and that's a sure sign your hormones are kicking in!'_ Molly spluttered out a laugh _'Yeah! I'm probably being a right numpty aren't I?'_ Elizabeth just smiled her own brand of wise smile. _'You'll see sweetheart_ she rubbed her hands _it will all be fine!'_

Charles was still holding onto Luca as he strolled into the kitchen _'I think someone needs a cuddle from their Mummy!'_ he trailed off mid sentence, suddenly seeing Elizabeth wiping away Molly's tears, _'Hey baby, what's all this?'_ He frowned, his forehead contorting into worry lines, _'hormones!'_ Molly and Elizabeth said at the same time. Nodding in acceptance at the explanation he handed Luca to Elizabeth pulling Molly onto his lap _'Mummy's turn for one of your Daddy's special cuddles!'_ He uttered, smiling at his daughter before turning his attention back to Molly. Elizabeth smiled observing the closeness between the pair of them, as he rested his chin on Molly's head she sank back into the crook of his neck. _'We'll get there Molls!'_ He soothed, nudging her cheek with his nose _why don't you make that call to your Mum, while I get bubs ready for bed!'_

' _You don't mind?_ She asked _'I'll just sing to her and she'll go out like a light!'_ He bragged smiling cheekily, _'You know how the women in my life love it when i sing!' S_ wooping Luca up in his arms, he held her close to Molly for a goodnight kiss.

Elizabeth watched as Molly began to visibly relax, if there was one thing she knew about her son it was that he always seemed to have this uncanny knack of saying the right things and making everything better; especially where his Molly was concerned, everything was going to be just fine, Charles would make sure it was!

' _Hi Mum, it's me!'_

' _Molls! Everything alright, ow was the 'do'? Nan's been bangin on about it for weeks!'_

' _It was really lovely Mum, Nan looked amazing! Like a proper lady!'_ She laughed. _'Did she behave erself?_ Belinda asked _I fought she'd av been round by now, you know tellin us all about it!'_

' _Nan was as good as gold! I wouldn't worry Mum. She'll be with Henry! We left them having a late breakfast!'_

' _Breakfast! Ow come? Did e stop over then?'_ She sounded puzzled _'this Henry? Is there something I should know?'_

' _I ain't tellin you any of Nan's secrets_ she laughed again, diverting her from asking too many questions _there is a little something I do want you to know though!'_ As she told Belinda her news all she could hear was her excited cries of ' _Dave, our Molls is avin anover baby! Aw baby I'm so appy for you!'_ Belinda was too emotional just from hearing the news; perhaps now wasn't the right time to be asking her Mum for pregnancy advice, deciding to take Elizabeth's advice instead, she would leave it for the time being. Maybe she'd just talk to her Nan instead. She tried her number a few times but kept getting the answerphone, on the last attempt she left a message _'Nan, it's me. Just give me a ring to let me know you got back alright!'_

Henry was deep in thought as they sat across the breakfast table from one another. Dot was rabbiting on about something, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He had to admit there was something really comfortable about the time he spent with Dot, she was warm and funny and oh how she made him laugh. As they were finishing their breakfast Henry suddenly realised, if he called Markham to collect them they would both be going back to empty houses. Henry plucked up the courage to ask Dot if she was in a hurry to get home? _Nah not really,_ she answered truthfully _Sundays is usually about going round to my Belinda's and watchin er usband down too many beers! Why,_ she leaned across the table asking conspiratorially _what did you av in mind?'_ With that wicked twinkle in his eye that she'd grown quite fond of, he interrupted her thoughts by muttering _'Good!'_ he smiled reaching for her hand _'I wondered if my special friend would like to spend the day with me?'_ He grinned cheekily _'we are in the heart of London after all, maybe we could take in a few sights and stop off at mine for dinner later?'_ Instead of her usual banter she didn't need to think twice _'I'm up for a bit of that!_ She grinned at him _lets go and get lost in London!'_ she laughed _'an you know what! I've never even bin on the London Eye, dya reckon we could go?'_ As he smiled she took it as a yes _'come on then special friend, get you're A into G and show me the sights!' 'A into G?'_ He questioned _'Arse into gear mate!'_ she said softly, tutting that he'd never heard the phrase. _'I'm gonna av to teach you a few East End gems 'enry my friend! Just so ya know wot I'm on about!'_ She winked _'I'm in your hands Dot!_ He chuckled as Dot took his arm and they made their way out of the hotel for their day of adventure.

As the pod closed on the London eye and they started their ascent, Henry began to point out all the amazing landmarks, _'you should'av been a tour guide!_ She laughed _'we're lucky Dot,_ he smiled at her _London is a beautiful city! It's no wonder it attracts so many tourists!'_ Tilting her head towards him she asked _'is that wot we are then? Ya know tourists?' 'Why not!'_ He shrugged his shoulders, then suddenly having a eureka moment _'I've got an even better idea_ he squeezed her hand _we've seen London from up here, how about seeing it from the water? We could have a drink and take in the views!'_ His enthusiasm was infectious _'Lead on 'enry,_ she nodded, adding _where you go I'll follow!'_ Still holding onto Dot's hand, he seemed reluctant to let it go, and if she had to confess she was feeling the same way. As they sat on the riverboat with their drinks Henry casually rested his arm on the back on her seat, _'this as been a smashin day!'_ she smiled at him trying to read the look in his eyes _'one of the best!'_ he nodded smiling at her warmly _'in fact,_ he confessed _the more time I spend with you the more I like it! We could have more weekends like this, if you wanted to see more sights?'_ He moved his arm from the back of the seat and onto her shoulder _'what go away together?'_ She asked curiously, not wanting to sound in any way too eager or appearing to be alarmed, _'only if you want to!'_ he said sincerely, hoping he hadn't overstepped the mark, the relief flooding over him as she replied _'I'd really like that!'_ They smiled at each other with a new understanding that they were equally enjoying their time together. _'That's a date then!'_ He grinned, clinking their glasses, ' _maybe we could visit another great city, how do you fancy Edinburg next weekend?' 'Sounds smashin!'_ Dot answered before adding a warning ' _But I'm payin my own way! I ain't avin you finkin, I'm sum sort of free loader!'_ she uttered _'Ok, how about this! I have a flat in Princess Street, it's the main thoroughfare in the city. I'll pay for the flights and you pay for the catering!'_ leaning into his arm and enjoying their surroundings, Dot smiled _'you got urself a deal there Mr Forrester, Edinburgh ere we come!'_

As they got into bed Molly snuggled into Charles chest _" how are you feeling Moll? I was a bit concerned earlier when you were chatting to Mum!'_

' _Like I said, hormones kicking in a bit! I was just telling her I haven't had any symptoms this time and she rightly pointed out that I didn't really have them with luca either. Although I am a bit emotional!'_

' _Yeah well, it's early days, but like I said we'll get through it together, you do know that don't you?'_

' _Yeah! I know that!'_ she hugged him _'100% by my side Eh?' 'Always!'_ He kissed the top of her head. As they lay there in comfortable silence another thought popped into her head.

' _Think my Nan and Henry have gone on the missing!'_ She turned her head to look at him _'Mum reckons she hasn't heard from her, and she hasn't returned any of my calls either! Wonder what they're up to?'_ She asked curiously _'Enjoying each other's company, hopefully!_ He muttered pulling her closer _'Do you reckon we got a budding romance on our hands then?'_ He shrugged _'who knows, but there was definitely a little fizz between them last night! You could just tell how much they like each other! I've only ever known Henry as serious before, but she cheers him up, and he laughs all the time with your Nan!' 'Hmm!_ She mused _He told me last night he is really fond of her! Do you remember when I told you I was fond of you?'_ She giggled _'Yeah! In the middle of a fucking warzone!'_ He shook his head good-naturedly _'Yeah! But I needed to know if you did!'_ She nudged him in the ribs _'and I for one am so bloody glad you did!_ He nuzzled into her _because look where we are now!'_ Molly's curiosity got the better of her _'you know when I asked you if you loved me?' 'Yeess!'_ He dragged out _'what did you want to say? I mean you looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights for a while there!'_ ' _Obviously I wanted to say yes, but there was the little matter of potentially being blown sky high that prevented me! That and the fact we had our radio's on! Told you next day though, didn't I?'_ He smirked _'Yeah! It was nice! Then you said we had to wait out!'_ she huffed, _'Come on Molls,_ he pleaded _what else could I do? I was in an impossible position; you were under me!'_ giggling she merely stated _'so no change there then?'_ chuckling softly at her quip he made the cheeky suggestion _'Wanna be under me again?'_ He spoke using that low timbre she loved so much whilst dropping sensual kisses to her neck _'I wondered how long it would take you to catch my drift major!'_ She slid her lips over his _'Oh Mrs James! I'm reading you loud and clear!'_


	45. Chapter 45

**Heartfelt gratitude goes out to all you lovelies for the overwhelming support you have all shown me! I have heeded your advice and will choose to ignore those sad individuals who attempt to demean what is meant to be an enjoyable experience. Positivity is the key, so onwards I go in creating a little happiness.**

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 45. Love is the bond.

Elizabeth had checked on Molly almost every day for the past week. With each call, she made sure it had a positive note; and ready to drop everything just in case she was needed. _'How's our girl today?'_ Elizabeth enquired _'do you need Mummy no. 2 to come over darling?'_ Molly was genuinely touched at how caring she was; all those stories you hear about the dreaded mother in law certainly didn't apply in her case, quite the contrary, she counted Elizabeth as one of her best friends. _'Hi, Mummy no.2_ She laughed at Elizabeth's description of herself _I'm still good thanks!'_ She told her _'run ragged by a certain little Miss though! God Elizabeth, I swear I've never seen a baby bum shuffle as much as her!_ Adding _I have to keep eyes on all the time, Charles reckons she covers more ground than a Sherman tank!'_ she laughed at her own joke. _'And she's definitely got the gift of the gab, she don't shut up!'_ Molly announced with a touch of surprise in her voice _'well sweetheart,_ Elizabeth chuckled back _I wonder who she takes after in that department?'_ She teased _'Just as well you're feeling ok! You probably haven't got the time to think about being pregnant!'_ Molly had to agree, having her head stuck down a toilet 24/7 was just not on the cards at the moment _'Yep, that's exactly what Charles says, he reckons Luca knows and is keeping me on my toes! Ooh, by the way, I've booked to see my health visitor at 9am tomorrow, fancy coming with me?'_ Elizabeth was more than happy to be asked along _'Absolutely darling! I'll carry out some grandmother duties if you like, I could come early and drop Sam at school for you?'_ Before she knew it, there were the bloody tears again! It seemed every time she was shown any type of kindness lately, the floodgates would open _'are you sure?'_ Molly stuttered, sniffing again _'of course darling, it would be my pleasure!'_ She remarked _'Argh Molly! Don't cry lovely, damn, I wish I was there to give you a hug!'_ Swallowing hard Molly apologised _'Sorry bout that, they just come when I least expect them! You're a real gem! You know that? Tell you what, I'll hold you to that hug tomorrow, ok?''_ Elizabeth smiled to herself confirming _'that's a given. We're family darling, that's what we do!'_ As great big fat tears made their way down her cheeks she managed to hold it together long enough to say _'Yeah! You're right! We're family; I..I just wanted to say how glad we are, love you Mummy no. 2!' 'Love you too sweetie, see you in the morning, bye for now!'_ Elizabeth's own tears threatening, she wiped her eyes as Edward looked up at her _'Molly?'_ He asked with a gentle smile _'Hormones darling, just hormones!'_ She smiled back.

' _Hey You!'_ She greeted Charles _'You busy?'_

' _Hey yourself! Got a few minutes, what's up?'_ he answered parking himself on the edge of his desk.

' _Nothing really, just got a bit upset again, and wanted to hear your voice!'_ She offered meekly _'Ok!_ He drooled _how about, I love you Molly James and I'll be home in a couple of hours! How's that?'_

' _Yeah! I'll take that, major!_ She tried to smile _Sorry to bug you at work an all that!'_ Laughing softly, he uttered _'it's fine Molls! Come on, what's upset you?'_

' _Your Mum being so kind! Before I knew it the tears started again_ she sighed _I'm just being daft really!'_

' _Molls honey! You're just being pregnant really!'_ He countered

' _Yeah! Guess you're right…again!'_ She emphasised as he laughed at her remark

' _Oi Mrs, we both know who's the boss!'_

' _That would be me then!'_ She bantered back her mood lifting slightly _'well done, major! You did it again!'_

' _What!'_

' _Two minutes of talking to you and things seem better!_ She chuckled _I'll see you later, love you!'_

' _Bloody good job, on both counts, oh and just for clarity, ditto Mrs James, love you too!'_ Feeling a whole lot better, she thought she would give her Nan a call, just by way of checking on the current state of play with her and Henry.

' _Hiya Nan, you alright? You're hard to get hold of these days!'_

' _Smashin gel! Wot bout you, ow's it goin?'_

' _Bit tired and emotional but all good this end! So come on, spill; where did you disappear to on Sunday? Spoke to Mum and she said she didn't see you till Monday lunchtime!'_ She could hear her Nan chuckling

' _Now there's a story Molls, wanna 'ear some of it?'_ She asked, tongue in cheek

' _Too right I do! Go on, spill the beans!'_

' _Well, we did a bit of sightseeing in London. 'enry took me on the London eye then on a riverboat!'_

' _Aww, that sounds lovely! Then what? I've so got the feeling there's more!'_ She laughed _'Well yeah there is, 'enry called 'is driver bloke and we went back to e's 'ouse for a bit of dinner. It's a lovely gaff Molls! Anyow, it got late so I stayed over!'_

' _Bloody hell Nan, did you two..you know!'_

' _Molly!_ She tried to sound affronted _'old your 'orses gel! In any case a lady never tells!' All you need to know is we are two friends that really, really like each other! We 'eld 'ands though!'_ She giggled like a schoolgirl _'and_ she continued excitedly _'we're going to Edinburgh this weekend…..together!'_

' _Blimey Nan, that's huge! So do you think it could turn into something then?'_

' _I dunno gel, but truth be told, its looking good and I'm kinda 'oping so! And at our time of life, you av to grab a bit of appiness where you can! '_

' _Hang on a minute, are you telling me you want it to happen?'_

' _Yeah, I wouldn't say no! He's so nice Molls! I'm getting more than a bit fond of 'im! But I'm a bit worried e wouldn't want an old bird like me!'_

' _Christ Nan you're onIy 64 not 104 and you're a long time dead! So if he makes you happy!'_

' _All I'm sayin is, we've got a bit of an understanding, but we still need to see where it leads us! But for right now it's leading us to Edinburgh, so watch this space!'_ She cackled ' _Don't go hat buyin or nuffin!' 'And don't go tellin ya Mum, she'll be on me case, wantin to know all the in's and out's an I want it to be about me an 'im at the moment!'_

' _My lips are sealed Nan, I just want you to enjoy yourself, there ain't been much opportunity for that, has there?'_

' _No! And it's about time I did! 'E's a goodun Molls an no mistake!_ Molly smiled quietly to herself, _'Call me after the weekend Nan, and for gods sake enjoy yourself!'_

What Dot hadn't told her was it wasn't just about holding hands. As the day had worn on they seemed to get more tactile with each other. Almost as soon as they had got back to the privacy of Henry's home, he had closed the front door and nervously asked if he could kiss her: _'I've been wanting to do that all day!'_ He smiled, as they were still in each others arms, Pandora knocked on the door. There was no point in pretending it hadn't happened, she'd already seen the whole encounter through the huge glass panel in the door. Looking suitably shocked, Pandora continued to stand there with her mouth gaping open. Groaning with irritation that they had been disturbed, Henry muttered _'Let me deal with this Dot you go and make yourself comfy; I won't be long!'_ Keeping his voice loud enough for Dot to hear he tackled the unwelcome intrusion _'Pandora! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?'_ He paused at the doorway having no intention of inviting her in _'Henry!_ She eyed him suspiciously, trying to crane her neck to catch sight of Dot _'I felt things were a little awkward between us, and I thought we could share a peace offering!'_ She trilled _I've cooked far too much for one and wondered if you had eaten?'_ She gestured to the pot she was holding _'But I see you have a guest!'_ she huffed. _'I have indeed!'_ he stated _we were just about to order something to eat, but seeing as you've gone to so much trouble we would be delighted to take it off your hands!'_ he challenged, giving her no alternative than to hand over the food _'Oh! Of course Henry!'_ She flustered, trying to hide the fact her little plan to get him alone had gone horribly wrong _'it would be churlish of me to leave my guest unattended, so if there's nothing else?'_ He raised his eyebrows _'I'll arrange for the pot to be brought back to you!' 'Yes, yes of course Henry!..Err I hope you enjoy it!'_ she waved her hand dismissively before making a hasty retreat. _'Dot!_ He called _'seems Pandora cooked too much!'_ He grinned cheekily _'lets dig in shall we?'_ He walked towards the kitchen, lifting the lid to look at the contents _'it ain't poisoned is it?_ Dot asked peering into the pot _I mean, it could av one of them date rape drugs in it!_ She winked, _'sounded like she wanted to get 'er feet well an truly under your table!'_ She laughed. _'Dorothy Smith, there is only one person invited to get her feet under my table, and she's standing right next to me!'_ He kissed her cheek _'So are we eating this or looking at it?'_ Bumping shoulders with him _'Yeah! Come on lets give it a go!'_ she agreed as he held her hand to his mouth _'then my special friend_ he smirked _'we could enjoy a little more of what happened earlier!' 'Play your cards right mate, and you could be right!'_ She smirked back, secretly delighted things were moving on nicely.

As Pandora hurried down the driveway her thoughts drifted to those of mixing things up a bit. So he's passed up the opportunity of being with me has he? I wonder what Penelope will think of him moving on so soon? I could light the touch paper, sit back, and watch, as the fireworks get under way. This could be fun she mused. Surely she could even challenge her divorce settlement over this? Now how do I word this so Penelope understands I'm not involved? All I'm doing is being a good friend, she reasoned. After all, I'm only keeping her up to date and trying to give her ammunition to secure her a better settlement, no harm can come of that, can it? She smirked. Reaching for the telephone _'Penelope, how are you darling?...I have some news you may be interested in hearing..._

Getting the children settled early now seemed a priority. Molly was itching to tell Charles all about the conversation she'd had with her Nan, and the fact that Elizabeth was going to the clinic with her tomorrow. Sam was a smart cookie, often picking up on conversations that should only be reserved for adults. She certainly didn't want to discuss the potential love life of her Nan and his grandfather in front of him, or worry him by sharing her little niggles regarding the pregnancy. Instead, she would make one of Charles favourite suppers, and they could eat later in relative peace.

As he walked in the door she greeted him in the hallway _'right Mr,_ she grinned _once the kids are in bed you and I are having a cosy dinner for two!'_ grinning back and relieved she seemed happier than their earlier conversation _'I like the sound of that!'_ he replied planting a firm kiss to her mouth _'you crack on with dinner and I'll entertain the troops!'_ he muttered, cheekily pinching her bum as she turned away. After helping Sam with his homework, getting both Luca and Sam fed; Charles made his way upstairs with Luca for her bath and to settle her down for the night. She'd set the table, lit the candles and had an Ed Sheeran CD playing softly in the background. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as Molly put the finishing touches to their meal, she was humming softly along to the music, occasionally singing along to the lyrics. _'You look lovely!'_ He smiled softly _'feeling any better?'_ he moved forward touching his forehead onto hers, she nodded _'yeah!_ She let out a gentle sigh _'sorry about earlier,_ she looked up _'when the tears start and you're not here.'_ She explained _'I just need to hear you voice!'_ Wrapping her in a hug, he whispered into her hair _'I know!'_ He soothed _'your mum's coming to the clinic with me tomorrow! I'm gonna have a chat to see if not feeling sick is ok!'_ He nodded, placing his hand on her tummy _'maybe_ he offered tenderly _our baby loves you already and knows not to upset you!'_ As she relaxed into his hold he suggested _'I could always tape my voice, if it would help?'_ Her bottom lip trembled as tears formed in her eyes, her emotions were so near the surface these days and she was so moved he would even come up with such an idea _'you'd do that?'_ she questioned, sniffing _'give me your phone!'_ He smiled as she handed it to him _'Molly James_ he started the recording, looking directly into her eyes as he spoke _'I'm so proud of you! You are without doubt the absolute love of my life! We'll get through whatever obstacle are placed in front of us because we are strong! I can't wait to get home to you, to our life and our precious family! I will love and adore you for always and am fully committed in remaining 100% by your side forever!'_ As he clicked off the recording and handed her back the phone, Molly dissolved _'whenever I'm not around and you need to hear how much I love you'_ his own eyes now moist with emotion _'it's right here Molls!'_ He held her close as she sobbed gently into his chest. _'Thank you!'_ She looked up at him kissing him lovingly _'I love you Charles! How about we eat dinner, then go to bed!'_ She held his face, completely abandoning the idea of talking about her Nan and Henry. This was all about them, and nothing else seemed nearly as important.


	46. Chapter 46

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 46. When you find the right one, hold on tight!

Seeing as they'd gone to bed so early the previous evening, Molly had woken just as the early morning light began to change. As she turned her head towards the window she could clearly see the hues of pink and lilac stretching before her. Easing herself from the warmth of his body she popped his t-shirt over her head and moved over to the window seat to take in the full majesty. Charles had told her long ago that he loved watching the sunrise; to him it always seemed magical, plus, he'd told her it reminded him of their time in Afghan together. Letting her mind wander back to when they would walk to a quiet place of the compound, she smiled to herself remembering when they would use the time to chat and get to know each other on a more personal level. She was always fascinated when he would wax lyrical about how wonderful the colours of the sunrise seemed; convinced that letting nature cast it's spell over them was a way of bringing lady Luck on board; protecting them from whatever lay ahead. Now faced with attending the clinic later she wanted some of that magic to wash over her. Lost in her thoughts his voice brought her back to the present _'what you up to?'_ He asked sleepily, as he patted the cool space next to him where his wife should be. _'Watching the sunrise'_ she turned to smile at him _'come and see'_ she motioned with her head ' _It's magic! You're missing it!'_ She turned back, as Charles swung his legs off the bed to join her on the window seat _'scootch up"_ he instructed; settling himself behind her _'this is what was missing in Afghan!'_ he uttered in her ear _'what?'_ she asked gently leaning back into him _'snuggling like this!'_ He reminisced _'Yeah, but as you kept reminding me, you were my Boss! You hadn't even told me you loved me then!'_ She chuckled _'I did though!'_ He kissed her cheek _'love you I mean! Those mornings were the best part of my day,_ he confirmed _knowing the first person I would see was you!'_ _'Ditto!'_ She sighed contentedly as they sat for a while, enjoying the peace. _'As much as I'd love to sit here all day with you, somehow I don't think we'd get away with it, do you?'_ She scrunched up her nose _'Nah!'_ He kissed her firmly ' _Tea Mrs James?'_ He asked _'Lovely Mr James!'_

Kissing her and Luca goodbye on the doorstep, _'promise you'll call?'_ He urged, trying not to sound too concerned _'Promise! As soon as I can!_ She rolled her eyes _'Now go! You'll be late!'_ She ordered _'Drive safely!'_ she grinned at him lifting Luca's hand to waive her Daddy off to work.

Elizabeth arrived early as promised _'why is grandma taking me to school?'_ Sam asked _'are you and Luca ok Mum?' 'Of course we're ok Sammy, grandma just wanted to do it, is all!'_ she smiled, just like his father she thought always over protective where she and his little sister were concerned. _'Now madam,_ she smiled at her daughter _'when grandma gets back, Mummy's going to have a word with Danielle! You like her don't you? She always gives you tickles!'_ After arriving at the clinic they didn't have long to wait before Danielle called them in _'So Molly, how are you feeling?'_ As Molly began to explain that she was a tad concerned she wasn't experiencing any nausea or actually throwing up, she suddenly realised how neurotic she sounded. _'So let me get this straight,_ Danielle asked _you think because you're not having any of those symptoms something could be wrong?' 'Well, yeah!'_ Molly replied, adding _'I dunno? I'm worried if I'm even still pregnant?'_ detecting that Molly was more than a little anxious Danielle tried to put her mind at rest _'You could just be one of the lucky one's!'_ She smiled kindly _'not everyone has sickness Molly, but there is something we could do,_ she patted her hand this _is a pretty large clinic and we're lucky enough to have an ultrasound machine so lets check for viability shall we?'_ Molly nodded eagerly, all she wanted to do was to confirm the baby, their baby, was A still there and B doing ok with nothing wrong. As Molly came out of the room Elizabeth could see the big fat tears in her eyes _'Molly?_ She jumped up _'is everything ok darling?'_ Nodding, she fell into her arms _'Yeah!'_ She squeaked out, _'I just saw our little peanut!'_ she cried, pinching her thumb and forefinger together _'and the tiny heartbeat fluttering on the screen!'_ She looked at Elizabeth, as both of them let out a huge breath neither of them realised they were holding in _'I've got to come back for the proper scan in a few weeks, but we're doing fine!'_ Elizabeth gripped her tightly _'I've never been more relieved sweetheart, now go and ring that husband of yours! Then we need tea and a big slice of cake!'_ she smiled kissing her cheek.

' _Hey you!'_ she opened still tearful

' _Hey baby, how did it go?'_ He asked tentatively?

' _I've just seen our little peanut! Well that's what Danielle called it!'_ She chuckled through her tears. _'It's all ok Charles!_ She confirmed _I've gotta have the proper scan in a couple of weeks, but we're both good!'_ She trailed off. He was silent as his emotions got the better of him.

' _Charles? You still there?'_ She questioned.

' _Yep'_ He sniffed _'Christ Molls the relief!'_ he ran his hands through his hair _you had me a tad worried!'_ He pulled himself together _'Sorry baby, I..I didn't mean to tell you that! You ok?'_

' _I know you were worried!'_ She soothed _'I just got a bit OTT. I'm just lucky I guess!'_

' _Lucky?'_ He asked

' _Yeah! I've got you, Sam and Luca and now this little peanut with no morning sickness!_ She asserted, feeling more positive _…and now your Mum is buying me cake!'_ She laughed, laughing back he uttered _'well you enjoy it! I'll see you later. Oh and Molly!'_ He uttered feeling more than a little sentimental.

' _Yeah?'_

' _Looks like that sunrise we shared this morning worked it's magic after all!'_

' _Aw, you Soppy bugger!'_ She grinned _'I make you right though! Me and the peanut will see you later! I love you!'_ she said gently _'me too!'_ He blew her a kiss goodbye. Slumping back into his chair, he allowed himself a few moments to gather his thoughts; he didn't need reminding how much he loved her, but the thought that something may have been wrong with her or the baby had worried him more than he cared to admit. As usual she handled it brilliantly, yeah there were the few tears, but Molly being Molly she just got on with it. She would never cease to amaze him! She was bouncing back as he knew she would, so onwards and upwards James; he told himself, you've got an amazing wife and pretty soon they would be a family of four, looks like good old Lady Luck was at it again.

Over the following week Molly had begun to relax and enjoy being pregnant. As her stress levels had lessened, so had the frequency of the tears. She even started getting Charles to rub oil on her tummy as a way of preventing stretch marks she'd said. In reality though, they both knew it was their way of showing love to the little peanut that had been the cause of earlier worries. He would talk to her tummy; swearing that because he'd done it with Luca that was why he could settle her to sleep so easily, and by his reckonings this baby would react in the same way! _'You just hold on to those thoughts!'_ She teased, thoroughly enjoying their private time. When her phoned buzzed into action. Reaching over to see who it was _'Nan_ she smirked _they must be back from Edinburgh!'_

' _Hiya Nan, you're back then? When you said you were staying a few extra days I wondered if you were ever coming back!'_ She laughed

' _Aw Molls, it's beautiful up there! Very romantic and we 'ad such a laugh, we just decided to stay on!_ ' She confirmed _'we got to do all the sights wivout the crowds 'oldin us back! I got proper spoilt! In fact 'enry's bringing in the bags as we speak! 'E's a proper gent!'_

' _You sound so happy Nan! So you still at Henry's then?'_

' _Well yeah! I'm stopping over for a few more days! 'E reckons I'm addictive, can't live wivout me can 'e?'_ she chuckled. Molly could hear a deep voice in the background laughing at Dot's remark, just as she was about to ask about Edinburgh Henry came on the phone _'Hey Molly, this woman has worn me out_ he laughed _I need a few days to recuperate. You could have warned me what boundless energy she has! I'm completely exhausted, but I'm also a very happy man!'_ He laughed, not giving her a chance to reply ' _here I'll put her back on, I think she may have some news for you!'_ she could still hear them laughing in the background as Nan came back on the phone.

' _Sounds like you two are getting on well! So you had a good time then?'_

' _Ah Molls I've 'ad a corking time! Loved it mate! Edinburgh is amazin, we walked for miles and 'Enry's place is fanbloodytastic!'_ she enthused _'gotta admit Molls, 'e knows 'ow to treat a lady!'_

' _Sooo!_ Molly asked cheekily as Charles nudged her arm so he could listen in _'did you?...Seal the deal then?'_

Dot whispered, not wanting Henry to hear her tell all, as he took the bags upstairs she uttered in a low voice _'shall we just say, we are officially a couple!'_

' _Blimey Nan, what does that even mean?'_ She sat up her eyes wide with curiosity.

' _I've bin lookin for a goodun like 'im all me life! And Molly gel, you ain't gonna believe it, but the feelin is mutual! 'enry says I'm the breath of fresh air he needs! And 'e wants to make it official'_

' _Aw Nan, that's brilliant! So are we talking wedding bells then?'_ Molly choked out excitedly _'that's why I'm stayin on 'ere,_ she confided _we're looking at rings tomorrow! Oh Molls, 'es a keeper, I never fought I'd ever get my goodun! But 'e is, Molls 'e is!''_ as she handed the phone to Charles _'I can't talk!_ She stuttered out, hearing her Nan so happy brought tears to her eyes _'Dot?_ Charles spoke _'I've got one very happy but emotional wife on my hands here! We'll say goodnight and let you get back to your…err…fiancé then!'_ He laughed _'Congratulations by the way, we couldn't be happier for you both!'_ He wrapped his arms around Molly saying _'See, told you if he was hit by the same magic as me; he'd fall hook, line and sinker!'_

' _Yeah, alright smart arse!'_ She laughed _'bloody hell Charles, they're getting married!'_

As Dot and Henry sat at the breakfast table the following morning _'happy?'_ he asked kissing her hand _'I should be asking you that!'_ she chuckled _'never been more so!_ He confirmed ' _You! Dot make me a happy man! And now we need to do some special shopping!'_

' _Well lead on sunshine,_ she smiled warmly before adding her own little warning _but I don't want nuffin flashy!'_ He chuckled _'I mean it 'enry,_ she worried _I ain't letting you spend a fortune, no-one is gonna call me a gold digger!'_ Kissing her hand again, he grinned _'we'll see_ his eyes twinkled _and anyway, just let them try; I have a feeling my future wife is more than capable of putting them in their place!'_ He winked.

Pandora's head was bobbing up and down like a Mere cat; she was craning her neck as she peered through her lounge windows, she'd seen them return last night and was waiting for an opportunity to catch Henry on his own. Her telephone call to Penelope hadn't panned out as well as she had hoped, it appeared she and Rebecca were making a go of the Bed and Breakfast business; particularly when the clientele it attracted were of the more wealthy variety. Furthermore, Penelope had explained; they had made important links with an award-winning florist in the village. Working together had proved beneficial to both businesses, the florist recommended the Chateau as the perfect wedding venue, and in return, Penelope recommended the florist to any guests or wedding parties wanting floral arrangements. As it turned out, Penelope told her, she felt she had found her niche. The Chateau was a perfect setting as a wedding venue, and a chance meeting with a wealthy widower; who wanted to book it for his daughter's wedding, had also lead to Penelope having a new beau in her life. Penelope, it seemed had moved on, so when Pandora revealed Henry was seeing someone; she was astounded when Penelope seemed happy for him and wished him well. It irked her to think that she'd missed her chance. Surely Henry and his friend couldn't be serious could they? All I need to do is catch him on his own, but she seems to be there all the time; she must go home at some point, then I'll make my move.

Henry had convinced Dot that the Emerald cut antique diamond was the right choice, it suited her long fingers and the smile on her face; he'd commented, told him how much she loved it. While they were still in the jewellers, Henry insisted on being shown wedding rings that would compliment the stone _'Just to get an idea!'_ He'd said. As it turned out the sales assistant had the very thing; she showed them a wedding band studded with five diamonds _'each stone represents the key elements of a marriage!'_ She informed them! _'Health, Wealth, Love, Happiness and Fidelity!'_ She smiled, as Henry nodded his approval _'have we found the perfect match?'_ He asked his new fiancé _'what can I say?'_ Dot blushed _'they're beautiful! Can we just have a minute?'_ she aimed at the sales assistant _'of course madam, take you time!'_ Pulling him over to the far corner of the shop, Dot voiced her concerns _'Henry Forrester, you said you weren't gonna spend a fortune. As much as I love 'em, I can't let you pay that much!' 'Dot!_ He held her hands _'let me do this! I want you to have something special! I never thought I would get the chance to feel this happy, but I am!'_ He smiled boyishly _'It would give me the greatest pleasure to see you wear them!' 'I ain't denyin their a bit bleedin special!' 'Well?_ He interrupted _'I want my wife to feel special! I love you Dot and I want to show you how much!'_ he smiled sincerely, as she looked at him she could see the warmth in his eyes _'on one condition!'_ She raised her eyebrow _'name it!' 'It ends here! No more extravagant gifts! I'm wiv ya cos I luv ya, not for wot it can get me!'_ Henry threw his head back laughing _'Oh Dot! You are unlike anyone I've ever met! That one statement is the reason I fell in love with you! You see me and not my wealth! And it's also the reason I'm not letting you go! So,_ he tipped his head to one side _these rings? Are they the one's?' 'Yeah! Go on then, if you insist!'_ She grinned _'But I'm payin fer your one!'_ He kissed her on the mouth, repeating her words _'Go on then, if you insist!'_ As they left the shop in their own little happy bubble he said _'this calls for a celebration, how about a fancy lunch?'_ she stopped dead in her tracks _'I can see I'm gonna 'av to watch you "enry!'_ She teased ' _you've spent quite enough for today mate!_ She winked, linking her arm through his _'ow about we pick up some nice nibbles and take this 'ome, I'm dyin fer a cuppa!'_ She laughed _'Sounds perfect!'_ He chuckled _'maybe we could even stretch to a bottle of wine for later on! What do you think Mrs Forrester?' 'Sounds like a blindin idea!'_ She laughed as she led him towards the supermarket. As they settled down to pick at the nibbles they'd bought, they spoke about their future and her moving in with him permanently. _'I need to send our Molls a message, show 'er the ring an that! Come on get in the picture wiv me, she'll love it!'_ She laughed as they posed for a selfie. _'Ere_ she suddenly thought _'what will I do wiv my 'ouse?'_ She asked _'you could sell it_ Henry suggested _'you won't be needing it anymore! Or_ he smiled _'here's an idea, what about giving it to your daughter?'_ Dot placed a huge kiss on his lips _'I love that idea! She's always loved that 'ouse! You ain't just a pretty face, are ya?'_ She stroked his face' _I could speak to my legal team, if you like?_ He kissed her engagement ring _'we could find out the best way to go about it!'_ She smiled at him announcing _'You're a right goodun, Henry Forrester, of that there is no doubt!'_ Dot spied Pandora's casserole dish _'you alright 'ere for a couple of minutes?'_ She asked with a mischievous look on her face ' _There's just one more thing I need to do!'_ She smirked _'Won't take long!' 'What are you up to Dot?'_ He watched as she picked up Pandora's pot _'someone needs their card marked once and fer all!'_ She pursed her lips ' _time Pandora was put well and truly back in 'er box! Cos lets face it 'enry_ she laughed _'she's got anovver fing comin if she finks she's messin wiv my old man!'_ Oh to be a fly on that wall, he thought.

Molly's phone buzzed with a message, opening it up she squealed _'Charles, come and have a look at this!'_ she handed him the phone _'whoa!_ He blew out a long breath _'that is some rock!'_ There on the phone was Nan and Henry's smiling faces with Nan's hand resting against her cheek flashing the beautiful engagement ring Henry had bought her, underneath was a caption that read 'well and truly off the market!' A second message read:

Moving in with Henry permanently. Henry is making official arrangements for me to give my house to your Mum so she can finally get out of that council place. It'll mean your Dad will have to get a job, cos he won't be able to claim benefits anymore but at least they won't have rent to pay. The kids won't be so cramped and they will have a garden to play in. It seems like the right thing to do, what do you think? Love Nan x.

' _Well, I must say they aren't wasting any time are they?'_ Charles commented, Molly gave him a cheeky grin before moving to straddle him _'well, you know what they say!'_ Wrapping his arms around her waist he asked _'Go on then Mrs James, I'll bite; what do they say?'_ Leaning into him she told him _'When you find your goodun!_ She nuzzled his neck _hold on tight and treasure them, because there's not many of them about!'_ He pulled her into him to kiss her deeply _'and did you?'_ He pulled back slightly _'what?'_ She asked as he playfully rolled his eyes _'Find your goodun?'_ He nudged her nose with his, holding his face in her hands she told him lovingly _'I'm holding him tight right now!_ She lowered her voice, confessing _'there's only ever been you and I'm never letting you go!'_ She gazed into his eyes as his smile almost melted her _'exactly the answer I was hoping for Mrs James!_ He smirked _I definitely found my forever love and now I'm taking her to bed to show her just how much of a goodun I can be!'_


	47. Chapter 47

This chapter is only a short one! I wanted to cover the 'Dot/Pandora' standoff, and set the scene for the next chapter; which is the family get together where the news of henry and Dot brings about changes for everyone!

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 47. Get back in yer box Mrs.

Be polite she kept telling herself, as she walked down the driveway towards Pandora's front door; you've got the upper hand here, all your doing is returning her dish; so just be polite until it's time not to be! Seeing as their last encounter wasn't exactly what you would call friendly, Dot was under no illusion of how this little face-off would pan out. It was pretty obvious Miss snotty thought she stood a chance with Henry, but she was about to learn that any delusions she still held in that direction; were now firmly off the table. Dot took a deep breath and knocked on the solid oak door. 'Let battle commence' she thought. As the door opened both women met each other with a steely gaze. Painting a false smile on her lips Pandora remarked sarcastically _'well! This is a surprise!'_ She looked her up and down ' _Henry's special companion isn't it?'_ She scoffed ' _Forgive me,_ she added dismissively _I seem to have forgotten your name!'_

' _Well!_ Dot just smiled at her pathetic attempt to put her down _you can either call me Dorothy, or in a few short months it'll be Mrs Forrester! Looks like we'll be neighbours!'_ She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the next challenge ' _Henry asked me to bring back your dish!_ Dot continued _Fanks fer the thought an all that! But as of now, 'e won't be needin your little offerings!'_

' _What?_ She exclaimed _he's asked YOU to marry him?'_ She blurted out, astonished things had got that far _'is this some kind of a joke?'_

' _No Joke!'_ Dot confirmed laconically, flashing the diamond ring in her direction. It was obvious Pandora was green with envy as she took in the exquisite stone thrust under her nose.

' _So I see you got him to part with his money then'!_ She remarked unkindly _'I must say, that was quick work! I'm amazed he would be fooled so easily!'_ She uttered flippantly ' _I mean you're hardly even… 'ardly what?'_ Dot interrupted, the hackles on the back of her neck making an appearance _'a two faced gold digger like you?'_ She threw at her _'Listen lady, you need a check up from the neck up if you fought you was in wiv a chance! 'Freeloaders is sumfing 'e can do wivout! 'E's 'ad more than enuff of that wiv 'is ex and daughter. Now all 'e wants is someone genuine, and 'es finally got it! Me!'_ She announced, knowing she'd opened the floodgates.

' _I'm sure I don't know what you mean!'_ Pandora retorted in mock innocence _'I fink you do love!'_ Dot countered, having no intention of backing down. _'You fought you was gunna breeze in there, 'an take over where 'es ex wife left off!' 'So_ Pandora scoffed _you think you've got what it takes to keep a man like Henry happy do you?'_ She pursed her lips _'as it 'appens, yeh I do!_ Dot replied _cos I can give 'im sumfing that's been missing from 'es life fer a long time!'_ She met her gaze full on _'we're together cos we fell in love wiv each uvver! Sumfing you're probably not even capable of!' 'You see,_ she asserted, her tone somewhat intimidating _the likes of you are only interested in 'es bank balance, and what's in it for you, whereas I couldn't give a stuff if 'es rich or poor! 'All I see is a pretty special bloke, someone I care very deeply about! 'Look Pandora, we both know there's no love lost between us, but I'm just markin yer card fer ya!'_ She pointed out _' do yerself a favour 'an get back in yer box Mrs! Cos if I get as much as a whiff of your sickly bleedin perfume anywhere near 'es front door when I ain't there, you'll av me to deal wiv! 'An you don't wanna go tickin me off love! This 'ere is a friendly warnin, piss me off 'an you could well find yerself wrapped in a carpet and lobbed onto the M25! Get my drift?'_ As she left Pandora open mouthed on her own doorstep, Dot threw one last comment in Pandora's direction _'Oh, and by the way, that dinner you brought over! We 'ad to bin it! It looked well dodgy; we 'ad a cheese sandwich instead!'_ She chuckled to herself walking back down the drive, hearing the slamming of a door behind her. _'That's 'er well and truly back in'er box!'_ She muttered to herself.

' _I'm back!'_ She called out to Henry _'Do I want to know how it went?'_ He looked up smirking at her _'Nah! Probly not!' All you need to know 'enry!'_ She chuckled her face lighting up with a satisfied smile _'is Pandora is back in 'er box, good 'n proper! Now my Love, ow about we open a bottle and celebrate our engagement?'_ As he took her hand and motioned with his head to the two wine glasses and the opened bottle sitting on the table _'I'm already one step ahead of you!'_ He filled their glasses _'cheers my darling, here's to us!'_ He grinned.

As Charles was trying to get Luca to eat the mashed sweet potato Molly had prepared, Sam sat beside him. _'I don't think she likes it Dad. Look at the faces she's pulling! She likes bananas though, shall I mash one up?'_ He suggested, trying to be helpful _'Hang on for a bit Sam, Molls'_ he called up the stairs _'she's not interested in the sweet potato, Sam wants to know if she should have a mashed banana instead?' 'I'll be down in a bit, just hold on!'_ Molly answered. As she walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but chuckle as she surveyed the scene. Two pairs of brown eyes looked towards her, thoroughly defeated by a six-month-old baby thinking it was a game to be fussy with her food. _'What are you two like?'_ She chided, playfully, taking the spoon and proceeding to show them how it was done _'you put it in her mouth'_ she instructed, grinning at Luca _'show her what you want her to do, make encouraging Mmm noises'_ she opened her own mouth encouraging Luca to do the same _'give her lots of praise, there's Mummy's good girl! And scoop up the mess as you go!'_ She smiled sweetly, thoroughly pleased with her demonstration _'simple, one bowl of sweet potato expertly delivered to one very saucy little girl!'_ She blew a raspberry on her cheek _'Yeah but'_ Sam tried to defend their efforts _'she didn't want it! Did she Dad?'_ Charles just shrugged, Molly was in control of this and he for one wasn't about to challenge her tactics _'Sam!'_ Molly tilted her head in his direction _'your little sister is six-months-old, if you give in whenever she mucks about with her food; you're only making a rod for your own back! If you don't like what's for dinner, do I jump up and cook something else?' 'Well, No!'_ He answered; heeding the lesson she had taught him _'There you go then, sorted!'_ She laughed before turning her attentions to Charles _'and you major! You ain't getting off so lightly either!' 'What?'_ He smirked innocently _'this baby girl already knows she can wrap her Daddy around her little finger!'_ She raised her eyebrows _'yeah well!'_ He wrinkled his nose and laughing, knowing full well he'd given in too easily _'point taken!'_ He admitted, smirking and giving her one of those looks he knew full well she couldn't resist _'Right,_ she kissed him briefly _'for that, you're cooking dinner!'_ She grinned cheekily _'No problem!'_ He kissed her back.

Just before they called Sam down for dinner, Molly asked _'do you reckon we should tell Sam about Henry and Nan? Or wait, and invite the olds for the weekend?'_ Resting against the worktop, he thought for a while _'go and give your Nan a quick ring! See what she wants to do!'_ Nodding at him _'righto! I'll do it now!'_

' _Hiya Nan, Listen, just a quickie! What's the score about letting Sam in on your news? Do you want us to do it? Or leave it up to you?'_

' _Erm, 'ang on gel; let me see what 'es lordship want's to do?'_ Molly could hear her ask Henry _'Hi Molly!_ Henry came on the phone _'if you don't mind we'd like to tell him!'_

' _Of course we don't mind, how about Sunday lunch? We could invite Elizabeth and Edward as well, and if the bubbles flow_ she laughed _there's always the bolthole upstairs you could fall into!'_

' _Aww, that sounds great! Let me just check with my intended, hold on! Dot_ he called _Sunday lunch with Molly and Charles? Wonderful, we'll be there! There is something we want to ask you two anyway, so that would be perfect!'_

' _Great_ Molly chirped _see you Sunday then! Ooh Henry, can you put Nan back on for a minute!'_

' _Molls, wot's up?'_

' _Have you told Mum yet? Cos if you haven't, maybe we should invite them as well! What do you think? Maybe just as well let everyone know all at once!'_

' _If it ain't too much trouble Molls, that'd be smashin! Look I'll giv 'er a ring 'an tell 'er there's sumfing important she needs to know, that'll get 'er shiftin!'_

' _Right, see you Sunday then!'_

' _Right!'_ Molly confirmed _'Sunday lunch it is!'_ She told Charles, as she walked back into the kitchen. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, she pulled him into her and kissed him gently _'Mmm! That was nice!'_ He smiled softly _'I might gunna have invited both sets of parents as well though!'_ She winced, looking up at him with forgive me eyes _'what am I going to do with you?'_ He laughed _'well, I just thought….'thinking again Eh?_ He teased _'you know how bloody dangerous that is!' 'Yeah well!'_ She shrugged, knowing he would give her the world if he had it _'you don't mind do you?' 'Kiss me again, and I'll let you know!'_ He smirked _'and!'_ he squeezed her tightly _'I might just gunna need some more convincing later!'_ Grinning broadly at him she uttered _'that's a deal major! Only because you need convincing of course!' 'Of course!'_ He chuckled over her mouth, kissing her again, leaving her in no doubt of the type of convincing he needed! As she pulled back breathless, she looked over at the hob, uttering cheekily _'but for right now baby, it looks like you're gunna have to rethink dinner! You've just burnt the chops!'_


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry this has taken a while, it just wouldn't flow how I wanted it to. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it. I'm still not completely happy with it, but please if you have the time R&R.

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 48. Something for everyone.

As Molly was waving Charles off to work on Friday morning, Sam was earwigging into their conversation. Seeing as the organic farm shop was open until late, Molly asked if he could stop off on his way home to collect the large leg of lamb she'd ordered online; she had to go to the clinic and it wouldn't leave her much time to go herself. When his Dad had stated ' _there is nine of us, will one be enough?'_ It had more than peaked Sam's interest. Nine people meant the entire family, was something going on he knew nothing about? _'Why is everyone coming on Sunday?'_ he asked, his mouth full with Coco Pops; and his curiosity finally getting the better of him _'because Sam, it's nice for us all to get together, why? You got something better to do?'_ Molly teased, straining the last dregs of the teabag into her cup _'No! I was just wondering that's all!'_ He shrugged defensively, still not satisfied with her answer; he pushed it a little further _'Is it some sort of special occasion or something?'_ Molly swung round to give him her full attention _'Samuel James, I swear your head is gunna spin off its axis with the amount of questions you ask,_ she chuckled _just wait until Sunday!'_ Sam knew only too well Molly was the worst at keeping secrets, and the tell tale sign of the little twitch at the corner of her mouth meant she knew something. Narrowing his eyes at her, the same way his Dad does he challenged _'You're trying not to laugh Mum, you do know something!'_ Unable to contain her giggles, she sat beside him; if he guessed it would mean she hadn't actually told him, but just like his Dad he had this knack of asking a million questions, making her head spin so much, she usually gave in and spilled the beans anyway.

' _Come on detective Sam, what do you think is happening then!'_ She smirked; watching him intently as he revealed what was on his mind _'I think it's got something to do with Granddad Henry and Nana Dot!'_ He stated _'Ok!'_ She asked with an amused look on her face _'so why them then?'_ She asked, sipping her tea and trying to contain her composure; he was bang on the money of course, but she wasn't about to let him know. _'No. 1,_ he began _Granddad and Nana Dot are spending a lot of time together, and I mean a lot Mum!'_ He rolled his eyes _'No. 2, whenever I ring him at home Nan is always there!'_ Molly shrugged, trying to offer a little diversion _'perhaps she just stayed over!'_ Sam was on a roll now, continuing with his observations _'No. 3, they are always laughing together, and Mum;_ he whispered, even though there was no-one else about to hear him _'when they came to watch my rugby practice, he even held her hand!'_ he divulged _'they think I didn't notice, but I did!'_ He chuckled _'blimey!'_ Molly exclaimed _'hand holding eh? What do you suppose that means then?'_ she continued teasing him.

' _I think they are more than friends!'_ he proudly announced. _'And I think_ she paused, leaning in to whisper in his ear _'you should get a move on, or you'll be late for school!' 'Aww Mum!'_ he dragged out _'Mum nothing, come on get moving, I've got to get to the clinic and you've got school!'_ She moved swiftly from the table, clearing away the breakfast dishes as she went _'Oh and Sam_ she shot at him over her shoulder _…. you do know that curiosity killed the cat, don't you!'_ She laughed, more than a little proud of herself that she hadn't actually let him know he was on the right track.

Charles turned up with the leg of lamb Molly had ordered, plus an additional half leg; ' _just to be on the safe side'_ , he'd said, which had earned him a huge kiss of thanks from his wife for being so thoughtful. Turning to leave he pulled her back _'Come here you, how did it go today?' 'Peanut and Mummy AOK!'_ She smiled _'I'll show you the scan later! We better crack on with this lot first though!'_ As he set about making a marinade for the meat to sit in, Molly wrapped her arms around his waist, pre warning him _'Sam's on a mission to find out why everyone is coming!'_ She giggled _'its driving him nuts!' So just engage your brain major!'_ she reminded him ' _this Intel is strictly covert till Sunday! Got it?' 'Got it!_ He smirked _'reading you loud and clear! Could have a bit of fun though!'_ He winked, dipping his head to kiss her. _'Sam!_ He called _'I could do with a hand, buddy!'_ Molly shook her head at him, knowing by the look on his face his teasing was going to be relentless.

' _Right Sam, I'm gunna need a large container with a lid, then you can help chop the garlic and rosemary!'_ As Sam busied himself sorting out the right size container, Charles uttered _'this all needs to go without a hitch!'_ Sam shot him a look, he was right back to where he'd been that morning; his brain whirring with curiosity, was his Dad about to tell him what Molly hadn't, he wondered? _'Why Dad?'_ He asked innocently _'is it a special occasion or something?'_ Smirking and knowing Sam was itching to ask more; he tapped his nose as if he was going to let him in on the secret _'I've got a feeling something big is going down!'_ Charles confided as Sam whispered conspiratorially _'do you know what it is Dad?'_ His eyes wide with expectation _'Not sure Sam, maybe Molly's mum is pregnant, AGAIN! Or maybe Dave will be wearing trousers for a change! It could be that Grand Pop has bought the new people carrier you keep nagging him about! Or maybe…just maybe,_ he paused _we'll find out on Sunday!'_ He laughed, ruffling his hair _'Daad!'_ He dragged out, huffing _'So you don't know then!' 'I didn't say that Sam!_ Charles chuckled, still busying himself with all the chopping _'So you do know then?'_ Sam was getting exasperated now _'didn't say that either!'_ Charles shrugged his shoulders; taking pity on Sam he placed his hand on his shoulder _'I can tell you one thing though!'_ Sam looked at him all expectantly _'we'll just have to wait out, and all will be revealed!'_ He threw his head back to laugh _'This isn't fair!'_ Sam pouted, resting his chin in his hands. _'Look Sam!'_ he offered, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and feeling a little sorry he had teased him so much _'Molly and I do know what's going on, but it's not up to us to say! I promise it's good news though! And Sam'_ he hooked a finger under his chin, so he looked directly into his eyes _'you'll be happy when you finally find out! OK?_ Sam had no alternative than to reply _'OK!'_ Sunday couldn't come quick enough as far as he was concerned.

Late Saturday evening, Molly and Charles had taken the time to set the table and prepare all the vegetables, so it wasn't too much of a rush on Sunday morning. Molly stood back admiring the gleam of the crystal glasses, before placing the candles into the heavy glass candlesticks they'd been bought as a wedding present. _'It looks lovely!'_ She smiled, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. _'Yep! Even though I say it myself, we certainly pull out all the stops!'_ As he wrapped his arms around her waist _'this is gunna be a special day!'_ She uttered, leaning back into his chest and holding onto his hands that were gently rubbing her belly _'Yep!'_ he squeezed her tight _'there's a few surprises in_ store!' Molly just smirked at his remark _'Hmm!'_ She smiled _'There certainly is!t_

Charles had taken charge of all the cooking, and the smell of the roasting lamb was now permeating the whole house. _'When you pick Mum and Dad up from the station, can you get me a small bag of peanuts?'_ She asked with a grin _'Peanuts? What? Salted ones?'_ He frowned _'Nope! The ones in their shells!'_ She gave him a cheeky smile _'Molly James, you're up to something!'_ She tapped her nose _'all will be revealed!'_ She skipped off, leaving him bemused at her request.

Nan and Henry were first to arrive, pulling her into the warmest of hugs. _'Fanks fer doin this Molls! It means a lot to both of us!'_ She smiled at Henry _''es bin workin on 'es speech bless 'im!'_ Henry chuckled at Dot's remarks, lowering his voice and telling Molly _'I wanted to make this announcement as special_ _as your Grandmother!'_ He kissed Dot's cheek _'I didn't realise what I was missing out on until I met her, she deserves it!'_ Molly could feel the tears pricking her eyes at how happy they both seemed. _'Thank you Henry_ she kissed him _'you're a proper gent! And one things for certain, your life won't ever be dull!'_ She laughed, knowing full well the fun side of her own character came directly from her Nan.

Elizabeth and Edward arrived shortly afterwards. _'Hows our little peanut then?'_ Elizabeth asked, pulling her into a tight hug _'everything's just fine! I went to the clinic yesterday. I'll show you the scan later!'_ She smiled watching as Elizabeth and Edward made a beeline for their grandchildren. Charles had left to collect Dave and Belinda from the station, stopping off briefly at the kiosk shop to pick up the bag of peanuts Molly had asked for. What does she want these for? He mused, she's obviously got something up her sleeve; but I'm buggered if I can work out what it is. Perhaps it's some sort of craving! Oh well, if my wife wants peanuts, then peanuts she shall have!

' _Molly baby! Come 'ere, missed ya!'_ Belinda giggled as she held her daughter close to her _'Ow ya feelin love?'_

' _Yeah, I'm good Mum. No sickness at all!'_

' _Blimey you are lucky! I 'ad it wiv all of yous!'_

' _Yeah, we all suffered!'_ Dave added _'we 'ad to live out of the chippy, didn't we Belinda? Yer muvver couldn't bare the cookin smells. Well, that was 'er excuse!'_ He threw his arm around her shoulder as she giggled uncontrollably. _'I didn't mind though_ he chuckled _'I'd do anyfing for the woman I love!'_

' _Cor!'_ Belinda sniffed the air _'Sumfing smells lovely!'_

' _Roast lamb!'_ Molly smiled ' _courtesy of my husband's amazing cooking skills!'_ She smiled warmly at him. _'One bag of peanuts!'_ He smiled back _'as per your request madam!'_ He retorted, kissing her on the head. _'Right_ He rubbed his hands together _'drinks anyone? Shout out you orders!'_ As they all called out what they wanted he moved into the kitchen to play barman, _'Come on Sam, give me a hand!'_ Molly followed them in giving Sam instructions of who wanted what drink; when he was out of the way Charles asked _'Molls baby, what are the nuts for?'_

' _Well,_ she chuckled _shall we just say, it's something to do with our peanut!'_

' _Yeah! But everyone already knows you're pregnant!'_

' _Just go with it! For me!'_ She looped her arms around his neck ' _should I be worried?'_ He asked with a look of slight concern on his face _'Nah! Quite the opposite actually!'_ She grinned, pulling his head down to kiss him. If there was one thing he knew about his wife, when she had that confident look on her face coupled with a cheeky grin; it could only mean trouble, usually the nicest kind of trouble though.

Nan introduced Dave to Henry _'This is my Belinda's 'usband Dave, it ain't no secret we 'ave a love/hate relationship; but at least 'es stuck by 'er, so that's sumfing I suppose!'_ She uttered, her eyebrows almost raised to the ceiling ' _'an credit where it's due, since she's bin workin, 'es tried to pull 'es finger out wiv the kids an that!'_ She wasn't one to mince her words, which Dave was well aware of _'blimey gel, that almost sounded like a compliment!'_ He nudged her arm _'getting yerself a fella, made yer go a bit soft 'as it?'_

' _Wind yer neck in mate, I was just sayin; you've 'elped a bit more than usual, that's all. And not before time either!'_ she shot him a warning look. Dave wasn't one to offer his hand in a friendly gesture to anyone, well maybe Charles; but even he had to admit Dot seemed a lot softer these days, maybe she had finally found her 'goodun' after all! A friendly handshake wouldn't go amiss if it was to get her off his back, he thought.

' _Pleased to meet yer mate!_ He extended his hand _'so you're the reason the old witch 'as got a smile on 'er face are ya?'_ Henry was a little wary of his remarks, Dot had already told him she thought Dave was a waste of space and hadn't been very supportive of Molly in the past. He would be polite for now, reserving judgement on how he felt about Dave during the course of the day. In the meantime, however, it wouldn't hurt to address his comments _'Nice to meet you Dave!'_ He shook his hand, adding his own little comment _'maybe I bring out the best in Dot!'_ He held his hand firmly, making Dave aware he wasn't going to tolerate any unkindness towards her _'actually Dave, you're mother in law is a remarkable woman! But I'm sure you already know that!'_ Belinda cottoned on to Henry's words very quickly, and as usual felt she had to step in.

' _Yeah, she is!'_ Belinda confirmed _'Dave didn't mean nuffin by it! Did ya Dave?'_

' _Nah!_ Dave backtracked _'take no notice of me mate! It's just a bit of East End banter, is all! She gives me grief all the time!'_ All the while thinking, bleeding 'ell, what was it wiv these posh blokes? First Charles who won't have a word said against Molly and now this 'enry bloke stickin up for the old mare! And now even Belinda is givin me the evils, time to shut up Dave; if you know what's good fer ya!

As they sat at the dining table Henry cleared his throat, _'Erm, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to say a special thank you to Charles and Molly for hosting this family lunch. It's through them I had the chance to meet Dorothy!'_ He smiled warmly at her _'I didn't think I would get the chance to meet someone as remarkable as her!'_ He kissed her hand _'but I did,_ his voice softened _and we just clicked! Every day with Dorothy is an absolute joy, and I have no intention of ever letting her go! This lady makes me very happy, she is what has been missing in my life; so it is with enormous pride and pleasure; I want to share that this gracious lady has agreed to be my wife! I want you all to raise a toast to my future wife, Dorothy!'_ He grinned. Molly swore she saw Dot blush _'Aww Nan!'_ she hugged her, _'Come here, are you happy?'_ Dot had a gentle smile on her face as she told her _'Yeah! I really am! 'es so lovely Molls, treats me like a proper lady. 'olds the door open fer me 'an kisses me all the time an that!_ She sighed _'but it's more than that!_ Her eyes glistened _'I've finally got me a 'goodun!'_ She laughed. _'Not like the life I 'ad wiv yer granddad!'_ Molly hugged her close again _'you always told me there was a 'goodun' for everyone, and now you've finally got yours! And as for the kisses, you know what they say don't you?'_ She grinned cheekily _"Go on then gel, what do they say?'_ Dot asked, wiping the tears from her eyes

' _Every women needs a man to ruin her lipstick, and not her mascara!'_ they both cackled.

Whist everyone was raising their glasses to congratulate the couple, Dot looked across the table towards Belinda _Come 'ere!'_ She mouthed.

' _Aww Mum, I..I'm really 'appy fer ya!_ She said as she sat beside her _'E seems so nice! I'll miss ya of course, but you deserve this Mum. Dad weren't the best wos 'e?'_ She uttered, dropping her head

' _Nah! 'e wern't, but ya know wot?'_ Dot smiled at her daughter _'e did give me sumfing special!'_ She held her face _'if it weren't fer 'im I wouldn't 'av 'ad you!'_ She confirmed, kissing her face. _'An yer know what? You've always bin there fer me, so I'm gunna make fings a bit easier fer you now!'_ Belinda frowned

' _Easier? What does that mean?'_ Entwining Belinda's fingers in hers, she let her in on her plans _'I'm givin ya me 'ouse, I'll be livin wiv 'enry,' an I wan't you 'an the kids to 'av a nice 'ome!'_ Belinda's mouth dropped open _'Mum!_ She protested _'you can't do that! It's your home!' 'Well you wos always gunna get it when I pop me clogs, so why not 'ave it now? The kids will 'av more space 'an a garden, 'an that good fer nuffin 'usband of yours will 'av to get a job! 'E won't be able to claim 'ousin benefits anymore, so it cud be the makin of 'im! Might even giv 'im back 'es self worth, ya never know! Belinda, do it fer me gel! I want to get you lot out of that estate! You work 'ard, why not 'av an 'ome to be proud of?' 'Mum, I..I don't know wot to say!' 'Just say yes gel…that's all you need to do! Just say yes!'_

Sam was sitting on his Henry's knee _'so are you happy for me Sam?'_

' _Yes granddad_ he threw his arms around his neck _I love Grandma Dot, and if you ever need any help working out what she's saying, you know where to come!'_ They both laughed. Elizabeth and Edward were thrilled for the couple, offering their own congratulations; even suggesting they could contact Ava and Bernie should they want to have a honeymoon in the Caribbean.

Just to add to the happy bubble everyone was in, Molly had an announcement of her own. _'Right! Everyone!'_ Molly drew everyone's attention _'seeing as this is a day of celebration, there's something I want you all to know!'_ Leaving the table, she returned with an envelope and a single shelled peanut. Everyone looked from one another, shrugging in confusion as she placed the peanut and the envelope in front in of Charles _'this is for you baby!'_ She whispered, trying to stay composed _'open the peanut first!'_ She instructed, as everyone watched the confused look appear on Charles face. The silence was almost deafening as she saw his expression change into a smirk, he knew she was up to something but faced with the peanut and an envelope he still couldn't work out exactly what it was. _'Ok!'_ He dragged out _'Go on Dad, Open it!'_ Sam yelled excitedly. As Charles cracked the nut Molly leant in to kiss his cheek _'What's inside?'_ She nudged his shoulder _'two peanuts!'_ he answered, wrinkling his nose _'and now the envelope baby!'_ she smiled tenderly. As he opened the envelope the penny finally dropped _'there's two peanuts inside the shell Charles, and wait!_ She paused _how many babies are there on the scan?'_ She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. Charles mouth dropped open _"twins!'_ he stuttered out _'twins!_ She confirmed, unable to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. _'I…I wanted to find a unique way of letting you know!'_ She grinned at him _'is it ok? Are you happy?'_ His own tears fell as he pulled her onto his lap kissing her deeply _'Molly James, I've never been happier! Christ! We're having twins!'_ He looked across at everyone, _'we're gonna need a bigger house!'_ He laughed out loud. As everyone launched themselves at the couple, kissing and cuddling them both Sam had a little word of caution to offer _'careful of Mum's peanuts, everyone! That's my new brothers or sisters in there!'_

' _Well that was some day!'_ Charles snuggled up to the warm body of his wife _'did you like how I told you?'_ Molly wanted to know, wriggling round to face him with their noses almost touching. _'Loved it! Totally unique! And totally you!'_ He dropped a kiss on her mouth _'twins eh!_ He chuckled, rather pleased with himself _'not bad for an old soldier!'_ He smirked _'Nah!'_ She stroked his face _'not bad at all! I'm gunna get mahoosive though! Will you be ok with that?'_ Pulling her into him even closer, the last thing she heard him muttering before he devoured her lips was _'just more for me to love Molly James!'_


	49. Chapter 49

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 49. There's magic at Bail brook House.

The fact that Molly had revealed she was expecting twins had caused Henry and Dot to rethink the original timeline for the wedding. Initially, Henry had expressed his eagerness in getting married as soon as possible, now that their engagement had been announced he didn't see any reason to wait, it wasn't as if they had to save up as most young couples do; so as far as he was concerned he couldn't wait to make Dot his bride. However, it had been Dot who suggested waiting for 6 months, she didn't want to give any of the local gossips (particularly Pandora) any excuse to suggest they were rushing into things or worse still; concocting some story that they had been seeing each other whilst he was still married to Penelope.

' _Ya know what them snotty lot out there are like!_ She'd said when he started looking at wedding venues. _Ain't no-one paintin me as no scarlet women! An there's no way I'm allowin anyone to slag you off!'_ He raised his eyebrows, questioning her motives ' _Ya know, about rushin fings after yer divorce!'_ she reasoned ' _plus it's got to be right for our Molls, what wiv 'er being preggers an all that!'_ Henry reluctantly agreed to wait, he had to admit her reasons were valid, she cared enormously about Molly's health and he was really touched that she wanted to protect his good name. Just the way Dot cared about others never ceased to amaze him, he'd never had anyone put his interests first before, and he was sure that was where Molly got her caring nature from; he had to admit the women in his life now were a far cry from those of his past, all they wanted to do was look after those they loved and he couldn't wait for the next chapter of his life to begin. They also discussed how much they wanted Molly and Charles to be their witnesses, particularly as it was down to them they'd met in the first place; but one thing neither was prepared to do was for Molly to feel uncomfortable due to being heavily pregnant, or indeed to be on the threshold of giving birth. Instead they would need to come up with an alternative date that suited all of them.

' _Whatever you think is best darling,_ he smiled warmly _how about instead of 6 months we make it 6 weeks?'_ He smirked knowing he was getting his own way _'because of Molly of course!'_ he added, winking cheekily _'Aw go on then!'_ She nudged his arm _'I'd better watch you 'enry, you 'av this knack of getting me to agree to most fings!'_ They both laughed. _'Com on then, show me sum of 'them venues! Then I'll give our Molls a call!'_

As Charles walked through the front door he called out _'I'm home Molls, how your day been?'_

' _Who's this then?'_ Molly whispered into Luca's ear as she tried to contain the wriggling child in her arms. Whenever Luca either heard or saw her Daddy, she would squeal with excitement itching to get close to him, depositing Luca into his arms he swung her round, trying to avoid the grabbing or biting of his nose. _'Did you miss your Daddy then?'_ He grinned, loving the reaction he always got from his little princess; propping her on his hip he reached across to plant a kiss on his wife's mouth _'Mmm, you taste of chocolate and marshmallows!'_ He chuckled _'I know_ she laughed _can't stomach tea at the moment!'_

' _Right madam, down you go it's Mummy turn for a cuddle!'_ crouching to place her on her play mat he patted his knees for Molly to sit across his lap _'how you feeling?'_ he asked, tipping his head on one side _'this no tea business, are you feeling sick?'_

' _Not sick exactly, a bit queasy at the thought of tea. Otherwise, I'm good!'_ she smiled at him _'well it has to be said Molls you certainly look good to me! I missed you today!'_

' _Don't you miss me everyday then?'_ She asked quizzically

' _Well yeah!_ He wrinkled his nose _'but Mondays are the worst, having the weekend at home with the family and finding out we've got two peanuts in there_ he rubbed her tummy _I just wanted to stay home!'_

' _What the hell have we done Charles?_ She giggled _three babies under two, we must be bloody mad!'_ She laughed _'Nah! Just working towards our own rugby team is all!'_

' _On your bike Mr. I'm shutting up shop after this lot and what will little miss Daddy's girl do if the peanuts are girls? God it doesn't bare thinking about!'_

' _She'll be fine!_ He nodded _she already has to share me with the other important woman in my life!'_

' _Oh Yeah, who's that then?'_ she punched his chest playfully as he pulled her closer to show her exactly who he was talking about. Pulling back slightly she uttered _'oh right! So that would be me then?'_

' _Most definitely_ he answered, stealing another kiss _now shift your gorgeous arse, it's Daddy and Luca's bath-time!'_

Once Luca and Sam were settled they had time for a proper chat _'Nan called today, they're bringing the wedding forward a little!'_

' _How come? She's not pregnant as well is she?'_ He laughed out loud at his own joke. Shaking her head at him, she reminded him.

' _Well, if they wait for 6 months I'll be about ready to burst in case you've forgotten!'_

' _Shit yeah! I didn't think about that, sorry sweetheart! So when are they thinking then?'_

' _6 weeks time, she's asked me to help her choose her outfit! So my lovely husband_ she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly _you are entertaining Henry on Saturday while I take Nan shopping!'_ She smiled sweetly kissing him again and giving him her best doe eyes _maybe you Sam and Henry could do something?'_

' _It's a good job I love you Molly James!'_ He tickled her ribs _'what?'_ She asked innocently, giggling uncontrollably _'using your womanly ways on me!'_

' _Don't you like it then?_ She pouted, fixing him with a sultry stare _you know when I do this!'_ She slowly leant forward pulling him into a lingering kiss _'I do,_ he smiled broadly across her mouth _in fact I like it a lot! Fancy an early night Mrs. James? I could show you just how much, if you like?'_ He smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. Molly loved how they still teased each other, with the end result always being their version of an early night; even though there wouldn't be much sleeping for a while at least _'I like that idea Mr. James!'_

As Saturday arrived so did Nan and Henry, Nan had her own thoughts on what type of outfit she wanted _'nuffin fancy Molls, I don't want to look like mutton dressed up as lamb!'_ She warned.

' _Blimey Nan, it's your wedding day. Do you trust me?'_

' _Yeah_ she dragged out _to a point! But I ain't 'aving one of them meringue jobs!'_ As Molly trawled her way through the rails, she settled on a pale bronze floor length sheath dress with a matching fine lace coat. Her Nan was still nice and slim and was a lot taller than Molly, so if she could at least get her to try it on she just knew she would look the epitome of elegance.

' _Nan. Wind your neck in! What about something like this?'_

' _Bleedin 'ell Molls, looks like sumfing Camilla would wear! It's a bit posh fer me ain't it?'_

' _No Nan! Look how great you looked at the masonic dinner, please just try it on, at least we'll get an idea won't we…pleeese Nan, just for me!'_

' _Go on then_ Dot rolled her eyes _as it's you!'_ She gave her a sideways look and disappeared into the changing room. Just before the curtain opened she called out _'you ready fer this gel?'_ As she pulled back the curtain Molly gasped

' _Nan you look beautiful!'_

' _Yeah, I 'av to admit it's proper nice Molls. I never fought I could carry off sumfing like this!'_ Dot twirled around looking at her reflection _'do you reckon 'enry will like it?'_ she caught her granddaughter's eye in the mirror, Molly stood up wrapping her arms around her shoulders; staring back at her beloved Nan _'he'll be knocked out Nan, you're lovely!'_ She kissed her warmly on the cheek; as Dot leant her head against Molly's both of them shed a little tear. _'So is this the dress then?'_ Molly asked _'yeah_ Dot answered tearfully, not realising she could even look so polished _it is!'_

' _Right, now all you need is a fascinator!'_ Dot frowned _'what's one of then when it's at 'ome!'_ laughing at her Nan's comment _'leave it to me, you just stand there and I'll sort one out!'_ with that Molly disappeared back into the shop to ask for assistance as Dot looked down to her sleeping great granddaughter _'Looks like your Mums got this!'_ She stroked her little face _'I just 'ope she don't make me look like a prize prannet!'_

Sam had convinced his Dad and Henry to go bowling and was more than delighted when he had beaten both of them. His treat Henry told him was to go into town and choose a new pair of rugby boots _'you need the right equipment if you're to be as good as your father!'_ Henry winked at Charles, while Sam was choosing Charles asked how many people would be attending the wedding.

' _Around 50_ he answered _when you get our age it's usually just immediate family and a few special friends!'_

' _Have you looked at many venues?'_ Charles enquired as they paid for Sam's boots and began walking back from town. _'It's tricky, we're trying to find somewhere that suits everyone!'_

' _Have you thought about Bail brook House, here in Bath? It's the first place I took Molly and where we had our first wedding!'_ Unable to hide the smile on his face as he remembered Molly walking down the Isle to the gentle music playing in the background, she of course stole the show; this tiny woman who had captured his heart and soul looking a vision as she held his gaze confidently almost causing his heart to skip a beat.

' _Charles,_ Henry brought him back from his memories _I've been there of course but I didn't know they held weddings!'_

' _It's very special to us for obvious reasons, almost magical! But you can have everything there, the wedding, the reception and an overnight stay in the honeymoon suite! Molly and I plus my Mum and Dad can put the family up. If you like I'll run you and Dot round there in the car so you can see for yourself!'_

' _If you're sure you don't mind that would be wonderful! You know what Charles I've got a good feeling about this, thank you!'_ He grinned broadly patting him on the back. _'I can assure you, you won't regret it; it's made for people in love!'_

' _And tell me Charles, how often do you and Molly go back there?'_

' _Argh, sadly it's reserved for special occasions now. But we still feel the magic whenever we go there, in fact it's a distinct possibility Luca was conceived after our last visit!'_ He smiled warmly at Henry _'it definitely has a magical quality!'_ Charles mused. _'Sounds exactly what Dot and I want, although as for Dot getting pregnant…!_ They both roared with laughter.

' _So how did you get on darling?'_ Henry asked as Dot and Molly returned from their shopping trip _'Our Molls 'as sorted me right out! I think you'll be pleased!'_ She cupped his face _'Good, now my darling you have just enough time for a cup of tea then our dear Charles is taking us to view a very special place to him and Molly and hopefully it will be our wedding venue!'_ Molly snuck her arm around Charles waist and looked up at him uttering ' _Bail brook House?'_ He squeezed her tightly and nodded _'thought we might share the magic!'_ He looked at her _'Yeah!'_ She smiled a watery smile at him as he leant down to kiss her head. Dot and Henry were quick to notice the look between them _'Blimey Molls, if this place can make you two go all googly eyed at each ovver it's got to be a bit special!'_

' _It is Nan!'_ Molly muttered not taking her eyes off Charles as he added his own comments _'it's where it all began!'_ He spoke softly his eyes twinkling at her with love; pulling her into him and holding on tight as if he would never let her go. _'And you two are going to love it, so lets have this drink then we'll show you where you're getting married!'_

Molly asked Sam to stay in the car and watch over his little sister. As they walked into the reception area Charles slipped his arm around Molly's waist _'I still get that feeling whenever we walk in here!'_ He whispered in her ear _'me too!'_ She answered turning to face him _'when the babies are born, can we have a night here as my present?'_

' _Absolutely!_ He tenderly rubbed his thumb across her lips _'for giving me twins I'll even book the honeymoon suite!'_

' _Oi you two, fought you was showin us this gaff, not getting all romantic on us!'_

' _Can't help it Dot! I love my wife and this is our special place! But you're right, let us show you the magic of Bail brook House!'_ As they wandered around both Dot and Henry were captured by the lovely surroundings, Charles was on first name terms with the manager and asked if her could show his relatives one of the smaller wedding ceremony rooms. ' _It's perfect darling, what do you think?'_ Henry asked, by the look on Dot's face she too had been caught up in the magic Charles had promised _'I..I love it!'_ was all she could manage _'Ok lets see what dates are available and make the booking!'_ He grinned, all Dot could manage was a nod of her head; she turned quickly to face Molly _'do you love it Nan?' 'I do!'_ She uttered her eyes now full with tears _'it's all a bit of a dream init, who knew I'd end up wiv a guddun at my time of life, and get married in a swanky gaff like this 'n 'ere?'_

' _You deserve it Nan, and I'm so happy you and Henry will start off where me and Charles did…it's an omen_ she whispered _we both got our happy didn't we?'_

' _Yeah!_ Dot chuckled pulling her into a hug _'we did that gel, we did that!'_

As the weeks ticked by Molly was driving herself crazy trying to find an appropriate dress to cover her bump. It was Elizabeth that asked her why she was looking at maternity dresses when her bump although visible wasn't that big. _'Molly darling, all the celebs show their bump off, why don't you look for something fitted; you're pregnant, embrace it. I'm sure your husband would love to see you in something clingy!'_ Elizabeth had certainly given her food for thought, just because she was pregnant didn't stop her feeling sexy and after all look at the reaction the backless dress had on Charles. No more looking at bloody awful bell tents, she would look for something that accentuated her curves, but just to be on the safe side she would ask his opinion.

' _Charles_ she dragged out snuggling into his chest as she had a habit of doing when she wanted to ask him a question _'Molly!'_ He smirked wondering where this was going ' _is there something on your mind sweetheart?'_

' _Well, I was wondering if you would mind if I bought a fitted dress for the wedding. You know one that shows off my bump?'_ Instantly his mind started racing _'What the sort of dress that needs very sexy underwear underneath, that clings to every one of your gorgeous curves, and hugs that sexy little arse of yours; oh and turns me to jelly?'_ Breaking into uncontrollable giggles she answered _'Yeah, that kind of thing!'_

' _Hadn't really given it much thought!_ He lied, sniggering and pulling her under him _"of course, I'll need to choose the underwear for you, just to make sure everything is evenly balanced!'_ He eyed her entire body seductively.

' _What do you mean evenly balanced?'_ Molly asked _'well my darling if you are going to be driving me crazy in a figure hugging dress all day it's only appropriate for me to drive you crazy all night!'_ He smouldered _'what? All night sir?'_ She smirked eyeing him coyly.

' _Uh Huh! That's an order! All bloody night!'_

' _Ooh Sir, well orders is orders I guess!'_ She wound her legs around his back _'I might just need a private briefing before the mission though!'_

' _God I love the fact you were a soldier!'_ He ran his tongue over her lips pausing only to utter ' _on me Corporal James I have some special briefing notes just for you!'_


	50. Chapter 50

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter: 50. Wedding day at Bailbrook House.

Henry and Dot had arranged to collect his brother Gerald so they could all travel to Bath together. Gerald was more than delighted when Henry asked him to be his best man; he'd met Dot on several occasions and had been utterly charmed by her forthright approach to things, even telling Henry she was a keeper who would surely keep him on his toes. After dropping Dot off at the James house Henry and Gerald were heading off to Bailbrook House, where they had booked in for the night. Being a stickler for tradition Henry had chosen to spend the night apart from Dot, citing his reasons as it being unlucky to see the bride before the ceremony. Dot thought it a daft idea given they were living together anyway _'What's another night?'_ she'd questioned while they were both standing on the doorstep, only to be told he had no intention of tempting fate; he wanted the rest of his life to be a happy one and if that meant one night apart, so be it! Noticing she needed a little more convincing he smoothed a finger down her cheek, and uttered a few gentle words _'You Dorothy Smith make me happier than I have ever been, plus I want that excited anticipation of waiting to see my bride in all her finery. So do this one thing for me darling and I promise to spend the rest of my life being grateful!'_ He kissed her tenderly.

' _Well, if you put it like that_ she chortled _I guess I can live wiv that!'_ She smiled walking him down the steps towards the waiting car _'Ere 'enry_ she called out as he was getting back into the car _don't get too much of a fat 'ead tonight, I want to know you're only seein one of me tomorra!'_ she laughed _'as long as it cuts both ways,_ he bantered back through the open window _remember to put the cork back in before the bottle is finished!_ He grinned cheekily _sleep tight my love and I'll see you tomorrow!'_ Molly watched her Nan as she waived until his car was out of sight _'come on Nan_ she called down the steps _lets get you settled shall we?'_ As Dot nodded she slowly walked up to the front door _'it's mad init Molls, when 'e ain't there it's like part of me is missin!'_

' _Yep!_ Molly smiled, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulder _I'm like that when Charles has to go away on exercise it's called being in love!_ She kissed her cheek _Tea?'_

' _Yeah, I could murder a brew!'_ Dot laughed. Halfway through drinking their tea Dot's phone burst into life, Molly reached for it first _'it's the part of you that's missing!'_ she smiled handing her the phone.

' _Hi darling, I've just got settled into the room and I was missing you so I thought I'd call!'_

' _Aw I was missing you too!'_ Dot lowered her voice so Molly wouldn't think she'd gone a bit soft, taking the hint Molly extracted herself from the table to let her Nan have a few quiet words.

' _What are you up to?'_ Henry asked, not quite believing he was missing her as much as he was _'just havin a cuppa wiv my fave granddaughter, what about you?'_

' _I've just unpacked and I'm about to check on some emails then I'm meeting the wedding planner to go over the final arrangements. I could do with a little snooze after all that actually, it seems strange you not being here Dot, we've hardly been apart; and I've gotten very used to our special kind of 40 winks together!'_ He chuckled _'well not to worry, not long now 'enry and we can have as many 40 winks as you like! Ooh before I forget, did you manage to sort out the other thing we spoke about?'_

' _Yes, don't worry darling it's all in hand!'_

' _Good! It's the least we can do! Look I'd better go Molly said something about a face-pack, giv me a bell after yer dinner wiv Gerald, I just wanna make sure you're ok!'_

' _Ok, will do! Oh and Dot_ Henry stalled ' _I can't wait to see you tomorrow!'_

' _Me either ya soppy git! See ya tomorra, I'll be the one in the long frock 'oldin onto a posy of Gerberas and Lily of the Valley!'_

' _Ok, I'll watch out for you then!'_ He laughed _, 'see you soon darling!'_

Molly had overheard her Nan's part of their conversation, it was so sweet to find love at their age; Nan had been so right all the times she told Molly there's a goodun just waiting in the wings and now her Nan had found hers. Molly's inner monologue was in full flight as she went through everything in her mind. This is going to be a lovely day she thought inwardly, Charles always maintains that when people are happy it shines out of them, I just hope my speech goes down well, and doesn't put a dampener on the proceedings! Charles reckons it's really good, and he promised to be 100% by my side if I need him, I just hope I don't cry too much! Oh well, face-pack time, Nan wants to look fabulous tomorrow, can't wait to see Henry's face when Nan rocks up looking gorgeous on Charles arm, and him wearing his full dress uniform. There's no-way she would have asked my Dad to do it, as far as Nan's concerned; it's Charles all the way. Molly had to chuckle, they're like partners in crime those two; they've got such a cute connection, it seemed only right Charles does the honours especially since it was us that brought Nan and Henry together. God I can't believe how excited I am for her, it's almost the same feeling as our wedding's, I'm gonna make sure she looks absolutely beautiful! Pulling herself back to the present she called out

' _Come on Nan, it's time to make you beautiful for your big day!'_

As Henry checked his emails he was surprised to see a message from Penelope,

 _Henry_

 _A little bird told me you have a rather big event coming up! Pandora ran into Gerald in town, it seems he told her he was acting as your best man. I must say I was a little surprised that you hadn't seen fit to inform me yourself, but then again since the divorce I'm assuming you felt it was no longer any of my concern. I want you to know I wish you well, I too have a new partner; he is a wonderful man. A wealthy widower whom I met by chance when he booked the chateau for his daughters wedding. So it would seem as one door closes another one opens. Maybe we aren't such bad people after all, although our particular chapter has ended; we both have new people in our lives, resulting in life moving on for both of us._

 _Good luck and kind regards_

 _Penelope._

As Henry read through the email again, he realised her good wishes were somewhat of a smokescreen. Reading it again he concluded it was nothing but tit for tat! Heavily disguised in her well wishes was the fact she had a new wealthy partner, let's just hope he keeps a tight reign on his bank balance he chuckled, before too long she'll be back to her old ways. Note to self! Show Dot this feeble attempt at making me jealous he laughed. Right, enough of this nonsense I have more important things to attend to, like meeting the wedding planner and making sure everything is perfect for my bride. Standing at the back of the ceremony room he could see the attention to detail Bailbrook House had made. Each chair was draped in white fabric with bronze trimmings tied in a bow to match the colour of the bride's outfit. Henry had already had his orders for the colour of tie he needed to wear, so was delighted when he realised how their chosen colour scheme continued through to the dining area where their reception would be held. The isle was flanked with pedestal vases containing silk flowers in Autumnal colours. The top table had an arrangement in similar hues and the backdrop was a floor to ceiling curtained wall covering matching the drapes swathed around the large windows that illuminated the room. The sweetie station Dot had ordered had been set up with everything from gourmet jelly beans to gobstoppers, Dot had said would it keep the kids amused for hours, and they wouldn't be anywhere near the aftermath of the sugar rush that was bound to hit once they'd all gone home. They had decided on silk flowers due to them heading off on honeymoon on the following Monday morning, Dot couldn't bare the thought that real flowers would perish whilst they were away, so Molly had be charged with keeping the flowers safe until they returned so they could position them in the house once they got back home. Henry met with the registrar to go over final details relating to his divorce, indicating he was free to marry again. And the chef had agreed to serve him samples of the wedding feast for his dinner that night, just so he could iron out anything Henry wasn't happy with. As far as Henry was concerned the whole setting was magnificent, the elegant Georgian building was stunning. Each window showed a different aspect of the grounds, with their avenue of trees, superbly kept shrubs and the finely manicured lawns. As he strolled quietly around the grounds his mind wandered to the photographs, allowing himself time to stand and look around for special places to be photographed with his bride, he smiled inwardly; this is where we start to make our memories! Our wedding day photographs can't fail to be stunning, especially with a backdrop like this he thought; now all I need is my bride by my side.

Dot was having a few jitters she wanted everything to be perfect, she'd never really been comfortable being the centre of attention before; but since Henry had come into her life, things had changed, now all she wanted to do was make him proud of her. _'Come on Charles_ she'd asked _'I've gotta get this right! Walk me down the hallway again just so I get the right rhythm in me 'ead!'_

Remaining patient with her Charles tucked her arm through his and guided her through it once again _'ready?'_ he motioned with his head ' _one step, then feet together, now the other foot and feet together!'_ Turning to face his grandmother in law he gently soothed _'that was perfect! You've got this Dot, there's no rush, just savour the moment! You know something? By the time the music is playing and you see Henry, all your nerves will fly out of the window!' It'll be just fine, you are my little star after all, are you not?'_

' _I am!'_ Dot nodded _'you won't let me make a tit of meself though will ya?'_

' _Promise Dot!'_ he kissed her on the cheek _'Just check with Molly, I only produce star recruits! And I have agreed to wear the full dress uniform for you, so no pressure!'_

' _Sword an all?'_

' _Yes Dot, sword an all!'_ He smiled warmly.

' _Lovely!'_ She giggled _'I'll be right posh then won't I? I'll 'av me very own Major seein me down the isle!''_

' _He's only on loan mind!'_ Molly laughed, popping her head around the doorframe, she moved towards Charles imagining the sight of her husband in his dress uniform. Draping her arm around his waist she looked deep into his eyes, _'and watch out for that sword,_ She addressed towards her Nan ' _it gets right in the way when you're dancing! I should know, he stayed in it all day at our first wedding!'_ she laughed, looking back at him _'he looked totally amazing though!'_ She uttered, smiling tenderly, bringing herself back to the present she continued _'right Elizabeth and Edward are collecting the kids early so we can concentrate on you! It's a big day for all of us tomorrow, so I'm taking my major to bed!'_ She snuggled close to him ' _can't have him not looking the nuts tomorrow can we? Night Nan,_ she kissed her cheek ' _try to get some rest!'_

' _Night loves, see you in the morning!'_ Dot smiled at the pair of them, watching Charles rest his arm around Molly's shoulder before they took the stairs together.

' _Totally amazing eh?'_ He crooned, giving Molly an Eskimo kiss as they walked upstairs. Closing their bedroom door he pulled her back into his arms _'should I change back into the dress uniform for you afterwards then?'_ He caressed her cheek and jaw with his index finger ' _I could even get a bit bossy if you like! And we do have a date remember?'_ He smirked, flicking his eyes from her mouth to those amazing green eyes that still made his chest hitch ' _Luca and Sam will be with my parent's!'_ He reasoned before achingly slowly leaning down to kiss her willing lips _'lovely!'_ she purred ' _our first wedding night all over again!'_ She wound her arms around his neck ' _will you be doing that thing with your sword again?'_ She giggled _'try and stop me!'_ he growled, his mouth and another prominent region twitching at the memory _'It could definitely be a another night to remember!'_ he raised an eyebrow, pulling her flush against him and kissing her again with all the passion of their early days together. _'Not one to tell the grandkids about though!'_ she muttered _'Nah!_ He murmured back _'this is just for us!'_

So far it had been one very busy morning, while Molly had been running around getting Luca and Sam clothes ready for the wedding, reception and their overnight stay with the grandparents. Charles was trying to persuade Luca to eat the last of the baby porridge he had hurriedly prepared for her. Sam was bending his Dad's ear, trying to talk him into letting him wear his favourite aftershave; as it was a such a special occasion he'd tried to reason when Dot sailed into the kitchen with distinctly torturous looking spikes poking out of the large rollers she had in her hair, and acting as cool as a cucumber. _'Giv it 'ere!'_ she took the bowl and spoon from Charles _'you need to start sprucing yerself up mate! That stubble needs some serious attention! Go on, move that gorgeous arse, and fer christs sakes don't cut yerself, I wan't you spick and span! This is a big day! I ain't 'avin you wiv bits of tissue stuck all over yer mush!'_

' _I'm an Army man Dot!'_ he winked before kissing her head _'I promise no razor nicks! See you later Sam!_ He ruffled his hair ' _Listen to Grandma and Grand-pop and look out for your little sister, Ok?'_

' _Got it Dad, now can I have just a little bit of you aftershave…pleeese!'_

' _Go on then, but not too much Sam!_ He warned _'it's bloody expensive stuff!'_

' _How's Nan?'_ Molly enquired as Charles stuck his head around the nursery door _'Cool as anything! She's just ordered me out of the way to get shaved!'_

' _Blimey, I thought she'd be a bag of nerves; I know I am! I just want everything to be perfect for her!'_

' _It will be Molls, stop worrying!'_

' _Do you think she'll like our present?'_ She mouthed packing the little satin shoes to match Luca's outfit into the case.

' _Molls baby_ he rested his hand on her shoulder, lowering his voice in case Dot overheard him _'what's not to love about being driven to your wedding in a vintage Rolls Royce?'_ He rolled his eyes kissing her briefly, all too briefly as far as Molly was concerned _'Oi you! Now I know you can do better than that!_ She demanded with her hands on her hips and her green eyes flashing in his direction ' _I need calming down, so get your lips over here and give me a proper kiss Major James!'_

' _Happy to oblige Mrs James!'_ He grinned cheekily, brushing her hair away from her face and consuming her into a passionate kiss _'that's just to reminder, you're on a promise later!'_ He winked ducking out of the way before the towelling robe belonging to Luca she was packing made its way to his backside.

With the children having been collected by Elizabeth and Edward picking up the Dawes clan from the station Molly turned her attention to her Nan, removing the curlers but not yet brushing her hair into it's final style she set about making up Dot's face and eyes. _'Lets just do your makeup and hair, then you can have a little quiet time until it's time to get dressed! I'll sort myself out then make sure my husband is all lovely and sparkly for you! Ok?'_

' _I'm in your 'ands gel, just keep it subtle. I don't wanna look like no painted lady!'_ As Molly set to work they had a lovely time laughing and joking about all the fun times they'd had when she was growing up. When Dot mentioned how pleased she was with the results of her makeover Molly took it as her cue to let her relax whilst she began to sort herself and Charles out. Finding him in the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and carefully shaving away the last of his stubble, she stood to admire his semi naked form _'have you showered yet?'_ She asked catching his gaze in the mirror _'not yet!_ He turned swiftly _'why? Fancy saving some water with me?'_ He chuckled, rubbing the remnants of his saving foam all over her face _'Ugh!'_ She laughed _'Now you're definitely joining me in that shower! But no funny business, we ain't got time!'_ As she stood with her back to him allowing him to wash her hair she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her does such a simple act turn into something so erotic she wondered? Whenever he used his hands to spread the shower gel over her body instead of a scrunchie, she was putty in his hands. _'Charles baby,_ she breathed heavily closing her eyes to the stirrings he was arousing in her _we can't; there's not enough t…..'_

' _Sssh!'_ he whispered in her ear _'5 minutes baby, just relax! And let me calm you down!'_ Before she could protest she felt his hands moving south _'5 minutes then!'_ She managed, as he took control, relaxing her in his own special way.

It still made her gasp at how utterly handsome he was in his dress uniform; reaching up to straighten his epaulettes, she fixed him with a sultry gaze. _'I swear Charles James seeing you dressed like this does unspeakable things to me!'_

' _So the old uniform working it's magic again eh?'_ He smouldered _'maybe I should just keep it on all day if that's the effect it has on you then!'_ Biting her bottom lip she offered _'not sure if I could cope with you looking all sexy while the ceremony is going on, I might struggle not to jump you in front of all the guests!'_ She raised an eyebrow at him.

' _So the uniform is that powerful eh?'_ He chuckled pulling her into a passionate kiss _'Yesss!'_ She admitted _'but just for clarity, it's the man in the uniform that does it for me everytime!'_ She playfully prodded his chest _'Now go so I can amaze you with my chosen outfit!'_ Pecking her swiftly, he nodded leaving her to create the magic that he just knew would knock his socks off. Making his way down the stairs he heard Dot call out _'Charlie, come 'ere mate I need me zip pulled up, close your eyes mind I don't want ya copin a view of me frillies, that's fer me old man later!_ She laughed.

' _Dot_ he protested _how the hell do I pull up a zipper without looking what I'm doing?'_

' _You're a man ain't ya? Feel your way!'_ She laughed again _'I'll open tha door a smidge so ya don't get a full view then!'_ Positioning her back to the open door he dutifully pulled up the zipper for her. _'Right! now off you go! I'm just putting on the finishing touches, then be prepared to be amazed!'_ Chuckling to himself as he descended the stairs, he didn't think he had ever seen or for that fact heard Dot so eager to look perfect before. Henry had definitely changed her outlook on things, and dare he even think it; she seemed much softer these days, almost all of the barbed remarks had disappeared and in their place she was far more considered. The only person she now reserved those types of comments for was Dave, but who knows; if he managed to get himself a job, maybe things might improve in that direction as well. As he tapped his fingers on the console table in the hallway, he took a peek through the security peephole to make sure the car was outside waiting to take the bride to her destination. Opening the door he attracted the attention of the chauffer, _'10 minutes ok?' 'Sir!'_ The driver called back.

A few moments later Molly glided down the stairs in a dove grey bodycon dress that hugged her breasts and bump in the most glorious way. She'd chosen wickedly high tangerine heels, matching bag and fascinator to fit in with the autumnal colours of her Nan and Henry's colour scheme. Holding her arms wide he spun her around _'bloody hell Molls! You look amazing! Utterly beautiful!'_ He gasped his mind already wandering to after the reception _'I just knew you'd be driving me crazy all day!'_ He gulped checking on the final piece of the puzzle that was formulating his lustful thoughts ' _did you wear the underwear I got you?'_ He questioned quietly into her ear? Pulling back so she could see his eyes darkening with desire _'You'll have to wait and see Charles James!'_ She teased grinning at him and loving the fact that even though she was pregnant she could still turn him to jelly _' just hold onto that thought until later,_ she pecked his lips _we don't want_ she cast her eyes downwards _any suspicious looking bulges spoiling the cut of your uniform do we? Well not until later anyway!'_ She held his gaze.

' _Molly!'_ He caressed her bottom _, 'think it might be a bit late for that!'_ He adjusted himself _'darling'_ he pleaded closing his eyes to the vision of his sexy wife's outfit ' _can you please just get in the Range Rover_ he implored _…before things really get out of hand, and no wiggling as you walk down the steps or I might be in further trouble and your Nan wouldn't thank me for that!'_ He grinned _'Fank you for what?_ Dot asked, as they both turned to watch her carefully walking down the stairs _'Nan, you look fantastic!'_ Molly exclaimed! _'Here's your flowers, I'm just getting the car started!' Now behave yourself Nan, my man is only on loan_ she stood next to him smoothing her hand over his backside and giving it a gentle squeeze _'once he's walked you down the Isle, he's mine again! So no funny business in the car! Got it?'_

' _Yeh, yeh I got it!'_ Dot winked at Charles, scaring him half to death in the knowledge she also had a thing about his rear end.

' _You look radiant Dot!'_ He smiled warmly _'Are you ready?'_

' _As I'll ever be mate!'_ Dot confirmed, her mouth dropping open at the sight of the vintage Rolls Royce waiting at the bottom of the steps _'wot the f…, sorry wot's that?'_ She gasped _'it's our wedding present to you!'_ Charles told her leading her down the steps _'Molly and I wanted to do something special for you, we wanted to give you a stylish send off! Do you like it?'_

' _Like it Charlie, it's bloody brilliant mate!'_ She hugged him, breaking free to kiss Molly who was standing back slightly capturing her reaction on her phone. _'Only the best for you Nan, you deserve it! Now hop in, I'm following in the Range Rover we'll need it later to get home again!'_

' _I wouldn't bank on it!'_ Dot laughed as she allowed Charles to guide her into the Rolls. _'What's she on about?'_ Molly looked at Charles with a puzzled look on her face. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled an equally confused face _'Dunno_ He kissed her briefly _maybe she's been at the Gin, I'll see you there gorgeous!'_ He winked donning his cap to complete the look _'do I pass inspection madam?'_ he asked his wife _'put it this way_ she kissed a finger to her lips before pressing it gently against his _'you're definitely on that promise later!'_

' _Right!_ He smirked, trying to get his mind back on the task in hand of walking Dot down the isle.

As the opening bars of 'Clare De Lune' by Debussy began to play, Charles straightened his back; holding out his arm Dot placed her arm through his. _'Ready?'_ He enquired _'Slowly does it!'_ He reminded heras they moved in time to the beautiful tones of the piano as she focused on the handsome man standing at the top of the room. Henry turned to face her, almost in slow motion with what she surmised to be an emotional smile on his face. Charles had maintained that all her nerves would disappear the moment she set eyes on Henry, she had to admit he'd been right; all she wanted to do was rush her steps in order to get to him but instead she heeded Charles advice and held back savouring every moment. As Charles unfurled her arm, he took her hand in his kissing the back of it and whispering _'this is it Dot, your future, enjoy every last bit of it!'_ He gently laid her hand in Henry's before taking his place next to Molly.

' _Welcome one and all!'_ The registrar began

' _We are all gathered here today on this wonderful occasion to witness and celebrate the marriage between Dorothy and Henry!'_

' _Would everyone please be seated for the ceremony to begin, Dorothy and Henry would you please stand facing one another to make your vows!'_ After the civil part of the wedding ceremony had taken place both Henry and Dot added a few words of their own before exchanging rings.

' _Dorothy'_ Henry held her hands and looked lovingly into her eyes ' _from the moment I met you my life has gotten better in so many ways. You single handedly took away my loneliness and replaced it with something wonderful. In you I have found the greatest love I have ever known, and the best friend I didn't realise I was missing. Through your caring ways, your somewhat wicked sense of humour and never ending support, I am finally a very happy man. From this day forward I vow to make you as happy as humanly possible. I will love and care for you always, and cherish every moment we share together!'_ Dot felt overcome at Henry's declaration, there was a time that saying those kind of things in front of others would have seemed a bit soft; but here, in front of those that loved them both it just seemed right. For her it was almost as if everyone else simply melted away and they were having a private conversation. Smiling back at him she began to make her own speech.

'' _Enry when we first met I knew you was a goodun! There wos just sumfing about you, at the end of our first meeting; you'd already got under my skin, and when I went back 'ome I found meself missing you! For me, you very quickly became my whole world. I never fought a bloke like you would look twice at a rough diamond like me, but you did and pretty soon we were inseparable. From this day forward I vow to love you and cherish every moment we get to be together!'_ As they grinned broadly at each other the registrar proclaimed them husband and wife. As Henry leant down to kiss his wife, a huge cheer went up from all the guests in attendance. Molly and Charles were the first to reach the couple pulling them both into congratulatory hugs _'Well Mrs Forrester, you've been and gone and done it!'_ Molly whispered in her ear _'I really couldn't be happier for you Nan, you so deserve to be happy!'_ Belinda drew close _'Aw Mum, congratulations. You look lovely, an I gotta say you got a smashing bloke an all! 'e'll look after ya, I jus know 'e will!'_

' _Fanks gels!'_ Dot uttered hugging both her daughter and eldest granddaughter _'you're right it's my time now! No more struggling wiv a bloke who don't give a toss! I've found me goodun! And by some bleedin miracle "e loves me! I swear to you both, I'm gunna do everything in me power to treasure every single moment!'_ Reaching to hold Dot's hand Henry guided her to the table to sign the register, _'Lets make this official_ _darling! No more Dorothy Smith, It's Mrs Dorothy Forrester from now on; I really like the sound of that!'_ He smiled kissing her again _' it makes me very proud!'_ As they all signed in the appropriate places on the marriage certificate the photographer began recording the memories of their special day. _'Listen mate!'_ Dot looked up at the photographer _'make sure you get some corking shots on your whatsitname, we've waited a long time to get our 'appy. Don't muck it up for us, we want to remember this day with smiles and laughter; not a bunch of stiff pictures alright?'_

' _Well Mrs Forrester, how about you and your husband just take a walk around the grounds, and we'll just see what memories we can create for you, ok? In my experience, when you see a happy bride and groom, you've already got the right ingredients; so this should be a piece a cake!'_ He smiled reassuringly before capturing a lovely shot as Henry and Dot looked into each other's eyes and grinned broadly.

The celebratory meal had been delicious, the atmosphere was warm and convivial; and now it was time for the speeches before the younger of the guests were drawn to the sugary delights of the sweetie station.

Molly stood clearing her throat and tapping gently on the side of her glass, _'don't worry Nan_ , Molly laughed. _This speech isn't about funny stories, nor is about some of the; shall we say unorthodox methods_ she raised her eyebrows _you've used in the past to help keep your family's head above water!'_

' _Ladies, gentlemen and children_ Molly began. ' _This is a little insight into the woman I have the privilege of calling my Nan._ _Someone who's always called me her little angel and someone who would move heaven and earth to protect her family! It's also about how much I love this very special lady!'_ She smiled, looking at her grandmother with the softest of look in her eyes _._

' _When I was growing up, no matter what was troubling me; my Nan would listen, make me stand back and take a deep breath, just to consider how to go about changing negative things that were affecting my life._

Looking directly at Dot, Molly continued to sing her praises. ' _You never judged me Nan, you never dictated what I should do; you only ever encouraged me to live my life and to see the bigger picture. You taught me that I was in charge of my own destiny and if you want something you need to work hard for it._ Turning back to address the room, Molly swallowed hard knowing a few people present may begin to understand why she turned to her Nan so much.

 _Nan was the first person I told when I wanted to join the Army; she was my support system when others thought I would fail._ Charles observed as Dave's head dropped, the feeling of remorse clearly obvious on his face. He certainly hadn't covered himself in glory at a time when his eldest daughter had needed his support and acceptance; and banning the rest of the family, especially Belinda from keeping in touch with her eldest daughter had done more damage than he ever thought possible. ' _Nan would always write me lovely letters when I was away on tour; she made me feel loved even though I was so far away from everything I'd ever known._ Belinda dropped her own head at this point, she was fully aware that allowing Dave to dictate to her had cost her dearly. She'd missed out on that special time with her eldest daughter when she possibly needed her the most. The Army had seen her grow in confidence as well as into an independent woman. Molly had achieved great things in her Army career, all without any input from Belinda and Dave. So now, listening to her daughter confidently give an emotional speech about her love for her Nan the moment was somewhat bitter sweet; there was a sad realisation that they had lost something along the way. Belinda loved her daughter dearly but she also knew they had become completely different people whilst she was in the army. Molly no longer needed her guidance, and rarely asked her advice on things anymore, relationships are only ever as strong as those you nurture; the only consolation she had was that her own Mum had made sure Molly felt loved when she and Dave hadn't. As Molly held Dot's hand, they both struggled to contain the tears, hearing Molly struggle to contain the lump in her throat Charles stood next to his wife, wrapping her in the safety of his touch as he always did, he gently whispered in her ear; encouraging her to continue. With a gentle nod she composed herself and carried on.

 _Nan,_ her voice faltered a little.

 _Reading how proud of me you were kept me going! I could hear your voice in my head telling me I was doing something amazing with my life! I'm convinced it's because of you and your belief in me that my Army career was such a success. And of course it lead me to meeting the love of my life; my amazing husband Charles, who I'm sure has taken notes from you on how to keep me in check!_ She laughed as she leant into Charles supportive hold, winking conspiratorially at Dot; Charles then tenderly kissed the top of Molly's head. With renewed steel Molly delivered the last part of her speech.

 _For those of you who don't know, my Nan is the most caring and wise old owl I know, I've learnt more from her than I have time to share; and I want to thank her for guiding me and helping me be the woman I am today. She put her own life on hold to make sure her family had everything they needed both emotionally and physically. Seeing her so happy with a man who loves her dearly is all I've ever wanted for her. Henry is Nan's 'Goodun' it took a long time to find him; but as she once told me there's a 'goodun' out there for everyone; you just have to keep looking, know what you want and never settle for second best!_

 _They broke the mould when they made my Nan; she truly is one of life's true treasures._ As she held her glass up high, she announced her final declaration of love _my heart, my Nan Dot, and the man who finally gave her the happy ever after she was missing for so many years; her wonderful husband Henry. Raise your glasses everyone to the bride and groom, may there only ever be happiness ahead for both of you._

As all the guests stood up to raise their glassesDot pulled her into a warm embrace _'I love you gel, you've always bin my little angel. I always knew you 'ad wot it took to change fings, if I 'elped along the way; then that's a good fing, but it was always you Molls. You 'ad it in yer! I just loved ya is all!'_

' _I love you Nan, you're the best!'_ she smiled a watery smile at her _'and Henry'_ she reached across to kiss his cheek ' _I love the fact you're now family!'_ she cupped his face ' _go and have a happy life together, oh: and keep the key to our place cos when my hubby finally gets round to getting that extension done, our home is your forever bolthole! We may be needing a little help when the twins arrive!'_ She laughed.

Standing back Molly smiled at the celebrations playing out in front of her, the kids were all paying particular attention to the sweetie station, whilst Dave was whisking Belinda around the dance floor and doing his best not to create too much havoc from drinking too many beers. Henry and Dot seemed stuck together like glue, their PDA on full view; almost like a pair of teenagers. Charles snuck up behind her, winding his arms around her waist _'Hey gorgeous_ he breathed into her ear _penny for them?'_

' _Nothing really!_ She leaned back into his hold _'I was just thinking what a great day it's been, they look so happy don't they?'_ She gazed in her Nan and Henry's direction _'they certainly do!'_ He answered kissing her neck _'and they've done something pretty special for us too!'_ He told her, as she swung round to face him _'what?'_ she cocked her head on one side _'they've booked us in here for the night!'_ He grinned.

' _Seriously?'_ Molly gasped _'why..why would they do that?'_ she choked out.

' _Because my darling, they love us, and I told Henry it was our special place but we only got to stay here on special occasions these days!'_

' _Sooo!'_ Molly moved in as close as she could get, bump permitting _'we can do that sword thing?'_

' _That we can Mrs James, that we can!'_ He kissed her passionately _'and I can't bloody wait!'_ He kissed her hand with a look that carried a thousand promises _'but before that, fancy a twirl?'_

' _Lead on major!_ Molly giggled _'Just take your sword off for the time being though!'_


	51. Chapter 51

You're still keeping all of us going

Chapter 51. A little time just for us.

Times like this were just so precious, eyes closed; holding each other close as they danced, allowing them time to tune out all the noise and just concentrate on being together. Spending the night at Bailbrook House was a treat they both needed, they loved their family beyond belief; but time completely alone was a rare opportunity, and one they hadn't had the chance to enjoy since the night of the masonic 'do'. Charles gently brushed her hair with his fingers and asked if he should drive back home to get them a change of clothes for the next day. Looking up through thick black lashes she smiled contentedly _'I knew there was a reason I married you!'_ she uttered, his thoughtfulness never ceasing to amaze her. As she almost gazed at him in wonder, he knew that it was simple gestures like these that rewarded him with that particular look of love in her eyes; the look he would never tire of seeing, and the look he wanted to put on her face forever. At the risk of replying with the sort of cheesy comment Dave used on Belinda; he told her _'I'd do anything for the woman I love!'_ Then murmuring his own loving comment, he added ' _especially when she's looking at me like that!'_ His cheeks flushed a little as he stood declaring his love for this tiny woman who was his world. As it turned out, far from it being the type of comment that risked him getting a rinsing for being soppy, it had actually resulted in him being dragged into one of the darker corners of the room and receiving a full on sensual smooch just to say thank you.

' _Mmm, that was some kiss!_ His words lingered over her mouth ' _I won't be long, no more that 30 minutes!'_ He began to say as Molly interrupted whispering in his ear _, 'there's more where that came from, hurry back to me!'_

' _I will!'_ He nodded, studying her face and reluctant to let her go. As he turned to leave she reached for his arm _'in case I haven't told you lately, you're everything to me!'_ She smiled softly, maybe it was the emotion of the day making her want to say it out loud; she didn't really know, all she did know was in this moment it seemed really important to tell him what he meant to her _'I..I just wanted you to know how much I love you!'_ His warm smile and the look in his eyes told her he already knew.

' _Listen Mum, Dot and Henry have paid for us to stay here tonight, I'm just popping home to collect some things for us. You're not leaving with the kids yet are you?'_

' _No sweetheart! Although Luca has been asleep for a while now so we won't be long!'_

' _Ok, I'll be as quick as I can, gotta kiss my baby goodnight!'_ He smiled looking down at his baby girl and running a finger over her cheek. _'Molly never complains,_ he uttered looking over at his wife _I want to pamper her a little, so if it's ok with you I thought we could have a leisurely breakfast before collecting the kids tomorrow!'_ Elizabeth patted his arm _'it's fine Charles, no need to rush back; take the chance while you can, it won't be too long before the twins arrive then you'll really have your hands full!'_

' _Thanks Mum'_ He kissed her head _'I owe you!'_ Elizabeth was only too happy to help out wherever possible, as she watched Charles go she beckoned for Molly to come over.

' _I told Charles we would wait until he got back before we left, Luca's been asleep for a while now; but I didn't want to disturb you and Charles dancing. You both looked so adorable together!'_ She smiled warmly at her daughter in law _'seeing him in his uniform it reminded me of your wedding!'_

' _Elizabeth!_ Molly chuckled softly, placing her arm around her shoulder _'your son definitely learnt his romantic ways from you, and I just wanted to thank you!'_

' _Thank me for what?'_ Elizabeth asked gently _'for always being there for us, allowing us special time together and loving us as you do!'_

' _Molly darling, it does my heart good to see you two together. Since you've been together he's finally got the type of love a mother wants her children to have, so if I can help that to continue, you know where I am! Just makes sure it counts!'_ She winked.

True to his word Charles was back within 30 minutes, he called at reception to ask if they could take his bag to their room. Strolling back into the party, Molly turned instantly as if she could feel his presence. Both grinning at each other from opposite ends of the room, Elizabeth watched as they seemed to be drawn like magnets to each other's side _'I missed you!'_ He leant down to kiss her _'me too!_ She grinned _'I think you owe your Mum a dance before they have to leave!'_

' _Funny that, I was thinking the same!'_ He smiled back at her as they walked over to Elizabeth and Edward _'Excuse me madam, can I have this dance?'_ He held out his hand towards his mother _'You certainly can my boy!'_ She smiled up at his grinning face _'What?'_ She laughed _'What?'_ He grinned back shrugging his shoulders _'I was just thinking we don't get to do this very often, and you did teach me how to dance; so it seems only right we should be doing this! Plus I wanted to thank you for always being there for us!'_ Elizabeth laughed again _'Too late!'_ She prodded his chest _'you're wife has already said the exact same thing to me!'_

' _Great minds think alike! God Mum! I'm a happy man!'_

' _I know you are sweetheart, and like I told Molly it does my heart good to see it!'_

' _Soppy mare!'_ He teased _'You been at the Gin?'_

' _No you cheeky devil! I'm just delighted you have such a lovely family!'_

' _I know!'_ He squeezed her _'that's why I married her twice, she's it for me Mum; she's the one for me of that there is no doubt!'_ He looked over to Molly cradling a sleeping Luca in her arms _'then why are you wasting your time dancing with your mother?'_ Elizabeth laughed walking him back over to Molly. _'Here, let me take her, you two should be making the most of your alone time! Go on, off you go; Dad and I will see you tomorrow!'_

As they waived Charles parents off with the children they slowly walked hand in hand back into the hotel _'should we make our excuses too Mrs James? I have a loving desire to be alone with my wife!'_ He told her honestly.

' _Lets just say our goodbyes then, we could say the peanuts are making me tired!'_ She offered, her eyes full of love for him _'ah! The old peanut ploy, sounds like a good plan to me!'_ He rubbed his hands over her bump _'you stay here, I'll quickly tell Dot and Henry; you're Mum and Dad are too pissed to notice anyway!' 'Ok major, be quick!'_ Charles moved over to Dot and Henry explaining that Molly was feeling shattered and he was taking her to the room _'we'll catch up with you before we leave tomorrow, and we just wanted to thank you for this incredible gift!'_ As he kissed Dot on the cheek he once again offered his congratulations before slipping out of the reception and back to Molly.

Standing in the lift he pulled her into his arms _'so Mrs James, are you still up for a little sword action?'_ He smirked hoping she was going to say yes. _'Ooh, I thought you'd forgotten!'_ She giggled _'just be gentle! Not too bossy!'_

' _No, just enough!'_ He moaned into her mouth _'I even brought the stockings and suspender belt!'_ He swooped down on her mouth again, groaning with desire at what their role-play did to him. Pulling back breathlessly she reminded him _'I'll need you to replace them!'_

' _Happy to!'_

As the heavy door clicked closed behind them he held her tightly in his arms, kissing down her neck where he knew her sensitive spot was before moving back up to her mouth; nibbling on her bottom lip until he could see the want in her eyes. _'I love you so much Molly!'_

' _And I love you!'_ She declared sincerely _'pass them over, so I can change!'_ She breathed into his ear knowing how her warm breath excited him, taking her hand he lead her over to their overnight bag, carefully lifting out the underwear and placing it in her hands. _'Do I get my orders major?'_ She asked with a naughty grin appearing on her face. _'Yesss!'_ He hissed, gulping with anticipation and trying to get his head into bossy mode _'Corporal James, I need you to change into this underwear as quickly as you can. Report back and stand to attention!_

' _Sir!'_ She replied with a giggle, after changing out of her dress and into the underwear he had brought from home she placed her feet back into her high heels, just because she knew it would make him go weak at the knees. Walking back into the bedroom she stood in front of him. ' _At ease corporal!'_ He instructed, gulping at the sight of his scantily clad wife as she broadened her stance. _'Bloody hell Moll, you look amazing!'_ He gazed at her lovingly, now feeling completely out of bossy mode; he flicked his eyes up and down her body taking in the softest white lace as it sat neatly under her changing body. Suddenly the previous plan of using the tip of the sword to cut through the fine material rendering her completely naked didn't seem appropriate anymore, he loved this woman more than he could say and the sight of her neat little bump nestled beneath the soft lace suspender belt overwhelmed him with a mixture of protectiveness and sheer awe. Reaching forward he rested his hands on her tummy and kissed the mound that was their peanuts his eyes full of emotion he looked up at her to say

' _I just want to lay here and stare at you, you are so beautiful I can't believe you're mine sometimes!'_ Sensing he was more in a loving mood than a playful one she gently commented

' _So no sword action then?'_ He shook his head _'Not tonight, I just want to love you till dawn Molls!'_

' _Well you won't get any complaints from me!'_ She stroked her fingers through his curls. _'You're always telling me how beautiful you think I am but I hardly get to say how handsome you are, to me you are everything! Always have been, always will be!'_ Gently pulling her down on his lap he kissed her sweetly before cupping his hands under her legs and placing her on the bed. He took his time to remove her shoes before slowly unhooking the stockings from the suspender belt, and rolling the silky material down her legs. He continued to remove every stitch of underwear before shedding his uniform and placing it on the chaise long positioned in front of the window. As they lay face to face he stared into her eyes and confessed _'I'm truly a happy man Molly and it's all down to you!'_ Placing his hands on her belly he looked down and stoked the tight flesh _'I can't wait!'_ He smiled _'who knew that this gobby little private would completely change my whole life and bring me such happiness?'_

' _But I did! And you changed mine!'_ she stated as she nestled into him _'Now baby, come here!'_ She whispered _'you said something about loving me all night! Lets make this a night to remember before the peanuts make their appearance!'_ Smiling as he moved towards her mouth the last thing she heard him say before his kiss completely consumed her was _'right through until dawn Mrs James!'_


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys, I can't do it, I can't let the love between CJ & M come into any doubt no matter what Mr Grounds seems to have up his sleeve. Living in the Caribbean means the BBC is intermittent at best, so imagine my despair when I caught 3 mins of CJ telling G he had feelings for her. It ain't happening on my watch, if I have to destroy all DVD's apart from series one then so be it. The magic was created by CJ & M and in my world it's going to continue!**

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter:52. When you get it right, nothing gets in the way.

Phoebe Elizabeth and Oliver Henry James had made their watery appearance into the world during a home birth at 8 months 6 days. To say their parents were overwhelmed with equal measure of delight would indeed an understatement. Yet again Molly hadn't complained, taking everything linked to her 2nd pregnancy with a pinch of salt. Charles had marvelled at how she continued to cope with the everyday management of wife and mother to both Luca and Sam, even if she had begun to wonder if it was in her DNA to have as many children as her Mum after all. If Charles had his way there would definitely be another baby on the horizon. Until she had met Charles the thought of having children couldn't have been further from her thoughts, having to practically raise her own siblings had brought about a fierce need to be independent, but all that had changed with the depth of love she felt with Charles and the incredible sexual tension that virtually fizzed between them, he only had to look at her sometimes and she could feel her ovaries going into overdrive; so much so operation 'Bun in oven' and latterly their little peanuts had happened with little or no effort at all. Charles had once said he felt lonely as an only child and if at all possible he would hope to have at least 4 children, Molly reminded him that producing twins would be her final act in the knocking out sprogs department as far as she was concerned and as he had the 4 children he always wanted maybe he should consider having the snip. _'Ouch!_ He shuddered before working his way down to the sensitive spot behind her ear ' _never say never Molls!'_ He teased muttering between kisses _'maybe I didn't make it clear, I wanted 4 with you! And it has to be said Mrs James you look so bloody sexy when you're pregnant that I just can't resist you!'_

' _Yeah don't I know it mate, 3 kids in 16 months is pretty much a record!'_ She laughed twirling the curls on the top of his head _'but you know what?_ She softened _'I wouldn't have it any other way!_ She conceded fixing green eyes on brown ' _you're all I've ever wanted Charles, and this just seems right; I love you baby!'_ He squeezed her tight, fighting the emotions rising within him, whenever she spoke from the heart he practically turned to mush ' _ditto Molly James, you are my everything, I don't actually know what I would do without you!'_

' _Well it's a good job you won't have to then, you're stuck with me mate!_ She giggled prodding his chest _'and I wouldn't have it any other way Mrs James!'_

Once she had reached the 6-month stage the tiredness had started to overwhelm her, she still got up early to see Charles off to work and carry out the inevitable day to day of looking after Luca and the house, but come mid afternoon she was generally whacked and had resorted to grabbing 40 winks when Luca was down for her nap. She'd found a random programme on the telly talking about home delivery with the possibility of a water birth, which had really peaked her interest. Charles had been naturally cautious when she suggested it, citing his concerns that if there were any complications it could be dangerous to both her and the babies, but now faced with the addition of a water birth he was totally out of his comfort zone. _'Listen baby_ Molly reasoned _it means we can all be at home together, no mad dash to the hospital, Sam and Luca can be part of it; and you can do you're Daddy thing in a pair of swim shorts. It'll be amazing!'_ She grinned confidently ' _Think of it Charles, you're Mum and Dad can stay here and look after the kids, they can pop in and out to make sure I'm ok and no hospital smells. I really want to do this, please say you'll think it over_ she urged cupping his face in her hands _plus I get to see you all wet which will be a great distraction!'_ She giggled impishly, watching him as he struggled to process what she wanted _'and you did say you would do anything for the woman you love!'_ She added cheekily _'Yeah, I did but Molls baby_ He gripped her hands _the thought scares the shit out of me!'_ He confessed, his eyes as wide as saucers as he whispered his fears ' _suppose there's complications….. If anything happened to you or the babies… I'd'_ He closed his eyes tight, unable to finish his sentence _'Ssh_ She soothed, _I'm a tough old bird, but I ain't daft: if there's the slightest chance it's going tits up I'll go to hospital, ok?'_ She reassured him ' _I'm not about to risk our family, all I ask is you mull it over, Hmm? Just for me!'_ Seeing as he hadn't said a definite no Molly got busy finding out all the necessary details to put his mind at rest. Over the next few weeks she had practically bombarded him with any information she could find on the subject, she had spoken at great length with the doctor and midwifery team just to get their take on things, and proceeded to relay all the facts she'd managed to find out pretty much on a daily basis. He was fully aware than when his Molly set her mind on something, she was like a dog with a bone; he really wanted to make her happy, after all he had promised her years ago that the subject of her happiness was his main mission, with that in mind he started doing a little digging of his own. Snuggled up in bed he began telling her what he'd turned up _'Listen Molls, I've given this a lot of thought_ he told her _you seem determined to have the babies at home, but I'm still unsure so I asked Mum for some advice! It appears there are such things as private midwifes;_ Molly looked at him in total surprise _'Bloody hell Charles! That's well over the top init?'_ Charles snorted out a laugh _'Probably_ , _'but seeing as how determined you are I've_ _invited a lady called Helen to visit us at home, just to check out our options! Ok?'_ She threw her arms around his neck depositing kisses all over his face and repeating thank you ' _you're all kinds of wonderful Mr James, do you know that?'_

' _Yep!'_ He smirked cockily _'my lovely wife tells me all the time! Now maybe that same lovely wife could show me how grateful she is?'_ He chuckled rolling her onto her back and devouring her neck.

Charles was impressed to say the least when Helen called on them at home she explained that all the visits would be carried out at home; meaning Molly wouldn't have to drag Luca along with her to a clinic, she could arrange for the birthing pool and she would alert the hospital when delivery was imminent. Helen had been a midwife for the NHS for 22 years. Going private had meant she could dedicate her time to a smaller group of expectant Mums, helping them achieve a magical experience in their own home. When she explained that women are less stressed in their own surroundings, Molly could finally see the shift in Charles demeanour. Charles being Charles had already prepared a list of questions as long as his arm, but as Helen spoke he realised she was covering all the bases he had concerns about. When they weighed up the monthly cost, even he had to agree that it was a small price to pay for his and Molly's peace of mind; plus it would certainly mean the love of his life could stay calm and enjoy the experience. Helen told them she had lived and worked in Bath for her entire professional career and when she assured him that she always places a hospital on full alert when a delivery is about to take place, he finally let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in. Nodding in all the right places and making copious notes of the information Helen was sharing, he was slightly startled when she rested her arm on his and asked him directly if he needed to speak to another father who had been in a similar position? _'Err no,_ he hesitated aware his wife had shot him a worried glance ' _I'm just concerned for my wife and babies!'_ He responded still feeling the slight tension in his shoulders at being offered support, he may now be a major in the army but anyone other than his wife seeing his vulnerability didn't sit well with him. There was a time when the army was all he ever wanted or needed but since meeting and falling in love with Molly she had become his priority and his overwhelming need to protect her was now kicking in big time.

' _I know you're worried_ she smiled warmly _this is a big deal Charles, but this is about the both of you, we are there for Daddy as well as Mummy, so come on_ she teased gently _lets go through this list of yours and see if there is anything I haven't covered and we can also see about relaxing those shoulders of yours!'_ She grinned at him. Helen was a warm and friendly lady, with sparkly hazel eyes; she was probably the same height as his Molly and like his wife she possessed an incredible way of putting you at your ease, he had to admit he had begun to trust this woman which was no small thing given she was about to care for the most precious things in his life.

Once Helen had left Molly sauntered into the kitchen to make him a cup of his special coffee, passing the cup over his shoulder she rested her hands on his shoulders to massage away the tension that had obviously built up. Leaning back he groaned into her healing ministrations _'Argh, that feels good!'_ He stated closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations her nimble fingers gave him. Kissing her finger tips he gently tugged her hand so she moved from the back of the sofa to sit beside him _'so Mr 'Minutia' did you find out everything you needed to know?'_

' _Mr Minutia eh?_ He chuckled, secretly loving the fact that he had taught her a thing or two since they had been together ' _what are you trying to say?'_

' _Oh come on Charles, we both know you need to know the in's and out's of a ducks arse before you make a final decision!'_

' _Well it's a big deal Molls as Helen so rightly pointed out and I just wanted…._

' _To make sure you had all the facts!'_ She interrupted loving the fact his attention to detail was because of how much he loved her and the kids. _'Is it too soon to ask if this is a goer?'_ She asked raising a cheeky eyebrow in his direction and hoping he was going to agree _'it was your idea to invite Helen here after all!'_ She placated.

' _Molly James'_ he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb _'over the years you have definitely learnt how to get your own way with me!'_ he narrowed his eyes turning his body towards her _'I think I can safely say this is one of those times, don't you?'_ It was all she could do to stifle the triumphant giggle she felt brewing in the back of her throat, instead she just pulled him as close as the growing peanuts would allow giving him the most scorching of kisses. _'Have I told you how wise_ (kiss) _awesome (_ kiss) _and incredibly amazing you are lately?'_ She grinned resting her forehead against his _'not today'_ he uttered so softly she could feel his breath on her face _'well you are,_ she pulled back to focus on his eyes _and handsome_ she nudged his nose _and gorgeous and all mine!'_ Just before she felt his lips part hers she heard him utter _'only ever yours!'_

And so the decision was made on how their little peanuts would enter the world.

All the paraphernalia had been delivered to the couple's home and temporarily stored in the spare bedroom, Charles had been given instructions on how to assemble the birthing pool and Elizabeth had been put on standby to drop everything and head to the house while Molly and Charles got on with the impending appearance of their little ones. All that was required now was a call to Helen when things started to happen.

The day had started pretty much in the usual manner, setting up the coffee machine was nearly always first on the agenda unless Luca could be heard happily chatting away in her nursery; if she was already awake Charles usually took her down to the kitchen with him knocking on Sam's door to get him up for school on his way past. Just as Charles had lifted Luca from her cot he heard a yell coming from the direction of their bathroom; _'Charles_ Molly called out _'phone your Mum then Helen, looks like my waters have broken!' 'Shit!'_ Trying to juggle Luca in his arms and calling Helen at the same time took some doing, _'Right Sam take your sister for me, I've got to call grandma looks like the babies are on their way"_

' _Hey Mum it's me, looks like operation peanut has begun' 'on my way sweetheart, oh and Charles_ she gently teased _don't forget to breathe, can't have you passing out now can we!' 'Yeah yeah, very funny I've got to go Mum!'_ Sam grinned taking his baby sister from his Dad _'does this mean I can stay home?'_ He asked hopefully _'for the time being yes,_ Charles responded _maybe grandma can take you to school' 'Argh Dad can't you ring them and tell them I'm needed here?'_ Charles gave him one of his don't push it looks _'sort Luca out for me, I need to get upstairs to Molly'_ Rushing into the bedroom he was amazed at how calm she was, Molly had already made the bed and was talking to Helen on her mobile. She looked up and smiled mouthing 'Helen' as he gave her a quizzical look wondering who she could be talking to. _'Right_ she began to tell him _Helen's on her way with her team so it looks like you are gonna be busy setting up the birthing pool! Did you call your Mum?' 'Yep she's on her way, now for Christ sake Molls take it easy!'_ She gave him one of her looks ' _Charles come here'_ As he sat on the bed next to her she held onto his hand _'I'm good honey, there's a way to go yet the pains aren't so bad yet and think of it pretty soon our little peanuts will be here. You ready for this?' 'Can't wait!'_ He grinned trying to reassure her even though he started to look like a rabbit caught in the headlights _'Sam's handling Luca and Mum's on her way, shit why do I feel so anxious?'_ Molly cupped his face _'we'll get through this, we always do; now I just need you to calm down, come on practice your breathing with me I've got another pain to get through!'_

As Elizabeth got to the house she popped her head into the kitchen to observe Sam and Luca making a fine old mess with the porridge he had made for her breakfast. _'No school Sam?'_ She asked _'Erm no, Dad needed me here'_ he grinned, chancing his arm and thinking he could pull one over his grandma _'it's best I stay home today, I'm just going to change her nappy, you know so Mum and Dad don't have to worry!' 'Well Samuel Charles James, you do know I'll be checking that out with your Dad don't you!'_ She raised her eyebrows at him _'give Luca to me and go and grab a shower!'_ As Sam started to protest Elizabeth uttered one word _'scoot'._ As she got to the bedroom Elizabeth gently knocked on the door _'the cavalry is here, I'm just going to sort this little one out then you can have a cuddle before you get too busy!'_ She laughed _'oh and by the way, is Sam staying home today?' 'No!'_ They both said together _'Right, Edward is just parking the car he can take him in. Do you need anything darling?'_ She asked Molly _'I don't suppose this plank has asked if you want a cup of tea yet!'_ She flicked her eyes at her son ' _Sorry Moll I didn't think'_ He uttered _'Don't worry, you stay here with your wife, Mummy to the rescue you two have got a busy day ahead of you!'_

True to her word Elizabeth had taken control, Luca had been bathed and changed and was now in Molly's arms, she had brought tea and toast and instructed Edward to drive Sam to school. She was just clearing up the kitchen when Helen arrived _'Tea?'_ she greeted her warmly _'best check on Mum and Dad first'_ Helen smiled back _'thought I'd put Charles to work with organising the birthing pool, you know take his mind off things and bring back a sense of calm and order' 'Good idea_ Elizabeth chuckled _'he's so OTT where Molly is concerned!'_ Both women gave each other a knowing smile _'it's nice to see though'_ She rested a soothing arm on Elizabeth's arm. Charles had erected to birthing pool and was awaiting further instructions on when and how to fill it. Helen smiled at how well he took his orders answering with a simple _'Mam'_ before carrying out his next task _'Now Charles I need you to get changed into you trunks and help your wife into the water!'_ This all seemed a little strange at first, but he had to concede that Molly was right this was a far calmer experience and approach to things as the heated water worked it's magic; dare he even think that Molly even seemed to be cruising through the contractions. There was something really soothing about sitting behind his wife as the waters lapped over their skin, with gentle music playing in the background and Helen's dulcet tones encouraging each and every stage of labour.

Phoebe was the first to arrive all pink and perfect with Oliver making his appearance some 15 minutes later. Once the clean up had taken place and Molly was back in bed with both their little peanuts in each arm. Charles had burst into tears again, much like he had when Luca was born, sitting behind his wife and cradling his wife and gazing lovingly at the new additions to their family he whispered softly into her ear _'you are totally awesome Molls, didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I do already, but I was wrong. Lady Luck certainly helped me find the one for me and it looks like she's planning on sticking around for the foreseeable!'_ He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her both sporting the cheesiest of grins and knowing that in that moment their world was pretty much perfect.


	53. Chapter 53

You're still keeping all of us going.

Chapter:53. Bring on the crazy.

' _Hey clever girl, how are you feeling?'_ Elizabeth asked as she gently sat beside Molly on the bed _'Bleeding Knackered!'_ were the only two words Molly managed to string together in response to her mother in laws question, but it was the radiant smile on her face as she looked over at Phoebe and Oliver that told Elizabeth just how much of a trouper her precious daughter in law was. _'I only hope we haven't bitten off more than we can chew! 3 babies under 2 is a big deal!'_ Elizabeth smoothed back her hair telling her _'you just need to rest darling, look at what you just did, you've got these two perfect little bundles. And I just know you and Charles are such a good team, you'll find a way of managing, plus I overheard him on the phone to Beck asking for a full month's leave of absence! Now darling, Edward and I staying for a week to take care of Sam and Luca so I don't want you two worrying ok?_ Molly simply gazed at her with grateful watery eyes _'You and Edward are something else, do you know that?' 'Fiddle sticks!'_ Elizabeth retorted with a gentle chuckle _'Mummy and Daddy no. 2 will always help wherever we can, now young lady your hubby is making tea and toast for you then I'm ordering you both to get a little shut eye before the twins need feeding ok?' 'Yes Ma! Happy to follow your orders!'_ She smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before exhaustion completely took over.

Charles popped his head around the door _'Hey gorgeous', I've got tea and toast for my awesome wife, I've also got a surprise for you as well!'_ Molly could see how shattered he looked, but she also knew that Charles being Charles would go into fifth gear and do his utmost to help her on the road to recovery.

' _Come on then, what's this surprise? You hiring a bunch of nanny's and whisking me off somewhere exotic as a push present?_ Charles laughed out loud at her somewhat premature request to get away from it all _'Not exactly beautiful, I've just spoken to Beck and managed to get a month off work!' 'Really!'_ Molly grinned with excitement before the tears welled up in her eyes ' _Hey what's all this?_ Charles moved swiftly to the bed, wrapping her in his strong arms. As he kissed the top of her head he whispered ' _you need some rest I just thought I'd tell you what I've been up to!' 'I know,_ she looked up at him _take no notice of me, its just exhaustion. That's brilliant, getting a month off I mean. Don't know what I did to deserve someone as thoughtful as you!' 'Listen baby we're in this together, plus we're a family of six now; oh and in case I haven't said it enough, I'm completely and utterly in love with my wife!' 'Just as well mate, cos you're stuck with me for life!'_ She tiredly giggled. ' _That my darling is without a doubt the best life sentence I could ever be given! Is it too soon to seal the deal with a long and loving kiss?'_ He asked hopefully ' _Never!'_ She smiled, tilting her head upwards and surrendering to his lips. _'Mmm, as lovely as that was you need to try your best with the tea and toast before we catch up on some sleep! How do you want to play this? Shall I just snuggle up behind you? I'm guessing you're a bit sore!' 'You think?'_ Molly teased ' _Yeah, snuggling behind me sounds perfect!' 'I thought you didn't do perfect Mrs?'_ He teased back _'Seems like I do since we've been together!'_ Molly yawned, as they both got as comfortable as they could.

Elizabeth popped her head around the door and smiled at the sight of Charles and Molly wrapped up tightly together. She peeked into the crib and listened to the little snuffling sounds coming from Phoebe and Oliver; making a mental note of what time she should disturb the sleeping parents so that they could be fed.

' _All quiet on the western front?'_ Edward asked as Elizabeth entered the room _'Yep! Mummy and Daddy are sleeping in each other's arms, they look adorable!_ she confirmed _all four of them! They've got another 40 minutes before I'll have to wake them for feeding time! Best get a wash on and sort out Luca, unless you want to do nappy duty for your beloved granddaughter?'_ She raised her eyebrow at him _'Sure, Luca is such a good girl for her grand pop, I'll give it a go!'_ Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the thought of Edward trying to tackle the adorable escape artist that was the apple of every James member's eye. Luca was so active these days that as soon as her nappy was removed she almost always made a bolt for freedom. Over the past few months, particularly as her bump had increased in size the task of wrestling Luca to the ground and virtually pinning her in place had played serious havoc on her knees. So much so the decision had been made to attempt potty training in an attempt at saving Molly's knees. The only time Molly got any respite from Luca was if Charles took over; practically hypnotising his bundle of fun with his singing before giving Molly an infuriating wink when she peed into the potty as if to say 'see, no problem' even though he absolutely knew that it was a completely different story during the day. Luckily for them Luca liked walking around holding onto her potty, getting her to actually pee into without Charles singing took some work and of course there were the times when she missed completely or decided it would look good on her head; ' _all part of the fun'_ Elizabeth had said as she cleared up the mess.

Molly eased her aching body from the bed, peeking into the crib to look at the two precious little ones they had created. Realising the space next to him didn't contain his darling wife he threw back the covers and padded up behind her _'Hey baby, I wondered where you'd gone!'_ He yawned sleepily _'Just looking in at our two little miracles!'_ She confirmed leaning back into his chest _'they're amazing Moll,_ he uttered, gingerly wrapping her in his arms _they look just like Luca did when she was born! Do you want to get settled in bed and I'll bring them over?' 'Ok!'_ She smiled _'and can we do what we used to with Luca, you know you sitting behind me being my pillows and protecting us all!'_ As he kissed the top of her head he smiled so softly at her _'I was hoping you would say that!'_ He took her hand and led her to the bed, bending down in front of her he confessed _'Molly James you are as awesome today as you were the first time I ever met you!'_ Taking her face in his hands he rested his forehead against hers and uttered _'promise you'll never leave me, it will only ever be you for me for as long as I live; I love you so much Moll!'_ His kiss was as tender as their first all those years ago in the dusty half-light of a make shift bunker. That special stolen kiss, the one that was to seal their love and their fate forevermore. As Molly stared into his eyes she saw the golden flecks in his brown orbs that only appeared when he was declaring his undying love for her. _'I promise to always be 100% by your side for the rest of my natural life, if anything ever happened to you, I'd shut up shop cos once you've had the best it ain't worth looking for anything else!_ Charles held her as tightly as he could without causing her any discomfort _'lay back sweetheart and I'll get the babies!'_ Elizabeth knocked on the door and was met with the tender scene she had seen so many times before when Luca was a new-born. There was her son at the head of the bed, naked from the chest up, his arms wrapped around his wife and his large hands supporting the heads of their new son and daughter. _'Skin to skin for the newest members of the James clan!'_ He grinned proudly. Elizabeth merely nodded, an emotional smile appearing on her lips. _'I think there's another two James children who want to get in on the act!'_ Edward appeared at the doorway with Luca in his arms, Charles held out his arm to Luca and snuggled her next to his side _'lets all cuddle our new babies shall we?' 'bubbies'_ Luca repeated. Sam stood with tears in his eyes before disappearing out of the room. Molly shot Elizabeth a glance and motioned with her head to check he was ok with everything, just as she turned to check he came back in the room with a soft muslin sheet that Molly had used to swaddle Luca when she was tiny. _'Err, I just thought you might need this!'_ He uttered slightly embarrassed at Molly's exposed breasts _'thanks scamp, you are a star!'_ she uttered carefully draping it across her chest. _'Sit yourself next to me huni, this is a whole James affair after all!'_ He grinned and gently sat next to Molly _'they're so cute Mum!'_ He gulped trying to keep his emotions in check. _'Grand pop, you should take a photo of us all!' 'Right!'_ Edward replied reaching into his pocket for his phone _'everyone say 'nappy days'!_ As they all fell about laughing but each of them knowing that was exactly what lay ahead for the foreseeable at least.

Three weeks had passed and Charles and Molly had quickly got themselves into a firm routine. Luca was now in her own room, the twins were in the nursery with all sorts of monitors set up and Charles had even installed a camera so either one of them could check on the babies movements during the night. Molly was back to expressing as much milk as she could so they could both take turns with the night feeds. It wasn't easy to say the least, but as Charles and everyone else it seemed to point out they were an amazing team plus Elizabeth and Edward continued calling in everyday to either take Luca out for a walk or just to allow the new parents time for a bath or shower. Laying exhausted in bed one night Molly turned to Charles _'Do you ever regret having all these kids!'_ Biting his bottom lip cheekily he nuzzled into her neck and whispered _'Nah! I knew from the moment I met you our journey together would be a crazy one, and I wouldn't have it any other way! Just thought I'd ask Moll, how many weeks have we got left before you get your mojo back?' 'Well, I may not be fully operational just yet, but where there's a will there's a way!'_ She smirked as she rolled him onto his back and proceeded to show him exactly what she meant. _'Oh God Moll, this won't take long…but promise you won't stop!' 'Never Major James, you know how good I am at following orders!'_


End file.
